


Tell me where it hurts

by mylesowahudson



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Will it have a happy ending?, warnings at the beginning of the chapters if needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 140,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylesowahudson/pseuds/mylesowahudson
Summary: You told me once„tell me where it hurtsand I will kiss itall better”but nowit's two and a half years laterand where are youwhen I am laying in my bedclutching my pillowlike an anchor to this worldwhispering“everywhere”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) So this is not the first fic in my life, but definitely first after a LONG break. Sorry for all the mistakes (English is also not my mother language, so). I hope you'll like my story :) I'm going to update this once or twice a week, depends on how much time I have. Enjoy

You told me once  
„tell me where it hurts   
and I will kiss it  
all better”

but now  
it's two and a half years later

and where are you

when I am laying in my bed  
clutching my pillow  
like an anchor to this world

whispering  
“everywhere”

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

The small, clustered space would make him anxious and uncomfortable only a year ago. He loved big, open spaces, huge windows, colors, softness and beauty. And here he is now – in his tiny bed, curled in dirty sheets that should've been washed weeks ago, legs bumping empty wine bottles. It's dark, heavy curtains covering the sunlight, no fresh air.   
His Gucci jacket laying on the floor, forgotten, more creases than bones in his body. 

Mitch stretched his tired arms, fingers brushing grey wall behind his head. “It must be late” he murmured and took his phone from the nightstand. Blinding screen hurt his eyes, causing deep moan of protest from Mitch who quickly adjusted the brightness. There were two texts and one unanswered call from an hour ago. He was right, it was late. Just minutes past 10PM so he basically overslept again meaning the “days in bed” calendar hit 4 already. Mitch didn't see a shower since he'd gone to bed, practically procrastinating and getting up only to pee and when he needed water. Or wine. Food was too hard to prepare, even opening a cereal package seemed SO difficult. So he wouldn't do it. 

Texts were, of course, from Kirstie. Mitch was disappointed although he hadn't really expected HIM to text.

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
8.09 pm  
Are you okay, Mitch? You never showed up for rehearsal

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
9.30 pm  
Gurl, we r worried. Call me

 

She was always so sweet and caring. The past couple day she'd text him every hour or so just to check if he's okay. Mitch answered maybe couple times during his stay in bed, but that seemed to be enough for Kirstie, like she was fine with the knowledge her best friend is still safe and sound. She even called him once, wow. Mitch thought that in that case he really should answer her. But it was so blurry, his head was still spinning from some shitty wine he drank before and honestly he had no idea what Kirst could possibly want to hear from him. On the other hand, not answering may end up in her showing up with the rest of the band and for that Mitch was not ready at all. His phone made a beep again.

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
10.20 pm  
Scott is a deadman, Mitch, please. He knows you blocked him

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
10.21 pm  
he's barely holding his shit together

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
10.23 pm   
just let us know u fine

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
10.26 pm  
“fine”

 

Mitch felt hot tears in the corners of his eyes and quickly blinked them away. He saw Scott “barely holding his shit together” couple times. He knows he would not eat, sleep and the only thing he could do was cuddle with Mitch and cry about some guy or family thing that bothered him so much. This time was different though. This time Scott couldn't cuddle with Mitch because he was the reason Grassi hadn't seen the outside world for so long. That didn't mean Mitch hated the idea of cuddling with Scott. In fact, that is what he craved. 

 

He made his numb feet to move and crawled to the bathroom. His reflection in the mirror could easily become a story to scare children at night. The rest of his eyeliner smudged, making his eyes look even more tired. Hair greasy and not brushed, pale face covered with facial hair and a bruise on the left cheek from when he slipped in the kitchen walking drunkly for another bottle of wine. He stripped from his jammies letting himself take a quick glance in the mirror. A shiver went through him. Right, the AC is broken.   
His arms and legs were blue from cold, hips pushed forward, ribs moving under paper skin. His tattoos looking grotesquely, black ink so visible now. He hated it. 

Water in the shower was amazingly hot, made his head spin even more. His phone beeped again somewhere on the floor but Mitch couldn't care less. How can you think about texting when the shampoo on your hair feels so good? But it was also tiring, he barely made himself to dry his skin and hop back into his jammies. The bed is so far away. Maybe... Maybe the floor is not such a bad idea.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

He was woken up by the angry beeping. The battery in his cell was definitely dying. Mitch opened his eyes. So hard. And oh. Cold. He must've passed out right after his shower because he was half laying on the floor, his teeth clicking. He was freezing.   
He got up, took his phone and made the effort to climb on the bed. The comforter needs washing but it is just so comfy... Another beep reminded him of the battery. He plugged it and feeling a flow of energy, looked up at messages. 10 texts. He hoped Kirstie won't show up with the police soon. But not all of them were from her...

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
11.40 pm  
It is not funny anymore, Grassi

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
11.45 pm  
I mean I know u r not dumb

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
11.46 pm  
But Scott is going CRAZY here

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
12.28 am  
Please, Mitch

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
1.10 am  
if u dont answer me im coming in the morning

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
1.12 am  
not joking

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
1.15 am   
with EVERYONE

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
1.39 am  
and yes, I will tell SCOTT to take care of your fucked up ass

 

Next two were from Scott.

 

FROM: Scotty  
3.04 am  
I cant sleep. Im so sorry I hurt you. Ill never forgive myself. I just keep thinking bout it and Kirstie said she'll tell me if u text her back but I just cant wait. I know you were clear saying u dont want any texts or calls from me, but I just... had to.

 

FROM: Scotty  
3.06 am  
I miss you

 

Mitch felt sick. His heart painfully tore apart once again, his stomach squeezed and tears started falling onto the mattress. That was so easy when Scott had been nowhere near him, but it took just two simple texts to completely mess Mitch up again. He peeked at the clock. 3.20. Maybe Scott is still awake... Maybe...

 

FROM: Scotty  
3.20 am  
I cant live without u. Please. U r my best friend. 

 

That hit him harshly. Right. That is the reason they don't talk at first place. 

 

TO: Kirst <3  
3.22 am  
Dont come. M okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out :D There are some time switches in this story, I hope y'all won't be lost. And remember to pay attention to the texts, so you know who's texting who. Enjoy!

The beer night was a bad idea after all. Mitch still jet-lagged after yesterday's flight, Scott half knocked out with painkillers (he fell on the stage and his knee hurt really badly), bad horror movie and SO MUCH beer. Mitch should've known better than to so enthusiastically agree for that. Halfway into the film they were both so drunk that pausing it was the funniest thing ever.   
\- Gooooood, I need some more popcorn – Scott bubbled and got up from the couch leaving Mitch curled up in the corner – Want some?  
\- Gurl – smaller boy smirked – Always. Watch your knee though.  
\- Got ya – the blond found the package and put it in the microwave – C'mere.   
\- What for? - Mitch grunted, not really eager to leave the warmth of the blanket but already doing that, curious.  
\- Look at tha masterpiece – Scott sighed with delight – It's like art!  
\- You mean the popcorn?   
\- Yea. Just look at it. The poooopping – he laughed, looking at Mitch's face – Come on, Martha, you had too little beer. Here – he took a fresh bottle from the fridge and handed it to his friend – The one you love so much. Oooo! - he suddenly jumped a little – I dare you to drink it in one gulp!   
\- I think Samantha hit her head more that the knee – Mitch laughed, opening the bottle.  
\- I'm serious!   
\- You are faaar beyond serious tonight.  
\- Sis, come on. See, that is why you have less fun that me! - Scott patted his shoulder – We are staying home tomorrow anyway!   
\- Fine, fine – Mitch took a deep breath – Let's do it – he started drinking, cold liquid pouring down his throat. After a moment half of one liter was in his stomach, alcohol hitting his senses. He laughed hysterically and soon Scott followed.   
\- This is so funny – high pitched voice of Mitch mixed with Scott's baritone – I'm literally crying.  
\- You should dab your wetties – they both screeched loudly at that reference, Mitch already laying on the floor, dying from laughter with Scott next to him with his face red from quick breathing. They needed solid five minutes to get their shit together.  
\- Oh god, daddy, that was sick – Mitch was still chuckling, tears wetting his cheeks  
\- Told you there's more fun to come – Scott handed him another beer – This is the best beer I've ever had.  
\- Yeah, I guess you are so drunk you don't even remember how different ones taste like.  
\- Noooooo! They are good! But not as good as sex.  
\- What?  
\- Sex is better – Scott adjusted himself on the floor, leaning his back on the cabinet – Haven't gotten laid in such a long time though...  
\- How come?  
\- No time, nobody cool.  
\- Actually me neither – Mitch's sight was blurred and he didn't really control the words coming out if his mouth – No handsome tall blonds at all – sober Mitch would laugh, turn it into joke and shut up but not this drunk ass Grassi – At least then.  
\- Oh no – Scott was always a bit dumb when drunk, so he didn't get the obvious clue – You know, I had a dream last night... Woke up with a hard on.  
\- Yeah...? - Mitch's voice was shaky – Tell me.  
\- Well, I was on holidays I guess, it was really hot, palm trees, ya know. Paradise. And there was this beautiful swimming pool. And oh it was night – he took a sip from his bottle – So I actually went outside, no idea why, and I had no swimming suit so I just stripped and jumped into the pool. I was alone, water was cold and nice because the air was sooo hot, disgusting. And then I felt someone is with me in the pool because something brushed my leg. And there was this guy, dark hair and eyes, muscled, naked – he stopped and sighed. Mitch noticed him being semi-hard already which made his mouth watery – And he touched me, put his hands on my waist and kissed my neck and oh god, he left a bruise, Mitchy, that was the hottest thing ever... And then he pushed me to the wall of the pool and his hands went lower and lower – his voice was so low and breathy, Mitch could feel himself getting stiff – and he gripped my cock, just right, and twisted his hand and oh my god, I knew I was moaning so loud – Scott turned his face to Mitch's, they were so close now – Then he shushed me and told me to sit on the edge of the pool so I did and then he made me lay, my legs were still in the water, and he licked me, Mitch, the whole length – he was panting, fingers brushing the bulge in his pants. He could see the material getting darker; meaning Scott was leaking. A wave of heat went to Mitch's abdomen, his cock so hard it hurt – He took the whole to his mouth, and started sucking I don't know how but he just always stopped right before my orgasm and he did it couple times... - his voice broke when his hand unconsciously gripped his own dick. Mitch's mouth was watering. He was drunk and stupid, but also he couldn't care less. He pushed Scott's hand away and slipped his own into his pants and boxers.  
\- Then what? – he breathed into blond's ear, jerking him off slowly.  
\- T... Then... Oh god, Mitch... Then he took his fingers and started massaging my hole and then I lost it and I woke... up... And right after I woke up... I came... so hard... Oh god... - they were both lost. Scott was bubbling some nonsenses while Mitch's hand was working on his erection. He leaned his forehead on Scott's arm, breathing heavily. He felt his leg shifting and then it was right between his own. He knew. His hips started rocking and he moaned feeling the marvelous friction getting him off.  
\- That's right, baby – he heard first logical sentence from Scott in couple minutes – I'm so close... Faster – so Mitch did, twisting his hand just so. It didn't take long after that and his best friend came hard, moaning into his ear some “fucks” and “damns”. Mitch's hand was sticky when he took it out of Scott's pants so he cleaned it with piece of cloth he found on the table next to him. He felt dizzy. Scott had his eyes closed, breath fast and heavy. Mitch attempted to get up but firm hand kept him in place.  
\- You haven't finished – God, his voice .  
\- No, no, it's okay.  
\- Mitch – the grip on his hips strengthened – Sit.  
\- O... okay – he came back to sitting on Scott's thigh.  
\- Move, baby, come on – Mitch listened, moaning at the sweet friction. He closed his eyes so he didn't see blond's hands, just felt them on himself. One gripping his waist and the other wandering under his tee and then the thumb caressing his sensitive nipple. “Oooh” was the only thing coming from his mouth. He forgot about rolling his hips, focusing on the sensation. This was his weakness in bed – nipples. His were always so sensitive, he could actually come just from playing with them. Scott's thumb was causing tons of warmth traveling south and small moans from Mitch's throat, making him feel really close to finishing.  
\- More... Please – he was so into this, there was no going back for Mitch now. Scott almost ripped his T-shirt, taking it off and he wanted to shout at him for that, it was expensive as fuck, but... He forgot why he was mad the second Scott licked one bud and then, right after, the other one. He started sucking on Mitch's left, his thumb coming back to the right immediately. Small “ohs” and “ahs” were coming from the younger one's throat, his hips buckling hard, so close to his climax. Scott's grip hardened now, his tongue replaced suddenly by his teeth and that was all for Mitch. One bite, one slide of his hips and he came, almost blacking out for a moment. It was so intense, his whole body sweaty and trembling, face flushed, heavy breathing.  
\- Holy shit – Scott whispered pulling him close so Mitch's face was hidden in the crook of his neck – Fuck...   
\- Yeah...  
\- So good, Mitchy... - he breathed. It was amazing, being cuddled by him, but Mitch (suddenly kind of sober) felt a bit anxious about how the things between them would be now. Scott on the other hand looked chill and the tenor kissed his neck lightly, then moved away.  
\- We should... Clean up. Us.  
\- Sure – they both suddenly really awkward and somehow clumsy while getting up – You gonna finish your beer while I'm showering?  
\- I might – he smiled – Hey, Scott.  
\- Hm?  
\- Don't slip in the shower.  
\- Bitch – the blond one laughed and went to the bathroom leaving Mitch by himself. He took his half-empty bottle and took a sip, smirking. Well, turned out the beer night was actually an excellent idea!

 

Waking up the next morning, however, wasn't. Mitch had a headache so bad opening his eyes became impossible. The first thing he wanted was to scream at Scott for making him unconscious with beer again. But then the memory showed up in his mind. Warmth, pleasure and the smell of his best friend's cologne equals the best night ever, right? Mitch sighed with delight, remembering Scott's hands wandering on his body, the way his skin felt under Mitch's lips, how soft under his firm grip... But then came the realization. He gave a handjob to his best friend. Platonic best friend. With whom he never... Who doesn't want to be with him that way. Oh no... Mitch wanted to cry. He probably ruined their entire friendship, but on the other hand they were drunk and horny and Scott's story was so sensual and...  
His brain storm was interrupted by a sun entering his room.  
\- Good morning, princess – Scott sat on his bed fresh, beautiful as ever, dressed in his lately favourite yellow hoodie. He was holding a tray with some products on it – How you feeling?  
\- Hangovered – Mitch grunted – Why aren't you? You drank as much as I did.  
\- I'm kinda... bigger than you – oh, definitely  
\- You were on painkillers, you should be dying! Why is it always me?  
\- Stop bitching and have some pills – he handed him two and a glass of water – Made you waffles. Got to be fresh for our rehearsal tonight.  
\- Oh, right... I forgot – Mitch sat properly, taking the pills – Thanks for breakfast.  
\- Sure thing – silence fell between them, when Mitch was eating while Scott playing with the buttons on his shirt.  
\- Wanna talk about... last night? - Mitch asked hesitantly, starting with the second waffle.  
\- What?  
\- I know that's what you've been thinking about. So?  
\- There's nothing to talk about.  
\- Hey – Mitch touched his hand – It was great. I loved it. But that does not make us anything else than we already are.   
\- I feel like I used you.  
\- Just a reminder – I gripped you first. Nobody made me to. Just your sexy story – he winked at Scott who laughed.  
\- I don't even remember that dream anymore. I don't even know what I've been doing after... yeah.   
\- You went to bed actually.  
\- Oh? Okay.  
\- Do you regret it? I mean... I don't want things to be weird between us but I actually think that this must have happened anyway. Someday. You know there's this tension between us, Kirstie always says she wonders how can we not bang every night.  
\- I don't regret. I think... I'm scared that I liked it too much to be honest.   
\- You surprised? - Mitch fluttered his eyelashes, laughing – I'm pure magic and talent!  
\- Sure – Scott smirked, looking like he wanted to say something more but changed his mind – Anyway, I'm going out, I'll be back for lunch. If your head still hurts that bad later, there's more pills in the bathroom.  
\- Thanks, daddy – Mitch answered in his sweetest voice and watched as Scott closed the door behind himself. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Is it possible to predict some moments will change your life forever? Maybe Mitch should've paid closer attention, maybe if he was careful he would never let himself touch Scott in that way. Maybe he would still, but had strength to stop before his best friend orgasmed in his hand? Or maybe he would at least withdraw before his nipples were in Scott's mouth and he himself was dry humping on the blond's thigh?  
He wouldn't. Because he was stupid enough to fall in love with his best friend. But was he in love then? Mitch liked to think he'd been loving Scott since the day they met, but the real love? No, back then he was just having this weird feeling in his gut when Scotty was around. That beer night freed this thing in his chest, those butterflies tickling his stomach in presence of his best friend. But love was nowhere near by then. So what caused him to do that? Frankly, that wasn't the day that ruined everything. Surely many best friends had done sex at least once in their lives for whatever reason, so did Scott and Mitch. But that's not the thing. Why did Mitch let that happen? He wasn't just some horny teen... But well. That was Scott. And Mitch knew that deep down every single cell in his body had been waiting for a chance to taste him, feel him. His brain screamed “more” the moment his hand touched Scott's gear. Maybe he's not been in love yet, but totally gone already.

 

FROM: Scotty  
6.50 am  
Haven't got any sleep. Kirstie told me you texted her back. So maybe I'll get some now

 

FROM: Scotty  
6.52 am  
I miss you, Mitch

 

FROM: Scotty  
6.53 am  
I wish I could make things right

 

FROM: Scotty  
6.54 am  
Just lemme know u okay

 

Loving Scott was always so easy. He was caring, funny, cheerful and the most important – he had no clue. He was everything in Mitch's life. They grew up together, they shared everything, every moment in their lives. They even made a band together. And career. Everything. Mitch built his future life on Scott, being sure they will always be there for each other. Mitch would never cut Scott out of his life. But now, he let his heart decide. He was hurting them both being around him, so it was better this way. They still have to perform, but they won't get to see each other that much. Mitch just needs some time to pack his things and move out. He can't pay for a shitty hotel for the rest of his life and living with Scott is not an option anymore. He actually wasn't sure till now. He made his decision.

 

FROM: Scotty  
6.57 am  
Please

 

TO: Kirst <3  
10.30 am  
Help me pack my shit? Like on Saturday?

 

FROM: Kirst <3  
10.30 am  
U sure? He'll cry himself to death

 

TO: Kirst <3  
10.30 am  
I know


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That is... well, long :D Enjoy

\- Maddie? Ma... What the fuck?  
\- I'm sorry, Scottland – Mitch smiled apologetically seeing Scott entering his room and tripping on an open suitcase – Trying to pack for tour but it's been... I mean, I don't know what to do with myself.  
\- You're overthinking, as usual – he sat on the floor, next to his skinny brunet friend and gazed at a big pile of clothes – You should pick those you're comfortable wearing. And then match them with others. So you have complete outfits you can change and modify.  
\- You're right... - Mitch picked a pair of green 7/8 pants and folded them – I'm so excited for this tour, you know?  
\- Yeah, me too, I missed touring really badly – Scott started folding clothes as well – And the amazing sushi in Japan, in this little restaurant, remember?  
\- This one where you drank so much saki you passed out walking to the hotel with me?  
\- Shut up, Martha. We're going there again.  
\- I'm pretty sure they still remember you, Sasha – Mitch giggled – I'm looking forward to meeting some cute boys! I deactivated my Tinder a long time ago, but maybe I should...  
\- I'm pretty sure you don't need to look online. Wherever we go you'd always be picked up by some guys. Remember the kid from Meet & Greet in Ohio?  
\- Oh my god, that was... I mean, I knew he was much younger but hot as fuck. I almost ended up hooking up with him.  
\- Glad you didn't, touring would be hard with you being in prison.  
\- I wonder if he was worth it.  
\- Probably not.  
\- Probably... God, I'm so gonna be late for the flight...   
\- Easy there, Mia, we're halfway there, look. Are your toiletries packed?  
\- Mostly, yeah.  
\- Then we're good. Why are you packing today if you're so stressed always? You hate flying. Why stress yourself more?  
\- It kinda just happened, I don't even know, why can't we take our Pentabus immediately but we have to fly first...  
\- Cause you can't go to Japan by bus. It'll be fine, it always is. You wanna have a drink before?  
\- I'm pretty anxious today so yeah, maybe it's a good idea.  
\- I'll make you. Wine?  
\- More like vodka-tonic, Sandy.  
\- Fine. Come to the kitchen when you finish.  
\- Thanks – Mitch fixed his bangs and put couple things that were left to his suitcase and then put some other stuff and finally closed it. His handy bag was ready, so he left both in his room and ran downstairs.  
\- There you go, baby – Scott smiled, coming out of the kitchen and handing Mitch his drink – To nice flight!  
\- Yeah... And to successful tour! - their glasses clanked. Mitch needed two gulps to empty his.  
\- Whoa, Mandy, slow down! You're gonna be so drunk... - Scott sighed seeing his friend pouring himself another.  
\- I'll be fine, hunty, don't worry. 

 

When their Uber came, Scott had to help Mitch who was almost totally knocked out after four pretty strong drinks he'd done in like fifteen minutes. During their ride to the airport he was bubbling something, laying on Scott's arm.   
\- What? - the blond sighed.  
\- I'm teeeelling you... The planes are bad. They have... eyes!  
\- Okay?  
\- I want to go to the beach with you – Mitch looked at Scott – After we fly.  
\- After we fly, we have an opening show, honey.  
\- I like honey, it's made from bees. I don't eat them though cause I'm vegan – he was playing with his sweater.  
\- You don't eat... bees? - Scott was trying not to laugh.  
\- Nooo, you fool! I told you I don't eat honey!  
\- I know, I know! Mitch, are you gonna puke? - the blond asked, concerned by his friend's pale face.  
\- No – he frowned – I wanna go to the beach, Scotty.  
\- I'll take you to the beach.  
\- Really? - his eyes were glowing now – Cause I hate planes.  
\- What has the beach to planes?  
\- I loooove the beach – Mitch snuggled to Scott's side – Pet me, pleeeease?  
\- No, what am I, your servant?  
\- Pretty please?   
\- What will I get for that?  
\- I can blow you – he giggled and Scott froze.  
\- No, that... No. Just... Fine – the blond brushed his fingers through Mitch's hair and started giving him head rub. Mitch purred like a cat and closed his eyes, dozing off until they drove to their destination.  
\- Finally! - the first person to welcome them was Kirstie – What happened to him?  
\- Anxiety happened – Scott sighed, adjusting sleeping Mitch in his arms – He's just drunk.   
\- Ooooh, my poor boy – she kissed tenor's forehead – He hates flying, that's the reason.  
\- You don't say – Scott smirked. He sat with Mitch on his knees so when Avi and Kevin approached he just patted their arms.  
\- He drunk? - Avi snorted, poking Grassi's leg.  
\- Yup – they all laughed a little, not wanting to wake their friend up – He was really stressed today, I think he'd been packing up the whole night. So you know, drinking while exhausted ends with... This. He fell asleep in the car. I have to wake him up tho, it's time for our check-in, right?  
\- Hey man, I can take him for you – Kevin offered.  
\- Nah, thanks, but he needs to be conscious at least until we sit in the plane. Hey, princess – he caressed Mitch's cheek couple times. The smaller boy groaned and rubbed his eyes, yawning.   
\- Oh god... I... Are we at the beach, Scotty?  
\- No, honey, we're going there.  
\- What? - mouthed Kirstie but the blond just shook his head.  
\- You need to get up, Miranda – Scott lifted him and waited for the brunet to catch his balance – You good?  
\- Noo... - he whined – I wanted the beach.   
\- We will go, I promised. First we need to fly there.   
\- Oh no... I hate flying... I won't go.  
\- Mitch.  
\- No.  
\- Hold my hand?   
\- Can we snuggle in the plane?  
\- If that'll make you move, then yes.  
\- Okay! - Mitch smiled and took Scott's hand. The check-in went fast and soon they were sitting in the plane, the tenor having his favourite place by the window.  
\- I'm so tired... - he grumbled, still holding Scott's hand. Their fingers were entwined, Scott's lightly brushing Mitch's.  
\- Maybe you get some sleep and I'll watch you?  
\- I'm scared of sleeping in planes... I don't know what's happening to me then.  
\- I'm here, I won't let anything bad happen to you.   
\- I'm sorry, can I get wine? - Mitch asked loudly the stewardess passing by. She looked surprised and kinda disgusted so Scott quickly said:  
\- Don't mind my friend, he doesn't feel well.  
\- That's n... - Mitch's words were interrupted by Scott's hand covering his mouth.  
\- Shut up, Maddie – when she went on, he looked at Mitch and said slowly – Listen. You feel horrible, you're drunk and exhausted and I get it. But please, keep your pretty mouth shut if it comes to people here. Okay?  
\- I'm sorry, daddy.  
\- It's okay, mommy. So how about some sleep? I have your blanket.   
\- Oh! Can we snuggle?  
\- Sure, c'mere – Scott pushed Mitch on his chest, embraced him tightly with his left arm and covered his body with a blanket. Then he kissed his friend's forehead – Sleep tight.  
\- Scotty? - he was already half asleep.  
\- Yeah?  
\- I love you.  
\- I love you too.

 

Scott was trying to stay awake, but Mitch's even breath and warmth and his own tiredness won and he ended up dozing off. He was woken up by fingers tracing up his knee and thigh, back and forth. Scott opened his eyes and found Mitch staring at the window, still curled up on the blond's chest, his hand laying calmly on Scott's leg, the fingers moving slowly.   
\- How are you feeling? - asked Scott, caressing his hand and smiling when he saw Mitch's face.  
\- Awful. At least I got some good sleep, you're an amazing pillow, Scooter.  
\- I know, Minnie, I'm awesome. You need anything?  
\- A steady land under my feet. Oh god... - the brunet shifted, his face suddenly really pale and then very quickly turning green.  
\- Bathroom, now – Scott knew immediately. He grabbed Mitch's hand and pulled him to the men's toilet, closing the door behind them. It was really tiny bathroom, but enough to fit kneeling Mitch and standing over him Scott – Breathe. Slowly.   
\- Mhm...  
\- It's okay, it's okay – it wasn't long until Mitch had started throwing up really badly, almost convulsing and breathing really heavily. Scott was stroking his back comfortingly, waiting patiently for him to end. He should've said “I told you so” but only an asshole would do that seeing how Mitch looked – Is that all?  
\- I guess... - he seemed exhausted.  
\- Better?  
\- Yeah... I think I'm sick.  
\- I think you have alcohol poisoning.  
\- Maybe you're right... Oh god, my head is one big pile of banging... - he sat, leaning his back on the wall.  
\- There – Scott opened a bottle of water and gave him. Mitch rinsed his mouth and then took a couple big sips, sniffing a little. He also took the mint gum he was offered – Okay, you need to get up now. And sleep it off.  
\- Help me?  
\- Sure – Scott upheld the smaller boy while he was washing his face and hands and then helped him go back and sit at his place – - Are you cold?  
\- W...why?  
\- Cause you're shaking. Wait a second, let's change places a bit – he sat at Mitch's place, back leaning on the window, legs straight as much as he could. He pulled Mitch as close as possible, his head buried in the crook of the blond's neck, covered him with blanket and whispered - Sleep now.   
\- Thanks for all of this, Scott.  
\- Please, how many times you saved my unconscious, drunk ass? Stop talking and sleep – the tenor fell asleep really fast and Scott put on his headphones and turned on new Taylor Swift's album he hadn't had a chance to listen yet. 

* - * - * - * - *

Their first evening and night in Japan was filled with jet-lagged sleep and Mitch throwing up every couple of hours, but Scott didn't mind. He was tired too, the rest of the band disappeared in their hotel rooms right after the flight, so there was nobody to talk to. The baritone showered, helped Mitch with his luggage and then went to sleep straight away. He woke up early, feeling both hungry and sleepy and his eyes automatically wandered to Mitch. The smaller guy was laying on his stomach, his covers on the floor and the visible skin of his back covered with goosebumps. Scott rose from his bed and quietly approached Mitch, covering him with his blanket. He must've been exhausted after the whole night of puking, but there was actually a chance he'd be better after sleeping it all off. The blond sighed and decided to check on Kirstie. However, her room was silent so she was probably still sleeping. Scott came back to his room, checking out his phone and posted a selfie on Instagram story. He then started reading some news but quickly dozed off. When he woke up, the sun was high on the sky and Mitch was in the middle of a yawn, shifting under his covers.  
\- Hey, sleepyhead – he murmured, smiling. The bags under his eyes were still visible, but he looked better.  
\- Hi, Mitchy – Scott smiled back, stretching his back – How you feel?  
\- Better. Thanks for helping me yesterday.  
\- Sure. Ready for hitting downtown this evening?  
\- Yeah, I guess – he sat, rubbing his eyes forcefully – What time is it?  
\- Half past eleven.  
\- Awesome... Do you think the room service still serves breakfast?  
\- I hope so. I'll call. Do you want coffee?  
\- Do I breathe with air? - Mitch smirked and disappeared in the bathroom. Scott ordered a breakfast for both of them and quickly got dressed while his best friend was taking a shower.   
\- I'm feeling for a party tonight – Mitch peeked from the bathroom after a while, brushing his teeth. His hair was wet and his torso naked, just a tower wrapped around his hips – Maybe we could check out some hot clubs around?  
\- I don't think you should drink today, Mary.  
\- You're being stupid, Sandy. I'll be fine – he winked. The door closed behind him just in time when the room service came with their food.

 

Mitch had been impatient the whole damn day when they went clothes shopping with Kirstie, at lunch, later during their sightseeing. Scott was a bit irritated, but he understood the tenor's excitement. Mitch loved Japanese clubs with their strong drinks, sick beats and cute twinks so eager to blow him under the table. For tonight, they'd chose the most known place in their area which was famous for their choice of DJs playing every night and fancy cocktails. Kirstie and Kevin also decided to go with them, Avi refused saying he hated clubs.   
Scott and Mitch had been getting ready almost as long as Kirstie (which was impressive, since she had all the hair and make-up to do!) but when the Trio finally got ready, they all looked like taken out of a fashion magazine. Kevin dressed up really trendy too, Scott was actually surprised how good he understood fashion trends.   
\- If I don't catch a hook up today, I swear... - Mitch growled in the taxi, adjusting his silver jacket.  
\- You look so damn sexy, baby, I'm sure there's already a line to blow you – Scott teased and Kirstie snorted, stretching her legs and definitely showing off her dangerously high, red heels.  
\- Look at that, new? - Mitch's eyes glimmered – Oooh, they are to kill for, honey! Where did you get them?!  
\- Amazing, right? - she smiled, her white teeth sparkling in the yellow light of the street lamps – I'll show you the website later on.  
\- Guys, which club are we actually going to? – Kevin turned from his shotgun seat.  
\- Don't make me pronounce it – Kirstie giggled and showed him the name on her phone – Do you know the place?  
\- Not really, just asking.  
\- I just hope the music's as good as people said – Scott sounded excited – I'm so keen on dancing tonight!  
\- When aren't you? - Kevin joked, smirking. Scott raised his eyebrow, also smiling and laughed:  
\- I'm really waiting for your moves, Curvy.  
\- Oh, you will see – they both laughed and not so long time passed, and they all arrived. The club was enormous and even outside they could hear a very nice beat and see some colorful lights.   
\- So, what's the plan? - Kirstie was almost as high as Scott with her boots. Her hair was jumping with every step – Getting a table?  
\- I doubt we will find a free one but it's worth checking. We can drink some cocktails first. And Mitch can look for guys – Scott answered, blowing a kiss towards Mitch with a wide smile. They entered the building, loud music making it impossible to talk. The club definitely deserved its reputation – the music was amazing, decoration looked perfect, the place was stuffed with people.  
\- Oh look! - Kirstie had to shout – I see some stools there, come on! - all four of them managed to sit and they ordered drinks. It was still too loud to talk normally, so Scott wasn't surprised feeling Mitch's lips on his ear.   
\- I like it here, I feel you'd have to carry me back after tonight.   
\- Why so?  
\- Cause I'll be so sore and wasted, that's why – the tenor smirked, finishing his drink and jumped off of the bar stool, blending into the crowd. Scott snorted and patted Kirstie's arm.   
\- Are we gonna dance now?  
\- What?  
\- Are we gonna dance? - Scott had shouted really loudly and luckily she heard him. She nodded and pulled Kevin with her and all three of them went to the dance floor. Scott didn't need much to let himself get lost in the music, his whole body relaxing and moving in sync with the beats. He loved dancing and was really good at it (at least he thought so). Kirstie next to him looked completely stunning in those heels and tight, black, sparkling dress, already being picked up by some hot guy. She winked at Scott, smiling and letting the guy put his hands on her hips. Kevin was partying with couple of guys who apparently bought him a drink and Scott suddenly felt very thirsty, his steps bringing him to the bar where he got himself couple shots of tequila. All of his friends were busy with other people, so Scott had to find himself a one night stand or someone to dance with, too. He felt confident and sexy, so when some dark-haired, probably half-Asian guy approached him, Scott gladly used his best dance moves. Soon, some other guy joined and the three of them were dancing together. They both were really handsome so Scott felt kinda disappointed when they'd started kissing but, oh surprise, surprise, one of them kissed Scott as well. His lips tasted like vodka and Scott was shocked by the force of the kiss. Not that he hated it, though. On the other hand, the whole situation was a bit odd with this 'switching kissing partners' thing, but he didn't really protest because... Who cares, actually?  
He was pulled for drinks by them maybe an hour later. Another couple tequila shots made him tipsy really quickly, his sight slightly blurry. He was planning on asking those guys about their names but it was pointless considering how loud the music had been the whole night. Instead of that he moved closer, smiling when the half-Asian one stroked his cheek with a thumb. Scott had nothing to lose, so he closed the space between them and kissed him passionately, gladly accepting his eagerness. They'd been kissing and everything was great, but then the other boy stood behind Scott, his hands sliding on his back and under his waistline and the blond had to pull off.  
\- Wait a second, I don't get it – he shouted to the guy he'd been kissing a second ago.  
\- My name's Mark, nice to meet you too – half-Asian boy laughed, shaking Scott's hand – This is Mason. And you?  
\- I'm... I'm Scott. I don't really...  
\- Look, this is simple. Me and Mason are a couple, but we like sharing. And you looked hot, so – Mark shrugged with a smile, messing up Mason's hair – We really find you awfully sexy, so... Let's have some fun! - Scott was as intrigues, as shocked. He'd never seen anyone being into polygamy, that was definitely new but somehow completely okay, so he didn't wonder a lot.  
\- Let me buy you two a drink – he offered and another couple shots were gone. The three of them went back on the dancing floor, Scott suddenly very aware of how many nerves his body had, when Mark's hips were rubbing his ass, his lips on the back of his neck and Mason's hand was palming him through his pants, at the same time kissing Scott with a lot of tongue and moans involved. He felt so good he didn't want the night to end, he wanted to come home with those two and have rough, furious, hot sex till the morning. His head was spinning and he realized he'd gotten really drunk in a very short amount of time. But that was alright, what mattered was those two literally at him, making him feel so amazing...   
He'd been in the middle of melting, with his head leaned on Mark's shoulder and Mason sucking on the skin on his neck, when he was brutally pulled away and embraced by soft, small arms. Someone's head buried in the crook of his neck and it took quite a lot of time for Scott to realize it was completely wasted Mitch. He groaned, trying to pull away:  
\- I was having a time of my life, what you waaant...  
\- Dance with the sexiest guy in this club – the tenor was constantly sliding his hips up and down Scott's, his hands wandering on his lower back.   
\- Where's your hook up?  
\- Shhhh, shut up – Mitch tightened his embrace even more, so their bodies were completely connected, every single inch of skin linked. Scott was definitely in the mood, especially after dancing with Mark and Mason so he wasn't surprised feeling his cock getting hard, the bulge in his jeans forming. Mitch just smirked, his eyes closed. Their dance was so sensual, touching and rocking together made Scott burn with want, he couldn't care less that he's drunk as fuck and that Mitch is his best friend. One push, and the brunet was pinned to the nearest wall, Scott's knee between his legs.   
\- Yesss... Take me, daddy – he growled, his voice low, making Scott shiver with anticipation. Mitch was the most beautiful, the hottest, the most handsome guy on the entire world and messing him up seemed to be the best idea ever. Scott kissed his neck and sucked on the skin to leave a mark causing Mitch to moan loudly, music too loud for anyone to hear it besides Scott. The blond's hands wandered underneath Mitch's pants, cupping his ass and pushing his hips so they crashed into Scott's and started pushing forward to get the best friction. Their lips met in a hungry kiss, teeth clashing together, silencing their moans.   
\- Please... please, Scotty... - the brunet was pleading loudly, writhing – Fuck me... Take me like you want, please, please... I can't... I have to... - Scott didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Mitch towards the bathroom. Every single cabin was taken, but that couldn't stop them, too many people around them doing exactly the same. Scott rapidly got rid off Mitch's pants, tugging them down along with his underwear. He spit on his fingers as for lube and wanted to push right into him, but Mitch turned his head, his long, slender fingers went between his cheeks and took out a buttplug with a smirk on tenor's face. Scott's breath hitched, suddenly he was harder than he'd ever been in his entire life.   
\- I'm prepared, hunty – Mitch purred, taking out Scott's already leaking cock, his eyes a bit closed like his eyelids were too heavy, but dark with lust – And for lube, let me just... - he knelt and took the whole Scott's shaft into his mouth. Scott nearly came right away, trying to hold back a scream. Mitch had some fucking good skills, his tongue knew, just right, just there, just... - You taste fucking gorgeous – Mitch whined, his mouth wrapped around the tip. He licked the head of Scott's dick one more time and got up, pressing to him with his hips – Now fuck me, please... - the blond gripped and turned Mitch around, slightly leaning on him for support. He positioned himself and easily slided into Mitch with a low growl.  
\- You're so damn tight... - Scott gasped, attempting to move – Oooh... Oooh yes...  
\- Be rough, honey, fuck me hard and good... Yeah... Yes... Yes... - Scott started pounding into him hard and fast, his cock brushing against Mitch's prostate every couple moves, the boy crying out from pleasure, leaned on a bathroom sink. The whole room smelled like sex and every couple was drunk and pretty busy with their own pleasure, so nobody gave a fuck what others did. Mitch's muscle ring tightened around Scott's cock and the older boy hissed.  
\- So good... Mitchy...   
\- Like that... Yeah... Harder... Scott... Oh... - he was trying to grip his own dick, hanging alone between his legs, but Scott hit his hand and whispered in Mitch's ear:  
\- I want to make you come just from my cock, baby – Mitch moaned at that and obeyed, his hands wrapping around the sink. The friction was amazing, Scott was just the perfect size for him, and the way the veins on his shaft rubbed in his butthole made Mitch crazy. Scott knew exactly where, how, when...  
Scott was close. His moves became quite messy and desperate and Mitch's cock was dripping and the blond started babbling something about wanting to lick it all, right there, right now.  
\- Touch me... Scotty, please...  
\- Come for me baby, just come for me – he changed the way his hips were moving, he was circling now and oh, if it wasn't just right for Mitch. Right on his prostate, and Scott's cock was so pleasurably rough and hard and he was hitting it so perfectly and Mitch didn't even realize he'd been screaming. His orgasm hit him like a rock, his vision black and amazingly pleasurable and suddenly Scott was coming too, his teeth scratching Mitch's neck and his fingers holding tenor's hips for support. They'd stayed motionless for a long moment before Scott slided out of Mitch with a gasp, leaving him empty and sticky with cum. The brunet turned around, pulling his pants and briefs up and buckling the belt, and when he was done, Scott was still standing right there, messy hair and rosy cheeks, looking absolutely perfect.  
\- Hey, hunty – Mitch breathed into his lips kissing him roughly. Scott eyed him silently, his lips forming this sexy, half-smirk that would always make his look so perfectly hot.   
\- Hey, baby – he whispered back. His hands gripped Mitch's ass and squeezed at it – I'll be on the dance floor if you need me – he winked at Mitch and then washed his hands and left the bathroom. Mitch let out a shaky breath, brushing his hair and smiling widely at the thought of what had just happened.

Scott was feeling light-headed, his whole body still working the 'post-orgasmic glow', as he found Mark and Mason again. The boys were dancing together, Mark doing some shots.   
\- You're back – Mark approached him and licked his earlobe – And you smell like sex. Hot – he smiled, his fingers brushing Scott's thigh – Was he any good? The small guy who kidnapped you before?  
\- Yeah... yeah, he was – the blond closed his eyes, grinning.  
\- Do you think we are better? - Mason pulled Scott even closer, their hips already rocking together while Mark approached the baritone from behind and grabbed his waist.  
\- I think I need to see... - Scott was already gone and hard again, so many hands and legs touching his body he couldn't focus at all. Suddenly he felt Mark's hand gripping his cock and pulling it out, jerking him off. He hissed and barely conscious from pleasure, murmured:  
\- We're... in public... people will see...  
\- They won't, honey – Mason pulled him closer, hiding Scott behind him while Mark was working on blond's dick, his hand twisting just right – Now, don't be shy – Scott's hand was suddenly placed on Mason's clothed cock and he quickly pulled him out, mimicking Mark's moves on Mason. The half-Asian boy growled linking his forehead with Scott's neck.   
\- What... What about... Mark... - the baritone moaned, trying to focus for a second. Mason laughed.  
\- Use your hips, honey – and so Scott did, providing Mark with delicious friction and soon all three of them were orgasming practically simultaneously, Scott almost collapsing from tiredness.  
\- That's right, Scotty – Mark bit his ear and helped him tugged back into his pants, Mason already buckling his belt back – Good boy.  
\- How did you like it? - Mason smirked, pulling Scott for a quick kiss.  
\- Very – the blond breathed, trying to regain his balance and failing miserably – I need a drink or maybe two. You coming?  
\- No, not really – Mark kissed Scott's lips – We have another target – he giggled, pointing at a very handsome guy on the other side of the club – But, hey. Give me your phone – Scott handed him the cell and Mark typed his number in – If you ever feel like having a threesome, just call. We live in LA too – he winked at Scott and kissed him one more time – Have fun in Japan, Scott Hoying – they both waved at him and disappeared in the crowd. Scott was surprised they knew who he was. But on the other hand, it was nice to know that people recognize him even on the other end of the world. He looked at his phone with Mark and Mason's numbers. He would definitely call them, he just wasn't exactly sure about the purpose yet.  
His drink tasted awesome after such a tiring... activities. He lazily eyed people dancing, sipping his drink, already feeling his post-sex tiredness hitting him. Suddenly his laps were heavy and Kirstie was screaming into his ear:  
\- Have you seen Mitch?  
\- Yeah, like half an hour ago, why?  
\- God, you're so drunk – Kirstie poked his chest, giggling – Just asking, I lost him a long time ago and was wondering if you know where he is – her nose made a sniffing move – You smell... different. Nice.  
\- Yeah, uhm... Bathroom sex, I guess.  
\- No way – she opened her mouth widely – Are you serious? How?  
\- And handjobs on the dancefloor – he grinned proudly.  
\- You're such a slut – Kirstin laughed, leaning on his chest – God, I'm so tired.  
\- What time is it?  
\- Around 4 last time I checked.   
\- What? Seriously?   
\- Yeah, I know. I couldn't find Mitch or Kevin so I went for a drink and you were here.  
\- I think I found Mitch.  
\- What?  
\- There – Scott pointed slender figure, dancing with some guy very close to them. Mitch had his eyes closed, his whole body pressed to the guy, hips rocking slowly. Suddenly he blinked and his sight fell heavily on Scott. He smirked, his hands sliding on his partner's neck and digging into the back. Scott's eyes were glued to the tenor whose lips were now parted, his tongue licking at the guy's skin, eyes never leaving the blond. His hips circling, pushing and pulling and Scott shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Kirstie wrapping her arms around his neck for support. Mitch let his partner bite his neck, rolling his eyes with pleasure and Scott couldn't stop a small gasp escaping his throat at the sight. His best friend smirked, seeing his reaction and licked the guy's ear one more time before pulling away and approaching them.   
\- Hi, Kirstin – he smiled to her and faced Scott, still smirking - Hi, sexy – the blond was breathless, speechless and who knew what else when Mitch's hand pulled him down for a deep kiss. Their tongues entwined and Scott heard (or just imagined hearing) Kirstie's shocked gasp. They parted after a moment breathing heavily, Mitch's fingers still resting on Scott's neck. The blond couldn't ignore the dark lust glistening hungrily in Mitch's brown eyes, his whole body tensing with want.  
\- You guys... - Kirstin awkwardly pulled at her hair – Are you... uhm...  
\- We're just really drunk – Scott interrupted gently, kissing her head – Shall we go back?  
\- Yeah, let's find Kevin – Kirst jumped off of Scott's laps – You coming?  
\- Yes – Mitch nodded and when she turned around, quickly whispered into Scott's ear – You look so needy, hunty, that I may need to do something with it – and then he followed her, leaving Scott behind with impossibly tight jeans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There comes the smut :D enjoy!

Finding Kevin wasn't that much of a problem, because he was really tall and not so many people in the club were black. The beatboxer was equally drunk as them and their walk to the taxi stop took a lot more than it actually should. Luckily, there was a taxi ready to go so they packed themselves inside and Kirstin gave the driver the name of a hotel they were staying in.  
The backseat with three of them was really cluttered, so their bodies were touching constantly. Scott was trying to focus on his breathing and the buildings behind the window when Mitch's fingers were traveling on his thigh, every time going a bit higher but never quite touching where Scott needed. He was far beyond needy, his painfully hard cock staining his boxers with precum and he really, really needed to get off as soon as they'd be back at the hotel.   
\- Stop teasing – he hissed into Mitch's ear, wishing he was already in his bed.  
\- Can't resist me? - Mitch's voice was low, and quiet and breathy and it really didn't help Scott with his problem, especially when his finger found the tip of baritone's cock and circled it with his thumb. Even through jeans and boxers it still sent a strike of electricity into Scott's abdomen and the blond had to try really hard not to moan out loud – Scotty... - he was even closer now, whispering – You have no idea how obvious you were in the club – his thumb was going faster and faster, making it almost impossible for Scott to focus on Mitch's words – How needy you looked right there, staring at me and this guy. And your eyes, oh my god – he pressed Scott's tip and this time the blond couldn't stop a hiss – So dark with lust, you don't even know. I saw you horny before but this... This made me want you so much...   
\- Oh god – Scott moaned loudly, forgetting where they were. Kirstie coughed loudly and Kevin turned around immediately.  
\- You guys are disgusting, ewh. I remember now why I never drink with you – Mitch just smiled at his words and leaned to Scott one more time.  
\- The moment we close our hotel door, you're mine – he moved from heavy breathing Scott, evil smile on his lips and his hand back on Scott's knee. The blond's eyes noticed wet spots where Mitch's thumb had been pressing at his slit and blushed. The rest of the ride was quiet although the tension between Scott and Mitch heavy, filling the small space of the cab completely. 

 

They escorted Kirstie to her room first and then left Kevin on his floor. In the elevator Scott's shaky breath was the loudest sound ever and it made Mitch laugh.  
\- So damn needy, daddy.  
\- That's... not true.  
\- No? - Mitch closed the space between them and palmed him gently. Scott moaned loudly, leaning to the touch – You sure?  
\- Please...  
\- Be patient, Scotty – Mitch smirked, the elevator making sound as it stopped on their floor. Scott's legs were weak with anticipation, his boxers wet and uncomfortable and Mitch's smell, oh god, so good. Even sliding the key-card to open their hotel room made Mitch looking so incredibly sexy, Scott's body burned with want – You coming?  
\- I wish... I'm very close – the blond answered, following his friend inside. The door closed behind them with a muffled thud. There'd been a moment of silence and then Scott was pinned to the wall, the brunet's hungry lips on his neck and hands wandering all over his body. Scott let out a moan and started tearing Mitch's clothes off of him, not wanting to wait any longer. He didn't even bother undressing himself, almost immediately pushing Mitch on the bed and hovering above him, trailing wet kisses from his neck through the chest. Mitch could laugh at Scott being needy, but his loud moans were a nice proof that he was in the same state, if not more. Scott's lips reached Mitch's cock and that made him stop for a second.   
\- Scooott... - the brunet whined, pulling his hair – Get one me now... - the blond smiled, kissing gently the tip and going to the base and back, just butterfly kisses making Mitch crazy with want – Scott! Ugh... Scotty... Please... Please... - the baritone wrapped his lips around the slit and slowly sucked, his tongue exploring every inch of skin and muscle he could find. Mitch gasped, his back arching – More... Please... Pleasepleaseplease... - Scott almost came, hearing those sweet pleas coming from his friend and eagerly lowered his head, relaxing the throat to take as much of Mitch as he possibly could. The brunet moaned harshly, his hips pushing forward, his whole body begging for more and Scott had been more than happy to provide. When he'd felt Mitch's legs tensing and his breath hitching, he let go of his cock with a pop and came back to his face, brushing his sweaty bangs away. In the meantime, he managed to take off his clothes, all of them on the floor somewhere.  
\- Fuck, Scott... Please, fuck me... Please, daddy...   
\- Who's a needy mess now? - Scott smirked, sucking at the tenor's neck, ignoring his hands pushing him onto the smaller boy's body.   
\- Please...   
\- I want you... - he looked Mitch in the eyes which were dark with lust – ...to beg me.  
\- Please, daddy...  
\- Mhm... - Scott buried his face in Mitch's neck, his fingers sliding between tenor's butt and pressing at his entrance.  
\- Oh... oh yes... Do it...  
\- Beg – the blond stopped moving his finger and just gently kissed Mitch's jaw, waiting for the younger one to break.  
\- Scott...  
\- Yes, baby – he was working on a hickey just under Mitch's jawline, the skin hot and salty from sweat under his tongue.  
\- Please... I want...  
\- I know you want.  
\- Just... give me...  
\- One word, baby, and it's gonna be so good for you – his finger once again pressed at Mitch's entrance, this time slicked with lube. Scott noticed a bottle on the nightstand a minute ago and needed one hand to reach it, open it and coat his fingers without parting with Mitch. The brunet moaned once again, his whole body trembling.  
\- Ah, I... I... I'm begging you... Daddy... Please... I... I beg you...  
\- Good boy – Scott slided his whole finger in, excited to see how Mitch writhed underneath him. When he added a second finger, Mitch's back arched again and he groaned signalizing that Scott had found his prostate. The third one went easily and soon the smaller boy was pleading for Scott's cock.  
\- Fill me, daddy... Oh yes... Just like that... Oh god, yes... - Mitch felt a m a z i n g, hot, tight and wet. Scott froze, admiring his best friend and the feeling of him tightening around Scott's cock, and it was so good and felt like this was all he'd ever needed and wanted in his entire life... - Scott... Scotty, hunty, move – the tenor was breathless but somehow managed to scream when Scott pushed into him. Their moves synchronized and Scott captured Mitch's lips for a kiss, their hands wrapped around their naked bodies tightly, like they never wanted to let go. The closer they were to finish, the messier their moves until Mitch was just laying on his back, moaning and letting Scott do all the work. The blond was hitting his prostate perfectly and it took just a couple pushes for Mitch to explode, almost blacking out for a second. His ring muscles squeezed around Scott who came with such a low growl, Mitch would come once again if he could.   
They both fell on their backs, breathing heavily and coming down from their orgasmic high. Scott succeeded in covering them with a blanket and then the exhaustion closed its arms around him.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

When Scott opened his eyes and met Mitch's brown ones, already wide open with long eyelashes fluttering slowly, he smiled happily. He brushed his cheek with his thumb and then froze at sudden realization. He was in bed with Mitch. With Mitch, cuddled. They were both naked. A nervous, panicked gasp escaped his throat, his eyes linked with the tenor's once again. He looked just as stressed as Scott and that, somehow, calmed him down a little. His arm, the one wrapped around Mitch's waist, pulled him even closer making the smaller man smile. Scott smiled back leaning for a kiss. Their lips brushed, the kiss lazy and gentle and so sweet it made the blond's heart flutter in his chest. Mitch looked down, blushing like a teenage girl and his hand splayed at Scott's naked torso. Their lips clashed once again, the desire too strong to resist. Mitch gently sucked on Scott's lower lip and then kissed his cheek.  
\- You're so beautiful – his voice a hoarse but it still melted the blond's heart. Their noses bumped when Mitch pulled him for another kiss, this one passionate, longing, so painfully sweet – What have we done, Scotty? - Mitch was whispering, massaging the baritone's back.   
\- I don't know – it was his turn to kiss his friend, Mitch leaning into the touch eagerly. They shouldn't do it, they should just get up, get dressed and forget that they'd woken up curled up together and naked... But instead they just melted into each other, the feeling just so natural and right – But I don't want to stop.  
\- Me neither – Mitch answered, his lips already on Scott's again. It wasn't sexual at all, just their mouth slowly exploring each other, both of them completely ignoring the lack of clothes. Scott's heart was pounding in his chest like it wanted to jump out, Mitch's hands were slowly curling up against his body, the younger boy moving closer and closer. Scott parted his lips, slowly sliding his tongue down Mitch's neck just to bite his collarbone and quickly soothe the pain, sucking at it gently. The brunet moaned but pulled Scott's head back up, kissing him once again before speaking:  
\- Don't do that, hunty – they kissed again and again until Scott was completely breathless – I happen to be naked and I don't think you can keep your hands to yourself.  
\- What's wrong with that? - the baritone's fingers were already caressing Mitch's waist attempting to go even lower, but the smaller boy shifted.  
\- Nothing, I just... Don't make it sexual.  
\- The thing is... the whole situation is sexual. And we should, uhm... Get up.  
\- No, wait – Mitch gripped Scott's waist, pulling him back and laying his head on his torso – The moment we get up, everything will be just wrong and this will stop. And I don't want it to stop, Scotty. Please. Just a minute more – Scott smiled seeing how cute and innocent Mitch looked, cuddled to him  
\- Of course, sweetheart – he kissed the top of tenor's head and embraced him tighter, smelling the faint smell of Mitch's shampoo and conditioner – How are you, by the way?  
\- Sore... You surely fucked me rough and good – he laughed, although Scott could hear a bit of uncertainty in his voice.  
\- Probably – the blond smiled, kissing Mitch's head again. His eyes closed slowly, whole body relaxing as he and Mitch were cuddling. He must've fallen asleep for some time, because the next moment his eyes were open, Mitch was working his way up his neck with his tongue. Scott's breath hitched loudly and the smaller boy quickly moved away.  
\- I'm sorry, I... I can't stop. You taste so good...  
\- C'mere – Scott pulled him for a long, deep kiss, letting his hands travel all over Mitch's body and stopping when his fingers brushed over his cock.   
\- Scott... - Mitch warned him weakly, already hardening.  
\- Shhh, just let me... - the blond's face hid in the crook of Mitch's neck, wrapping the fingers around his dick and listening to his sweet, little moans. His hand twisted roughly and started jerking Mitch off, fast and messy rhythm of his moves only making the brunet more vocal. Scott looked Mitch in the eyes and seeing him slipping them shut, he whispered:  
\- Look at me... I want you to show me how you lose yourself... Come on, baby...  
\- Scott... C-Close...   
\- Let go, Mitchy – Scott's thumb stroked the brunet's slit especially pleasing and that was enough for Mitch to come, arching his back and cry out from pleasure. He coated Scott's fingers and his muscles relaxed, his whole body flat against the mattress. The blond almost came too, seeing Mitch's eyes blackening from lust. His hand was sticky and his cock painfully hard but that didn't matter. Mitch was observing him, panting and letting out a gasp as soon and Scott sucked at his thumb covered in semen. He slowly cleaned all of his fingers and the tenor let out a shaky breath:  
\- I'd be so hard if I could right now... - his sight stopping at Scott's hard-on – Do you need help with it, hunty?  
\- Please... - Scott pleaded, and Mitch sat immediately pushing Scott on his back.  
\- Relax and enjoy, baby – he took the blond into his mouth, humming with appreciation when Scott let out a moan pushing his hips forward. Scott couldn't breathe, think, God, he barely could keep his eyes open while Mitch was working on his shaft with such passion and eagerness. It hadn't taken long for Scott to come in Mitch's mouth, crying out when the smaller boy swallowed everything and sat back, smiling triumphantly – Was I any good?  
\- Amazing, sweetheart – Scott pulled him for a kiss and trailed his fingers through the brunet's hair – You're just... perfect – they kissed once again and although Scott hated the idea, he groaned – We should get up now, baby.  
\- Yeah, I know... - Mitch sighed and stretched his whole body on a bed. Scott pushed himself of the mattress and glazed at his best friend. Mitch was beautiful. Perfect. His naked body spread shamelessly on his left side, his skin glowing, eyes focused on Scott.  
\- You're like a masterpiece – he whispered, Mitch smiling in response letting his cheeks redden a bit – May I be the first to shower?  
\- You really want to leave me now? - the brunet smirked, his thumb stroking his lower lip provocatively – We literally have nothing to do than spend all they in this bed, kissing and cuddling and having the best and hottest sex ever. I mean – he propped himself on the elbow – We have nothing to lose anymore, I guess there are no more boundaries between us to cross.  
\- I... - Scott was sliding his eyes over Mitch's body constantly, not being able to turn around and go to the bathroom.  
\- Come on, baby. I'm yours if you want me.  
\- You need to... to eat. We need to. I'll... Call for room service. Yeah.   
\- I'll do it – Mitch reached for the phone – Go, take your stupid shower, my sweet, tasty body will have to wait here, alone and sad – he smirked at Scott, already dialing. The blond needed every bit of his self-control not to immediately throw himself at Mitch. Instead, he closed himself in the bathroom, taking a quick shower, brushing his teeth and trying to do something to his hair. He heard muffled voice of Mitch ordering them something to eat. His cologne felt refreshing, sticking to his warmed up body and Scott took a quick glance in the mirror one more time before leaving the bathroom.  
\- You can go now – he said, his heart fluttering in his chest at the sight of still naked Mitch  
\- You really put your boxers back on? - Mitch got up, his lips perking. He came closer to Scott, gently pulling his waistband – They won't stay long, you know?  
\- Such a tease – Scott murmured and kissed his friend sweetly – Don't take too long there.  
\- Well, I will definitely not be putting on any clothes, baby – he winked – The rest... I can't promise.

 

Scott positioned himself on a bed but couldn't stay motionless, so he rose again and opened the curtains and the window, letting fresh air in. He made the bed being grateful that their apartment beds always were king size, because linking two beds together could end up with one of them breaking something when the beds would move away. And you can't actually have sex on a smaller bed without falling off. The blond heard delicate knocking and quickly put on the first shirt he found and rushed to open the door. The room service brought their food and the amazing smells made Scott almost salivating on a floor. He thanked with a smile and took the tray into the room. Mitch was just leaving the bathroom, his hair still soaking wet, no clothes as he promised.  
\- Breakfast slash lunch! - Scott grinned, although his eyes were already wandering between Mitch's legs – And please put something on yourself, because I won't be eating any food today if you don't.  
\- Smooth – Mitch laughed but took his fluffy robe from the suitcase and wrapped it around his skinny body – Better?  
\- For now – Scott smiled – What did you get us?  
\- Proteins. You gonna need a lot of energy, hunty – Mitch reached for his plate with some greens and sweet potatoes fries.  
\- Same goes for you – the baritone answered, taking a bite of his sandwich – How are you feeling?  
\- Amazing, because of you.  
\- No, but... Don't you have a hungover?  
\- Surprisingly no, do you?  
\- Not at all.  
\- Fucking fixes stuff like that – Mitch giggled loudly – How many?  
\- Hm?  
\- What do you think? How many times we fucked?  
\- Well, I'm more interested in why we fucked. You could've had literally everyone in that club – the brunet shrugged  
\- I don't know. I don't remember.   
\- Me neither.   
\- What do you remember then?  
\- Not much... I know you were gone almost immediately, then I met some guys... Then... Well. That's it.  
\- I remember almost giving some guy a blowjob but he wasn't worth it. I just know I've been dancing a lot. And oh, kissing you. I remember kissing you.  
\- When?  
\- I don't know, I know you pinned me to the wall and we were kissing. There was a lot of tension and we probably just brought it here – Scott was quiet, focused on his sandwich – I mean... I'm really glad we did.   
\- Yeah, me too – the blond smiled, finishing eating and took a last sip of his coffee – Be back in two, gonna brush my teeth.  
\- Haven't you already?  
\- I was eating.  
\- And? - but Scott just smiled and Mitch shrugged, trying to finish his meal. When he'd been finally done, he followed Scott to the bathroom. They brushed their teeth together and Mitch let his robe slip from his arms. The blond's breath hitched and his fingers immediately found themselves on Mitch's waist. The tenor went to fall on the bed, spreading himself on the covers and purring happily. Scott was standing there awkwardly, cracking his fingers.  
\- Come here, baby, what are you waiting for?  
\- Yeah – he finally laid next to Mitch who pulled him close and cuddled, so they were both comfortable.  
\- Scotty?  
\- Hm?  
\- Do you still want me?  
\- What?  
\- You seemed to want me when drunk. Do you still? Because I don't want to keep you in bed with my naked body if you h... - but Scott interrupted him, shutting him up with a kiss. Mitch moaned and Scott opened his mouth, letting his tongue slip between the smaller boy's lips. Their hands entwined, caressing the naked skin. Kissing Mitch was just perfect, their lips felt somehow connected, like they were meant to be. The blond moved slowly down his friend's body, kissing and sucking at the skin and causing Mitch to let out tiny moans every other moment. The tenor shifted and suddenly asked, his voice sheepish – Scotty?  
\- Yes?  
\- Do you, uhm... Do you happen to know what I am in the bedroom?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I mean... - he sighed – God, I feel so stupid...  
\- Just tell me.  
\- I like to be... dominated. And as much as I love what you're doing, I want... I need you to take a bit of control... I know you can, - I've seen you bossing people around before...   
\- Well, for what I know... - Scott pinned Mitch's hands above his head – You're excellent at begging, baby.  
\- Yes... - Mitch was already moaning – Make me yours...  
\- Now, you're gonna be quiet. And – Scott took a belt from his suitcase and used it to held tenor's hands together – you won't move your arms, nor touch yourself unless I tell you so. Understood?  
\- Yes, daddy.  
\- Perfect – Scott got rid of the rest of his clothing, hovering over the brunet who was whimpering quietly. He kissed his lips and went down through his neck to his chest, just butterfly kisses. He caught his right nipple between his teeth earning a loud scream of pleasure from the brunet.   
\- More... - Scott smiled and repeated the movement, his hands wandering over Mitch's hips just to squeeze at them harshly to keep him in place. He slided down with his lips, covering tenor's stomach with his saliva. His nose buried in Mitch's pubic hair and Scott inhaled deeply, feeling his musk filling up his nostrils. A quiet groan escaped tenor's throat making Scott's dick twitch in anticipation – Please, Scotty...  
\- Mmm – he murmured, taking the tip of his cock between his lips, tongue circling the slit and sliding partly in. Mitch moaned in pleasure, his back arching beautifully. Scott sucked a little before taking the whole shaft until it was hitting the back of his throat and his best friend was gasping loudly. The blond bobbed his head faster and faster feeling Mitch gripping the head of the bed tightly and moaning. Scott soon felt his muscles tightening and his hips to move chaotically meaning he was close.  
\- Nooooo – Mitch protested when his cock popped up from Scott's lips, the blond smirking – Come back there, now!  
\- I don't think you understand your position, sweetie – baritone was looking at his best friend. Mitch was breathing heavily, his dick standing proudly and leaking precum while his hands were pulling the belt weakly.  
\- Please...  
\- Please what?  
\- Just let me... oooh... - his moan sent tons of tingles down Scott's spine as he took his shaft into his mouth once again – Yes... - but again, when Mitch was just a second from orgasming, Scott stopped and kissed his inner thigh – Why are you... No... Scotty...   
\- What's wrong, baby?  
\- I can't... I... Please...  
\- You're gonna feel so good – Scott murmured, kissing along his dick from the base to the tip and causing the smaller boy to tremble. Some tears appeared in his eyes as he wiggled, trying to make Scott to blow him again but it was the blond who had all the control.   
\- I'm gonna... I'm...  
\- No, you're not gonna come – Scott smiled, coming back up to meet Mitch's eyes – Where's the fun in that? - he reached to the floor, picking up a condom and a bottle of lube – I'm gonna tease you to the oblivion, baby.  
\- Scoooott...   
\- Yes, I know – he poured some liquid on his fingers and gently massaged Mitch's entrance causing him to gasp.   
\- Right there... Please... - Scott slided his finger in, circling it inside and soon adding another. The tips brushed Mitch's prostate and the brunet screamed, arching his back – Ah! Scotty! Again, please! - at every hit of his fingers, tenor's cock twitched and Scott started to be impatient as well, his own gear begging for attention. He jerked himself couple times at the same time adding the third finger, stretching Mitch just right – I'm ready... Come on, just... do it...  
\- Relax for me – Scott smirked, putting a condom on his cock and carefully pressing the tip at Mitch's entrance.  
\- Yes... Yes, do it...   
\- I'm gonna fuck you so hard... - Scott pushed himself all inside, they both moaning - ...you won't be able to walk tomorrow!  
\- Ah... Okay... Oh, so good... - Mitch's legs were wrapped around Scott's waist, his hips rocking forward to meet the blond's thrusts – Please, untie me... I wanna... Touch you...  
\- Yeah, okay – Scott undid the belt and Mitch's hands appeared on his chest within a second. He pinched his nipples making Scott hiss and then gripped his own cock but was pushed back by the baritone – No, no, honey. You're gonna come undone, just from my dick – he started pounding into Mitch faster, feeling his orgasm coming. They were both gasping and moaning, their bodies covered in sweat. Scott pulled Mitch's legs up a little making his eyes roll, as he started hitting the tenor's prostate perfectly.  
\- Harder, Scott... Oh yes... Yes... Yes...  
\- God, you feel so tight, Mitchy... So good...   
\- I'm so close, Scott, Scotty, please – he was pleading, squeezing the blond's hair and pulling him down for a kiss. It was sloppy and open-mouthed as they both were gasping and moaning each other's names passionately, their eyes closed. Couple more moves and Mitch was coming hard, screaming and clenching his muscles around Scott's cock who pretty soon followed the brunet. It was long, intense and the best orgasm Scott had even had in his entire life.  
He pulled out and his back hit the mattress, his sweaty body exhausted.  
\- Oh my god... - Mitch gasped next to him, his stomach sticky with his own juices.   
\- Yeah – Scott laughed, rolling off the condom from his gear and tossing in into the trash. He closed his eyes with a smile dancing on his lips – You're... incredible.  
\- I'm just good at moaning, you're the one who's best – Mitch traced his fingers on Scott's chest, gently scratching the glistening skin. His voice became a whisper as he said – You're so beautiful... - the blond opened his eyes to drown in Mitch's sight, warm and meaningful.  
\- We both know who's the queen here, Mitchy – he kissed the tip of tenor's nose and giggled before placing a sweet peck on his plump lips.  
\- We are so good together, I mean... Wow. I'd never say that...  
\- That I am amazing at fucking? - Scott laughed but Mitch was nodding.  
\- Yeah! Exactly! I mean... - his head laid in the crook of the baritone's neck – We're best friends, it should be awkward and stopped before anything serious happened, while we... I've had the best sex of my life.  
\- Me too – Scott snuggled Mitch closer to him – And this time I'm gonna remember everything – their lips connected in a gentle and sweet kiss that made Mitch's stomach flutter.  
\- What have we done, Scotty? - tenor's voice was quiet.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Our friendship. We ruined it, didn't we?  
\- Why?  
\- I mean – Mitch's hand splayed on Scott's chest – Friends don't fuck. And if they do then sooner or later one of them falls in love and everything ends tragically. I don't want us to end tragically.  
\- We're unbreakable, Mitchy – Scott smiled, kissing the smaller boy again – And awfully good in bed.  
\- Does it mean you want to...   
\- Maybe.  
\- Oh.  
\- Yeah.  
\- We're both unattached...  
\- We know our bodies.  
\- We're always close to each other.  
\- We trust ourselves.  
\- We're besties... - Scott bit his lip – We can be besties with benefits.  
\- You think we can be? Are you sure it won't break us?  
\- We cannot be broken, Mitchy.  
\- Well... I would really love having you as my fuck every single night.  
\- So do I...  
\- Okay – Mitch looked at him seriously – But we're exclusive.   
\- Oh – Scott looked surprised – That's your rule?  
\- Yeah. We have each other and don't need anyone else. Besides... - Mitch rolled to sit at Scott's chest – I am a jealous lover and want you and your hot body only for myself. Understood?  
\- Yes, sir – Scott grinned pulling Mitch down for a deep kiss.  
\- What's your rule?  
\- My rule? - the blond though a bit – We're not making this love-dovey, romantic, full of feelings shit.  
\- I agree – they snuggled together, Mitch dozing off a little.  
\- Hey, baby? - Scott whispered.  
\- Hm?  
\- Promise we're gonna be the best friends-lovers on earth having the most satisfying sex ever?  
\- Pinky promise.  
\- Great.  
\- Promise too.  
\- I promise – they kissed deeply once again and let themselves fall asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O-oh, this is hella long, but I couldn't divide this into two parts so enjoy :D

The next day before the show, Scott and Mitch couldn't stop staring at each other, giggling like teenagers. They were both over the moon after so much fucking and their promise. Nicole was just doing Scott's make-up but lost the last piece of patience, when the blond shook his head from laughter for the third time.  
\- For God's sake, Hoying! Can you stop moving? What's so funny anyway!?  
\- Deep jokes – Mitch chuckled, raising his eyebrow at the word 'deep' – We're just in a good mood.  
\- Yeah, hard not to notice. But please, Scott, just a moment.  
\- Okay, okay – the blond turned his gaze from Mitch, smiling. Kirstie just entered the room, already in her stage clothes.  
\- Wow, giiirl! - Scott's jaw dropped – Looking fabulous!  
\- Thanks... By the way, where have you two been? I didn't see you yesterday.  
\- We were resting in bed. You know, hungover – Mitch sighed, faking tiredness.  
\- Yes, sure, and those bites on your neck are from mosquitoes maybe? Please, Mitchy – she sat on a chair, her legs swinging in the air – Who was the lucky man?  
\- Just some guy, you know, tall and pretty.  
\- Hot?  
\- Very – Mitch glanced at Scott who blushed strongly, causing tenor to giggle.  
\- Sex?  
\- Oh yes... It was perfect. Romantic, but rough, just how I like.  
\- Wow – Kirstin smiled dreamily – You're gonna see him again?  
\- I don't know, I doubt.  
\- Why?  
\- Cause, you know... He lives here, there's no point.  
\- Right... You should have those covered – Kirst brushed her fingers over Mitch's bruised neck – The fans will go wild – Scott was glad he'd chosen a sweatshirt that day because it was impossible for anyone to see a big, beautiful hickey that Mitch gave him on the collarbone. He eyed Mitch and smiled:  
\- You know, Kirst, Mitch definitely wears them with pride. He loves being claimed – Mitch's eyes darkened and Scott felt pleasant tingling in his stomach.  
\- You are disgusting – she snorted, jumping off the chair – Gotta go, promised my mum a face-time before the show!  
\- Okay, Scott, you're ready – Nicole pushed him gently from his seat – Now go get dressed, and you, Mitch, come on. Let me see this neck – she looked closely at the skin – Oh my god, wow...  
\- Are there a lot? - the vein on Mitch's neck flexed beautifully and Scott couldn't stop thinking of how breathtaking he was.   
\- Have you seen yourself? At least six or seven.   
\- Good – the brunet smirked – I almost don't want to cover them.  
\- Okay, okay, Anastasia. Leave your dreams about Christian and come on, I'm gonna need a lot of concealer for that – Nicole laughed, taking Mitch's shade of foundation. Scott went to get dressed and before that, stopped for a cup of coffee and quick chitchat with Austin. When he reached his destination, Mitch was already there just in his briefs, taking off a shirt from a hanger.   
\- Hi – Scott's voice came out low and raspy, just perfect. Mitch's pupils dilated and darkened when he closed the space between them.  
\- You can't do that.  
\- Do what?  
\- Use that fucking voice when there's no time to fuck!  
\- I wanna make you think of me the entire show, baby – Scott bit his earlobe gently, making Mitch moan – I want to make you want me so much... - his hips pressed Mitch's – ...you'll be forgetting your parts. I want you to lose your mind when I'll leave you for such a long time – his hand brushed brunet's clothed cock – With your dick being that hard.  
\- Please... - tenor closed his eyes, his breath sharp – Please.  
\- I would love to, baby – Scott smirked, rocking his hips – If only we had time...  
\- We do! - Mitch's hands gripped his friend's shirt, pulling harshly – I'll be quick, we'll be quick, please, Scotty, please...  
\- No – the blond moved away, still grinning. Mitch looked at him miserably, his boxers uncomfortably tight – We shall see if you can be a good boy and wait.  
\- But that's so long! And there's Meet & Greet after and...  
\- Then I guess you have to be patient – Scott kissed Mitch sweetly and started changing his clothes. The brunet rolled his eyes, pulling his leather pants on. He cleared his throat and asked:  
\- Are we gonna... Tell the others?  
\- Why? They'd think we're together.  
\- Then we'll tell them the truth.   
\- Yeah. Hi, Avi, Kirstie, Kevin – Scott was being extremely sarcastic – Ya know, just wanted to inform you that Mitch and I are friends with benefits now and we fuck, what do you think?  
\- You're right – Mitch giggled – Okay, are you ready?  
\- Yeah, you?  
\- Sure. Let's kick some asses today.

 

They started the show with “On My Way Home”. Japanese audience was always the loudest and the most enthusiastic so doing shows for them was the biggest pleasure. Scott was running on the stage as usual, anytime he could locking his sight with Mitch. During “Aha” Scott 'accidentally' brushed his ass and Mitch messed up the words causing Kevin to giggle into the microphone and audience to laugh happily. After that tenor tried to stay away from Scott so he could finish the show without making any more mistakes.   
For M&G they had almost 50 people. Firstly they were signing CDs and posters and Mitch was sitting next to Scott whose hand was laying calmly on tenor's thigh. When he relaxed and lost his vigilance, Scott splayed his fingers across tenor's leg and started brushing slowly, going on inner thigh. Mitch's head snapped up and he sent Scott a nervous look.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- Calm down – the blond smirked – No one will see.  
\- But we can't... oh – he gasped when Scott's hand landed on his clothed cock – There are people here!  
\- Mhm – baritone grinned widely, still palming Mitch through his pants – Feels good?  
\- Scott... I need to... - Mitch signed one poster, smiling to a girl who handed it to him – Focus!  
\- I'm not interrupting you.  
\- Scott – Mitch faced him, his cheeks red, and lowered his voice – I've been hard for the past three hours and I'm this close to finishing in my pants like a fucking teenager. Stop! I need to look presentable for pictures!  
\- You look best after orgasming – Scott whispered back and went back to signing stuff. Mitch took a deep breath and started humming quietly to focus on something else. Scott knew what he was doing; his fingers were keeping Mitch on the edge, brushing just right and then suddenly stopping, over and over again.   
\- Scott... - just a couple more people and couple more moves... - I'm...  
\- Shhh... - the blond silenced him, slowing down his hand – I don't want you to do this yet.  
\- Please... You can't...  
\- Of course I can – he finished their talk, focusing on the fans and their posters. Finally, they were done and it was time for selfies and chitchats. Mitch didn't want to stand up. He had really tight pants and short shirt, so everything was perfectly visible.  
\- Scott, I can't go like that – he said, panicking a little.  
\- Nobody will notice, just be confident – the blond winked to him, waiting. Mitch sighed and got up, trying not to think about all of those pictures on Twitter later.   
The fans were always nice. Mostly Mitch would hear compliments about his voice or look, friendship with Scott and tattoos and occasionally people asked about new CD or Superfruit video. He loved talking to those people despite that it exhausted him every time. He also loved taking pics and then seeing them on Twitter with all those heart emojis and capital letters screaming that people met him and how lovely and nice he is. Same with Scott. They both were very sociable and willing if it came to their fans and 90% of them always wanted their “Scomiche” selfie. Today, tho, wasn't the best day for that. Every time someone wanted a picture with Scott and him, that stupid blond would tap his ass or stroke his small back so Mitch was going crazy with need, at the same time trying to look normal and relaxed. He'd never had problems with libido but with Scott it went up twice as much as it was and as Mitch loved that, he also hated it. It was causing him problems.  
\- Mitch – he suddenly heard Kirstie and felt her wrapping her arms around his stomach – What's going on with you today?  
\- W... what? Nothing. I'm okay.  
\- You look like you're about to be fucked into oblivious. You're drooling, Mitch. What the fuck happened?  
\- Is it that obvious?  
\- I'm surprised nobody asked you yet. You're sporting quite a boner – she said, turning him to face her – You're meeting with someone?  
\- Maybe.  
\- He must be really hot if your reaction is that... special.  
\- Believe me I want nothing more than to use a bathroom and get rid of it.  
\- There's like 30 minutes left – she smiled with warmth and hugged him – You have to tell me e v e r y t h i n g tomorrow, you hear me?  
\- Yeah – he giggled – Now let me go and take care of that girl who's crying and looking at you like at some goddess – she approached the girl, flipping her hair and Mitch chuckled again. Scott was talking to some guy and Mitch suddenly was surrounded with three girls with phones who were screaming simultaneously, probably asking for selfies. 

 

Finally, the M&G ended and they all could go to their wardrobe to get changed. Mitch hissed when the fabric brushed his painful hardness and he jerked himself discreetly couple times to relieve some tension. The ride to the hotel was the longest trip ever, especially with Scott's hand again on Mitch's gear.   
\- You're not meeting up with this guy? - Kirstie asked, fixing her lipstick.  
\- I... am.  
\- How come?  
\- He... I asked him to come over, to my room.  
\- Oh – she shrugged – Okay. I'm going for a movie with Kevin. Scott, want to join us?  
\- I think I'm gonna go to sleep early today, my head is killing me – the blond frowned – Sorry, Kitty.  
\- It's okay – she smiled – We're gonna have fun without your dull ass.

 

In the lobby when they all parted going to their rooms, Scott almost jumped with excitement seeing Mitch breathless and needy to the point when he couldn't focus on the simplest conversation. They both took an elevator and tenor decided to start their game.  
\- Fuck, I thought I was going to die there – he breathed, kissing and biting Scott's neck while his hips were brushing his leg.  
\- You're such a good boy – Scott answered, placing his hand on the back of Mitch's neck and pulling him for a kiss – We're gonna have so much fun today.  
\- We're leaving tomorrow... We have to... Pack our stuff.  
\- Easy, baby. Focus on me now – Scott bit Mitch's lip and the elevator stopped, door opening quietly – Whose room?  
\- Maybe yours today?  
\- Okay – the blond unlocked his apartment and they both rushed inside, already taking their clothes off – So needy... My needy bottom... - Scott was whispering, pushing Mitch towards the bed and never stopping the kisses.  
\- I've been so hard for... so long... - Mitch was breathless, his body falling on the mattress – Fuck, you're hot – he pulled Scott on himself, letting the baritone's body press him and started rocking their hips together.  
\- Wait, wait, wait – Scott stopped him, sliding his hands over tenor's naked body – No fun in grinding like teenage boys. Let me play, baby.  
\- Yes, daddy – Mitch splayed himself on the bed, showing himself to Scott whose eyes were dark with lust. The blond moved his finger along Mitch's shaft, collecting one, small drop of precum from the slit.   
\- Beautiful – he whispered and licked his finger, making his partner's voice hitch – And delicious.   
\- Fucking tease...  
\- You'll thank me later – Scott linked their lips in a sweet kiss – So pretty – he kissed Mitch's neck and chest – I'm in love with your body – he went lower, kissing the hipbones and stomach – You're perfect – he came back up just to be pulled for a rough kiss by impatient Mitch.  
\- I'll be perfect with your cock shoved in my ass – he hissed rocking his hips to get some friction. Scott giggled, stopping him and kissing his body, never getting close to the area where Mitch needed him the most – Fuck this, I can't – the brunet took all of his strength and rolled them over, sitting on Scott's chest. The blond looked pleasantly surprised.  
\- Bossy, aren't we? - he smirked but Mitch shut him up with a kiss, while impatiently fingering himself with his own fingers covered in saliva. Scott's eves were huge and dark with lust – Wow...  
\- You better be ready – Mitch gasped, gripping the blond's cock and holding it in place. He slowly positioned himself, pushing the tip inside and carefully lowered himself on Scott. They both growled, when Mitch got all of Scott in himself.  
\- Move, baby... - the baritone moaned closing his eyes, and so Mitch did riding him eagerly. Soon they were both screaming in pleasure, Mitch jerking himself off so fast he was seeing stars – Hey... Slo... Slow down, Mitchy... - it took all of his strong will to stop Mitch's hips and his hand – It'll be over too quickly...   
\- I need to come... So badly...   
\- I know, just – he kissed the panting tenor and pinched his nipple, making Mitch's dick twitch – Give me a second.  
\- Scott, I'm literally on the edge, I have to... Please...   
\- One moment, baby – Scott rocked his hips slowly – Just follow me. No rush – the movements made Mitch groaning deeply as Scott was hitting his prostate perfectly. His own hips were meeting the blond's thrust causing double pleasure.   
Mitch sight went all blurry as he felt his relief building in his abdomen. He opened his mouth to catch more breath as loud noises were escaping his throat, his whole body trembling and sweating.   
\- C... Close... Oh my god... Scotty... - he was bubbling some nonsenses. All it took was one, particularly hard brush over his prostate and Mitch was coming, coating Scott's chest and his own stomach. The hours of painful hard-on were now paying back with so much pleasure that Mitch blacked out for a solid minute, moaning and gasping as he was riding out his orgasm.   
\- Oh yes, baby! - Scott breathed, orgasming as Mitch clenched around him, coming down from his high. It was extremely hot, being filled by Scott, his cock getting soft inside him and soon pulling out, leaving Mitch empty and sore.  
\- Goddamn, Mitchell – Scott panted, using a Kleenex to clean them a little – I should torture you with waiting more...  
\- I should be sitting on top of you more – tenor grinned, rolling to his side and scratching Scott's muscled chest with a soft purr. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- You have any threes? - Mitch looked at Scott who shook his head – Shit.  
\- Loser! - Kirstin burst out with laughter and tenor rolled his eyes, taking all the cards – Fourth time today!  
\- You're boring – a deep bass vibrated in Mitch's ears as Avi approached them with a plastic container with a salad – You've been playing for three hours!  
\- Kirstie is demanding today – Mitch sighed, positioning himself more comfortably. He was sitting between Scott's legs, leaned on his chest. They've been touring for two months now and he never felt better. The tour itself was amazing, the fans loved their new album and every show they did. With Scott everything was better too. They would have sex every single night and tenor had to admit, he'd never felt that wanted and sexy before. Scott was the perfect lover and Mitch was grateful every day for the decision they'd made about sleeping together. Avi and Kevin didn't seem to notice anything, they always tried to be sneaky and never do anything in public. Kirstie, on the other hand, was suspicious and watched them carefully every time she had a chance. Neither Mitch nor Scott told her but they both knew that if she asked, they would.

After putting another card, Scott's hand landed on Mitch's inner thigh and that drew Kirstin's attention.  
\- Okay, guys, what is it? - she flipped her hair, looking at them.  
\- What? - Scott was a great actor.  
\- You act all lovey-dovey lately, I'm not blind or stupid!  
\- Kier, have you even seen us? - Mitch laughed, stroking Scott's fingers with his own.  
\- I did, that's the thing. You were never t h a t touchy. Like, Scott, your hand in almost in Mitch's pants, come on. Just tell me – she leaned closer.  
\- Well... - the blond bit his lip.  
\- Don't tell me you're together cause I'll die from happiness and start fangirling – she was smiling widely.  
\- No, no – Mitch chuckled – We're not together. We just...  
\- Happen to sleep together – Scott finished, blushing a little.  
\- Oh! - Kirstie seemed shocked – Really?  
\- Is it... You don't... accept it, Kitty? - Mitch sounded uncertain.  
\- Guys – a smile came back on her face – Are you kidding me? This is even better! That's why you didn't want to go hook-up hunting with me lately... - she crawled to Mitch, hugging him – I hope you're both happy. Who's better in bed?  
\- Kirstin! - Mitch moaned, ashamed and blushing.  
\- Mitch is a very passionate lover – Scott whispered, making Kirstie giggle – He can go all night.  
\- Shut the fuck up – tenor was totally red on the face – Scott, you're not getting anything tonight.  
\- Mhm – the blond just kissed him and Mitch immediately melted – I see just so.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- These are fucking heavy – Scott panted but Mitch ignored him, looking at their house. Finally back home, after all those weeks...  
\- I immediately feel amazing just being here – tenor smiled turning his back – Scotty, come on.  
\- What did you pack, freaking bricks?  
\- Just clothes – Mitch giggled, kissing his cheek and taking his suitcase from the blond's hands – Thanks, daddy, you're amazing!  
\- Yeah. You owe me a blowjob for that – he snorted, making Mitch laugh even more – I'm not kidding!  
\- Yeah, yeah. What do you say for pizza and a movie?  
\- Yes please – he groaned and Mitch grabbed his phone, calling his favourite pizzeria. Scott disappeared in his bedroom talking something about showering.   
Mitch took his case to his room, smiling at the sight of the familiar place. It still smelled like orchids, his favourite flowers. White walls, grey cover on the bed, his closet. Everything whispered “home” and Mitch couldn't be happier. He changed into comfy jumpers and took his fluffy blanket to the living room, making a nice nest on the couch for him and Scott to relax after their long drive. He brought water and juice, two plates, his laptop and another blanket along with many pillows. By the time he finished, Scott walked out of the bathroom in his cute onesie and smiled at the sight.  
\- So, fort night?  
\- Yeah – Mitch grinned – As always when we come back from tour.  
\- You're awesome, you know that? - the blond approached and squeezed Mitch's ass, kissing his neck and making the smaller boy giggle.  
\- I'm just the best friend you can have, hunty – they kissed briefly and positioned themselves on the couch – So what do you wanna watch?  
\- I doubt we'll be watching anything, honestly – Scott was smirking, his fingers traveling up and down Mitch's arm.  
\- Good things come with time, baby – Mitch pushed his hand away with a chuckle – Be patient and tell me what we are watching tonight.  
\- Uhm, okay... So... How about some stupid romantic shit, whatever you find that's popular now. I need to laugh at those people there.  
\- Oh my god, yes – Mitch quickly searched Netflix and after a moment they were snuggled together, watching some rom-com. Their pizza came after thirty minutes and Scott went to take it, leaving Mitch under the blanket.   
\- The smell is killing me, it's so good! – Scott moaned with anticipation, sitting next to him with a big box – Hand me a plate, would you?  
\- Fuck the plates – Mitch opened the box, feeling his mouth drooling - I could kill for this pizza.  
\- Same, sis – they went back to watching, eating their food and feeding each other from time to time. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, Scott stretched his back and asked quietly – Wanna drink?  
\- I could use some wine honestly.  
\- Right... I'll be right back – Scott brought two glasses of their favourite wine and let Mitch lean on his chest with his whole body. His fingers started lazily running through the brunet's hair making him purr under the touch.  
\- How can she be so lame, I mean he cheats on her everyday and she knows it, yet still wants him! What the hell – Mitch was appalled by the girl's acting.  
\- She's just stupidly in love – murmured Scott, taking a sip of his drink.  
\- Okay, great, but... Can't she see?  
\- I don't know – Scott shrugged and turned his face to Mitch. The dim light made him even more gorgeous and tenor couldn't stop himself from whispering:  
\- You're the most beautiful guy I've ever seen...  
\- You're full of shit – Scott laughed but moved closer to Mitch, taking his hand and entwining their fingers.  
\- You don't believe me?  
\- Of course I don't, Mitchy.   
\- Shame – he climbed on top of Scott, the movie forgotten immediately – Because you should – he connected their lips gently. Scott tasted like wine and warmth and melted under Mitch's touch. They haven't done anything more than hugging in two days cause they spent it in tour bus and had no occasion, so now was the time to make up for it.  
\- I told you – Scott chuckled into the kiss, grabbing Mitch's ass – No watching today.  
\- You are wrong, baby. We're like half way there... Besides – he looked him in the eyes – There's no way I can make my exhausted body to have sex tonight... I'm sorry - he wanted to come back to sitting next to Scott, but the blond stopped him.  
\- It's okay, hey – he took Mitch's face in his hands – We can just cuddle.  
\- Great – tenor leaned to kiss him once again, the kiss sloppy and lazy – I'm so tired...  
\- Same, actually – Scott kissed his neck gently, stroking his back – Want to go to bed?  
\- Not yet, not while we're kissing. Just a little bit longer – he slided his tongue inside Scott's lips and sucked delicately.  
\- Well, here's the thing. I'll clean it all up and make your bed and you can go and take a shower now.  
\- But I wanna kiss...  
\- We're gonna kiss. But you can be in your bed so if you fall asleep I won't have to wake you up – Scott smiled, pecking his forehead – Okay?  
\- Oh... Yeah – Mitch nodded and hopped from the blond's lap – Be right back.  
\- Take your time – Scott winked and Mitch headed to the bathroom. A hot shower made his muscles perfectly relaxed and when he was rubbing shampoo into his hair he almost fell asleep. In his loose leggings he made his way to his bed, where Scott was laying on his stomach, scrolling though his Twitter.  
\- I'm ready – Mitch rubbed his eyes and Scott reached his arms, pulling him for a hug.  
\- You look adorable.  
\- Now you're full of shit, Hoying.  
\- Shhh – he shushed him with a kiss, Mitch sitting between his legs and wrapping his arms around his neck. He was so happy – Lay down, baby – he moved his hands on Mitch's naked chest, pushing him onto his stomach – Yes, like that. Relax – he started massaging his arms and tenor couldn't stop a moan escaping his throat.  
\- Oh... Scott...  
\- Shhh, just enjoy – the blond whispered, pushing his fingertips into Mitch's tensed muscles. He felt him relaxing under the touch and soon Scott went on his shoulder blades, then the whole back and finally his hands wandered on tenor's ass. Mitch moaned deeply, arching his spine and licking his lips.  
\- Scotty, please... I'm so tired... Don't turn me on...  
\- You don't have to do anything, sweetheart – he took off Mitch's shirt and came back on his arms, starting his massage on the bare skin now – You know, I have an idea – he went to grab a bottle of jojoba oil and used it to make his hands slippery. Mitch was clearly enjoying his massage as he was half-asleep already. When Scott was done with his back, he gently rolled Mitch over and get to his chest. A small breath came from tenor's throat when he pinched his nipples gently, while going onto his stomach. Finally he tugged down his leggings. Even then Mitch didn't react.   
Only when Scott grabbed delicately his cock in his oiled hand, Mitch made a gasp, squeezing his eyes shut.  
\- Oh my god...  
\- Yeah, just like that... Relax – his hand was working steadily, applying more and more pressure until Mitch was a moaning mess. Scott didn't want to tease so he just worked him through and let him come, still jerking him as he was coming down from his high panting quietly.  
\- Scotty... - the brunet's voice was a hoarse – Come here now... - Scott leaned and Mitch kissed him hard, sucking on his bottom lip and pulled him to lay down as well. Their legs tangled together as they were kissing lazily but passionately. Mitch somehow dominated the kiss, holding Scott's face and caressing it with his fingers.  
\- I don't ever want to stop kissing you – the baritone murmured making Mitch smile – My little angel.  
\- Stop it, silly – Mitch laid his head on Scott's torso, giggling – We're not together.  
\- We're practically married – the blond laughed too, cuddling with Mitch – How about we get some sleep, pretty?  
\- You're incredible – Mitch connected their lips with a smile one last time – Goodnight, hunty.  
\- Night, Mitchy.

 

 

* - * - * - * - *

That was really fucked up day for Mitch. He needed to go to the bank which he hated, take care of his emails that cramped his mailbox and buy some stuff in the supermarket (aka the worst place on earth). Then he had an argument with his mum and after all of this when he was coming back home, a couple fans stopped him and very aggressively demanded selfies and autographs.  
When he entered the house, he felt tired and annoyed to the point he wanted to slam every fucking door in there. But instead Scott went out from the kitchen and seeing his face, pulled him for a hug.  
\- You're upset – he spoke in a warm tone, stroking his hair.  
\- An awful day – Mitch murmured, snuggling into his arms and breathing in his favourite scent.   
\- You want a hot bath? I'm making dinner, we can eat together later.  
\- If I didn't know better I'd think you're my boyfriend – tenor giggled, letting Scott take him to the bathroom.  
\- I love taking care of you – Scott smiled turning on the tap and pouring some nice oils to the bathtub – Wine?  
\- Oh yes please – Mitch poured, letting the blond massage his arms. His eyes slipped shut as he leaned his head on his shoulder - - You're amazing, Scotty.  
\- Nah, I'm just taking advantage of you – he chuckled, biting Mitch's neck.  
\- You're counting on some wild sex, aren't you? - Mitch was laughing as Scott was covering his neck with butterfly kisses – You know I'm on it, come on, stop! It's tickling! Scott! - he pushed the man a little while still laughing and Scott brushed Mitch's bangs from his face.  
\- Good – he kissed his lips – Take off your clothes, I'm gonna bring you some chardonnay – he was back a moment later with a glass and a bottle. Mitch was already naked with one leg in the bathtub.  
\- Hop in with me? - he asked with hope, staring at the blond.  
\- No, if you want to eat – Scott chuckled waiting for him to position himself in the water and handing him his wine – Relax a little, I'll call you.  
\- Scotty?  
\- Yeah?  
\- C'mere – Scott leaned and Mitch pulled him down for a deep kiss. They both smiled happily at the sensation, tenor deepening the kiss a bit just to fully taste Scott. When they parted, Mitch reached his hand and put a little bit of foam at the blond's nose. Their eyes locked and tenor felt that weird feeling again, warmth and tingling, right in his stomach. Scott was beautiful. And Scott was perfect – I'm not gonna take long.  
\- Take all the time you need – Scott smiled walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Mitch tilted his head backwards, leaning it on the edge of the bathtub and closing his eyes with pleasure. This was exactly what he needed after such a shitty day. Scott was amazing.  
When he was done with his bath and mostly relaxed, their dinner was ready. Scott made Mitch's favourite Shiitake Nigiri and added some shrimps to his own. They also had wine.  
\- Wow... You... Oh – Mitch blushed, feeling this warmth in his stomach growing.  
\- I kinda knew you were going to need this today – he winked – Have a sit.  
\- How did you know?  
\- Have you forgotten that we're connected as Siamese twins, just with our minds? – he giggled, pouring Mitch a glass.  
\- Right – the glass clattered quietly and they started eating, Mitch briefly telling Scott about his awful day and Scott talking about a song he had come up with earlier.  
\- Do you like it? - the blond pointed at Mitch's plate, uncertain.  
\- Of course I like it! - answered Mitch with mouthful of sushi – I love you for that!  
\- You're gonna love me later – Scott laughed, finishing his wine and putting his glass and plate into the dishwasher – I'm gonna take a shower. Wait for me in bed?  
\- Yeah – tenor grinned, slowly eating the last piece of Nigiri. He then took his wine glass to the bedroom and came back to the kitchen to wash his mouth and have a mint gum. He adjusted his hair and headed to bed, lighting some candles before. Scott came not so long after and purred at the sight of Mitch laying across the bed.  
\- You are breathtaking – he whispered, jumping on a bed and connecting their lips in a gentle and sweet kiss. Mitch propped himself on the elbow and deepened it, pulling Scott's hair – I'm such a lucky guy to have you in my life – they kissed once again, the blond's hands slowly trailing down Mitch's body.  
\- Scotty... - tenor was breathless. The warmth in his stomach was now all over his body and clearly messing with his senses so he just gripped Scott's hips and pulled them down to meet his.  
\- Easy, easy – the blond rubbed them together as he kissed Mitch passionately, their tongues dancing together. His hands splayed on Mitch's side and he started massaging gently. Mitch was overwhelmed; nobody was ever that good to him, that gentle and kind and... But that was Scott, what else could've happened?  
He focused on those kisses so much, he didn't notice when the baritone's fingers closer around his cock, slowly jerking him off.  
\- No... No, Scott – Mitch stopped his moves – I want you in me...  
\- Yeah – the blond breathed, their lips still together. That was perfect. They didn't need any foreplay, teasing... just kisses and their hands. Scott pressed at his entrance with lubed fingers and Mitch beautifully opened for him, relaxed and dreamy – Amazing...   
\- More... Please – Mitch pleaded and soon he was being stretched by three marvelously long fingers. Scott took his time circling, massaging and brushing but finally slided into Mitch himself, his cock filling him up completely. They both gasped.  
\- You good?  
\- Yes... Can you... hold me?  
\- Of course, baby – Scott wrapped his arms around the tenor, whose legs were hooked around his waist. Their bodies were connected with every part, every inch of their skin, every cell. He started moving and Mitch followed, mimicking his moves. It was slow, lazy and so incredible, especially that it was more than just lust. It was meaningful. They were still kissing, Scott gently sucking on Mitch's lower lip and nibbling at it with delicacy.   
\- Scott... - Mitch breathed inside his mouth as he felt himself being close to finishing. His body was arching in the baritone's arms, his spine bent as Scott was brushing his prostate – I'm gonna...  
\- I know... – he kissed Mitch's neck – Come for me, baby – and so he did, his orgasm intense and overwhelming, leaving him a gasping mess in his best friend's embrace. Scott came after couple more moves inside the tenor, moaning with pleasure and connecting their foreheads. He pulled out of Mitch, but didn't stop holding him, instead rolling them both over for cuddles.  
\- It was amazing – Mitch whispered with his mouth hidden in Scott's neck. He felt... different. His heart was light and burning with this weird feeling. It was nice though.  
\- You are amazing – Scott kissed his hair and smiled when Mitch turned his face to get a proper kiss – And a clingy one – they kissed sweetly, snuggling even closer.  
That was the moment when it hit him. Mitch was laying in bed with his best friend, they were sharing deep kisses after an amazing, emotional sex and... And Mitch didn't want to let go. Their friends with benefits worked just fine – they would have a show or anything, then a party or not and then straight to bed to have some amazingly satisfying sex. They always cuddled a little after that but rarely slept together. One of them would always come back to his own bed. Lately, however, it was getting harder and harder for Mitch to come back to his own bed or to stop cuddling. Also Scott was being a perfect example of a boyfriend so Mitch felt awfully spoiled and he loved every minute of that.   
Now, laying in bed... Mitch felt something else. He never wanted to let Scott go.

 

The realization was horrible.   
After their gentle sex, Mitch and Scott stayed in bed together, watching a movie and then falling asleep in each other's arms. Mitch woke up in the middle of the night, Scott's hands holding him close to his chest, his mouth at the back of tenor's neck. Mitch's heart was clenching. He rolled to the other side, facing his sleeping friend and gently brushed his hair from his face. Scott was the most beautiful human being he'd ever seen in his entire life. His breath was calm, lips parted slightly. Mitch's fingers went to caress his cheek and brush the lower lip. He felt safe and sound, right now in Scott's arms and he knew that nothing and no one would feel like that anymore.  
He realized that their relationship was no longer just sex. He realized that he broke the rule of every 'friends with benefits' relationship. He helplessly fell in love with his best friend, Scott Hoying. 

A shiver went through his entire body, a big ball of panic in his stomach. He let out a shaky breath and whispered:  
I love you, Scotty... - no words ever felt so right before. They were sweet and heavy on his tongue, like honey – I love you... - he connected their lips, trying not to wake Scott up and kissed him delicately, his heart fluttering like a butterfly. He knew he'd broken the rules. Well, Scott's rule. Everything made sense now, Mitch being all clingy and cuddly, his heart dancing cha-cha in his chest, the want to be with him all the time... But that was wrong. They were pretty clear with the rules and breaking them was not an option. He needed to talk to Kirstin immediately.

 

She looked amazing in her Pentatonix tank top and skinny, black jeans. Her long, blond hair was beautifully curled and smelled like roses, when she hugged Mitch.  
\- What's going on, boo? - she asked, pushing him to sit on the couch. Mitch came to her first thing in the morning before Scott woke up, all trembling and awfully panicked. She handed him a cup of coffee and waited patiently for him to speak.  
\- I made a terrible mistake, Kier...   
\- Okay... – she nodded – You have to give me more details, though.  
\- I know... It's... - he sighed – You know our little secret, mine and Scott's.  
\- Yes, friends with benefits. I remember. And?  
\- Something terrible happened – Mitch looked her in the eyes sadly.  
\- Oh... - she bit her lip – Did he...?  
\- He? No... It's me...  
\- Did you fall in love, Mitchy...? - she sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. Mitch nodded, staring at the floor silently. Kirstie gasped – Well... Does he know?  
\- No... Not yet. I actually... Well, it came to me yesterday – he told her about the bath and dinner, the sex and how he woke up in the night – I didn't want to... I just...  
\- I know, boo – she kissed his cheek – Are you gonna tell him?  
\- That would be breaking our rules... No, I'm not.  
\- Are you sure? I think he should know, Mitchy.   
\- Why?  
\- Because you'll be hurting if he doesn't.  
\- It's okay... If I tell him, we'll stop. And I'd rather have him like that than not at all.   
\- Are you sure?  
\- No – he sighed, rubbing his face – I don't know what to do...  
\- Give yourself a week – she grabbed his hand – If you still feel like that in a week, then you will tell him. What do you think?  
\- Its'... yeah, it's a good idea. Thanks, Kirstie – he smiled weakly, kissing her cheek.  
\- No problem. Are you staying for breakfast?  
\- No, no, I need to come back before he wakes up... I'm a terrible liar, I don't wanna explain why I went somewhere before 8 am.  
\- Reasonable – she nodded, standing up – So... I'm here if you wanna talk.   
\- I know.   
\- Don't do anything stupid.  
\- I'll try... Bye – they kissed each other's cheek and Mitch went to his car. He dropped in to Starbucks and bough himself and Scott a coffee as an alibi if the blond has already been up. Luckily, he wasn't and Mitch didn't want to wake him up. He made them both breakfast and ate his portion, drinking the coffee. His head was a mess and he wasn't sure if he should cry or laugh.   
Half an hour later, sleepy Scott appeared in the kitchen, smiling at the sight of Mitch.  
\- Hey, pretty – he chuckled and messed up tenor's hair – How did you sleep?  
\- Good, thanks – he answered with a smile – You?  
\- Perfect. You're so warm.  
\- I bought you coffee.  
\- Oh! You're best – he kissed Mitch's lips briefly and took his cup – Is it for me too? - he pointed at the plate and Mitch nodded – Wow... I need to sleep with you more.  
\- Don't you already?  
\- I mean... Sleep as sleep. In the night – Scott's smile was warm and made Mitch's stomach flip – If I'm welcomed with breakfast a n d Starbucks?   
\- My pleasure – Mitch giggled – It's for everything you've done yesterday to bring up my mood. I felt pretty awful...  
\- I know... Anyway, what are the plans for today?   
\- We have a rehearsal but evening is free... Why?  
\- I was thinking... - Scott got up from his chair and approached Mitch, pulling him close and kissing his neck.  
\- You're an addict, Scott – he laughed but soon his laughter changed into a moan when Scott's lips hit a particular pleasure spot.  
\- I can't have enough of you, that's it! God, we should've started having sex a long time ago.  
\- Yeah... - Mitch bit his lip trying not to think about his feelings.  
\- That's why we're making up for the time we've lost – the blond sucked at Mitch's bottom lip causing his breath to hitch.  
\- Scotty, stop, come on – the brunet was really close to becoming a puddle of need on the floor – You're making me... Ah! - he groaned when Scott's hand laid on his crotch.  
\- I'm making you all hot and needy, baby – he whispered into Mitch's ear and bit it gently, still palming Mitch through his pants.   
\- Scott, I have things to do, please, just...  
\- Let me take care of you, honey – they kissed deeply, Mitch totally submitting to Scott and melting under his touch. Suddenly his phone rang. It was Tyler Oakley, his and Scott's friend.  
\- Answer – Scott said in a husky voice and Mitch pressed the green button, his lips shaking.  
\- Hey, Tyler!  
\- Mitchy, hi! - Tyler seemed over the moon – Are you free tonight?  
\- Y-yeah, why? - his voice trembled when he saw Scott dropping to his knees and unzipping Mitch's fly.  
\- Well, I got these tickets to Camila Cabello's concert and I though you and Scott might want to come with me!  
\- Oh! A... Yeah, we... - Mitch cleared his throat feeling the blond's lips closing around his cock – Wait, I'll... Ask him... Scotty... - he tried hard not to moan – Tyler's asking if we... want to go to Camila's concert tonight? - Scott murmured with approval, his tongue flickering around Mitch's slit in a way that made him cry out with pleasure.  
\- And? - Tyler didn't seem to notice.  
\- He said ye... ah! Yes – Mitch's cheeks were burning as he moaned right into the phone, hitting Scott's head with his free hand.  
\- Are you okay...?  
\- Yes, sorry, I... Kinda banged my foot – Mitch lied, trying to focus on the conversation at the same time tugging the blond's hair to pull him closer.   
\- Okay then. So I guess we can meet up at 8 at my house and we can go together to the show. What do you say?  
\- G... great idea... - Mitch was panting. Scott's blow jobs were always breathtakingly good.  
\- I'll see y'all later then – he could hear Tyler's grin – I'm so happy, we haven't seen each other a while!  
\- Exactly! I almost forgot how you look – Mitch joked, his voice shaking – Okay, gotta go, we're having PTX rehearsal today.  
\- Have fun, Mitchy!  
\- Yeah, see ya – he hung up and let out a loud moan, gripping the worktop with both hands to steady himself – Scott, I'll fucking kill you someday...ah! - he was seconds from coming when Scott withdrew and sucked just the tip, grinning – Go back... Fuck, you damn tease – he pushed his head, making Scott take all of him and soon coming into his throat, the blond humming with pleasure – Oh yes... Yes... - Mitch's head fell back, his eyes slipped shut. That was a really intense orgasm. Scott got up, licking his lips.  
You have no idea how hot that was – he murmured, pecking Mitch's neck – Be ready for round two, after the concert!  
\- Yes, daddy – tenor grinned watching him as he left, taking his cup with him and heading to the shower.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

It's been a week already and Mitch still couldn't make himself stop fucking with Scott. They were now sleeping together every night and Scott didn't see anything weird about that, as well as with holding his hand and kissing him whenever Mitch had a chance. But it hurt and he knew it must've been done before tenor would have his heart broken twice as much.   
So when they woke up that day, Mitch didn't lean to kiss Scott and just got out of bed heading straight to the bathroom. While brushing his teeth some warm arm cuddled him from behind and he got a kiss in the neck.  
\- Good morning, grumpy face – Scott giggled – Didn't kiss me good morning today.  
\- Sorry – Mitch sighed. It's gonna be s o hard to do. 

The more he tried to push Scott away, the more lovey-dovey the blond would get and in the middle of the day Mitch was spread on the couch with Scott between his legs blowing him off, moaning and asking for more at the same time feeling his chest tighten with overwhelming sadness. Scott deducted that Mitch had a very bad mood and wanted to bring it up by giving him the most amazing blowjob in his life. And Mitch couldn't deny the fact that his skills were just marvelous.  
\- Scotty... Ah, fuck... - he didn't even feel it coming, before his orgasm hit him like a tsunami and made him scream loudly. He spent himself in Scott's mouth and leaned his head back, panting.  
\- How's your mood now, baby?  
\- Stop with the whole “baby”, Hoying – Mitch gasped, pulling him for a kiss and tasting his own semen.  
\- Why?  
\- Cause we're not together.  
\- Okay, buy you're laying here with your legs spread wide and I get to taste you... I'm pretty sure that's the reason I can call you “baby” - he answered with a smirk and kissed Mitch one more time – Okay, honey, we should get dressed for our Superfruit video!  
\- Scotty, I...   
\- What is it? - he stopped with his foot half in the sock – Did I do something wrong?  
\- No! No, just... Stop with pet names, I'm serious.  
\- But we're so in love – he joked and Mitch felt freezing shudder going up his spine.  
\- Let's stick to Mitchy and Scotty – the brunet smiled, getting up. He brushed Scott's hair and went to his bedroom to put on his outfit for the video. 

 

Loving Scott was always so easy. He made it simple and gorgeous by acting kindly and romantically. And it was all fine when it didn't hurt. But it hurt a lot these days. Mitch tried to avoid doing stuff with him and failed miserably, completely losing his control while being around him. It must've ended and Mitch has been getting ready for THE talk for the past week, since he'd realized. Now Scott was in his room and the brunet was knocking to his door, shaking.  
\- Come in, Mitchy – he heard muffled voice and entered the room. Scott was laying on his bed with the book. He smiled seeing Mitch – Hey, baby.  
\- Hi – Mitch sat at the edge of the bed – We need to talk.  
\- Oh – Scott put away his book, sitting next to his friend – Is something wrong?  
\- I... Listen... - tenor didn't know how to start. Scott seeing his uncertainty, leaned and kissed him gently, sliding his tongue in Mitch's mouth. The tenor sighed, melting a little and grasping the blond's hair tightly. They were kissing slowly, sweetly and suddenly in between kissed Mitch whispered, tears streaming down his face – I love you, Scotty...  
\- I love you too, Mitchy – he answered, kissing him again. Mitch pushed him away a little, holding his face in his hands.  
\- You don't understand... I love you... I'm... I'm in love with you... - his voice was barely a whisper. Scott's muscles tensed under his touch and the blond moved away a little.  
\- What...?  
\- I... - the brunet was properly crying now, clinging to his chest – I'm in love with you, Scotty...  
\- No, you're not – Scott gripped Mitch's wrist and pushed him back a little, staring into his eyes – You're not.  
\- I'm so sorry... - tenor sobbed, seeing the mix of emotions on his best friend's face – I know it's... It wasn't supposed to happen... I... I'll fix it...  
\- You... love me – Scott gasped – You promised me.  
\- I know, I know, I'm sorry – Mitch quickly threw his hands at Scott's neck, pulling them closer together – I'll make it right...   
\- How could you – Scott's voice was quiet yet cold.  
\- What...?  
\- You promised.  
\- Scott, I couldn't have known! I can't control my feelings!  
\- We had a deal.  
\- Scott, please...  
\- We're friends, Mitchell...  
\- Please, don't call me 'Mitchell'...  
\- You ruined it.  
\- N... No, it's... I'm not asking for anything!  
\- You ruined everything, Mitchell. We were so good... - Scott got up from the bed – We promised we won't fall in love!   
\- I couldn't help it! - Mitch stood up too – How can you be angry because of my feelings?!  
\- Because you probably felt when you started falling for me! Why didn't you stop all of this then? You understand how it leaves us?!  
\- How?  
\- With nothing. It's too late.  
\- But it's not... It doesn't have to change anything, Scotty...  
\- You're in love with me, right? - Scott faced Mitch, hurt and anger on his face.  
\- Yes...  
\- So how exactly you want us to be?   
\- I thought that maybe... - Mitch looked at his shoes – That by any chance... You might feel the same...  
\- Well, I don't – Scott stated – It was supposed to be just fucking.   
\- I know.  
\- You promised it will be.  
\- I know.   
\- You ruined us.  
\- No. It's not like you acted like a proper friend with benefits too. You were all cute and sweet towards me. Like a boyfriend. You know how I react for that kind of things!  
\- Because you're not a whore, but my friend. I was being nice. And you...  
\- I fucked up. I know – Mitch wanted to take his hand but Scott pushed him away.  
\- Don't touch me.  
\- Scotty...  
\- No. Just no – he shook his head – What do we do now? Tell me.  
\- Don't do anything, I... - Mitch bit his lip – We can still fuck and stuff. I just wanted you to know so you... Are different with me.  
\- No, we can't fuck. Hell, we probably can't be friends!  
\- What...?  
\- I don't love you, Mitchell! You went too far with your fucking feelings! Now everytime I see you, I'm gonna think about it and act weirdly!   
\- Scott... You... Don't push me away...   
\- You could make us stop any moment... But you let yourself... - Scott turned his back to Mitch – What did you expect? Me loving you back?  
\- Maybe... I honestly realized a week ago...  
\- We were fucking the whole previous week! I made you dinner every night! I... - his voice broke – We spent every night together.  
\- I know. It's my fault. I wanted to have you closer.  
\- You used me.  
\- No, Scott. It's not true.  
\- How come? You broke our rules and you were supposed to tell me! You lied to me.  
\- I did.  
\- Go away.  
\- Scotty, no! - Mitch gripped his T-shirt tightly, fighting with Scott's hands pushing him away – I'm not letting you!  
\- You're not my friend anymore – the blond said and everything suddenly stopped. Mitch looked up at Scott, his eyes filled with tears. His arms fell weakly to his sides as he moved away. His heart was shattered to pieces, his face wet. He ran out of Scott's bedroom sobbing loudly, as he took the first bag he found in his bedroom and started packing random stuff inside, his hands shaky and unstable. He grabbed his phone and the bag and rushed to the front door, Scott coming behind him.  
\- Mitch, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! Mitch! - he called, but the brunet didn't stop until he was standing at the taxi stop, waving at the free one. He asked to be taken to the first hotel he could think of, the whole ride crying loudly, not even caring about the driver or anything else.  
His Scotty pushed him away. His Scotty didn't want him anymore.  
Suddenly Mitch was very, very alone.

 

FROM: Scotty  
5.40 pm  
MITCH COME BACK 

 

FROM: Scotty  
5.41 pm  
Im not even kidding, mitchell, call me immediately

 

FROM: Scotty  
5.43 pm  
I didnt mean any word I said

 

FROM: Scotty  
5.45 pm  
MITCHELL

 

FROM: Scotty  
5.47 pm  
we can fix it, please, mitch answer ur phone

 

FROM: Scotty  
5.49 pm  
u r still my bestie, come back

 

FROM: Scotty  
5.50 pm  
we can talk about this

 

FROM: Scotty  
5.55 pm  
FUCK, MITCH

 

 

Mitch laid down on the bed in his hotel room. He had no more tears to cry with, no more voice to scream. Just numbness and emptiness inside his heart. Scott was calling him like crazy, but he turned off his phone. Nothing was important anymore. He'd protected his heart for so long, never let anyone in and when that finally happened... It broke him. His best friend broke him. Someone who Mitch loved with every cell in his body and every piece of his soul. His beautiful Scotty.   
“You're not my friend anymore”  
He didn't love Mitch. He never did because he wasn't stupid, like Mitch. He was smart and knew that falling for his best friend was crazy. Mitch was an idiot and let that happen. It was his fault that Scott hated him. 

 

FROM: Scotty  
6.30 pm  
I'm a piece of shit. Call me, baby, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you all know what happened between our Mitchy and Scotty. I'm sorry if I broke your hearts 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two things: one, I will be uploading a new chapter every Monday; two - I don't specify time in this fanfic, so some stuff are mixed up in chronology. I hope that makes sense :) Enjoy and Happy Easter y'all :D

FROM: Scotty  
5.02 pm  
So you left

 

FROM: Scotty  
5.20 pm  
I dont know what to do to make it right. I dont know how to love you the way you want me to. I dont know how to keep you. All I know is I cant lose you, I know you feel the same about me, we're scomiche. Always. I never meant to hurt you and I thought we can work this out. Seeing your closet empty and all you stuff gone... Mitch, u killed me. I havent heard from you for a week, I dont believe you mad. I know you miss me too. I know you hurt and I wish I could kiss away the pain. I would do that for you. I would do everything for you. I wanted to... I just... I cant believe you left. You took a piece, well, actually half of my heart with you. I dont want it back. I just want you home

 

That was actually the final missing piece in his breakdown. Mitch fell on his bed and burst into tears, choking on his own heavy breathing. Scott was right and he wished he could just jump into his arms and be kissed just so, just to fix everything. He missed him like crazy, he wanted to push his stupid feelings away just to be around him, to feel his affection again. He knew he would be cursing himself later but he couldn't help it. He took his phone with shaky hands and dialed Scott. He picked up immediately.  
\- Oh my god, Mitch, Mitchy, I...  
\- I love you so much... - he cried, curling on the bed – I just love you so much...  
\- I know. I know, baby. Please, come home... I'm begging you – Scott sounded like he hadn't slept for at least couple of days – I miss you...  
\- You have it too – Mitch whispered, his voice cracking even like that.  
\- What?  
\- Half... half of my heart – he was sobbing now, squeezing his eyes shut – And I would never want it back...   
\- Oh... - quiet sniffing let him know Scott was tearing up too.  
\- I... I left so you have... - he couldn't make a sentence without taking sharp, short breaths and swallowing the tears – An opportunity... To move on... And... To love someone... The way you should...   
\- Mitch, I...  
\- Don't, please... Just, Scott... Scott...   
\- I'm here.  
\- I love you.  
\- You can't leave and then say things like this.  
\- You knew that. I just. It's not as good as kissing you but it's better than nothing.   
\- I wish I could love you like you love me. I really wish... I just can't.   
\- I know. I'm gonna... go now – Mitch's voice was shaking again.  
\- Will I see you at the rehearsal?  
\- Yeah.   
\- Okay.  
\- Okay.  
\- Mitch?  
\- Yeah?  
\- I'll make it right, I promise.  
\- You can't force yourself to love someone.  
\- No, but I can learn how to live with my best friend being in love with me.  
\- It's not about you, Scott. That's the whole thing. It's me that can't do that. I'm barely holding up now and it won't stop, I told you, I'm in love with you and I can't pretend anymore. I can't hurt myself like that every day being around you. Knowing how it feels to kiss you and make love to you. I fucked up. I fell in love. I'm sorry.  
\- Never apologize for love, baby. I know you feel like there's no way now... But you see. Time. We will be great together again, I promise.   
\- You're a great liar, Scotty – his name felt bitter-sweet on Mitch's tongue – But that's okay.   
\- Mitch.  
\- Scott.  
\- Mitchy.  
\- I love you – he couldn't stop himself from saying that. The truth. He was so in love...  
\- Please...  
\- I'm gonna... Hung up now.   
\- Okay – the blond whispered – Sleep well.  
\- I won't.  
\- I know – the phone beeped signalizing the end of the conversation. Mitch put his cell on the pillow and cried. He wasn't actually vocal anymore – just silent tears dropping from his eyes. He was exhausted.

 

* - * - * - * - *

Mitch showed up for the rehearsal. Just after he entered the studio he was pulled into a warm arms belonging to Kirstie.  
\- I'm so happy you're here. How are you feeling?  
\- I don't, actually... I talked to Scott yesterday. On the phone.  
\- Oh... And?  
\- Well... Cried myself to sleep. I just... He called me “Mitchy” and “baby” and wanted me to come home... I... - he felt himself tearing up – I can't do this...  
\- Mitch, honey – she started caressing his head – Why would you even call him?  
\- He texted me and I kinda... Broke. Look – he showed her the text – Wouldn't you call?  
\- I probably would – she nodded slowly – I'm so sorry, love... I actually spent the whole Saturday with him, and half of Sunday... He was a mess too... He told me when he had come home he started screaming. When I came he was sitting on your bed, crying and asking if he lost you forever – one single tear slipped down Kirstin's cheek – Uhm... He was pretty messed up, you actually must've called right after I left... He sleeps in your bed. And... - she bit her lip – He calls your name in the night.   
\- He doesn't love me... - Mitch whispered, failing to stop himself from crying – No matter what I do... And still... He does all of this and expects me to...   
\- Shhh... - she embraced him, pulling his face in the crook of her neck. She smelled like flowers and candy – Calm down, you will need it. Wanna sleep at my place tonight? We'll cry together and eat food to death, hm?  
\- Yeah. Thanks, Kirst.   
\- That's what friends are for, Mitchy. Oh look, the boys!  
\- Man! - Kevin approached him, opening his arms in welcoming hug – You were missed!  
\- I was gone like a week...  
\- Enough to be missed – Kev laughed, messing up Mitch's hair – I have a new solo for you.  
\- Great – he forced a smile and turned to still quiet Avi who just pulled him into a hug.   
\- Nice to see you, Mitch – he said, hand on tenor's tiny arm – I'm always here if you need to talk.  
\- Thanks. So when we...  
\- Hi! - they heard from the end of the corridor. A tall blond approached them, smiling and then his sight stopped at Mitch. He looked so hurt and tired. Mitch wanted to run straight into his arms and cuddle him as long as they both needed but instead he gasped:  
\- Scott... - it was physically painful looking at him.   
\- Mitch – the baritone made an attempt to hug him but changed his mind – Nice to have you here – Mitch nodded. There was silence but then Kirstie smiled artificially and nervously told them to move their asses to the studio.

 

Mitch's new solo turned out to be a song called “Attention” by Charlie Puth. Of course Mitch knew that song and when he saw his parts he laughed hysterically.  
\- Everything okay? - asked Kevin, uncertain.  
\- Sure. Just... how fitting. The lyrics.

\- You just want attention, you don't want my heart. Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new. Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start, you're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you – Mitch's voice was so sad and emotional and just perfect that they actually completed the song at third try and decided it's ready for recording. Mitch was glad they didn't have to wait with it just because of him.  
While he was singing he felt Scott's sight on him so he turned a little. Their eyes met and it hurt so much, his voice broke totally. Everyone stopped, looking really surprised but Mitch and Scott were having a moment. Mitch broke first, quietly apologizing and turning his back to Scott. They finished the song after the second attempt, in the first Kirstie messed up the lyrics a bit. 

After recording, Mitch was planning really quick trip to his hotel, to take some stuff and drive to Kirstie's but was interrupted.  
\- Wait, Mitch! Hey! - Scott pulled his arm, making him stop – Just... Listen. It's not true.   
\- Sorry?  
\- “You don't want my heart” - he sang – It is not true.   
\- Scott...  
\- No, Mitch. I will never let you go just like that. Never – he'd been definitely hesitating but finally closed Mitch in a warm, safe embrace. The smaller boy relaxed into the hug, hiding his face in Scott's neck – his favourite thing to do – Just like that, Mitchy – he kissed Mitch's head couple times and then his forehead – It's all good. Just don't let go...   
\- I miss you...  
\- I miss you too – he pulled out, caressing Mitch's cheek with his thumb – I know I'm breaking you... and myself probably too... with every hug or so, but... I just can't stop. I know I'm losing you and I can't let that happen.  
\- Why can't you love me... What is missing? Because I feel the same you do, I want to hug and cuddle and spend time with you... and I am dying because of love for you. And you're just... not.  
\- Once, you felt like me too, Mitchy.   
\- Please... Don't. It's Mitch.  
\- What...  
\- You're tearing me apart. With every “Mitchy”, “baby” or something like that. And with that hug... You probably gave me a sleepless night.  
\- Come home, b... Mitch. Please. We can be sleepless together.   
\- We could.  
\- Really? - Scott almost smiled for real  
\- Yeah. If you want me to die, then sure.   
\- What can I do to... make things right?  
\- Love me or leave me.  
\- I can't do any. I mean, I do love you. Just not like you wish I did.  
\- Yeah...  
\- Okay, then... - he was thinking for a moment – May I take you for lunch tomorrow? No hugging or anything... Just us talking about some shit. Like Beyonce – Mitch nodded – You serious?  
\- Yes.  
\- Oh god, thank you, Mitch... I'm so relieved – he smiled lightly.  
\- That's... good. That's good. I... need to go. I sleep at Kirst.   
\- I sleep in your bed.  
\- I know.  
\- Well... Okay then. Tomorrow. Lunch.  
\- I'll be here. Bye, Scott.  
\- See ya tomorrow.

 

\- I couldn't push him away, I knew I should but... My heart almost exploded – Mitch shifted on the bed, playing with his empty mug. Kirstie was quietly listening, painting her nails navy blue – That color is everything by the way.  
\- Thanks, hun – she smiled – Want me to paint yours too?  
\- Of course! - he put the mug away – You know, I... I don't know what to do anymore...  
\- Why?  
\- He asked me out. For lunch.  
\- Oh – she eyed him, looking for some specific emotion or tears – And?  
\- I agreed. I just think we... we can slowly come back to being friends.  
\- That's your longing talking, Mitch. It's been about a week, for you two it's like ten years apart. Don't you remember how you cried on the phone at 2 am because he pushed you away? When your 'thing' ended how I had to put together what Scott destroyed? When you told me like yesterday you can't even think about him without tearing up?  
\- And then I saw him... - Mitch whispered, giving her his left hand for manicure – And everything changed.  
\- Why? Damn, I can't fix you every time you see him! You think you can just casually go out with him? He has no idea what's going on inside you, Mitch. He's aware of you sadness but he doesn't know you can't function normally. He lost his best friend, sure, it hurts and it is hard and I get it. But, Mitch, fuck, you're killing yourself by doing what you do.   
\- I'm not gonna...  
\- Of course not! - she sat angrily, her silver locks falling on her back, not even letting him finish – Nobody is ever going to have their heart broken! Of course, you'll meet with him. But you know what? Then, in the evening probably, I'll get a call begging me to come and put you together.   
\- I want to try being his friend...  
\- By pushing your feelings inside again? You lost it once, Mitch, and look what happened.  
\- I've been sleeping with him for weeks, now's different...  
\- Different how? Because he knows you're madly in love with him? He's an idiot thinking it may be right again. I'm sorry, love, but that's the brutal truth – you love him, he doesn't love you and both of you need to move on.   
\- If I lose him I'd rather die, Kirst... - Mitch gave her the other hand, noticing her fingers trembling – If I were to choose between losing Scott and ignoring my feelings, I'd choose the second option.   
\- What do you want me to say – she sighed, obviously tired – You hate the advice I gave you and you won't get another one.  
\- The things I should do are so much different from these I want to... And you always hear the 'follow your heart' thing, even you say it, but now that'd mean to come back to living with Scott and you hate this idea, and I'm confused...  
\- You need time, that's for start. Look, ready – Mitch admired his new manicure, smiling. It was beautiful.  
\- Thanks, queen.  
\- Sure. Another thing – Kirstie sipped from her cup – You need to think clearly about what is best for you. Don't think about Scott for a moment, just think what you should do to feel better.  
\- Find a flat. Find new friends. Stop watching old Superfruit videos. Stop hoping that one day Scott will love me as I do him.  
\- That would be... Perfect for you. But we also have to think about our band. So?  
\- So no hurt feelings.  
\- Yes. I know it seems impossible but... It's doable. And Scott also has to try, not only you.  
\- I know...   
\- For now, only time can help you.   
\- So you're saying... Not to go?  
\- All I'm saying... - she stated carefully – Is that you need to be careful with your heart. It won't be easy to forget about your - feelings, but you can easily get hurt.   
\- I've already done a lot. I moved out.  
\- Yes, and I'm very proud of you – she got up suddenly – Wait a sec, bathroom break.

 

Kirstie closed herself in the bathroom, sat on the toilet and took out her phone.  
FROM: Scott  
9.12 pm  
I think Im going crazy here

 

FROM: Scott  
9.13 pm  
How is he?

 

FROM: Kirstie  
9.15 pm  
Pretty broken, sad, unsure 

 

FROM: Kirstie  
9.15 pm  
Tore between you and his own mental health

 

FROM: Scott  
9.16 pm  
Maybe that lunch is actually a terrible idea

 

FROM: Kirstie  
9.17 pm  
Told ya

 

FROM: Kirstie  
9.17 pm  
But dont cancel now. I just glued him together, dont want him ripped again 

 

FROM: Scott  
9.18 pm  
So he wants to see me?

 

FROM: Kirstie  
9.18 pm  
Scott, he loves you. Of course he does

 

FROM: Scott  
9.19 pm  
What do I do tomorrow?

 

FROM: Kirstie  
9.19 pm  
Treat him kindly. And keep your distance. Not for you. For him

 

FROM: Scott  
9.20 pm  
I can't not hug him

 

FROM: Kirstie  
9.20 pm  
Yeah, but you know u'll be hurting him, right?

 

FROM: Scott  
9.21 pm  
…yeah

 

FROM: Kirstie  
9.22 pm  
Gotta go, call me after

FROM: Kirstie  
9.23 pm  
And dont be stupid with him

 

When she came back, Mitch was busy on his phone.  
\- What are you doing? - Kirstie peeked at the screen.  
\- Oh, just... Activating my Tinder again. Just in case. You know.  
\- Right... Be careful.   
\- You telling me to have condoms with me? - he giggled, playfully nudging her leg with his elbow.  
\- Now, you dumb ass – Kirstie laughed – That too, but I meant your heart. That won't help with your heartbreak – she pointed at his phone and Mitch sighed.  
\- I know, I know. I just... I hadn't had anyone since the whole thing with Scotty started and... Maybe it will be a step forward. You know. Someone else than him. Even if it's just sex.   
\- Okay. That's reasonable actually. Hey, you want some snacks before going to bed?  
\- Uhm... - Mitch checked the time. It was almost 2 in the morning – Nah, I'm good.   
\- Great, so we're going to bed? I'm sorry, we should just talk the whole night, I know, but I kinda... Have something planned at 10 am.  
\- Oh god... Oh no, I'm so sorry! What is it?  
\- A date – she blushed – With Jeremy. We're going for breakfast and then for a dancing show...  
\- Yes, queen! - Mitch almost jumped on the bed and hugged her – I'm so happy for you!  
\- Thanks – she smiled sheepishly – I'll let you know how it went if you tell me everything about the lunch.  
\- Deal – they both giggled. Mitch was actually really happy with having something else to think about when falling asleep than Scott Hoying and his tasty lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, y'all! This one's really short so I'm gonna post another one around Friday for once :) Enjoy!

Mitch had two hours to get ready for lunch. He knew that it would be enough to comb his hair, brush his teeth and put on something clean. But no. He ended up with make up on point, new Saint Laurent jacket, and hair done amazingly. It just kinda... happened.  
Scott was waiting it the studio hall when he arrived. When he saw Mitch, Scott smiled but didn't hug him. The smaller boy didn't know if he's happy or devastated because of that.  
\- You made it – Scott said stupidly, like they weren't arranged for this.  
\- Of course.  
\- You look... great.  
\- You too – Mitch felt a lump in his throat. Scott, indeed, looked really fine. He was sporting tight, ripped jeans and a blue hoodie, his hair looking messy-perfect as always – Where are you taking me?  
\- Costa.  
\- Perfect.   
\- My car is outside, let's go – while driving Scott was quiet, couple times he almost started a conversation but every time withdrew quickly.   
\- So... what are you up to that early in the studio? - Mitch finally broke the silence.  
\- Oh, you know. Music. Composing, singing. Nothing special.   
\- That's nice.  
\- How was sleepover?  
\- Great, Kirst did my nails and we ate so much marshmallows I'm wondering how I'm not dead yet – he noticed a smile forming on Scott's mouth – And did you know she is currently on a date with Jeremy?  
\- Wow, that's really good! I hope it goes perfectly!  
\- I'm really happy for her.  
\- Yeah, me too!   
\- Yeah... - awkward silence again.  
\- I've noticed... uhm... You activated your Tinder again?  
\- Ah, yes. You know... Just because.  
\- Yeah, yeah, sure. Good luck with finding some cute boys.  
\- Mhm – Mitch muttered. "There's only one cute boy I want".  
\- Fans are killing me with questions. They want a new Superfruit video so badly, but I kind of... I don't think you want to film - anything soon.   
\- No, actually... - he hesitated – I don't.  
\- Okay, I'll just tweet again. No problem.  
\- Thanks.  
\- Sure – they FINALLY arrived and Mitch could breathe some fresh air for a moment. They picked a table and sat with a menu.  
\- They have your favourite zucchini cannelloni, look – Scott pointed at the position – Totally vegan.  
\- I think I'll take it. You probably should take a steak, I know how you love them and as far as my friends are trustworthy Costa here has the best ones.  
\- Will do – Scott smiled and when the waitress came, he ordered their meals.  
\- Drinks? - she asked.  
\- Two waters with lime and lemon, thanks – the blond answered immediately. He knew everything about Mitch, his drink of choice was a piece of cake info for him.  
\- So... - Scott looked straight at Mitch when the waitress left – How are you?  
\- I'm okay.  
\- Don't lie to me, please. I'm still... I hope I'm still your best friend. I can tell when you feel shitty, Mitchy.   
\- If you know, why are you even asking? I don't really feel like sharing to be honest.  
\- Oh – Scott looked hurt – Okay. Okay.  
\- But you're right. Shitty is... actually a perfect word for my mental state.  
\- I'm sorry, I...  
\- No, Scott, please. Not today, not here. We've been through this. Can we just... Talk about this horrible Alicia Key's performance from yesterday?  
\- Sure, throwing shade at someone I can't stand – bring it, queen!

 

 

\- I thought I'll die, you have no idea! - Scott was out of breath, finishing his funny story and Mitch has already stopped wiping his laughter tears away, since there was no point.  
\- I can't believe that happened – he giggled – God, I missed you so much, hunty – they both froze after that. Scott looked surprised and Mitch had a big “FUCK” in his head. That word should not have slipped from his mouth. This was a pet name for Scott when they were in really good mood. Oh no.   
\- I missed you too – Scott answered, staring at his cake awkwardly. They ordered a coffee and some sweets a moment ago because time passed a little too fast and it was already a snack time – How's your cookie?  
\- Good. I have no idea why you hate matcha. It's so tasty.  
\- It tastes like an old shoe, blah – their conversation went on, like this little situation never happened, but Mitch was terrified. He couldn't control himself enough to even stop with his sweetness towards Scott, that was pathetic. How the hell is he supposed to hide his feelings?!

 

\- I'll drive you ho... To your hotel. Or maybe you have something else planned?  
\- No, I don't. Thanks.  
\- Sure thing. How long are you gonna stay there?  
\- If you're asking when I'm moving back...  
\- No. That's not what I meant – they got in the car, Scott's hands shaking on the steering wheel – I know you love comfort and having your own kitchen and the hotel is far away from that. That's why I'm asking.  
\- Well, I actually... I found a small apartment five minutes to Kirstie's house, it's for rent so I think...  
\- Oh.  
\- I told you, I...  
\- It's okay – Scott's voice sounded so breathy, like he was trying really hard not to cry.  
\- You can rent my room.  
\- Never gonna happen.  
\- You hate living alone.  
\- No, I hate not living with you – Scott looked at him for a moment when the lights turned red – I don't want a stranger in our house – our house.  
\- I get it.  
\- You have no idea how empty it feels – the blond blurted out sheepishly when he pulled out at a parking lot of Mitch's hotel – Coming home and finding it dark and lonely. It's different from the nights when you were out with someone. I knew where you were and that you would finally come back. Now... - he sighed heavily – Now it's just me. And Wyatt. He misses you as well, by the way – Mitch had no idea what to say to Scott. There were no right words so he just kept quiet – And I... I guess I can't really live without you. And I'd done the worst mistake in my life when I started sleeping with you.   
\- That wasn't a mistake for me...  
\- It ruined us, Mitchy. I can't sleep in my bed because I still feel your perfumes and soap. If I could just... - he rubbed his face with one hand – I can't stop blaming myself. For ruining us. For ruining you.  
\- If I hadn't... fallen for you... then nothing would've happened. It's my fault.  
\- Feelings are not a choice, sex with someone is.  
\- How could you know how I felt?  
\- How could I not? - he faced Mitch – How could I not see you acting differently when the whole 'friends with benefits' thing started? You were so obvious, now I know. And I'm really sorry – he brushed Mitch's cheek with his thumb – I don't know how to fix us, I keep promising that I will but the truth is... I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should act special or just be how I used to... But how can I cuddle with you now, knowing you love me? How can I call you 'honey' and 'babe' knowing what it means for you? See, that's what bothers me so much. I don't know how to keep my best friend without killing him from the inside.  
\- I... - Mitch was actually, properly breathless. He felt overwhelmed with Scott's speech, his touch, his eyes, his own feelings – I don't know what to say. It's too much for me, I'm afraid I might say or do something stupid...   
\- I know I hurt you. And I accept you wanting space. So... Whenever you're ready, just come home. We'll figure something out. Actually come when you want to... do something. Anything. With me. I'll... I'll leave you now, you're confused and I am too... And I'm looking at you and I see this “I want to kiss you” face and I know I have to stop this. Before both of us regrets it.   
\- Thank you – Mitch whispered. He was so grateful that Scott did this. Indeed, he was dangerously close to kissing him – Text me when you're home.  
\- Of course. See you tomorrow in the studio.  
\- Yeah, bye – Mitch left the car, shaking a little. He was unsteady, he needed hot bath and a video call with his mum. Yeah, that'd be the best idea ever.

 

* - * - * - * - *

FROM: Scotty  
5.34 pm  
Im home

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
5.37 pm  
:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry :( I was going to post on Friday but then I was really busy and I didn't manage to... Anyway, part one today, part two tomorrow or in two days, promise.  
> Enjoy

The recording days were always so stressful for Mitch. He loved singing, but having to sing the same one line ten times in a row could be annoying and really boring. Also, waiting for Avi and Kevin to record their parts was taking forever. Usually Mitch would film a Superfruit video with Scott, or come for coffee with him or search through 'Scomiche' tag on tumblr with him. Today although, he was texting with some guy from Tinder who wanted to hang out at the evening. They both weren't sure if it was supposed to be a date or quick fuck, but either way Mitch probably had a great night coming.  
\- Don't drown in this screen – he heard Kirstin and instantly looked up at her. She giggled and fell next to him on the couch – What's so interesting?  
\- I'm texting some guy named Chris and we're meeting tonight.  
\- Oh, great! - she seemed uncertain actually – Are you sure you should throw yourself at someone so quickly?  
\- I need a good fuck, Kirst – he just answered harshly – I mean, I need it. I need to feel someone else than Scott. And he seems to be really good.  
\- Lemme see – she looked at Mark's profile and selfies – He's handsome! Your type.  
\- You think?  
\- Yeah, you know – she said casually – Tall, blond, scruffy face. I don't know literally anyone looking like that.  
\- Stop – he murmured, blushing awkwardly – Please.  
\- Sorry. You know it's the truth, though.  
\- I'm going to see the apartment today – he changed the subject – Wanna come with me?  
\- Can't, have a date.  
\- Another one?! Girl! Yes! - he screamed so loudly, couple people turned to look at them.  
\- Shut up, fool – Kirstie laughed, covering Mitch's mouth with her hand.  
\- Tell me everything!  
\- Well, after yesterday's dinner he called me today and asked if I want to come over tonight for a movie night... So I said yes!  
\- I wonder if he's going to give you flowers everytime you meet. That would be so cute!  
\- I have a small garden in my bedroom already – she was smiling widely – He's the sweetest.  
\- You're gonna be so good together, Kirstin. I'm really happy for you!  
\- Thanks, honey. I hope he sees me the way you do.  
\- For sure!

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Mitch was doing incredibly good lately. His small apartment was great, he got himself a new pair of shoes, he was meeting with Kirstie almost every day – slowly a month passed and he could say he's better. He even felt stable with Scott. They'd talk from time to time, they'd text each other every evening and Mitch came for dinner twice. He also was meeting couple guys for dates, but they were no serious business for him right now. 

It was until he overheard the conversation on the phone. It happened right after a Saturday rehearsal. Kirst and Avi had gone home already, but Mitch stayed with Kevin a little longer to talk about a new piece they were working on. When Mitch was collecting his music sheets half an hour later he heard Scott talking on the phone.  
\- Well, we can go there, I'd really like to... Sure thing... Yeah, I heard that movie is great... So tonight at 8... Yeah... Yeah, okay... See ya! - he noticed the tenor coming out of the room – Oh, hi! I thought everyone had already left.  
\- I'm still here – Mitch answered dumbly – But you kinda know that.  
\- Yeah, I... - Scott awkwardly brushed his hair – I had a phone call.  
\- I heard. A date?  
\- Yeah – he smiled.  
\- Good for you – Mitch somehow managed to say that without bitterness in his voice – I have to go.  
\- Oh... Okay, then. Bye! - Scott smiled and waved his hand. The smaller boy turned around and walked out of the studio. He felt sick. He wanted to call Kirstie but she was busy. He didn't want to bother his mum, and both Avi and Kevin had no idea of what was going on. Just a little piece of attention was all he needed. So he put out his phone and opened his Tinder. There was a match waiting for him. A guy named Chris, cute enough for Mitch. At least today. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- So you're a singer – Chris handed him his vodka-tonic. After  
\- Yeah, in an acapella group.  
\- Famous group?  
\- Actually yeah. Pentatonix.  
\- Sorry, never heard of it...  
\- That's okay – Mitch smiled. That was pretty good, at least he's sure the guy doesn't want his money, just Mitch himself – You should check us out someday!  
\- I definitely will. Cheers – their glasses clattered. Their 'date' had just begun so Mitch couldn't tell exactly what he thinks but Chris seemed okay. He was a fitness instructor, also vegan, his hobby was photography... Usual guy. Maybe that's what Mitch needs right now...  
\- You wanna dance? - the tenor asked looking at not-so-overcrowded dancefloor.  
\- Sure! - they went between some people and started jumping to the good club mix. Mitch was snatched that night, he'd done his brows before, his outfit was perfect so if not Chris that surely some guy will want to come home with him. Chris wasn't the worst guy he met but not the prettiest one. He was taller than Mitch, blue eyed and with beautiful blond hair. His choice of guys wasn't... Okay it was because of Scott. But nobody could be better than Scott Hoying and Mitch would really want to dance with him instead of some stranger but that must've done for then. He turned into a bartender and ordered some shots for him and his date. He needed to be semi-drunk for his best sexy moves.  
When the alcohol hit him pretty hard, the bit now crazy and sensual, Mitch made his move. His hands wandered on Chris' arms and his hips bucked forward to meet the blond's. He scratched the skin of Christopher's neck, pulling a little at his hair. His moves were followed by his date's fingers dancing on Mitch's ass and soon their lips clashed together in a hot and messy kiss. Mitch closed his eyes imagining that it's Scott he's kissing. He moaned into the kiss and let Chris' hand go a little bit under his pants. He went commando this night and that was probably a new thing for his partner judging by his surprised gasp. Mitch smirked and whispered into the kiss:  
\- Wanna go to the bathroom?  
\- Hell yeah – he heard and let Christopher take him for (hopefully) some good sex.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

He was home about 4 am, drunk as fuck. He stripped from his clothes and fell almost unconsciously on the bed, pulling off his phone. Everything was blurry and happy and warm and Scott's number was so familiar...

FROM: Mitchy <3  
4.10 am  
ScOOOtty

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
4.10 am  
Wake uop

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
4.10 am  
Yiu knoe how beutiful tgose colored drinks are?

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
4.10 am  
SXOOOOOOOTT

 

FROM: Scotty  
4.13 am  
Water, ibuprofen and bed. Go

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
4.15 am  
Noooo! You dont het it. BEAYTIFYL! RAINBOW DRINKS

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
4.17 am  
I get it, honey, please go to sleep.

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
4.19 am  
Yu wanr to hear how awesome sex I had?>

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
4.20 am  
He had me in the barhtoom 

 

FROM: Mitchy<3  
4.21 am  
He bkew me, Scotyy

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
4.22 am  
and he fckued my aas sioo good

 

FROM: Scotty  
4.23 am  
I am happy for you, now Mitchy you go for some water and ibuprofen. Okay?

 

FROM: Scotty  
4.23 am  
Or just go to sleep. You dont wanna regret anything in the morning.

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
4.25 am  
I was thinkong about you the whhole time he ws fucking me

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
4.25 am  
Id rathehr have youd cock in mys asss

 

FROM: Scotty  
4.28 am  
Please just go

 

FROM: Scotty  
4.28 am  
You will tell me in the morning, okay?

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
4.28 am  
Finee

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
4.28 am  
Gniht Scootty!!

 

FROM: Scotty  
4.28 am  
Bye, you drunk ass :P

 

 

If Mitch said he was surprised seeing Scott by his bed next morning, he would be lying. He felt horrible and he knew he probably had done some stupid shit yesterday, probably connected to Scott.  
\- Hi, sleeping beauty – the blond smiled, handing Mitch a Starbucks cup – How's my queen?  
\- Dying... - he grunted, his head being one big pile of pain – How did you get in?  
\- You left the door opened.  
\- Oh God... What else did I do?  
\- Oh, you know... Just some texting.  
\- Oh no.  
\- You were drunk, it's okay.  
\- Were those as horrible as I imagine?  
\- No, a bit about colorful drinks, some about being fucked in the bathroom by some guy and well...  
\- What?  
\- That you'd rather have me fucking you.  
\- Oh no...  
\- It's okay, really. You were probably barely conscious texting me.  
\- Still... God, Scott, I'm really sorry.  
\- You just had fun. How was your date by the way?  
\- We danced, we had drinks and we fucked – Mitch shrugged – I'm probably never going to see him again.  
\- Hm... Okay.  
\- And how... how was your date?  
\- Oh, Alex was really nice, that was our third date... - third?! - And we're going for dinner tonight as well, so it's all going great – he was smiling.  
\- Good... - Mitch said, not meaning that at all – I'm glad you're happy. And thanks for saving my poor, hangovered body.  
\- Well, I wanted to see you anyway, you were a stranger the whole week. I miss you, boo!  
\- Yeah, sorry. I was busy...  
\- You, uhm... You want to grab dinner with me tomorrow? I was thinking maybe we should write some ideas for a Superfruit video?  
\- Great idea – Mitch smiled but then frowned, feeling sudden pain in his temples.  
\- Here – Scott put two ibuprofens in his hand – That should help.  
\- Thanks, hunty – Mitch couldn't stop himself. The pure joy on Scott's face every time Mitch called him “hunty” was everything he'd ever wished for – So tomorrow...?  
\- Yeah, I'll be for you at 7.  
\- Okay. About that video... I don't really have time this week, but maybe next one?

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- Welcome to Superfruit, the best show on the internet... or maybe it's not anymore? - Scott laughed to the camera – My name is Christmas!  
\- And my name's Easter and together we happen as rarely as our videos lately.  
\- Yeah, it's been a while but we were actually pretty busy – Scott put his hand on Mitch's arm – Recording our new Pentatonix album!  
\- Exactly! It'll come out in August so stay tuned! Anyway, Scott, we actually have some questions from our fans on Twitter so I think we should answer some of them.  
\- Great idea. Let's do it.  
\- So @ptxchangedmylife asks “which Mitch's tattoo is Scott's favourite?”  
\- Oh... This is actually a pretty hard question – Scott faced Mitch and looked at his body. Mitch blushed a little – I love the one on his collarbone and also the cicada he got recently. I think it's awesome!  
\- Thanks, babe! Now we have a question for us both! @mirandarou wants to know what's our favourite movie.  
\- So we both love Disney and sometimes we love to have a night marathon with snacks and stuff – Scott answered, smiling sweetly – I also like to watch some horrors from time to time but Mitch hates it, he's too scared.  
\- I hate those movies, they have no sense other that scaring people. It's no fun – Mitch shrugs – Another question is “are you dating someone right now?”. Well, I don't, I am single.  
\- You heard, cute boys – Scott said, making Mitch giggle – You have a chance to date a queen!  
\- Sure, first they will all be checked by you – the smaller boy winked – Answer the question, Scotty.  
\- I don't want to really say much, but yes, I'm dating someone – he said, bright smile on his face. Mitch's heart dropped – It's really fresh and he wants privacy so that must be enough for you... Mitch? - suddenly he stopped talking and he turned his head – Mitch, you're white as a ghost, are you okay?  
\- You're dating someone... - Mitch was close to fainting – Is it... Is it Alex?  
\- Yes, it's uhm... We just... It kinda happened three days ago so it's not official or anything yet... Mitchy, are you okay? Do you need water or something?  
\- No, I... - he got up, his moves slow and clumsy – I have to go. I... I'm sorry.  
\- Mitch! Mitchy! - Scott followed his friend who ran to the front door – Have I done something wrong? Please, Mitch – he grabbed his arm almost painfully – Just tell me.  
\- Leave me alone, leave me alone – tears were falling down Mitch's cheeks, he was a mess – Let me go...  
\- Mitch...  
\- No! - he opened the door, sobbing loudly. He could barely keep his feet on the ground – Leave me alone! - he started running down the street, choking on his own tears. Soon he was banging at Kirstie's door, struggling to catch a breath. She opened smiling and blushing but when she saw her friend in that state she quickly pulled him inside, worried expression on her face.  
\- Mitchy, honey, what happened? Oh my god... - she embraced him and kept quiet while Mitch was sobbing and clutching to her arms.  
\- He has a boyfriend... - finally came out of his throat after a what seemed to be a week of crying.  
\- Who, Scott?  
\- Y... Yeah... We were filming a Superfruit episode and we... had this question... about dating... and he said that... he has someone... and I... I couldn't... I thought...  
\- Shhh... Calm down, sweetie, shhh...  
\- I was better, Kirst! I was slowly over him, over his stupid smile, his amazing hair, deep eyes... I was actually pretty sure we could be friends again. And all it took was him mentioning having a boyfriend. And boom. Mitch fell into pieces again – he sniffed, hiding his hand in too long sleeves of his sweater – Help me, please...  
\- You two need to talk. He must know how you feel, because it's still me advising you and Scott thinks he can do as usual. But clearly – she sighed – he can't.  
\- Have you talked to him about this...?  
\- I actually did, multiple times. He just seemed so sure about you.  
\- You know what a relief was to be able to just be around him again? We grabbed Starbucks before filming and he couldn't stop talking about his new phone and he was so smiley and happy and... And now I know why.  
\- It's not... Okay. Mitch, I'm sorry but – she moved a little, looking into Mitch's eyes – You need to move on. Scott is trying but you're just miserable. I get it, you're sad and heartbroken but you can't just constantly do this! Think about Scott for a minute! He deserves happiness and if Alex is his happiness let him be! I'm sorry to break it, honey, but Scott is not yours to boss around. If you want your friendship back, you have to make an effort.  
\- I don't think I can...  
\- Then tell him that. Tell him you can't and part your ways. That will be better for both of you.  
\- You're mad at me...  
\- No, I'm just sick of those games you both play, like children. You've been through so much, I'm pretty sure you can handle this one too. And if not, end it. That's it. And now you go home, text Scott, order pizza and I see you tomorrow morning at the rehearsal, you hear me?  
\- Yeah...  
\- Put yourself together, Mitch – she got up from the couch – See you tomorrow.  
\- Yeah, see ya – Mitch walked out of Kirstie's house and slowly came back to his tiny apartment. He didn't want pizza but, as Kirstin said, texted Scott.

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
5.40 pm  
Im really sorry

 

FROM: Scotty  
5.41 pm  
You fuckin scared me, Mitch!

 

FROM: Scotty  
5.41 pm  
What the fuck happened there?

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
5.44 pm  
Im so so so sorry. I just... Im sorry for everything. I know u r trying and I constantly mess up being miserable around you. Ill try more

 

FROM: Scotty  
5.45 pm  
What r u talkin bout?

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
5.47 pm  
I dont want our friendship to end

 

FROM: Scotty  
5.48 pm  
Me neither

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
5.50 pm  
Congrats about Alex btw

 

FROM: Scotty  
5.51 pm  
Im sorry you found out like this. I should've told u 

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
5.52 pm  
You didnt have to

 

FROM: Scotty  
5.53 pm  
Best friends tell each other everything

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
5.54 pm  
Right. Anyway, Im sorry. 

 

FROM: Scotty  
5.55 pm  
'S okay. What's important – u feeling fine? Want me to come over?

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
5.57 pm  
No, no, Im alright. Thanks, hunty

 

FROM: Scotty  
5.58 pm  
Okay :) see u 2morrow then?

 

FROM: Mitchy <3  
6.01 pm  
Yeah, bye


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at keeping up with my promises, but I'm graduating high school in Friday and have my exams coming so yeah :') wish me luck. Anyway, enjoy part 2 of the chapter 8!

After spending the whole night on thinking, Mitch figured out the best way (in his opinion) to handle the whole situation with Scott. Timing was perfect as the blond was at the moment in his 'honeymoon phase' of the relationship, so Mitch decided to start now, at the rehearsal. He didn't have to do much anyway. Scott was either singing or texting on his phone and the only words he'd said to Mitch were “Hello, Mitchy, how are you?”. Although, after their rehearsal Scott suddenly appeared next to Mitch, putting his big hand on tenor's arm and asked happily:  
\- Hey, wanna grab some lunch?  
\- You know... – I want nothing more than this, yes – Not really, I have couple things to do... I'm sorry. Busy day.  
\- Oh – a shadow went through Scott's face – That's alright. Are you okay?  
\- Of course, you?  
\- Mhm – the blond smiled – Look – he showed Mitch a picture on his phone. On the photo was him and (most likely) Alex holding hands in some restaurant. Mitch felt a hot knife of jealousy stabbing his heart.  
\- How cute – he managed to smile and Scott giggled a little.  
\- Right? Okay, I'm gonna go, see ya... soon, I guess?  
\- Sure, have a nice day!  
\- Bye, Mitch! - all smiling-giggling 6'3 went out of their studio, waving at Mitch. The brunet sighed and waited for Scott to drive away. Then he collected his stuff and took a ride to his tiny apartment. There he made himself some pasta and with his meal went straight to bed. As it turned out a while after, watching old Superfruit videos (again) doesn't help at all, so he watched some make-up videos, bought a new shirt online and almost texted back when Scott sent him a message.

 

FROM: Scotty  
12.30 pm  
I saw shoes you MUST have. GURL.   
dolcegabana.com/onlineshop/shoes/boots/item8301084672

 

Mich, being curious as hell, checked the link. Indeed, these shoes were amazing! Scott knows him too well. He decided not to text him back, but he bought the boots. Fashion never hurts, right?

 

Next few days were pretty much the same, with Mitch mostly procrastinating in his bed, ignoring Scott's text (not that he'd gotten many), chatting with Kirstie on the phone and face-timing his mom. He was also writing some songs and music for a new Pentatonix album. He came up with something called “Love again” but the lyrics were pretty dark, so he had no clue how the rest of the group will react to this.

“Taste the pain right on my tongue  
Novocaine to make me numb  
Don't you worry 'cause the night is young  
Dance until the morning sun “

 

and then  
“Take me away from here  
To a place where my feelings don't go to waste  
We were in the atmosphere  
Flying high above the stars that shone in your face

So I'm running running baby from this hurting that you've given me  
All through the night  
Are we dancin' baby dancin' so your pretty face is hard to see”

Of course the song was not complete, but Mitch had more ideas and pieces of sentences and he was sure he'd be able to create something good out of it. Scott would write most of their songs usually, he had the best ideas. But Mitch could too, so maybe the band will like it. Speaking of Scott...  
He posted a new pic on his Instagram, the one with Alex that Mitch had seen couple days ago. The caption said “Grabbing a bite with my boy @alexkirk #couple”. Mitch peeked at the comments and laughed bitterly when he saw those like “what about Mitch?”, “wait, I though @mitchgrassi is your boy?” or “Nooo my scomiche heart ;_;”. But most of the people were happy for him and Mitch was far away from being surprised. He wanted Scott to be happy as well, he adored him. That's why he decided to ghost him. He figured out it will be better for Scott to be happy without miserable Mitch hurting right by his side and loving him more that he should as his best friend. For now it's been easy as the blond was pretty busy with his boyfriend, and by the time they honeymoon phase will have been done, Scott will have other things to do and forget about Mitch (hopefully). Apart from the message about the shoes, Mitch got one two days ago saying “R u free this evening?” and the other one today asking if he “want to grab dinner?”. He didn't. Well actually, frankly, he did but he knew he couldn't.

The next day was another rehearsal and Mitch came earlier, just to have something to do when Scott comes so they don't have to talk. The blond arrived along with Kirstie, both laughing together as they entered the studio. Kirstin noticed Mitch and silently approached to hug him.  
\- Ghosting him now, huh? - she whispered, embracing him.  
\- It's better this way. He doesn't care anyway.  
\- Mhm... - she moved away and added loudly – Coffee after, just the three of us. The Trio!  
\- Great idea – Scott smiled and turned to Mitch – Hi, queen. Been quiet lately, not answering my texts... Something happened?  
\- Oh you know... Life – the tenor awkwardly shook his head – How's Alex?  
\- Great, great. Everything is great – he quickly lost interest in the conversation when his phone beeped signalizing incoming message.   
Their “shared coffee” ended up being Kirstie and Mitch awkwardly talking about some stupid shit and Scott smsing constantly, from time to time murmuring some “mhm”s and “nice”s. Finally Mitch had enough. He quietly got up, took his cup and left without even looking at Scott.  
Kirstie waited for Scott to react, but he didn't seem to even notice that his best friend just left.   
\- Uhm, Scotty?  
\- Mhm?  
\- Scott, for God's sake! - she banged her fist at the table so the blond finally looked at her and gasped, surprised:  
\- Where's Mitch?  
\- Exactly. You're acting like an idiot!  
\- No, seriously, is he in the toilet?  
\- No, he left. Like l e f t. Cause you don't give a crap about us. It was supposed to be an occasion for you guys to talk! When was the last time you talked?  
\- I... I don't know.  
\- See? And you're just sitting on your fucking phone while Mitch is tearing up right in front of me! I'm trying, I'm really trying to save your friendship cause you obviously can't do this! Mitch is like barely leaving his house, eating crap and watching hell knows what, and you have a fucking honeymoon phase so nobody is important, just your boyfriend!  
\- Mitch is...  
\- Mitch is what, Scott?   
\- He is...  
\- I'll tell you what he is. Sad, alone and desperate. That's what Mitch is. So maybe you can move your damn ass and show him that you care, just for once.  
\- I have a date tonight, I...   
\- Okay – Kirstie got up, definitely angry – Do what you want. I'm done here, deal with all of this crap alone, other people are more important anyway.  
\- Kirstin...  
\- Bye, Scott – she walked out of the cafe and Scott sighed deeply, hiding his face in his hands.

 

Mitch cried this day. After this “shared coffee” he just went home and gave up with the emotions sitting inside of him. They were all out now, along with the tears making Mitch's head hurt. He was hoping, thought, that maybe, just maybe Scott will realize his mistake and show up at his door. So he waited. At 7 pm he got a text from Kirstie:

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
7.03 pm  
he came to you?

 

FROM: Mitchy  
7.04 pm  
No

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
7.06 pm  
...

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
7.06 pm  
do u want me to come?

 

FROM: Mitchy  
7.10 pm  
I want to be a crying mess alone tonight

 

FROM: Mitchy  
7.10 pm  
but thx, girl

 

FROM: Kirst <3   
7.06 pm  
Sure. Let me know how u feel in the morning

 

The morning wasn't better at all. There was no rehearsal for the next three days so Mitch had no purpose to get up from bed. However, when he'd read about a party in his favourite club “51Nights” he decided to move his ass, make himself pretty and go. He even texted Kirstie who agreed happily to come with him. They met in the Uber and Mitch was impressed by her look. She'd done classic smoky eye and wore a tight, leather, very short skirt and a sparkling crop top. She matched it with silver, glittery high boots and a clutch in the same color.   
\- Queen! - Mitch said, amazed by her beauty. Even her now black hair were perfectly curled – You look like a million bucks!  
\- Said fashion king – she smiled coyly, kissing Mitch's cheek. The brunet chose an oversized shirt in red wine color and matched it with high-waisted, plain black jeans. His tattoos seemed darker in the cab, the smell of his perfume heavy in the air and mixing with Kirstie's.   
\- Shut up – he laughed – We're gonna slay today! Why didn't you take Jeremy?  
\- I wanted this to be just girls night – she took his hand and entwined their fingers.  
\- Thanks. Oh god, I want to get wasted today so badly!  
\- Right, me too. But I need to be kinda more careful, I'd gladly not to wake up with some dude I don't know. You know, me and Jeremy and kinda a thing, not officially, but... we're getting there – she looked so happy Mitch was almost jealous. Everybody was happy, everybody had someone except Mitch. But it was okay, he'll just find some hook up for tonight and everything is gonna be fine at least for couple hours.  
When they arrived to the club it turned out some of their friends were also there – Tyler, Mia and Todrick, so they joined them. Mitch started with couple shots of vodka, then was offered a drink and then decided to have two more shots. Oh yeah. They were all dancing when suddenly Kirstie grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. She seemed kinda drunk.  
\- That guy over there is eating you with his eyes, look – her words were slurping a little. Mitch glanced at the direction she was pointing at, and his heart skipped a beat. She was right. Some guy standing at the balcony, VIP section, was staring at him. He had dark hair and beautiful smile. When Mitch caught his sight, the man waved his hand so Mitch would come upstairs.  
\- Should I? - the tenor turned to Kirstie who just giggled and pushed him towards the stair.  
\- Have fun!  
\- Thanks – Mitch quickly went to the guy. They met right after he entered the VIP section.   
\- You came – the guy said and Mitch melted. His voice was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.   
\- Yeah... Hi.  
\- My name's Dean, and what's yours, angel? - he brushed Mitch's bangs with his finger and the brunet blushed.  
\- I'm Mitch.   
\- Great. So, Mitch, wanna come play with us?  
\- Yeah – he nodded and followed Dean. He was clubbing with couple of friends and they all were for sure drunk already. Mitch had been told every name but he immediately forgot after Dean smirked at him, asking what cocktail he would like to have.   
\- So, Mitch. Mitch... Is that a full name?  
\- It's actually Mitchell.  
\- Awesome. So, Mitchell – Dean's voice made Mitch's pants very tight. He was glad they'd sat – Having fun?  
\- Uhm... I... I guess, yes? - stupid blush.  
\- You came with friends?  
\- Yes, with my bestie, Kirstie and we met up with three of our friends here. You also... right?  
\- Well, as you see – he laughed and, ough, ever his laughter was h o t.  
\- I'm sorry – Mitch took a sip of his drink. It was delicious.  
\- You seem upset.  
\- Hard times, lately... Yeah, even that many shots of vodka can't cure me I guess – he half-smiled, laughing bitterly.  
\- I have something that can help – he stood up from his chair and whispered to Mitch's ear – Give me a second, handsome – the brunet felt himself blushing and almost jumping out of excitement. Dean was such a sexy guy and also so kind, not a bad choice for tonight. When his new friend came back, he was holding something in his hand. He knelt next to Mitch's chair so close, the tenor felt his perfumes.   
\- Open this beautiful mouth of yours – he whispered, lightly kissing Mitch's neck, sending shivers through his whole body. He didn't even think twice, he just parted his lips and felt something small and round on his tongue – Good, now drink up – he got another cocktail and sipped it so the pill could easily slide through his throat – Good boy – Dean's mouth closed on his in long, passionate kiss. Without parting, Dean pulled Mitch so they both were standing and slided his tongue between Mitch's lips. That was a really hot make out and after a moment the tenor felt himself melting in Dean's arms, not quite being able to control his own movements. Everything was blurry, sweet and heavy.  
\- Isn't it nice? - he heard his partner whispering and found himself hanging on his arm, both of them dancing to some slow music.   
\- It is... - Mitch smiled lazily, his tongue tangling. He was so tired.  
\- Hey, sleepyhead, it's not the end of the party – Dean laughed quietly, parting Mitch's lips with his thumb and giving him another pill which Mitch swallowed eagerly. He wasn't sure exactly when that kicked in, but finding himself rocking to the 'Shape of You' with his hips brushing Dean's was a nice experience. Especially when he'd realized how hard he was. And how close. His hips bucked harshly and he moaned loudly, causing Dean to shush him with a kiss.  
\- Feels good, doesn't it? - he whispered, cupping Mitch's ass – Wanna go feel even better?  
\- Oh yeah – Mitch was a horny mess and would agree for anything just to get a sweet relief. Dean pulled him to some kind of room, Mitch had no clue they had those in this club, but he actually never was in the VIP section before, so. Dean was smirking when Mitch fell on a wide couch, breathing fast. He laid Mitch on his back, hovering above him and pressed his knee between the tenor's legs. Mitch whined. He'd never been so horny in his entire life.   
\- Please... Pleasepleaseplease...  
\- You're gorgeous – Dean whispered, kissing Mitch's naked (when the shirt went off?) torso. He was going lower and lower, and at some point his pants were taken off, and oh god, Dean's teeth scratching his cock through the underwear and...  
\- Why did you stop?!  
\- For everything there's time, honey. Now, be a good boy – he pulled Mitch hair, forcing him to get up – Kneel, baby – and so Mitch did. His vision was blurry and his senses mixed, but the only thing he could think of was his orgasm and how bad he needed it – Use those pretty tongue of yours, won't you? - Mitch unzipped Dean's pants and took out his cock, his hands weirdly light and heavy at the same time. He took him into his mouth and started sucking, small whines coming out of his throat. Dean growled loudly at the sensation and pushed Mitch's head forward causing the brunet to almost gag. But Mitch's mind was too hazy to care, he was sucking like his life depended on this. Dean didn't need long time to cum right into Mitch's mouth, forcing him to swallow.   
\- Very, very good, Mitchell – just the name and they way Dean pronounced it made Mitch almost come in his briefs immediately.  
\- Can I... Oh, please... Can I come?  
\- Let's see... - Dean's hand went into his boxers and gripped his painfully hard cock – Beautiful – he whispered, jerking Mitch off couple times – But – he picked something from the pocket of his jeans – You need to learn to be... - something cold closed up at the base of Mitch's cock – Patient.  
\- W... what? - real tears showed up in his eyes – Please, Dean, I'm begging you... Let me... Please... Please...  
\- Come on – Dean took his arm and sat him on the couch – And look – he took off all of his clothes and started touching himself, from the neck and lower, lower, lower... Mitch was trying to jerk off but the metal ring was successfully stopping him from orgasming.  
\- Please... - he was crying at this point – I can't...  
\- Ask me nicely.  
\- Please...   
\- Nicer.  
\- I'm begging...  
\- For?  
\- I'm begging for... for orgasm... please...  
\- If you're asking so nicely – Dean finally knelt in front of Mitch. He kissed the tip of Mitch's dick and slided his tongue from the top to the metal ring. Then his teeth gripped the cold ring and took it off, his tongue slurping on Mitch's cock. That was the last thing the brunet had remembered. Then it was just pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is chapter 9 but it will show up as 10... Idk what to do with this, so anyway... Enjoy! And oh - I graduated highschool 3 days ago :D

It was really bright where he was laying, the sun reflecting off the white walls. The sheets smelled like cinnamon and orange and Mitch's head was hurting. He opened his eyes and growled feeling the light hurting his sight.   
\- Yeah, no, he's okay I guess... Sure, no problem... Of course, really, I'm glad you called me... Yeah, I can imagine... Okay... Sure, I'll tell him... Thanks, Kirstie... Yeah... And how are you feeling?... That's good... Sure... - Mitch heard muffled voice speaking probably on the phone since he hadn't been able to hear the other half of the conversation – I can ask... I'm sure he doesn't... Oh, okay... Well, you know him... Fine, I'll ask... - the tenor got up from the bed, frowning and noticed the first thing. He definitely wasn't in his own apartment. It took him a minute to realize that it was his old bedroom in, like the fans loved to call it, “Scomiche residence”. He felt sore, tired and for sure missing at least one piece of clothing, cause he had Scott's pj's. Oh. Scott. That's the voice talking. Of course. But how did Mitch get here?  
He forced himself to go out of his room and find the blond. Scott was in the kitchen, making breakfast and speaking with someone (Kirstin probably) on his cell. When he noticed Mitch, he smiled widely and said:  
\- Okay Kirst, gotta go, he woke up, bye! - he put is phone back and smiled again – Hi, Miranda!  
\- What am I doing here?  
\- Sleeping. And staying for breakfast I hope – he waved a pan with some kind of omelet on it, showing it to Mitch – It's actually more like a lunch but whatever. How did you sleep?  
\- Wait, how... uhm. Thanks – the brunet accepted a mug with coffee – How did I get here? I mean, I was in the “51Nights” with Kirstie and then... Were you there?  
\- No.  
\- Did we...?  
\- No way. No.   
\- What happened then?  
\- Okay – Scott took two plates and handed one of them to Mitch – So Kirstie texted me at about 3 am asking if I know where you are. I was sleeping and she woke me up calling right before 4 am. She was so drunk I had to try really hard to make up anything from her words, but she basically said that you are wasted as fuck, half naked and basically not knowing what's going on and if I could collect you and take you home. So I agreed.   
\- Oh... - Mitch took a sip of his coffee, blushing. He was so embarrassed.  
\- Yeah, so I came and found you kissing some guy in the VIP section, and well... I don't know what you were drinking but you were practically slipping through my arms and I had to carry you. Then you were throwing up in front of the club, then I took you here, and now it's 1 pm and you woke up. That's it, that's the story.   
\- Oh no... - Mitch hid his face in his hands – I'm so sorry... I didn't want to bother you, I...  
\- You needed help, Mitch. So I provided.  
\- But...  
\- No. Just answer my one question.  
\- Okay...?  
\- What did you take?  
\- I... No, I was... just drinks.  
\- No way. You've been passing out before but that... You were gone, girl. You looked more than high. Just tell me the truth.  
\- So, uhm... There was this guy. I don't really remember... But I think there were pills involved.  
\- Mitch!  
\- What?  
\- What the fuck? Since when do you do that shit?  
\- Stop it.  
\- No, I won't. It's not a joke, Mitchell. You could get hurt.   
\- You're not my boyfriend to tell me what to do!  
\- I'm you best friend so yeah, I will tell you what to do! Don't you know what happens to gay guys like you who are not careful? You want to be used like a toy?  
\- Maybe I do! - Mitch got up, screaming despite his headache – And you have no rights to judge me!   
\- I was worried as fuck! Mitch, you were like a doll, barely even moving, half naked for fuck's sake!  
\- And what?! What? What do you have to do with this? You're jealous?! You kinda had your moment!  
\- No.... Fuck, what? No! I'm just worried, I'd never gotten a call from anyone asking to take you home before! Because you were a wasted fucking...  
\- What? Say it, come on! What was I?  
\- A wasted fucking idiot!  
\- Shut up! - Mitch lost his temper and threw his mug at Scott. The blond managed to move and the mug slammed against a wall, breaking into million pieces and spilling coffee everywhere. Everything went silent and Mitch pressed cold hands to his mouth in terror. Scott was shaking, eyes filled with anxiety.  
\- Did you... - Mitch heard him whispering after a while – Did you hurt yourself?  
\- N... no... Scott, I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't...   
\- Good – he interrupted. Mitch stopped talking and watched silently as Scott collected shattered pieces from the floor. Then he wiped the puddle of coffee and his eyes met Mitch's again – Eat your breakfast.  
\- I...  
\- I said, eat – his voice was firm and cold and Mitch just shut himself and sat at the table, quietly consuming his omelet. Another coffee cup appeared next to his plate and warm hand brushed his messy hair delicately. Then Scott was gone, probably coming down from his outburst of nervousness outside. When Mitch finished his food, he washed the dishes and awkwardly went looking for him. Scott was on the porch, quiet, observing some cars on the street.  
\- Scott, I just wanted to say... I am sorry. I didn't mean to throw that mug, I... I lost control. That won't happen again. I'm really sorry.  
\- Okay.  
\- No, it's not... - he put his tiny hand on the blond's arm – Thank you for taking me... home. And for breakfast. And coffee...   
\- No problem – he was still avoiding Mitch's sight, his voice cold, emotionless.  
\- I am a shitty friend, I know. I'm sorry. And you were right with everything, I'm an idiot. Please forgive me, daddy – Mitch's voice was sweet now. The blond sighed and finally faced his friend.  
\- We haven't talked in... ages.  
\- And you still come in the middle of the night to collect my drunk ass from the club.   
\- No, I mean... It's my fault. I ignored you at our shared coffee...  
\- It's not your fault, hunty – the love Mitch was feeling at the moment was so enormous that it hurt – It's mine as well. But, no point in blaming each other and ourselves. Just tell me if you forgive me for what I've done.  
\- Of course. You sure you're not hurt?  
\- Yeah, how can I be? I just threw it... You could... I could hurt you so badly.  
\- But you didn't so it's okay.   
\- Really?  
\- Really, mom – Scott smirked and nudged Mitch's arm. The brunet smiled and picked up his phone, feeling it buzzing in his pocket.

 

FROM: unknown  
1.34 pm  
Hey, there ;) Feeling fine?

 

\- Who's that? - Scott peeked at the screen.  
\- I have no idea honestly – Mitch answered, lazily typing the reply – I should actually get going.  
\- Why? Somewhere you have to be?  
\- Uhm... No.  
\- Then stay. We haven't spent much time together lately, what do you say for Spongebob marathon? We can order chinese if you want.   
\- Oh... - Mitch hesitated, but the idea of snuggling with Scott on the couch was too amazing for him to resist – Okay, sure! With wine?  
\- Didn't you have enough yesterday?  
\- Never too much wine – Mitch grinned – So? You coming?

 

They both situated themselves on the couch with glasses of wine. Their bodies weren't touching, but Mitch knew it was only the matter of time. When their food had come and Scott sat with a box on his knees, Mitch used the moment to shift himself so his head was on the blond's chest, his whole left side pressed to Scott.  
\- How are you going to eat like that? - the baritone laughed, stroking Mitch's messy hair.  
\- Feed me, daddy – the brunet pleaded sweetly. Scott just smirked, taking a shrimp out of the box with chopsticks and putting in gently into Mitch's mouth. After some chewing, he moaned with pleasure – Gooood, that's so good! What else do you have for me?  
\- Well, a lot. Here, open – Mitch obeyed tasting some vegetables with pasta and a piece of crab – Good boy. Now's my turn – Scott's eyes turned back to the screen but Mitch couldn't stop staring. The blond's lips were moving slowly while eating, his eyelashes fluttering with every blink, the cheeks rosy from wine. He was beautiful and Mitch wanted nothing more than to kiss him right at that moment. Instead, he just snuggled closer, his hand wandering over Scott's chest unwittingly.   
When they'd finished their food, Scott's arms closed around Mitch, his fingers gently massaging his back. If Mitch was trying to actually watch the TV before, now it just wasn't an option with Scott all warm and touching and smelling amazingly, pressed to him. The tenor slided his hand from Scott's chest higher on his neck and then his chin, fingertips caressing the scruff. He felt Scott relaxing under his touch, so he put the other hand on his thigh, making small circles there. They were both feeling so cozy and calm and warm... Mitch also felt kind of a problem between his legs, but he tried to ignore it so not to ruin his moment of happiness. They didn't even drink that much to be so touchy, Scott had three glasses, Mitch two.   
The tenor adjusted a little, so he was closer to Scott's neck, the blond's hand sliding lower and resting on Mitch's ass, making him shiver with excitement. Mitch turned his head a little, his breath tickling Scott's neck. He smelled like roses and cinnamon, the sensitive skin covered with goosebumps, looking so pretty... Mitch couldn't stop himself and started to peck butterfly kisses, very gently, afraid he would be rejected. But nothing like that happened. Instead, Scott's breath hitched, his hand on Mitch's ass now stroking the left cheek stronger. So Mitch got braver, tasting Scott more and more, opening his lips and sucking at the skin with his tongue, making taller boy shake with pleasure (Mitch hoped it was pleasure). His both hands on Scott's chest, moving along with Mitch's lips which were now on his cheek. The brunet felt dizzy, his head spinning. He was kissing Scott, his Scott with whom he was in love! Oh wait...  
The blond turned his head a little, meeting Mitch's lips and capturing them with his own. The tenor gasped with surprise, kissing him back and praying that this moment never ends. He was too lost in pleasure to even think why would Scott kiss him if he had a boyfriend. That didn't matter. The only important thing was Scott sucking Mitch's lower lip, with his hands massaging the brunet's ass, and it was good, so good and Mitch actually needed... Just a little...  
He moved himself so he was sitting on his best friend's leg, his hips pressed tightly, releasing some of the tension. He couldn't stop the moan escaping his lips, the next one silenced by Scott kissing him passionately, their tongues dancing together faster and faster, and Mitch's hips were moving stronger, pressing and pulling, and he was so, so close... When Scott bit his neck, it was over and Mitch was coming in his pants like a teenager, but that didn't matter because it was Scott, and everything was warm and perfect and loving and Mitch felt so good he couldn't stop spasming.   
\- Oh no... - his post-orgasmic high was interrupted by a muffled gasp coming from Scott.  
\- W... what? - Mitch was still breathless when he was pushed from the blond's laps, falling on his back on the couch.   
\- What have I... - Scott looked like he was having a heart attack.  
\- Scotty, Scotty, Scotty – Mitch quickly stood up and took his face in his hands – Calm down. It's okay. It's perfect.  
\- N... no – his hands pushing Mitch away again – I did... You... I never...  
\- Yes, yes, we never – the brunet clutched to Scott, snuggling to him – But now we finally did, and it was... amazing.  
\- You don't understand... I have... I couldn't... I have a boyfriend – the baritone was crying – What I... What we did... It was... wrong... I... You... I'm not...  
\- You're what? - Mitch voice was soft, his hand stroking Scott's head – Maybe that was meant to happen, hunty.  
\- I'm not in love with you – he said and Mitch's heart broke – That was cheating, I don't know why I... I never should... - he touched his lips and his bruised neck – You should go...  
\- Scott, no... Please...   
\- That was just a mistake. Just go, Mitch... Just go... - he was pushing Mitch towards the door, crying and shaking. The brunet turned around and hugged him, speaking before Scott could've stopped him:  
\- If you enjoy something, you don't call it a mistake. The make out was wonderful, you were... you are wonderful, and if you don't believe me just look at my ruined jeans – he smiled – Sometimes a person just lets himself do something he deeply desires – he licked Scott's earlobe, whispering – And I'm really disappointed you didn't let me finish you... I can do it just now...  
\- Stop! - Scott was harsh, pushing Mitch once again – Don't you ever... ever... mention it. Never. That didn't happen.   
\- Scotty...  
\- No, Mitchell – he never uses Mitch's full name – Just go.   
\- Please, Scott, I'm sorry... Please, hunty. Don't hate me...  
\- Go!

 

 

Mitch was sitting on the stairs in front of his apartment, trying to figure out a way to fix things with Scott when his phone buzzed. He got a message from that guy who'd texted him before.

FROM: unknown  
5.39 pm  
Dean, if you remember ;)

 

Mitch tried to reflect some kind of memory of a guy, but he couldn't. He must've been so wasted. But then... then he got another text. A pic. Of his own, Mitch Grassi's cock having a metal ring on, with someone's hand wrapped around his whole shaft. The brunet gasped in surprise and read the caption.

 

FROM: unknown  
5.41 pm  
If not, maybe this will be a hint ;)

 

Mitch felt a blush climbing on his neck, his cheeks rosy. He never agreed on that kind of pictures before, but that would actually explain his soreness. They had fun, he was pretty sure about that. So much fun he couldn't even remember any guy, but that's okay. 

 

FROM: unknown  
5.39 pm  
Wanna hang out, angel? 

 

Should he? The tenor felt a rush of excitement at the thought of a hook up and actually meeting the guy, Dean, in person but then the guilt filled his stomach, squeezing it painfully. Scott. He'd just broken Scott and now what, he would just go to have sex with a stranger? Maybe... Maybe he should talk to his best friend first. On the other hand, Scott told him to go and to forget that today ever happened. Which hurt by the way, much more than Mitch would want it to. Maybe Scott just wants to forget for a couple of hours and then they will talk properly? So maybe Mitch should... Forget too?

 

FROM: Angel Mitch  
5.52 pm  
Sure. Where?

 

FROM: Dean  
5.53 pm  
Depends on what u up to, baby

 

FROM: Angel Mitch  
5.55 pm  
I hope u r not looking for some romantic shit

 

FROM: Dean  
5.56 pm  
No way

 

FROM: Angel Mitch  
5.58 pm  
Good. I need a rough fuck rn

 

FROM: Dean  
5.59 pm  
Come over


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is here :D Wish me luck, I'm in the middle of my exams after highschool ;_;

FROM: Kirst <3   
7.06 pm  
What have you done

* missed call *

FROM: Kirst <3   
8.34 pm  
Mitch answer your fuckin phone

* missed call *

* missed call *

FROM: Kirst <3   
9.50 pm  
I hate this about you

 

\- Leave this – Scott's hand took Kirstie's phone away and put it on a coffee table.  
\- I still don't get it, Scott. Honestly, what happened and why this makes you so upset?  
\- I told you...  
\- Yeah, twenty times you said you kissed Mitch. No biggie, hon. You are usually touchy.  
\- It wasn't just a... kiss.  
\- Good, finally getting somewhere.  
\- Well he... We had a fight, and he threw a mug at me...  
\- He did what?! Did he hurt you?  
\- No, no. He was more scared than me, I guess... Anyway, then we made up and I proposed Spongebob marathon and food so he stayed... And then we were snuggling on the couch, as usual... And he kind of... He started kissing my neck, and caress my leg and suddenly... - he blushed – I was kissing him and my hands were on his ass, and he was moaning and I was too and it all felt so... right – Scott shifted under his blanket, Kirstie watching him – And then he just... uhm... well, there was some hips brushing my leg and he came and... And I panicked. And started crying and told him to forget that ever happened, because that was a mistake and told him to go... And he did... And if we weren't ruined before, now we're definitely are.   
\- Woah... Okay – she bit her thumb, thinking – That's a lot to process. Firstly... Were you drunk?  
\- What?  
\- When you kissed him.  
\- No, but it was him...  
\- Scott – she interrupted – He kissed your neck. Nobody told you to suck at his lips for half an hour. You know he's in love with you.   
\- I know... - Scott's arm hung low, his whole body curling up. He looked defeated, and he also felt like that.   
\- Okay, next thing. Why did you do that?  
\- I don't... know. It felt right at that moment... He was close, and his lips on my neck felt amazing, and I was cozy and... And I don't even know.  
\- Maybe... - she hesitated, fixing her hair nervously – Maybe you are in love with him.  
\- No. No, I'm not. That is true. I have a boyfriend, you know.  
\- Yeah, yeah, living problem ain't a problem, or something like that. Did you think about Mitch's feelings?  
\- Mitch was feeling just fine, believe me.   
\- Not when you've been making out. Later.  
\- He knows I'm not...  
\- Okay, but if you were in his shoes and that kinda situation would happen... Would you want to be told to forget?  
\- Probably not... But still. I feel like I cheated and broke my first since many years chance for a nice relationship.  
\- I'm sure Mitch will forgive you.  
\- I'm not talking about Mitch.  
\- I know. But I think you fucked up more than one chance for a relationship.  
\- I can't force myself. If I could, I would because Mitch is the best thing that's ever happened to me and belonging to him would be probably like living in a paradise. And I'm aware of that. The thing is... I don't feel what he does. And I was stupid letting myself for all the kissing and... more.  
\- Have you told Alex?  
\- Not yet.  
\- Do this. And... are you guys official?  
\- I guess.  
\- Talk to him about that, Scott. With honesty.   
\- Okay.  
\- And... - her lip was swollen and red from biting it – Do you know where Mitch is? - he shook his head.  
\- No, why?  
\- I mean... He's not picking up or answering my text and I just... - her small hands were fondling her phone – Never mind, forget it. He's fine. Probably having some hook up now.  
\- Yeah, probably – Scott nodded – Maybe with that guy from the club.  
\- He was hot, really. Mitchy's type.  
\- Great – the blond forced himself to smile – I don't really care about that. Anyways, I should... I should call Alex and... Yeah.  
\- Be honest, Scooter, if you want things to be serious – they hugged, Scott's long, strong arms embracing her warm, tiny body.  
\- I will be. Thanks, K.  
\- Sure – she smiled sweetly – Let me know how it went.  
\- Of course. 

 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

FROM: Scooter   
10.20 pm  
He was so sad

 

FROM: Kirstie   
10.25 pm  
So you...

 

FROM: Scooter   
10.28 pm  
We're fine. He told me he's falling in love with me and don't want to have his heart broken

 

FROM: Kirstie   
10.29 pm  
And?

 

FROM: Scooter   
10.33 pm  
And asked me if I was in love with Mitch

 

FROM: Scooter   
10.33 pm  
And I said no. So he kissed me. And we're official, as you said that before.

 

FROM: Kirstie  
10.35 pm  
Im happy for you

 

FROM: Scooter   
10.36 pm  
Thanks

 

FROM: Scooter   
10.37 pm  
Any words from... Mitch?

 

FROM: Kirstie  
10.40 pm  
No, I'll try in the morning

 

FROM: Scooter   
10.43 pm  
Okay

 

FROM: Kirstie  
10.44 pm  
Rehearsal tomorrow, bed now – see ya!

 

 

Scott came just on time. Avi and Kevin were doing some kind of beat while Kirstin was 'rapping' to it, the three of them almost crying from laughter. Mitch was curled up on a small couch, his eyes glued to his phone, his slender fingers dancing on the screen rapidly.   
\- Hi, everyone – the blond said, waving at them. He hesitated but then sat next to Mitch. Tenor didn't even flinch – Hi, princess. I, uhm... I wanna talk to you. About... yesterday.  
\- Sorry? - Mitch frowned – About what exactly?  
\- Our 'thing'?  
\- I don't know what you're talking about.  
\- Mitchy...  
\- I don't think I remember, you know?  
\- Stop... Please. I'm sorry. That was a dick move... How is this guy who's been texting ya? Did you meet?  
\- Yeah – Mitch faced Scott for the first time today – We did, he fucked me rough and hard and, for a change, didn't tell me to forget!  
\- I never fu... Okay. I told you I'm sorry.   
\- Leave it, Scott – he sighed, typing a text – We're done and you know that even better than me.  
\- Never. We're unbreakable.  
\- We were. And then stuff happened.   
\- Why are you saying all of this?  
\- Because, Scott... We can't be friends anymore. Didn't you notice me moving out, ignoring you and stuff? Our “thing”, as you gently called it, would never happen if Kirstie didn't call you. We haven't talked for... weeks? I don't even know.   
\- I can't lose you...  
\- You already did – Scott's eyes watered – But hey – Mitch's smile was bitter – It's not your fault, not entirely at least. I did fall in love with you, I kissed you and I dry-humped on your leg. I threw a mug at you. I moved out. All you did was... rejecting me and ignoring me. Apparently I can't keep our relationship while loving you. I even... - ha laughed sadly, putting out a crumpled piece of paper – I wrote us a song. Remember the album we wanted to record as Superfruit? Well, I guess that could be our first song, take a look:

You wanna be honest with me, and I  
I wanna be honest with you, let's go  
We both can be selfish  
But I'll be the first to say  
It hurts me to hurt you  
Can't count the times that you crossed over the line  
But it don't get easier  
And it stopped being fun  
But we don't trigger the gun  
And it don't get easier  
Now you got what you need  
I should be relieved  
But it don't get easier  
Goes on and on and on  
You're still the one, the one, the one (Hey, baby)  
Bittersweet, I know  
So bittersweet, I know  
You repeat, let's go  
“Try but I can't deny you” x2  
“Try but I can't deny you” x4  
You felt this one coming and so did I  
I felt you fall back but I can't let go  
We both can be fragile  
But I'll be the first to say  
It breaks me to break you

\- And the chorus again or something. Well, that's it – Mitch bit his lip. Scott was holding the paper with his fingers going completely numb, his heart pounding in his chest. The lyrics were... So sad and beautiful - It's supposed to be from your point of view, but I don't really know. I just want you to keep this.  
\- Do you have a copy?  
\- No, but I don't need one. I remember what I've written. Especially that it's about us – Mitch was still smiling – So keep it.  
\- Who made you decide like this?  
\- Like what? Us not being friends anymore? My own heart. “It breaks me to break you”, Scotty.   
\- You were mad at me yesterday, and sad and now you call me Scotty and write a song for me. I don't understand.  
\- Oh, baby – he put his hand on Scott's cheek – Goodbyes are never easy but at least they can be peaceful.  
\- Mitch, please... I'll try harder. I promise. I... I want to be yours – he confessed and Mitch gasped in surprise – But I can't... force myself to feel something I don't. But you don't have to shut me down.   
\- You have Alex now, he'll take care of you. You don't need me anymore, hunty.   
\- If this is about yesterday...  
\- Not at all. I was just thinking.   
\- While being fucked by some guy?  
\- Fuck you. No, after. I figured that... It's the best option for us.   
\- Don't...  
\- It hurts me to hurt you – he quoted his song again – But this is for greater good. I'll drop by to take the rest of my stuff and that's it. Don't cry – his cold fingers brushed Scott's tears away – I'm not dying. I'm just giving you space, hunty.   
\- I'd never take you for someone who gives up so easy.  
\- I don't give up – he closed the space between them, their foreheads touching – But sometimes when something is broken, you can't repair it anymore. You have to buy a new version.   
\- No – Scott was rapidly shaking his head – No, you can't do this.   
\- You also couldn't fuck me, and you still did. Many times.   
\- And now I regret.  
\- You... - the light in Mitch's eyes faded – Oh...  
\- No, you... Not like that. I regret that this was the start of this whole mess. But I know I can fix this, I will do everything so we can be besties again. It's not like a lot. I mean, we just fought a couple times but that doesn't mean we have to stop being friends and...  
\- I love you – Mitch brushed the baritone's lips with his. Just a small peck – I hope you and Alex will make awesome future.   
\- But...  
\- May I come in tomorrow? To take my stuff? - Mitch already got up from the couch, his body tensed, jaw tightened.  
\- Yeah... - the word that came out from Scott's mouth was weak and breathy. His whole body was shaking from tears – Mitch, please.  
\- What changes anyway, Scott? - the tenor was now irritated, his voice cold and raspy – We don't talk, we don't hang out without a fight, it's not only two of us anymore, I don't live with you... What will change? A label?  
\- I will – he answered with a whisper – Everything will. I really want to fix us, to talk to you more and to hang out and...   
Just stop – Mitch turned around and approached still singing Kirstin and both boys. Scott choked on a sob and hid his face in his hands. They weren't friends anymore. Scomiche died. Forever... How Mitch could be so calm?! How...  
Scott quickly stood up and almost ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up. He felt sick, drowning in his own tears.

 

FROM: Scotty :*  
11.40 am  
Please pick me up

 

FROM: Alex  
11.44 am  
Are you okay?

 

FROM: Scotty :*  
11.45 am  
No..

 

FROM: Alex  
11.48 am  
On my way, baby

 

If somebody asked Scott what he did after Alex had picked him up, he wouldn't answer. He remembered quick drive to his own apartment, Alex making him tea and comforting him till late night. But eventually, at some point, he left. He had work and Scott forced him to go, claiming he's fine, because he didn't want to be a problem for his boyfriend, especially that their relationship had just began. His own footsteps seemed too loud on the floor when Scott was going for a bottle of something sweet and with alcohol. He'd found chocolate rum and his heart clenched, when he realized it was Mitch's favourite. He considered glass for a second, but then took the bottle and came back to the couch. There was some cheesy rom-com in the TV and Scott didn't have the strength in his body to move and turn it off, so he just watched it all sipping from the bottle. 

He was woken up by “Drunk in Love” playing from his phone loudly. He rubbed tiredly his eyes and forced himself off couch, grabbing the cell and answering without checking who's calling.  
\- Yeah?  
\- Scott, where the fuck are you?!  
\- What? - his mind was having a hard time understanding screaming Kirstin.  
\- WHAT?! We are recording today, you were supposed to be in the studio two HOURS ago! What the fuck?  
\- I'm not... I'm not coming.  
\- Excuse me?  
\- I'm not coming – his voice trembled.  
\- Because?  
\- He doesn't want to be my friend anymore... - Scott broke down, collapsing again on the couch, trying very hard not to sob.  
\- I don't... wait, Mitch?  
\- Who else?  
\- I mean, I saw something happening yesterday between the two of you and then you suddenly were gone... Mitch said you felt bad... Uhm... You okay?  
\- Far from okay, Kitty. But don't come, leave me alone. Please.  
\- I want to know what's happened.   
\- No...  
\- Scott.   
\- Please.  
\- We need you for recordings!  
\- I know! Damn, just... Give me a day to put my shit together!  
\- If you're drinking, I swear...  
\- I'm adult.  
\- And stupid.  
\- Kirst...  
\- Are you?  
\- Stupid? I don't think so.  
\- Drinking.  
\- Not yet... - he lied.   
\- Don't? I know you have, uhm... I know it's your way to deal with problems. But please. Last time you were in a hospital, you already forgot?  
\- No. But I know what I'm doing and I don't need anyone to boss me around.  
\- Fine. Tomorrow, 10 am. If you don't come, I'll show up at your door and drag you to the studio by myself. Drunk or not. Okay?  
\- Yes.  
\- Good – her voice softened – Take care of you and I'll talk to Mitch.   
\- Mhm – just the name of his best friend made Scott cry out. He quickly ended the call and glanced around the room looking for his bottle. Unfortunately it was empty. Kirstie was actually right, Scott had a bit of a problem with drinking when it came to serious problems but who cared? He had a day off. He might've as well drink himself to passing out again.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Kirstie's high-heels were clicking loudly in the corridor of the studio. Their recording session was canceled after Scott had picked up and told her he wasn't coming. They all wanted to go home but Kevin proposed a jamming session and ordering pizza so they could hang out for some time. It was great and when they finished, the clock showed 4 pm. Kevin rushed for gym class and Avi disappeared somewhere, so she decided to talk to Mitch immediately. But the brunet was already gone, only Avi putting on his jacket in the lobby.   
\- Hi – he said softly, his voice pleasantly low – You okay? You look stressed.  
\- Yeah, uhm... - she ran her fingers through her hair – I'm looking for Mitch, have you seen him?  
\- Some guy picked him up like five minutes ago.   
\- Oh. Okay – she sat in the nearest chair, irritated – Great.   
\- May I help? Somehow?  
\- I wish you could... How do you fix broken friendship when one of the two is in love and decides to cut the other one off for good? And the other one will probably be unconscious from the alcohol for the next week or so?  
\- Scott just needs someone with him right now – Avi sat next to Kirstie, caressing her arm – We know how he gets when something hits him.   
\- I never said... - she noticed Avi's sight and sighed – Fine. Yes. We know how Scott gets.   
\- Exactly. Someone should just let him talk. And take every bottle from him.   
\- What about Mitch?  
\- Mitch is... Mitch is having a great time, but... He seemed off today, did you notice?  
\- I don't know...  
\- He ended the friendship, I suppose but... It must've hurt him too. So you know... Scott drinks his problems and Mitch fucks them away.  
\- You don't know that!  
\- Oh yeah, believe me, I do. I overheard his phone calls like three times today. I know.  
\- Oh.   
\- Yeah. You should go see Scott. He might need you.  
\- But Mitch...  
\- Mitch is different. He'll probably break too, but right now... I would say he hadn't realized what happened yet. And he will be pushing everything away until he breaks so hard, he will need us all to get through this.  
\- Wow... You hardly talk to Mitch but... wow.  
\- I wanted to be a psychologist in high school – he shrugged – Go, Kirstie. Help Scott, he kind of needs to be in the studio tomorrow.   
\- Yeah. Thanks, Avi.  
\- Always – the man smiled and Kirstie quickly left their studio, driving to Scott's. He hadn't opened her, but the door wasn't locked so she entered. The house was dark and quiet, the TV in the living room playing quietly some talk show. Kirstie first looked in both bedrooms but Scott wasn't there, so she rushed to the salon. The blond was laying on the couch, empty wine bottle on the floor next to him, his face pressed to the pillow, breathy, muffled sobs coming from him. Kirstin immediately felt guilty for letting him be alone for so long, she sat at the edge of the couch and brushed her fingers through his hair.  
\- Hey, Scooter – her voice soft and gentle – You were missed today, everyone was asking about you – he didn't answer, still curled up and crying. Kirstie sighed sadly and pushed herself next to Scott, laying her head on his arm and wrapping her hands around his stomach – You're going to be okay, Scotty. I promise – she delicately started to caress her fingers on Scott's body, the boy getting calmer and calmer until he finally spoke:  
\- He left, Kier...  
\- Left?  
\- Yeah – the blond turned around facing her, their noses almost touching – He said we couldn't be friends anymore. And left. He wrote a song for me, it's called 'Deny U' and it's so beautiful and I can't... - his voice broke again. Scott sniffled and laughed bitterly - “ I'm just giving you space, hunty” he said. And that sometimes you have to buy a new version because something is so broken you cannot fix that anymore.  
\- Okay... Is it connected with the fight of yours?  
\- I think so.  
\- Did you apologize?  
\- Yes. Couple times. He just shut me off. What do I do, Kitty?   
\- I need to talk to Mitch about this. And I think you two should just have another conversation about the whole situation, asap. For now you have to somehow pull yourself together and come for recordings tomorrow. Do you think you can do it?  
\- I won't fuck up again, yeah. I'll come.  
\- You want me to stay the night? - she fixed Scott's hair, running her fingers through. The blond closed his eyes, leaning to the touch. He loved head-rubs.   
\- I want to disappear or fall asleep and wake up with Mitch here. I had no idea how much I need him in my life until he left...  
\- He needs you as well, Scotty. He just... has to realize it.   
\- I thought we were unbreakable...   
\- And you are. It's just a crack, not a whole break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys :( Our boys never have it easy way


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started loving Mondays because of this fanfic :D My exams went well, now only the history one in two days. Wish me luck!

Scott, as promised, showed up in the studio the next day. He looked horrible and felt ever worse. He got no sleep last night and drank definitely too much wine. Two shots of vodka for breakfast probably didn't help either. He was the last one to come, everyone had already been there ready to record. Scott's eyes landed on Mitch who looked really good today, his bangs shining from conditioner. He tried to ignore the shot of pain that hit him and he forced a weak smile.  
\- Morning, guys! What do we start with?  
\- You're drunk – Kirstin showed up in front of him, poking his stomach.  
\- No.  
\- You smell like brewery.  
\- I'm not drunk.  
\- Did you get any sleep?  
\- Yes.  
\- Liar.  
\- No.  
\- You're barely standing here, honey. There's no way you can sing.  
\- Back off, Kirstin – Scott frowned with irritation – I know what I'm doing.  
\- Okay! - she raised her arms, defeated – Fine. Don't be mad. Come on, we should be starting.  
\- Right. Just one more thing – he approached Mitch, who was on his phone (as usual these days) and took a sharp breath before speaking – This needs to stop.  
\- Sorry? - Mitch's sight was so cold that Scott felt shivers on his neck.  
\- Your little game with us not being friends.  
\- I was serious.   
\- Mitch...  
\- Scott, you're acting like you are the one in love here! You're so fucking selfish, always thinking about yourself! Have you ever thought about my feelings? Did you stop me from touching you more than I should? No! Because the only thing that matters to you is yourself and you know nothing about love and affection for other people so just stop and let me be!  
\- You wrote me a song...  
\- Yes, I fucking wrote it – he rolled his eyes, definitely angry – And what? Should we get married now? Or maybe I should ask you to kiss me again, because it's apparently a very good joke for you! You were asking me to move back so many times but you never actually asked if I even want to come back, never came to visit me to maybe fix things a little. You've been taking advantage of me for so long and yet you're angry now that I can't just accept the way things are? It was cool to fuck me, but dealing with my feelings is too hard for you, isn't it, Scott?! The first thing you did was finding a goddamn boyfriend!  
\- Stop this! You're getting this all wrong...  
\- No – his voice was like steel. He came closer to Scott and hissed – The only wrong thing here is you - heavy silence fell after this, nobody brave enough to move. Mitch just growled with irritation and went to his microphone, putting on the headphones. Kevin and Avi were standing uncomfortably in the corner, not really knowing what to do and Kirstin was covering her mouth with both hands, shocked. Scott was seeing only black, his head spinning and legs trembling, really close to collapsing. His chest tightened and he found himself hard to breathe, his muscles tensing as he slowly fell on his knees and then on the floor, hitting his head on something hard. It felt like dying and honestly, Scott would gladly accept death at that moment. Instead someone's strong arms pulled him up and put his body on the couch. He felt like his heart was going to jump off his chest and he realized he's screaming some nonsenses. The pain was overwhelming, every cell in his body hurting, every bone almost cracking. His mind buzzed with fear and voices and hurt, the only thing he could focus his thoughts on was Mitch screaming at him. His stomach churned and he almost vomited, laying on his left side and feeling tears on his face. He just wanted everything to stop, just stop, stop, stop, stopstopstop...  
And suddenly the tension had left him, his heart still aching but calming down. His vision went back to normal after a while, breaths finally even and his muscles relaxed. He realized someone was talking to him, but he couldn't make up the words.  
\- ...just have to breath, Scott... Even breathing... Come on, you can do it... - it was Kevin kneeling beside him, his arm gripping Scott's forcefully – Good, you're doing great. Can you move? - yes, Scott could move but he really didn't want to speak, so exhausted and empty – Scott, I want you to tell me if you're okay. Can you do that? Please.  
\- Yeah – came out of his throat, forced but quite understandable.  
\- Good. Just breathe. Avi, get some water, Kirstie can you get a damp cloth to cover his forehead? - beatboxer was focused on Scott's wrist and the pulse he was constantly checking. Soon some pleasantly cold thing was put on his head and a bottle of water in his hands – Drink that – Scott obeyed, realizing how thirsty he was – Good. Are you okay?  
\- I guess... Yes... What happened?  
\- I think you've just had a panic attack – Kevin looked at him, his hand on Scott's shoulder – They tend to happen under lots of stress...  
\- What... oh – Scott blinked, his eyes finding Mitch who looked like a kicked puppy. He was definitely scared, as he was pressing his fingers to his temples and biting his lip – Okay.  
\- Did you hurt yourself?  
\- What?  
\- Well, you kinda collapsed on the floor and hit yourself, the sound was horrible.   
\- Uhm, I... - Scott weakly raised his arms a little and shook his legs. Nothing seemed broken, the only thing was his head pounding painfully – I think I just hit my head.  
\- Well, you hit the table but there's no blood and I don't think it was hard enough for a concussion. Are you gonna vomit?  
\- No.  
\- Are you dizzy?  
\- Not anymore I guess...  
\- How's your sight?  
\- Fine – Scott's voice sounded like it was someone else talking, so far away and muffled.  
\- Can you get up and walk straight line?   
\- I... I'm tired – he leaned on Kirstie sitting next to him, his eyes slipping shut. She looked so scared and her hands almost immediately started caressing his arm, trying to comfort him.  
\- Scott, I need to know – Kevin's voice was urgent, beatboxer pulled him up forcefully and pushed him forward – Just couple steps.  
\- You're no doctor.  
\- I have enough knowledge to judge if you need to go to hospital or no. Now walk please – Scott fought his exhaustion and walked on imagined straight line, step by step and back. When he'd finished, he collapsed on the couch, Kirstie's arm wrapping him in a safe embrace.  
\- Is that it?  
\- Yes, you'll live, bro – Kevin smiled – You should rest.  
\- No way... I... We need to record today.  
\- Honey, Kevin said you had a panic attack... I don't think recording is the most important thing right now – Kirstin brushed his hair back gently, kissing his forehead.  
\- Kevin can't be sure – the blond murmured, already half asleep.  
\- My friend had PTSD so I kinda know how a panic attack looks and yours was literally like taken from a psychological book, Scott – Kevin sighed – And Kier is right, you should rest.   
\- I'll take you home, Scooter – she smiled again, looking at him.  
\- No, I have my car here...  
\- There's no way you're driving now.  
\- Kirstin... Not to insult you, but Scott is barely awake now and there's no way you can lift him to carry him to the car so... Let me help – Kevin offered, still eying Scott.  
\- Yeah, we can both help you, Kirstin – Avi was already putting his jacket on.  
\- I'm not sick or anything, I can walk by myself – Scott was irritated. They were acting like he was made from glass or something. He'd forced his eyes to stay open, pushing himself of the couch. His vision immediately went black and his legs gave up, making him sit again. He growled and tried again, same result.  
\- Stop, honey, you'll hurt yourself – Kirstie's voice was so soft. So nice – Let us help. We can stay with you and watch some movies if you want... I mean I can. I don't know about you guys? - she faced Avi and Kevin.  
\- Yeah, sure! I can make Scott's favourite burritos – beatboxer patted Scott's shoulder.  
\- Count me in – Avi's bass pleasantly vibrated in Scott's chest – I can eat the burritos with you – they all laughed but Scott suddenly furrowed his brows, his eyes searching for someone.  
\- Will you stay with me too? - his sight landed on Mitch. He hated how weak his voice was, but the tenor didn't seem to notice.   
\- I... - he bit his lip – I don't think so. No.   
\- Mitch! - Kirstin hissed, but Scott shook his head.  
\- Leave him. It's fine – Scott just smiled sadly and lowered his head, his heart pounding in his chest unevenly – You can't make him if he doesn't want to.  
\- Okay – she just nodded, sending long look towards Mitch before grabbing Scott's arm – Come on, big boy, we're going.   
\- Wait, K, let me – Kevin and Avi together held Scott between them, nearly carrying him for what he let, too tired to argue with them. Kirstin took her purse and before leaving, she turned around and said quietly:  
\- That's how much he needs you in his life.

 

That should be the best day of his life. In his apartment Scott was positioned on the couch, with tons of cushions and blankets and Kirstie snuggled next to him. Kevin made him the burritos and Avi brought Scott's favourite Starbucks. They all sat to watch all Star Wars movies and Scott couldn't possibly be happier, even though he'd been dozing off half of the time.  
But there was one, major thing missing and he still couldn't understand what exactly happened. Everytime he tried to think about that, his chest would clench and his breathing speed so he always withdrew. Instead he'd focused on the movie and apparently he was focusing so hard, he fell asleep at some point. When he opened his eyes, it was dark and quiet and the TV was off. Kirstie was sleeping cuddled to his arm, Avi and Kevin were nowhere to be seen. The blond slowly got up, laying Kirstin's head on a pillow, and went to the bathroom. His thoughts were still running and he felt more exhausted than before. Nothing made sense anymore. First, Mitch confesses his love and is broken because Scott doesn't feel the same, they they fight and Mitch says he's sorry and then Scott regrets kinda cheating on his boyfriend and Mitch goes all angry-passive-aggressive and ends their friendship. Why would he do that? They could've been okay, they could've learned how to treat each other and it would all be fine... They could...  
\- Scotty? - Kirstie appeared in the bathroom rubbing her eyes – Are you okay?  
\- Yes, go back to sleep.  
\- Scott, the water.  
\- Hm?  
\- The sink – he looked there and oh. The water was running and Scott couldn't really remember when he turned the tap on – I'm sorry.  
\- Don't be, you've been through a lot. What are you thinking about?  
\- I'm trying to understand why Mitch did all of this.  
\- Scottland... I promise, we'll talk about this. Later. Now it's 2 in the morning and we both need some sleep. Please.  
\- I'll go to my bed...  
\- I will stay on the couch.  
\- No! I mean... Can you stay with me...?  
\- Oh... Yeah. Sure.

 

\- Kirstin? - Scott asked when they were already in bed.  
\- Hm?  
\- Do you think he hates me?  
\- No way.  
\- You sure?  
\- One hundred percent.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helooo. Another chapter for you, this time a long one :D There's one scene that might be triggering for some people so I'm going to put a "[***]" before and at the end of it. It's kinda graphic and violent, that's the thing. Anyway, enjoy, leave kudos and comments and see ya next Monday!

It was fun partying every single night. Their vocals were finally recorded and Scott had nothing else to do than spending time with his boyfriend and visiting clubs. He would tell everyone he was fine and that's how it all looked like. He was smiling, laughing, dancing and spoiling his fans with never ending selfies and videos of him singing Beyoncé in his car, but for real he'd been having really bad time lately. Mitch was ignoring him totally and Scott couldn't really work up the courage to come to his house to talk. So he was hurting silently, occasionally (five times a day) checking Mitch's social media to know what the brunet had been up to these days. Scott's time was also highly consumed by Alex who'd tried to brighten his boyfriend's days as much as he could by bringing him Starbucks or taking him for concerts or food.   
And there were, of course, parties.   
LA is that kind of city where clubs represent 80% of public places, the rest of it mostly restaurants or fast food. The music's good, drinks are cheap (especially if you're the member of a famous acapella group) and there's loads of people willing to party with you. And so Scott did. Every night he would come to the different club (he had couple favourite ones, he was just switching between them), get wasted and dance the night away with some friends or complete strangers. Or sometimes Alex but that happened quite rarely since he'd always had work at 7 am. He was always into clubbing but that was probably the most intense session he'd ever had. It exhausted him, left him hangovered but also gave him so much satisfaction, he just kept doing that.  
And Kirstie was the best person on the planet.  
She would come every day just for a small chitchat , coffee or lunch and they could talk for hours about their relationships or their pets. She was worried about Scott's drinking, although he had everything under control so she shouldn't worry.  
Avi and Kevin were at his house almost every day too. Suddenly they became close friends and Scott found out that Avi, when he's comfortable, is a totally different person! They'd often just play games or jam, sometimes when Kirst joined them they'd do movies or “Friends” marathons and laugh their asses off till the late night.  
And still, in the silence of the night, Scott was the loneliest person in the universe.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Mitch purred like a cat, stretching his naked, sweaty body on the bed. He slided his finger on his wineglass and took a sip, smiling when the taste hit his taste buds.  
\- How are you feeling? - sweet, raspy voice pleasantly buzzed in his ears, Mitch grinning in response.  
\- Like I always do after we fuck.  
\- Do you mean you're bored?  
\- No way, just blissed once again.  
\- Good. You seemed far away with your thoughts today.  
\- Yeah, it's... not about you.  
\- Scott? - Dean propped himself on the elbow, staring at Mitch with calmness.  
\- It's just... It's Friday, Spongebob marathon day... 'S okay.   
\- Do you really think about a different guy while we fuck? - suddenly his face near Mitch's, their lips brushing.  
\- Yeah, to distract myself from coming right away, baby – the brunet answered, kissing Dean hard on the lips.  
\- Cocky as usual – the guy smiled, pressing a kiss to Mitch's temple before reaching for his wine – You guys still don't talk? - Mitch nodded – Wow, I would bet you'll break after three days.   
\- Yeah, it's been two weeks though and I miss him like crazy... But I won't change my mind.  
\- How's he doing anyway?  
\- Awful.  
\- I watch his instastories everyday and he seems to party daily with loads of drinks, he seems far away from awful.  
\- You don't know him – tenor sat with his legs crossed, staring at his glass – He tries to kill his thoughts with alcohol and dancing but inside he's probably dying.   
\- You're going soft on him already, Mitchy.  
\- No – he shook his head – I'm still pissed as fuck but that won't change the fact I'd like to kiss the pain away. That's how fucked up this is. I'd like to kill him and make love to him at the same time, because this is Scott and that's the reason for both options...  
\- You're both pretty fucked up, honestly.   
\- Maybe.  
\- If he's so miserable why doesn't he come and apologize?  
\- He's smart, he knows I'd throw him away immediately.   
\- Or fuck him immediately.  
\- True.   
\- Do you really want to leave things like this? You're so sad without him – Dean brushed his fingers through Mitch's hair gently, smiling when the smaller boy leaned into the touch.  
\- Well, there's no way of repairing what's happened. He did too many wrong things. Calling our almost sex thing a “mistake”, not giving a fuck about what I feel... He loved us having sex but as soon as my feelings appeared, he couldn't stand it.   
\- Honey, not that he knew you were in love with him.  
\- But then he did.  
\- And you moved out.  
\- And he left me alone! Because he got a fucking boyfriend! And he'd been ignoring me forever just to almost fuck me on our couch and call it a mistake!   
\- Stop screaming – Dean filled Mitch's glass with wine and laid down on his back – We've been thought this many times. Besides, that's not what I asked you.  
\- What did you ask me?  
\- If you want to leave things like that.  
\- Yes.  
\- Really? How quickly, you think, Scott will land on the ER?   
\- Not my problem.  
\- You should at least talk to him.  
\- He had a fucking panic attack the last time I did, so maybe it's not a good idea.  
\- Well, you told him you're leaving, what did you expect?  
\- Not a fucking attack! He scared me so much, oh my god...  
\- I don't think he's planned this.  
\- Of course not, I'm not saying he did. Dean, tell me... - Mitch positioned himself on his stomach, his face hovering above Dean's – Why do you care about Scott so much?  
\- I care about you.  
\- Why?  
\- Because I like you – he smiled, caressing tenor's chin.  
\- I'm not becoming your damn boyfriend.  
\- Nobody asked you to. I love fucking, I hate involving so suck it up, princess.  
\- Good. And about fucking... - Mitch smirked, climbing on top of Dean who murmured happily, already gripping the brunet's semi hard cock.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- Scott, can you focus for a second?  
\- I'm listening.  
\- No, you're re-watching Mitch's instastory for the fifth time today.  
\- He's with Dean again – Scott said quietly, sliding his finger over Mitch's face on the screen. The brunet was laying on a bar, his torso naked and Dean was licking the salt his stomach before taking a shot of (probably) tequila. Mitch was laughing drunkily. At the next video he was the one drinking and then kissing Dean's neck. He'd been so careless lately, just drinking and meeting up with different guys every single day. And there was no Scott to watch over him and take care of him like he would normally do. Even if Mitch had left him, not wanting to be friends anymore, that didn't mean Scott stopped caring. He had never left Mitch alone with strangers, even if he would go for a hook up, Scott was always close and watching over him. Once Mitch didn't come back from the bathroom after their appointed time (which was exactly one hour, enough for a good fuck and rest) and Scott rushed through the door just to find him sleeping on the floor.  
\- Scott, for God's sake! - Kirstin was really irritated.  
\- Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Yes. I'm listening.   
\- I can't do stuff with you if you're glued to your phone all the time!  
\- I'm sorry, Kier, it's just... - he rubbed his face – I can't really stand being without him and not being able to control him. I mean... He's so careless lately.  
\- I know. I've spoken to him.   
\- And?  
\- He seems pretty fine with himself.   
\- Of course he does – Scott snorted with irritation – Not like anyone will tell him otherwise.  
\- You two are done, why can't you leave it, Scotty?  
\- Because he's my best friend and we will never, ever be done.   
\- Or just you think.  
\- Why are you doing that?  
\- Sorry?  
\- Why can't you just agree with me?  
\- I do.  
\- So... I really don't understand.  
\- I just don't want you to drown in misery, that's it. I talked to him tons of times and he gives no fucks about it. There's nothing we can do, Scottland. Besides, I guess he's just doing the same thing you do.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Later that day Pentatonix had a quick gather up planned to listen to the tracks put together and possibly suggest some last changes. Mitch walked into the studio blissed after nice, long fucking session with Dean but his good mood was interrupted when he heard an argument coming from the corridor.  
\- I thought you were fucking dead! I was going to call an ambulance, you fucking idiot!  
\- I was perfectly fine! I just p a s s e d o u t!  
\- “Just passed out”, Scott, you're hearing yourself?! You were alone there, nobody knew you and nobody could take you home!   
\- I'm an adult, grown-ass man!  
\- And yet, you're acting like a fucking baby!  
\- Like you've never passed out before!  
\- Of course I did but not in the middle of a club, half an hour away from my own house, surrounded by strangers! After drinking some shady drinks with possibly goddamn pills!  
\- They weren't strangers! I met them two days ago, I know who they are! And I drink what I want, you're not my mum to boss me around!  
\- You could've gotten hurt! You could've been attacked by a rapist or a thief and there would be no Mitch to tell him to leave you alone!   
\- I don't need Mitch to take care of me, I can take care of myself and just because you came to collect me doesn't make you my motherfucking parent!  
\- No, but I'm your motherfucking boyfriend and I think I get to tell you what to do, since you've been destructing yourself after Mitch left! Doing exactly how he does, even if you hate when he does that!  
\- NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT MITCH! - there was a loud slam of the door and a tired sigh. Alex appeared in the lobby, looking surprised to see Mitch standing there awkwardly.  
\- Hey – Mitch blurted uncomfortably, briefly glancing at Scott's boyfriend.  
\- I don't know how you've been doing that – Alex said and turned around leaving the studio quickly, never looking at Mitch. The brunet sighed and went to the recording room where Scott's already been held by Kirstie, his anger so obvious and clear that Mitch's blood froze in his veins.  
\- ...you can't just tell him that kind of things, he loves you and worries about you, and you are really too careless, Scotty.  
\- You're all full of shit – the blond wiggled himself out of Kirstin's embrace and suddenly stopped when he saw Mitch. For a second, hurt ran through his face but quickly disappeared and Scott looked angry again. Mitch didn't say a word, just watched as Scott was trying not to lose his shit right at that moment. He was saved by their producer walking into the studio and they all focused on him and the album.  
It was perfect and required no changes so after the meeting they'd decided to celebrate by partying in their favourite club. Mitch thought about bringing Dean but decided against, considering some good, quick, new fuck. 

 

They all met for a dinner first and hit the club right after. It was Friday night so the place was crowded, but music was amazing and even Avi seemed content with the whole situation. He noticed Scott's smile and before he could stop himself, he teased:  
\- How quickly can you pass out today, Scotty? - the blond turned around slowly, anger in his eyes burning Mitch to the bones  
\- What the fuck did you just say?  
\- Well, I was just wondering how much you can handle.  
\- What happened to you, Mitch? You were never like this. You don't get to tease me anymore.  
\- Cause?  
\- Cause you left me! You ended things between us! You fucking broke me! - Scott's voice cracked.  
\- Because you've been an asshole! Caring only about yourself, never thinking about me!  
\- I always think about you!  
\- Yeah, you're just selfish and narcissistic!  
\- You're so full of shit, Mitch!  
\- Well, I heard your boyfriend. He's so worried but you don't even give a crap, do you? Why would you, right? - Mitch couldn't stop bitter words coming from him – But I'm not your whore anymore and soon Alex won't be either – Scott froze after that, his eyes glassy and the whole body shaking.  
\- Go fuck yourself, Grassi – he yelled, turning around and walking away rapidly. Mitch bit his lip, wondering if he'd come too far this time. He didn't mean to hurt Scott, it just... felt so good finally getting him realizing what he'd done. He looked around but Scott were nowhere to be seen. He just probably went for an angry dance with someone who will later fuck him into oblivious in the bathroom.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Scott was almost passing out only an hour after his fight with Mitch. He was hurt and angry and so freakin helpless, the alcohol seemed to be the only thing able to help. Also, there was this guy eying him shamelessly and Scott was pretty sure he was looking for an easy sex. Well, why not. After all Alex was an asshole too and hurting him that way would be the best punishment. Scott nodded at him and the guy smiled, standing up and approaching the baritone.  
\- Hi, sexy – he said, eyes gleaming in the dark – I'm Jason.  
Scott.  
\- Wanna go some place less crowded? - he was already nibbling at Scott's neck and the blond didn't hesitate, being quickly taken outside of the club into the alley, where nobody could see them.

 

[***]

 

Scott was pinned to the wall, his pants and briefs tugged down as well as Jason's in a blink. And that was the first moment that seemed like something was wrong. Jason's eyes were so unfocused that Scott was pretty sure he'd been on some strong drugs mixed with tons of alcohol. He hated interacting with stoned people, they often tend to be aggressive. But Jason was already stroking Scott's hard cock, the thoughts forgotten quickly. But then Scott was turned around, his stomach pressed to the cold wall.  
\- Wait, I don't... I'm a top... I don't... - he tried to protest, but the guy's hands held him firmly in place.  
\- You'll like it – Jason promised, pulling himself out and stroking couple times. Scott was breathing heavily, half scared and half excited, his mind hazy with neck kisses he's been given. His ass cheeks were parted, fingers pressing at his entrance and quickly sliding in. Scott groaned in pain, feeling the dryness and force of the movement. The was no lube and three fingers at once had always been out of option for Scott, so he cried out in pain asking quietly to slow down a little:  
\- Please... That hurts, just... Spit on them at least... - but he was cut off by Jason's hand covering his mouth and his whisper:  
\- You're gonna be so good, just a minute – his fingers worked Scott open, pain pulsating in him really hard to withstand but the blond was reassuring himself that this was just a small inconvenience that will be over soon. He'd been bottoming couple times before, maybe he just forgot how painful it was. Suddenly, he was fully pressed to the wall, Jason's arm holding him in place so Scott couldn't move at all. A small ball of fear appeared in his gut but he tried to desperately ignore it, when his partner's nails dug into Scott's thigh. Jason propped himself and pushed into Scott without any warning, any lubrication and no condom. The blond let out a painful scream, trying to move away but instead his body hit the wall when the guy moved inside him forcefully. Scott felt like he was being torn into small pieces, desperation making him try to break out but struggling to even move his arm or leg. He whined again and that must've been a mistake judging how hard he got hit in the face after that. His legs gave up, whole body collapsing to the ground.  
Now he was even more helpless with Jason's weight keeping him in place and his cock sliding in and out, fast and furiously and so painfully...   
\- Please... Stop... - Scott cried out. He just wanted everything to stop.  
\- Shut up – the guy pushed into him even harder and Scott's breath was gone, he couldn't speak, he felt warm liquid running down his thigh and the overwhelming pain clouding his mind. After another attempt to escape, Jason hit Scott's body on the ground so hard the blond heard something crack inside him, but that wasn't important. His lower body was on fire, every push bringing more pain and Scott could feel flesh being torn. All of a sudden, Jason stopped, pulled out and rolled Scott over so he was on his back.   
\- Open – he whispered, pressing the tip of his cock to the blond's lips. Scott felt like he was going to vomit but he didn't have much of a choice when it was pushed into his mouth, almost choking him. Hot tears went down Scott's cheeks when Jason started pushing his hips. The baritone closed his eyes, trying to hide far away with his thoughts although his gag reflex wasn't exactly letting him. He was choking, the air heavy in his lungs when Jason's nails were leaving sharp, bloody paths all over his body, his sight blurry and unfocused. Scott wondered what would happen first – he comes or Scott suffocates?  
When he was completely sure he won't make it, Jason pulled out and forced himself into his ass one more time, tearing a loud cry from the blond. His movements were rapid and cruel, every push causing more and more pain and finally Scott was filled with disgusting amount of cum and he was empty and half naked on the ground. Jason was gone.   
Scott rolled over to his side, moaning from sharp pain in his abdomen. He curled into a small ball and cried out quietly, not being able to move anymore. His mind making his vision black was a blessing for Scott. He eagerly closed his eyes, drifting somewhere far away from pain and hurt.

 

[***]

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

The kisses were slowly becoming very heated and much more like bites, so Mitch pulled Rick (or Mick, who the fuck cares) towards the back entrance of the club. They were still kissing when Mitch opened the door and was pressed to them by the guy he's been with. His neck became the center of attention for Rick (Mick?) and Mitch laughed, pulling gently at the hair on the back of his head. Suddenly his eyes caught the sight of something that looked like a body laying in the alley.   
\- Wait a second – he pushed away the boy and carefully approached the body. It was dark but Mitch could easily tell that was a man, just looking at the proportions. He pulled out his phone and turned on a flashlight.  
The silence was torn by his loud scream of terror.   
No. Nonono. It can't be. His eyes were playing tricks on him.  
It's not.  
No.  
Scotty.

 

He didn't know what to do first. He was panicking and crying, trying to decide if he should roll the man over or call Kevin and Avi or ask Rick (Mick?) for help... His mind wasn't working at all, still processing what he was seeing.  
Scott was curled up on his left side, no pants or underwear, his shirt torn. His whole body was covered with marks done probably by nails, back scratched by the sharp surface of the ground, face bruised. But that wasn't the worst... Mitch was trying really hard to stop himself from vomiting every time he looked at Scott's lower body. His legs were covered in blood, his hip seemed to be broken and... He swallowed imagining the force of the act itself. That couldn't be anything else, looking at the blood...   
\- Scott... S... Scott, please... - Mitch patted his arm but the man didn't move. He touched his face and checked if he was still breathing. Luckily yes. He noticed his own fingers trembling. They were covered in blood, but he couldn't care less.  
\- Hey, you! - he shouted at the guy who almost got to fuck him – Do you... Do... You know how Kirstie Maldonado looks like?  
\- Yes.  
\- P... Please... Find her... And tell her that she, Avi and Kevin... have to come here... Quickly... Please...   
\- Of course, I'll be right back – he was gone and Mitch finally broke down with crying, his face nudging Scott's arm. He was lost, he didn't know what to do and he had no idea if Scott will be alive in the next five minutes. He almost didn't hear Kirstin approaching, who grabbed his arms suddenly, choking with tears so loudly it hurt. He also almost didn't feel Kevin pushing him hard and kneeling over Scott and he obviously didn't hear anything from Avi's call for the ambulance. He felt numb and far away, the only thing important was Scott and Scott was laying on the ground, not moving and barely breathing.  
Ambulance came quickly and Mitch forced himself inside too, not wanting to leave Scott for even a minute.  
\- Sir, do you know what happened? - the paramedic, young men with short, brown hair was definitely talking to him but Mitch couldn't make up the words to answer – Sir?  
\- He's clearly in shock, give him a blanket and some water – another voice said and soon the brunet's body was wrapped in a blanket, a bottle of water in his hands. He was watching three paramedics working on Scott's breathing, his body covered with foil and blankets and IV connected to his arm. His ears definitely weren't working cause he couldn't her anything, no words, no sounds, no beeps. Just the silence and unconscious Scott.  
Scott.  
Scott whom Mitch offended just an hour ago. Scott who was abandoned by Mitch. Scott who'd been a mess since Mitch stopped talking to him. Scott who was his best friend. Scott, whom Mitch loved.

 

When they arrived to the hospital, Mitch still couldn't force his body to move or his ears to work properly. Someone wrapped him with another blanket and helped him get out of the ambulance. He was sat at the chair in the corridor, a nurse putting warm plastic cup into his hands. That was disgusting, black coffee but he eagerly drank it just to snap himself out of the numbness. The time was passing and Mitch had no information about Scott's condition. The sky was turning light blue already, when he overheard two doctors talking:  
\- The bruises and scratches are mostly on his back, face and torso, but no deep cuts so I just put some stitches on the worst ones.  
\- That seems to be enough, what about his bones? Wasn't anything cracked?  
\- Yes, the hip is crashed, it looked really bad... It should heal though, the surgery went good. I've never seen a bone broken into so many pieces, the force must've been enormous...  
\- I'm more worried about his private parts...  
\- Oh yes... The anus was completely torn, the skin and muscles just gave up... Then, the rectum and the pelvic floor muscles are awfully damaged... I patched him up as much as I could but... That was a very brutal rape – Mitch nearly fell from his chair, trying to get up. His mind was spinning when he approached the doctors.  
\- I'm sorry... I... My name's Mitch Grassi, do you... Are you talking about Scott? Scott Hoying?  
\- You're not family, mister, I'm so...  
\- Please! - Mitch cried out – I'm his best friend and the only person he has right now! Please tell me how's he doing! Please.  
\- Well... - one of the doctors sighed – Fine. Mr. Hoying had two surgeries, one for his broken hip and the second one for his genital area. He has many bruises and small wounds, but nothing too bad. The hip should be healed although we can't be sure if it'll be as good and it was before. No signs of internal damage. He...  
\- What happened? - Mitch's voice was weak.  
\- Well, it looks like... We're pretty sure...  
\- A very, very brutal rape, Mr. Grassi – said the other doctor, eying Mitch. The brunet gasped and burst into tears immediately, almost collapsing on the floor. It was different hearing it when he wasn't sure if they were talking about Scott, but actually knowing...   
\- May I... May I see him?  
\- He's unconscious now after the surgery, he should wake up in the next few hours. Please don't disturb him too much.  
\- Sure. Yes. Yes. Thank you. Where...?  
\- ICU, room number 14. First floor, left corridor.  
\- Thank you... thank you – he was already running to the elevator, the damn thing too slow but Mitch too tired to choose stairs. The ride was irritatingly slow but finally Mitch was standing in the door frame of Scott's room.  
The blond looked tiny with all those machines and cables surrounding him. His left arm had two needles, one for IV and the other for something that was probably painkillers. In his nose those weird oxygen pipes, the machine checking his heartbeat beeping constantly. His legs were covered with blanket and Mitch was really thankful for that. He wasn't ready to see the worst damage yet. He'd approached Scott and hissed when he noticed how bruised his face was. The baritone's hair was bloody and tangled and Mitch gently brushed his fingers through them. A small sob escaped his mouth and he quickly covered them with his other hand not wanting to wake Scott up.   
\- I'm so sorry... - he pressed a kiss to Scott's forehead – This is all my fault... I was cruel, I lost control and told you things I should never tell you... You are always so strong and confident and I would never... - his voice broke and some tears fell on the bed – I was always the one needing protection, you never let me be alone for longer than an hour or so when we would go out... I... I left you there alone, I... I shouldn't... I was... - he was crying, squeezing Scott's hand, shaking – I was so selfish... I fucking left you alone, I told you I don't want you anymore... It's been... Fucking months... And I don't even know... What you were up to... I don't... You're not selfish, you obviously care so much more than I do and you... I was never your whore. I wish I... I wish I could just go back in time and... I... Scott... I don't fucking deserve to be here with you, to even touch you, but I'm all you have right now so... Suck it up I guess... - he bent, pressing his face to the blond's neck, quietly sobbing and not able to speak for a moment. Then he took a chair and sat right next to Scott's bed so he could hold his hand – I want you to be okay more than everything... I don't care about my stupid feelings, I will do everything... To keep... To keep you... And I know it's freaking selfish from me to say that, but you need to want me back too... I... I'll do everything you want, Scott... Just... Just be okay...

 

His phone rang. Mitch picked up, not even looking who's calling.  
\- Yes?  
\- Mitch?! Oh my god, Mitch, is he okay? Is he alive? - Kirstie's panicked screech filled his ears   
\- Kier... Hey – his voice sounded tired – Yes, he's... He's alive.  
\- But is he okay? Mitch? Is he?  
\- K...  
\- Mitchell! - the brunet notice she'd began to cry – Tell me n o w!  
\- He will be okay.  
\- What do you mean he will be?! Isn't he?! Is he dying?! What happened?  
\- He was... - Mitch bit his lip – Hurt.  
\- That guy... Did he beat Scott?  
\- That too.  
\- What... What else?  
\- There's no need now for you to...  
\- It's not like you were taking care of him, Mitch! I've been keeping his stupid ass alive after you left him! I deserve to know!  
\- Right... - he lowered his head – You're right. He has broken hip, bruises all over his body and... his lower parts are pretty damaged.  
\- Why?  
\- Cause he was raped, Kirstin.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- He's the last person I would imagine being in a hospital... - Kirstie stroked Scott's hair, tears falling down her cheeks – He's always the strong one - Mitch had been quiet since her, Alex, Kevin and Avi came. Kirstie was a crying mess and Kevin had to hold her in his arms to calm her just a little. Avi was sitting on a chair, looking at Scott constantly with unreadable face. Alex was walking in circles, biting his thumb. Nobody gave a shit about Mitch and he really wasn't surprised. They all probably blamed him for what happened; in fact, he blamed himself too. But sitting there with still unconscious Scott, his boyfriend and three of his friends literally hating him was too much for Mitch to handle. He got up and rushed through the door, trying to stop the tears from coming. He had never hated himself more in his entire life than he did now.   
He heard steps behind him and a suddenly a warm hand appeared on his arm.  
\- Mitch – it was, surprisingly, Avi. The tenor didn't dare to turn around and look him in the eyes – Wait.  
\- Let me go, please...  
\- Listen to me, first – he forced Mitch to sit and did the same, looking at him calmly – It's not your fault, Mitch.   
\- But it is... I told him... So many cruel stuff I didn't mean... I... He... He's here because of me. Because I left him...  
\- Yes you did. You left him, you hurt him, but you didn't put him in the hospital. That part is not on you. He wasn't raped by you.   
\- But it feels like he was...  
\- Maybe focus for a second on his feelings, not on yours – Avi's words stung, but were true – I bet as soon as he wakes up, he will start asking for you. Not for Kirstie, not for Kevin, not for Alex and definitely not for me. For you. Because you're his best friend and you need to be strong for him. Blaming yourself won't help Scott and neither it will help you. So stop crying, stop whining and be the friend you should be. Fix what you've broken.   
\- You all hate me...  
\- No. We hate what you've done. But not you. You still have a chance to fix everything – Mitch just nodded, wiping the tears from his face – If you truly love him, you will know how.   
\- Thanks... - he whispered not really looking at Avi, shame stinging him and making his cheeks red. The bass rose from the chair and pulled Mitch for a long hug.  
\- Now go back, he can wake up any moment – they both went back to Scott's room just to find Kirstie sleeping in Kevin's arms.  
\- She's exhausted... Imma take her home – beatboxer got up – Avi, you're coming too?  
\- Yes – the bass faced Mitch – I'll come later, bring you some clothes and stuff. Let us know if he wakes up.  
\- Sure – Mitch whispered, watching them disappear behind the door. Alex was still standing there, looking at Scott. The man looked tired, his face pale.  
\- I should bring him some stuff. I was at work when... I mean, I'm a fucking mess... You're staying?   
\- Yes.  
\- Good, I'll be here later on. I wanna take care of him.  
\- Okay.  
\- Call me if something happens.  
\- I will.  
\- And Mitch – he turned around – I want you gone when I'm back.   
\- Okay – Mitch nodded, looking at the floor. He felt like shit, but decided not to cry anymore. Instead he took some paper towels, made them slightly wet and started cleaning Scott's face from blood and dirt. Then he did the same with his neck, torso and hair. He rubbed his hands also. That looked so much better and made Mitch tired to the point he dozed off on his chair.

 

When he woke up, it was already daylight in the room. A nurse was doing some stuff with Scott's IV, humming quietly. Mitch stretched his arms, wincing at how his head was hurting. The nurse noticed he's awake and smiled.  
\- Mr. Grassi I suppose?  
\- It's Mitch – tenor tried to smile back but failed miserably – How is he?  
\- Good, he's stable. He should wake up soon. If you want to grab some breakfast, there's a cafe at level 0.  
\- No, I... Thanks.   
\- You should eat – she frowned.  
\- I know, I just... I feel like I can't, you know?   
\- I'll bring you some tea – she smiled and left, leaving Mitch alone with Scott.  
\- Hi, Scotty – he smiled, standing up and looking at the blond's face – I hope you'll wake up today. I n... We need you back – his hand brushed through Scott's hair and stopped on his neck – I need you back, I won't lie. I know you probably hate me, but... I love you, you know that – his speech was interrupted by the nurse coming back with a paper cup and a small package.  
\- Here – she handed him both things – Tea and a sandwich. Please eat it, you look like you're gonna pass out.  
\- Thanks... - he was so grateful at that moment – You're amazing.   
\- I know – she laughed – I'll leave you two alone – the door closed behind her and Mitch sat back on his chair, eating his sandwich. He had to take out the ham but it was good, considering everything tasted like paper to Mitch. After he was done, he opened the window and smelled the fresh air, closing his eyes for a moment. He must've spent a long time like that cause suddenly he heard a weak voice:  
\- Mitchy...? - he was by Scott's bed within a second. The blond had his eyes opened, slowly studying Mitch.  
\- Hey, sweetheart – the brunet started crying despite he promised himself he won't be – How are you feeling?  
\- I... - Scott was thinking for a second – What happened?  
\- You don't... remember? - he shook his head and Mitch smiled lightly – It's okay. How are you, honey? Are you hurting?  
\- No... Mitchy, what happened?  
\- More important is now how's your hip and everything?  
\- I... I don't know. It's...   
\- It's fine, baby, let me call for a doctor, okay? - Mitch pushed a button on the wall and soon two doctors and a nurse appeared in the room.  
\- Did he wake up?  
\- Yes – Mitch nodded – He doesn't remember anything but he said he's not hurting.  
\- Thanks, Mr. Grassi – one of the doctors gently pushed him away and they all started doing things with Scott, checking, asking and changing his bandages.   
\- He will remember everything in a couple of hours, when his medication stops working – told him one of the doctors.  
\- Medication?  
\- Yes, the one we used to put him to sleep before surgery – he turned down his voice a little – Rape is really hard to process and he probably will break really badly so please, inform us when anything happens.   
\- Okay – Mitch nodded and waited for them to leave. Scott looked exhausted but he was smiling.  
\- I'm so happy you're here – he reached his hand and Mitch approached him, letting Scott cup his cheek – You're so pretty, Mitchy...  
\- Not as pretty as you, honey – he smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to the blond's forehead – Are you tired?  
\- No... - Scott answered but his eyes were already slipping shut.  
\- Sleep, you'll feel better.  
\- I wanna look at you.  
\- I'm still going to be here when you wake up, sweetheart. Rest now – he kissed his forehead one more time and watched and Scott drifting into sleep, worrying what's gonna happen when he wakes up.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Scott's head was heavy. His whole body hurt and he really needed to drink some water. His eyes opened, glazing at the room and trying to figure out where he was. He would guess hospital. He had needles in his arm, some weird plastic pipes in the nose and his whole lower body was stiff, he couldn't really feel it. His brows furrowed as he was trying to remind himself what had happened that made him end up in the hospital.   
His eyesight stopped at Mitch sleeping on a chair and his heart clenched. He remembered perfectly what the smaller boy had told him in the club, how he called him “selfish, not caring asshole”. And still here he was, by his bed.   
Mitch shifted in his sleep and soon opened his eyes. He'd noticed that Scott's awake and a smile appeared on his tired face.  
\- Scotty – his voice was hoarsed but still so beautiful.  
\- Why did you come?  
\- What?  
\- You hate me...  
\- No... Baby, I... - he got up, closed the space between them and reached his hand to touch Scott and then...

_Strong, brutal hands pining him to the ground, heavy hips pushing in and out completely ignoring Scott's pleas. His body was screaming in pain, every single muscle trying to escape but he couldn't. So he cried. His ass was on fire, flesh being torn with every move of Jason's body, blood dripping down his thighs. ___

__\- No! - a sharp scream escaped Scott's throat as his hand withdrew quickly. Mitch stopped, definitely shocked, but sat back on his chair not trying again.  
\- Okay. I'm not touching you, look – he showed Scott his hands and put them behind his back – I just wanted to tell you that... I don't hate you, I never did.   
\- You're full of shit... You're just saying that because I'm here.   
\- That's not true...  
\- That is true, Mitchell. If it didn't happen you would never...   
\- You're right – Mitch looked down – But that doesn't mean I'm not sorry.   
\- You hate me, my boyfriend and everything connected to me. You hadn't looked at me since you left.  
\- I was selfish...  
\- You were gone! - Scott raised his voice and coughed heavily right after. His throat was so dry.  
\- I know. I was so mad...  
\- You're still.  
\- Yes. But it's not the best time for arguing now – Mitch got up and uncapped a water bottle – May I?  
\- I... Don't... - Scott was terrified just by thinking of someone touching him. The thought was so scary and so painful itself he wanted to vomit. Mitch bit his lip and reached his arm, giving Scott the water and quickly withdrew when he took it.   
\- I'm gonna... I'm gonna go. I'll call Alex, he... He promised to come.  
\- Okay...  
\- Scott.  
\- Hm?  
\- Can I come tomorrow?  
\- Yes.  
\- Okay.  
\- Okay.   
\- So... - Mitch didn't even look at him – Bye, Scott – he was gone sooner that Scott could blink. His chest tightened but he quickly dozed off, forgetting about that scene._ _

__

__He woke up feeling a touch on his hand. A wave of panic went through him and he screamed, pulling his hand back and scaring poor Alex to death probably. His breath fastened and hot tears filled his eyes when he eyed his boyfriend.  
\- It's just me – Alex whispered, leaning closer, but Scott trembled so he withdrew immediately.  
\- Don't touch me... - Scott was so insanely scared he couldn't think – Don't touch me...  
\- I won't, I promise – Alex smiled, although his eyes were sad and worried – How are you, baby?  
\- I... I don't know.  
\- Do you need anything?  
\- No, I... My hip hurts...   
\- I'll call the nurse.  
\- Wait... Alex?  
\- Yes?  
\- Was I...  
\- What?  
\- Was I r... raped...?  
\- I'm sorry, baby – Alex sighed, couple tears escaping his eyes – I'm so so sorry... - Scott let out a breath and focused on the wall in front of him, trying not to panic.   
\- It's not your fault... I... Please, my hip...  
\- Sure – he was gone and quickly back with a nurse who taught Scott how to press a button with painkillers when he was hurting. Then she left and Alex looked lost.  
\- How's Mel? - Mel was Alex's baby niece born just a month ago.  
\- She's... fine I guess.  
\- Alex... Do you... Do you want to leave?  
\- What? Scotty, no, I just... - he rubbed his face – I don't know what to do and... You are...  
\- I'm what?  
\- Hurt. I wish I could help you and hug you and kiss it all better but you don't want me to touch you...  
\- It's not you... I... Please, don't leave.   
\- I know it's not me I just wish you were better.   
\- I'm tired... - indeed, medication seemed to kick in and Scott's head was suddenly really heavy. He fell asleep before he could heard his boyfriend answering._ _

__

__Next few days were filled with sleep and pain. Alex was with him almost 24/7, sometimes Kirstie, Avi and Kevin from time to time. Nobody talked to him about what had happened, they all tried to entertain him in those rare moments when he was awake. Mitch was never there and Scott started missing him, never getting the chance to ask someone about him.  
The occasion came two days later.  
Kirstie was sitting and singing “Rose Gold” quietly when he woke up that day. Alex was gone, probably had been thrown away by the nurse to get some sleep and shower. Kirst smiled, noticing Scott being awake and asked:  
\- How are you, Scottland?  
\- Where's Mitch? - Kirstin bit her lip, turning his gaze from Scott.  
\- Do you need something?  
\- Where is he, Kier?  
\- Water? Maybe I should fix your pillows...  
\- Kirstin! - he hated being ignored – Why isn't he here? Why doesn't he come?  
\- Mitch... - she sighed – Mitch is having a hard time lately. He doesn't really know what to do.   
\- He doesn't want to visit me...? - Scott felt disappointment growing in his gut.  
\- He does. He also hates himself for all of this, he claims he's still mad and... - Kirstie's hand almost touched Scott's face but she stopped immediately, realizing – He's a mess.  
\- He promised.  
\- Sorry?  
\- Couple days ago he promised to visit me. He never came.   
\- I know.  
\- I... I miss him, Kitty.  
\- I'll tell him.  
\- I want him to come.  
\- I'll tell him.  
\- Today.  
\- I... - she hesitated – I don't know if...  
\- I don't care. I want to talk to him before they put me down again – Scott had to be forced to sleep with meds two times a day when he had all of his tests and bandage changes because he didn't let anyone touch him. He would cry, panic and scream so the doctors had no other choice and Scott understood that. But the result was him being awake only couple hours a day and he had to use this time wisely – Please.  
\- I can't promise you anything but okay – she got up – I'll come tomorrow. What game do you want next? - she would bring Scott a different game every time she visited him, so he could play with his visitors and not die with boredom.  
\- Do you have Uno cards?  
\- Of course – she smiled – You're gonna be beaten so badly, I'm a champion in this game.  
\- We shall see – Scott grinned and waved at her when she was leaving. He entertained himself with some stupid talk show on the TV before some doctor entered his room. Scott had never seen him before. He was an older man, looking sympathetically and smiling.  
\- Good morning, Scott – he stood next to his bed – How are you?  
\- Uhm... Okay?   
\- Fantastic – he put on a glove – I'm doctor Stark and it's just routine check.  
\- Of... what?  
\- Well, I need to see if your body is healing as it should be – his smile widened as he slowly took a blanket off of Scott, leaving him half-naked. Scott felt panic raising in his chest but tried to calm himself down.  
\- W... What are you gonna... check?  
\- Relax, just the muscles down there, it won't hurt – he bent and put one hand on Scott's thigh. And then it started.  
First, Scott heard an awful scream filling the room. It took him couple seconds to realize it was him screaming. Then he felt his whole body getting stiff, muscles tensing. His chest tightened, cutting his breath. Suddenly there was nothing but darkness, his ears were plugged and his hands were shaking so badly he thought they're gonna be torn from his body. He was drowning, everything was causing pain, his mind so loud and oh, his lip was bleeding, some stupid machine beeping and Scott wanted nothing more that to shut it down and...  
And suddenly hot breath near his ear, some nice voice speaking softly and although Scott couldn't make up the words, he felt himself relaxing. His breathing was back and he took a long, desperate gasp, coughing heavily.  
The voice was still speaking. Scott could sense the lips being so close to his ear, but not quite touching and he'd never felt so safe before.   
\- It's okay. Nobody will hurt you, Scotty, everything is completely fine. I'm here. I'm here and I'm not leaving. Just breathe, honey, just breathe – oh yes. Scott could finally recognize the owner of a sweet voice. Mitch. Just when the name appeared in his thoughts, a pleasurable warmth filled up his body and relaxed his muscles totally – If it's okay with you, let me know you're back... But if you don't want to talk it's okay – oh, but Scott wanted to. He was just having hard time speaking – I would kiss your head but I'm not going to. I'm just saying that I would if you let me. I will never hurt you. Not anymore – Scott finally felt himself being able to speak.  
\- Mitchy... - he whispered, slowly blinking his eyes open. Mitch was staring at him with those beautiful, warm brown eyes.  
\- I'm here – Scott very gently reached his hand and let his fingers brush over Mitch's cheek. It was a small gesture but it made his stomach flutter – You're okay.  
\- You came.  
\- Yes – Mitch nodded, still staring into Scott's eyes, the blond's fingers on his cheek – You needed me.  
\- I missed you.  
\- I missed you too – Mitch's voice was so warm and sweet. Scott felt safe just by being with him.  
\- Why did it happen?  
\- You panicked, baby... Nobody told doctor Stark that you can't be touched while conscious. I yelled at them for that – his hand was curled up in a fist and Scott assumed he's really stopping himself from cupping Scott's face – They know now.  
\- Thank you – a pleasant warmth was still filling him when Mitch's face moved a little bit closer. The smaller boy was sitting in his chair, propped on the bed with one elbow.   
\- I'm sorry I didn't come.  
\- It's okay... Kirstie told me why.  
\- It doesn't make this okay, Scotty – Mitch looked sad – I'm the worst friend ever.  
\- That's not true – Scott smiled, stroking Mitch's lip with his thumb – You're here now and you calmed me down.  
\- I was so scared... But so angry when I saw why you were panicking... I almost punched this doc. But you were hurting and I had to take care of you.  
\- Had to?  
\- Wanted to – the brunet smiled, their faces still close – I wasn't visiting you cause... I wasn't sure if you want to see me. After everything...  
\- I always want to see you, Mitchy.  
\- I hurt you. And I will never forgive myself for that.  
\- Can you... - Scott paused for a moment – Can you leave it for now? Just... Can we take care of our fucked up friendship later? Now you're just... You're here, you're sweet and I never want you to go. Okay?  
\- Okay – Mitch whispered, still not touching Scott – I love you.  
\- I love you too – the blond smiled, gently linking their foreheads. Mitch's breath hitched slightly at the touch and his mouth fell open. It was something else when Scott was touching him but now... Now it was also Mitch touching Scott... And Scott didn't even flinch – You're my best friend.   
\- I know. You're mine too.  
\- I can't give you more... I'm...  
\- Shhh. It's okay. I'll take what you give me, Scotty. I just want you to be okay – he hesitated – May I... May I kiss your forehead?  
\- Yes... - Scott's breath hitched when Mitch's soft lips touched him. It was gentle and sweet and Scott was so calm and happy...  
\- I feel like I shouldn't be the one who can touch you – Mitch chuckled, connecting their foreheads again – I don't know why I'm the one. Can Alex touch you too?  
\- I... - Scott shook his head – I'm so scared when they do that Mitch, I... I can't force myself, it's so scary... I know they won't hurt me but... I can't... I want but I can't...  
\- So why are you letting me? - Mitch was whispering.  
\- Cause you feel like home. And home is safe._ _


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being one day late, I have work now and yesterday was crazy... Another long chapter for y'all, enjoy :D

When Mitch came to the hospital the day after, his heart was fluttering just by thinking about Scott. Yesterday the blond fell asleep holding Mitch's hand and it was so beautiful and pure he wanted to come back to this moment once again, and again and again. The nurses hadn't let him stay for the night but as soon as the clock showed 8 am, Mitch was at Scott's door sliding in quietly.  
Alex would come everyday at 3pm so Mitch had couple hours alone with his best friend. Scott was still sleeping, his face calm and eyelashes fluttering slightly every other moment. The brunet approached him and gently kissed his cheek, smiling.  
\- Hey, Samantha – he sat on his chair with a book and waited for Scott to wake up. That day Mitch had an interview and a party so his thoughts quickly went to those. It was a MTV something, boring stuff especially that Mitch wasn't taking anyone with him. He'd been in the middle of planning his nail polish to match with shoes, when a hand tapped his arm.  
\- Mitchy – Scott was smiling, his eyes sleepy and tired.  
\- Scotty – tenor smiled back, putting his book away – How did you sleep?  
\- I... I didn't really. I got maybe two hours straight, I was waking up every half an hour.  
\- What? Why?  
\- Nightmares – the blond turned his gaze – The whole... scene. Over and over and over.  
\- Oh baby... - Mitch almost cupped his face but restrained – I'm so sorry. Maybe ask your doctor for something to help you sleep?  
\- No medication will help with those, Mitch. During the days it's okay, I'm surrounded by people who love me and they take care of me, but the nights... I'm alone and I'm scared... Alex can't stay with me, he proposed many times but I want him to get some sleep before work, good sleep in bed, not here...   
\- I can stay with you – Mitch whispered, looking him straight in the eyes.  
\- You have life. You have Dean, you...  
\- I'm not with him. We're just friends.  
\- Fuck buddies.  
\- Uhm... yes.  
\- I know. He and some other guys.  
\- Yes.  
\- You don't take care of yourself.  
\- I do, I eat my veggies.  
\- You know that's not what I'm talking about, stop joking – Scott propped himself a bit – You're careless, you go to clubs alone and... You let other people own you.  
\- Nobody owns me, Scotty.  
\- Yes they do. Because you let them fuck you and they're strangers.  
\- It's not like you haven't known that. I don't really do relationships. I do sex and parties.   
\- But I'm usually there, with you. To watch over you.  
\- Maybe it's time to grow up, Sandy – Mitch smiled sadly – You said you don't want to talk about our fucked up friendship.  
\- I don't. We're talking about you.  
\- I'm fine, Scotty. And I don't go alone. Dean's always with me.  
\- So you're alone – the baritone's words felt heavy in the air – He wouldn't care if you got hurt.  
\- You can't know that.  
\- Yes, yes I can. And you're stupid, thinking he would help you if someone wanted to... do something bad to you... Like someone had done to me.  
\- Scott...  
\- It's true! You weren't there with me that night, and see?  
\- ...you're blaming me.  
\- What? No.  
\- “You weren't there”.  
\- I'm showing you what can happen. Mitch, I'm tall and strong and look! You would be fucking crashed! You could be... - his voice broke – dead.  
\- I'm alive, I'm fine and I'm here.  
\- Please stop doing those things... Take care of yourself.   
\- I do.  
\- You're looking tired lately.  
\- Yeah, I've... Not that I've been sleeping well too.  
\- Why?  
\- Because I'm dreaming about you being dead after that rape, that I'm finding you and you're covered in blood and you're not breathing, your body already cold...   
\- You found me?  
\- Hm?  
\- You found me? After... you know.  
\- Yes, I did. I was with this guy and we were about to... - he bit his lip seeing Scott's frown – But I'd noticed someone laying on the ground so I checked and... that was you. I thought you're gone at first... Luckily you weren't and then everything happened really fast and... And now you're here, alive and beautiful – Mitch couldn't stop himself from pecking Scott's hand. The blond was looking somewhere behind Mitch, clearly far away with his thoughts so Mitch gave him time to sort it out.  
\- I have to find physiotherapist. For my hip. And they told me to also find a psychologist for the trauma. My doctor said that the hip may not be fully functional even for a year if ever. Mitch, what about touring? I won't really do much choreography if I can't walk! The band will break and the record company will lose tons of money and... Or maybe you'll just replace me because why wouldn't you...  
\- Scott – Mitch knelt by him, his face almost touching Scott's – Nobody is going to replace you. You're one and only. And don't worry about touring now, we just finished and our album hasn't come out yet so you don't have to think about it now.   
\- But what if my hip will never be okay?  
\- Then we will think of something – Mitch smiled, his eyes going from Scott's to his lips absently. The urge to kiss the blond was so strong he had to move away quickly to keep himself steady – Do you know when you're coming home?  
\- They said in three or four days. Although I can't really move with the plaster so it's still like me sitting alone in my bed, not being able to even go and pee by myself.  
\- How are you going to... Who's gonna...  
\- My mum is coming to LA soon.   
\- Oh. I thought Alex will take care of you.  
\- He will, he just works and I don't want him to ruin that.  
\- Okay. Seems... reasonable.  
\- You're important to me too, Mitch – Scott reached his hand to pull Mitch closer – I just don't want you to throw away your whole life and sit by my side every day when there's literally nothing more I can do.  
\- What if I want to? - Mitch was staring at his lips again, his voice shaky – I can fix everything I've broken.  
\- You can shut up – Scott pulled him even closer, their noses bumping. His gaze was so intense it made Mitch's legs wobbly and his cheeks burning with heat. The brunet parted his lips, finally drawing Scott's attention to them.   
\- Okay – Mitch closed his eyes, breathing Scott's scent into his lungs. His mind was hazy and his body heavy with sweetness. The blond mouthed gently at his cheek, causing Mitch to let out a long held breath and lean even closer.   
All of a sudden the door slammed and Kirstie was in the room, singing happily:  
\- Hello, Scotty! Oh... Oh! - she stopped, blush on her cheeks when she saw Mitch and Scott – Oh my... I'm...  
\- It's okay, we're just... - Mitch moved away from Scott, cursing in his head – Scott had a rough night. He's not sleeping well. I'm gonna... I should go.  
\- No, Mitchy! - Kirstin grabbed his arm – Stay.   
\- Yes, why would you go anyway? - Scott smiled sheepishly – Kier brought me Uno cards, we all can play.  
\- I'm not really... I...  
\- Mitch, I know what this is all about – Kirstie sighed, sitting at the second chair – You're blaming yourself and you're convinced we hate you. I asked everyone and nobody had seen you eating for the past few days.   
\- What...? - Scott's eyes widened.  
\- You have to understand, honey – she took Mitch's hand – That none of this is your fault.  
\- I left him there...  
\- Mitch, you wouldn't come with him for a hook up anyway.   
\- I would come look for him after an hour... maybe I could've stopped this...  
\- Mitch, believe me, it took maybe ten minutes. You wouldn't know. And what you do isn't good for Scott, he needs you.   
\- Scott has Alex.  
\- And still you're the one he's asking for – Kirstin smiled at Scott – Don't leave him again.  
\- I... You're right – Mitch sighed, feeling tears coming.  
\- I told you, Mitchy, we can deal with all this shit later. Right now I want you here – Scott said quietly.  
\- And nobody here hates you. I surely don't – Kirstie closed Mitch in a warm hug and the brunet tore up totally. He collected himself quickly though, rubbing at his eyes and trying desperately to smile.  
\- So Scotty... You said something about Uno cards?

 

* - * - * - * - *

\- Alex won't be here today, you don't have to go – Scott sighed, seeing Mitch collecting his stuff. It was almost 3 pm and usually at this time his friend was gone, replaced by Alex.  
\- Won't he? Why?  
\- They kept him at work. Mitchy...  
\- Hm?  
\- Can you do something for me?  
\- Sure, what is it?  
\- Can you bring me a sandwich from the cafeteria?   
\- Oh – he seemed surprised – Sure. I'll be right back – when he entered the room holding a small package, Scott smiled widely.   
\- Thanks. No – he shook his head when Mitch wanted to hand him it – It's for you.   
\- Scott...  
\- No discussion. No talking. You're gonna eat it right here, when I'm looking.   
\- But...  
\- No – his voice was firm and Mitch rolled his eyes, unpacking the sandwich. He took a first bite as Scott watched him carefully – When was the last time you ate?  
\- I don't know, two days ago? I'm not hungry.  
\- I don't care, you're eating that.  
\- Fine, daddy, fine, just shut up.  
\- Getting snappy, Mandy – Scott snorted and let his head fall on the pillow – I missed your smile.  
\- I'm smiling everyday.  
\- Not with your eyes. I want you to smile with your whole face.   
\- You're making me smile with my whole face – Mitch confessed and regretted it immediately, seeing Scott's cheeks getting red – I mean, I... I didn't...  
\- You too – the blond grinned – You make me smile with my whole face too... You know, I want to go home.  
\- I know, hunty, just couple more days.  
\- Will you come back too?  
\- Sorry?  
\- Home. Will you come back home?  
\- Oh – Mitch didn't really know what to say – You should have Alex moving in with you. And your mum's gonna be there too. I... I don't want to...  
\- Mitchy.   
\- Yes?  
\- Will you come home?  
\- I... - he hesitated – Only if you want me to.  
\- I want you to.  
\- What about our fucked up friendship?  
\- It will unfuck itself. Or we'll fix it. Later. I don't really care right now.  
\- You know we have to have a long conversation about everything.  
\- I know. It doesn't change anything. I want you to move back in.   
\- Are you sure?  
\- Yes.  
\- Okay.  
\- Okay... Did you finish?  
\- What?  
\- Your sandwich.  
\- Oh... Yes. Thanks.  
\- I'm just doing my duties – Scott laughed – Princess.  
\- I hate you sometimes.  
\- You love me.  
\- I... - Mitch looked down at his shoes.  
\- Shit... Shit, I'm sorry! I am really sorry!  
\- Well, it's true, Scotty. And now, before you're going to have your tests... Wanna watch some tv?

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Coming home with a broken hip is painful.  
Scott was taken by an ambulance because there was no other way to transport him without moving his legs which could end with the bones breaking again. Alex had prepared his bedroom so Scott could rest as best and comfortable as possible. He also borrowed for the blond an electric wheelchair so Scott could move around the house by himself when he needed anything. The doctors made an appointment for Scott to take off the plaster in a week and then he would be able to start his physio and maybe some walking. He was surprised that the plaster could be taken off after just two weeks, but the doc said that treatment for broken hip is different than for other bones, mostly because of the surgery.   
It didn't occur to Scott how much his whole body was sore until he wasn't moved from his hospital bed. Everything hurt him and he needed really strong painkillers to even survive the drive and also some meds to calm him down so he could be touched. By the time they'd arrived, he was exhausted but when he'd seen his own house, happiness hit him and he smiled widely. Two paramedics carried his stretchers inside and Scott got insanely scared when out of nowhere people started screaming and cheering with joy. There was Kirstie, Avi, Kevin, Esther, Nicole and Alex and also Scott's mum, who was crying. Everyone followed the paramedics who slowly put Scott on his bed and left, leaving him surrounded with people he loved.  
\- We're so happy you're home, Scotty – Esther was kind of tearing up and he wanted to hug her so badly, but felt himself panicking just at the thought of it. So instead he just smiled and answered:  
\- I'm happy too. Hospitals smell – everyone laughed and Scott was given a plate with his favourite chocolate cake.  
\- We made it for you – Kirstin blushed, looking at Kevin and Avi – We don't know if it's edible, but we tried.  
\- It's amazing – Scott said with a mouthful of cake – Thanks, guys. For the cake and for visiting. And oh – he noticed his whole windowsill covered with vases – for the flowers too. They're beautiful.  
\- Sure. Okay, everyone. Scott's probably tired and he needs time with his mum – Kevin patted Scott's bed, smiling – You can visit tomorrow, let's go now. Come on, move, move – everyone was waving and blowing kisses and soon Scott was alone in his bedroom, with just his mum standing in the corner.  
\- Mum – his voice weak with affection – I missed you.  
\- Scotty, my baby – she approached him but stopped awkwardly – May I hug you?  
\- Of course – it was his mum, it was safety, it was home. He breathed in her perfumes, letting his nose nuzzle her neck. She was still crying.  
\- I can't believe you were... I...  
\- Mum, please – he cupped her face with a half-smile – I'm okay. Thanks for coming, you have no idea what it means to me.  
\- Of course I came, you're my son. And how's... How are things between you and Mitchell? Did something change since the last time we'd talked? - she called him couple days ago and they talked for 3 hours, during which Scott told her everything about him and Mitch.   
\- No, he's sweet and... and really insecure about himself. But it's okay, we're okay.  
\- Good. And this Alex of yours...  
\- What do you think of him?  
\- He seems to be really caring about you. He told me how you don't let anyone touch you and that makes him really worried – well, Scott hadn't told his mum about his little 'touching sessions' with Mitch... Oh, about Mitch. The thought was constantly getting out of his head.  
\- Where's Mitch?  
\- I honestly don't know.   
\- He was suppose to be here.  
\- Is he still moving back?  
\- I guess. I hope.  
\- Scotty.  
\- Yes?  
\- Try not to hurt Alex, okay?  
\- Sorry?  
\- Nothing. Just... be careful, okay?  
\- What do you mean? Mum?  
\- Nothing. It's really... I'll let you figure things out by yourself. Do you want me to call Mitch?  
\- No. If he promised, he'll be here.   
\- Okay. Well, I'm gonna make you something to eat and give you time with Alex.  
\- Thanks – he kissed her cheek and watched her leaving. Soon Alex entered the room, smiling.  
\- Hey, Scotty. How's your hip?  
\- Numb, which means it's really gonna hurt in the night – Scott winced – Thanks for all of this.  
\- No problem, baby.   
\- Are you staying for dinner?  
\- I might. I'm sorry I haven't been with you much lately, my work is killing me...  
\- It's okay, I understand. Mitch and Kirstin kept me company.  
\- How are things between you two?  
\- Good. We'll be alright.  
\- You seem happy with him being back. Like you got a missing piece back.  
\- It's actually true – Scott smiled – I'm glad he's back. And I'm the luckiest guy ever, having you here with me.  
\- Bullshit – Alex laughed, sitting at the edge of the bed – You're so full of shit, Hoying.  
\- I'm a gentleman, mister – he parted his lips, waiting for Alex to make a move. His boyfriend got the hint and leaned a little, just enough for Scott to reach him. He didn't kiss him though, giving Scott all the control. The blond nibbled at his lower lip, before going for a deep kiss. A small gasp left Alex's chest, his arms closing Scott in a warm, safe embrace and his fingers caressing his lower back. They were kissing for a very long moment, before Alex moved away, smiling.  
\- I missed this so much.  
\- Me too. I thought I would never stop being scared of the touch.  
\- But you still don't let other people touch you.  
\- No.  
\- Why?  
\- I'm scared.  
\- Why aren't you scared of me?  
\- Because I love you. And I love my mum and that's why...  
\- I love you too, cookie – Alex kissed him one more time.  
\- Alex, where's Mitch?  
\- Asking for another guy when we're kissing... Bad boy – Alex smiled into the kiss, biting Scott's lower lip gently – I'm kidding. I don't know where he is. He was supposed to come.  
\- I know...  
\- Don't worry, he's probably collecting his tons of clothes.  
\- Yeah, probably – Scott laughed with uncertainty. A soft voice came from the kitchen announcing dinner. Scott's mum entered the bedroom holding a tray with three bowls.  
\- I made your favourite soup, Scotty – she smiled, handing him one bowl. It was pleasantly hot in Scott's hands – Do you need help?  
\- Mum, I'm not five – he frowned, making both of them giggle – I can deal with a spoon.  
\- So, Alex – Connie looked at him – You work at the office?  
\- Well, yes. I work at the agency. I'm basically a graphic designer.  
\- Mum, you know that, why are you asking? - Scott rolled his eyes.  
\- Because I want to talk to Alex a little, so shut up and eat your soup.  
\- But... Ugh. Fine.  
\- And what do you do as a graphic designer? - his mum turned back to Alex.  
\- I design posters, covers, all that stuff. It's a nice job but I have to be available almost 24/7. I wish I could spend more time with Scotty though – he brushed Scott's hair back.  
\- You are so sweet together – she smiled so much the corners of her eyes creased – Your father should see you two, wait a second – she pulled her phone out – Smile for me, boys – she took a couple pictures – Perfect. I'm sorry he can't be here, Scotty. He had to stay with his mother, she's not feeling good lately.  
\- That's okay – Scott had finished his soup and was already yawning.   
\- Okay, I guess now's the time for you to rest a bit. You must be exhausted.  
\- Mum...  
\- No, baby, Connie's right – Alex got up, kissing Scott's forehead – You should sleep as much as you can. I'll come by tomorrow after work.  
\- Okay – the blond purred, following him with his eyes.   
\- Goodnight – he got another kiss and Alex left. Scott's mum took all the bowls and looked at her son.  
\- What?  
\- I love you.  
\- Mum, please... I love you too. I'm not dying.  
\- I know, it's just... - she shook her head – Doesn't matter, I'll bring you your pills.  
\- What time is it?  
\- 7 pm, why?  
\- I wanted to see Mitch...  
\- I can call for him.  
\- No. It's fine.   
\- You sure?  
\- Yes – she brought him his meds and then left him alone after he'd asked for some privacy. He was tired, but too worried about Mitch to sleep. Tenor had promised to be here today and he was suppose to move back and now... He didn't even call and Scott had a weird feeling that he panicked and changed his mind.  
Despite his worries, he apparently dozed off because when he opened his eyes, it was dark outside. He heard some muffled voices behind the closed door and called for his mum, just to let them know he's awake. The door opened and Mitch slowly entered the room, closing them again.   
\- Hi – his voice was quiet.  
\- Hi, Mitchy. You're late for the party.  
\- I know... - he sat at the edge of the bed, not looking Scott in the eyes – I couldn't... Too many people.  
\- We talked about this, it was not your fault...  
\- Yeah, I'm aware. It's just... I was anxious and I didn't want to ruin everything.   
\- I thought you changed your mind.  
\- No – the word came out sweet and gentle and Scott melted, his fingers bumping Mitch's leg.   
\- Good.  
\- I'm glad you're home, hunty – Mitch entwined their fingers, his thumb stroking Scott's skin – Welcome back.  
\- Welcome back too, Mitchy – the blond locked his eyes with Mitch, they both breathing steadily and still holding hands – Can you lay here with me?  
\- What? Really?  
\- Please?   
\- Yes, sure – his voice was still a whisper. The brunet took a spare blanket and laid next to the baritone, on his side. That was a king size bed so there was plenty of space, and still Scott demanded quietly:  
\- Come closer, maybe?  
\- Okay – Mitch pressed himself to Scott's side, putting his arm on the blond's stomach carefully, watching his face and looking for any sign of fear – Is it alright?  
\- Yeah – now Scott was whispering too. Mitch slowly put his head in the crook of Scott's neck and sighed happily, feeling familiar scent of warm skin and his cologne. - Alex kissed me today, you know?  
\- Oh... Okay. That's good. That's progress.  
\- Mhm.  
\- Are you sad, Scotty? You sound sad.  
\- I'm happy. Everything is just perfect. I have Alex, I have my mum here, I have the band... and I have you – Mitch felt Scott's lips on his hair and melted under the touch – I have you and I'll never let you leave me anymore.  
\- I won't leave you, baby – Mitch kissed the skin of his neck and felt the blond shudder a little – No more.  
\- Did you bring your stuff?  
\- Yes.  
\- All of them?  
\- Yes.  
\- Great. You're finally back at home – he pressed another kiss to Mitch's head – It was so empty without you.  
\- There'd been no day when I wasn't missing living here. Living with you. That place of mine didn't really feel like home.  
\- This house never feels like home when you're not in it. You're my home, Mitchy – he snuggled the smaller boy closer and Mitch had to blink rapidly to stop the tears from coming – Home is wherever I'm with you or something like that.  
\- Scotty... - Mitch's breath hitched. He kissed Scott's neck and absently started working his way up to his jaw. His lips were brushing the blond's scruff on his cheeks and the sensitive skin behind his ear and...  
\- Mitch... - Scott's breathless moan snapped him out of any trance he'd been in. He quickly pulled away, scared as fuck and staring at Scott, wide eyes.  
\- Oh fuck... I'm sorry...  
\- No... No, wait. Come back here, you idiot.  
\- But...  
\- Mitchy!  
\- Okay, okay... - he positioned himself back as he'd been before and relaxed as Scott trailed his hand down his back.   
\- Everything is okay.  
\- But you...  
\- I what? If this... sound was something, it wasn't definitely made to stop you.  
\- I shouldn't...  
\- You shouldn't what? - Scott looked him in the eyes, still tracing his fingers on Mitch's back, making his mind hazy – Make me feel at home? Cause this is home to me, Mitchy. You. Please – his hand landed gently on the smaller boy's neck, pulling him closer – You're not hurting me.  
\- Okay – Mitch nuzzled Scott's neck and started giving him butterfly kisses, small and sweet, then he went higher on the jaw and back at the skin behind his ear. It must've been one of Scott's pleasure spots, because he moaned quietly like the last time and leaned to the touch, breathing rapidly. Mitch felt his body getting hotter as he gently bit the blond's earlobe, feeling his fingers scratching tenor's neck. Scott turned his head a little so their eyes were locked.   
\- You should get a haircut – he brushed Mitch's bangs – You'll be blind soon.  
\- The things I do for fashion – tenor chuckled and kissed Scott's nose before pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth and just staying in this position for a moment. Scott wrapped his arm around Mitch, not being able to fully roll over to his side and purred happily, closing his eyes. The smaller boy came back to kissing, covering both cheeks and forehead and chin, the only place left being Scott's mouth. He hovered above his best friend, hesitation in his eyes. Scott smiled pulling him down, and that was all the permission he needed.  
Their lips touched and Mitch's mind exploded with sensations, his heart almost jumping out of his chest, his vision blurred. Scott tasted like candy and sleep and Mitch couldn't stop himself from sucking at his bottom lip, before sliding his tongue inside Scott's mouth. They both gasped simultaneously, their lips moving together in a sweet, slow rhythm. It lasted for maybe a minute before Scott pulled away, looking blissed and almost high. His eyes slipped shut and he let out a small breath, smiling widely. Mitch put his head back in the blond's arm, also smiling. They didn't need to talk. Everything has already been said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, 12 000 words for you today, enjoy :D

\- Yes, mum, you can leave me for couple hours – Scott sighed – I told you twice already.  
\- I know, but Alex is working and Mitch...  
\- What's wrong with Mitch?  
\- He's... tiny. If you fall from your chair or something, he will never pick you up.  
\- He's stronger than he looks. Besides, why would I fall from my freaking chair?!  
\- Language, son! – Connie snapped at him, rummaging in her purse – You are clumsy, I wouldn't be surprised.  
\- It's been a week since I'm back and no falls yet.   
\- Yet.  
\- Mum... Please. I'm adult. And Mitch will take care of me.  
\- Call me if anything happens.  
\- Yes.   
\- And... Oh, perfect! Mitchell! - she called the brunet who was just entering the house with two cups from Starbucks and a Chipotle bag – Call me immediately if something goes wrong, don't forget his pills and don't let him get up under no circumstances.  
\- Yes, ma'am – Mitch was trying hard not to laugh and it made Scott giggle – He will be in perfect condition when you come back.  
\- I hope so – she finally smiled and kissed Scott's forehead – Have fun, boys.  
\- You too, mum. Don't come back too early – Scott waved at her and sighed when she finally closed the door behind her – I hate that.  
\- Stop, it's your mum – Mitch's lips perked – She's just worried.   
\- Yeah, and I'm five.  
\- No, but you're an infant if it comes to most things.  
\- Bitch.  
\- Aren't you? Scott, you can barely pee by yourself.   
\- Haha, funny.  
\- It wasn't supposed to be. And nobody blames you. How are you today?  
\- Fine, I guess.  
\- How did you sleep? - Scott still had problems with sleeping and he was waking up even twenty times per night.  
\- Poorly – the blond winced – But it's fine. It's just nightmares, they will go away.  
\- Did you find a therapist?  
\- I will.  
\- Scott, it's not something you can postpone! You can't not sleep!   
\- I slept well with you. I woke up only three times – after their snuggling-kissing session two days ago they felt asleep cuddled together which probably caused that Scott had no nightmares and only woke up because of pain.  
\- You have to find a therapist. I can do it for you.  
\- Can we not talk about this?   
\- We don't talk about a lot of stuff lately – Mitch turned his back to Scott, looking for something in the fridge.  
\- It's not like you're asking.  
\- Don't I? - he faced the blond again – I get that you don't want to talk about the rape, although I would be glad if you did because I see it's eating you from the inside. But okay, we can leave that. But you practically push every other problem away and that's not healthy, Scotty.   
\- I'm tired...  
\- Oh no, no, no. I don't believe in your tricks, there's no turning back and we're talking now – Mitch pushed Scott's wheelchair towards the living room and sat on the couch in front of him – And we will start with our friendship.  
\- Mitch, please...  
\- No. Listen. You love how things are now, and I'm sweet and stuff. But that doesn't mean we're okay and I don't wanna live this lie anymore. I wanna make us alright for real. Do you understand? - the blond nodded – Good. First, I want to apologize. I called you many bad things in the past weeks and I'm really sorry, I didn't actually mean that. You're not a wrong thing, you never took advantage of me, you obviously care about my feelings... and the situation during our Spongebob marathon was unacceptable and should've never happened. Doesn't matter what you did – he quickly put his finger on Scott's lips noticing the blond wants to say something – Now I am the one apologizing. I started this and I shouldn't have. I should've never moved out. And I should've never let my feelings get in the way of our friendship. I wish I could fix this and I know I can't do it completely because it would mean stopping a lot of things from happening. But I can try to make us great again and if that means pushing my feelings away then I will. Because you're more important to me, Scotty – Mitch smiled, cupping Scott's face.  
\- I'm sorry I ignored you. I'm sorry for being so careless with myself. I'm sorry I didn't take care of you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I can't love you the way you want me to... I'm... I made you do all those things...  
\- What? Scotty, no...  
\- It is all because of me... because I pushed you away... I told you you mean nothing to me and that it was just fucking... I made you cry and I left you in that room alone and broken and... - Scott's voice became a whisper – I destroyed you and our friendship...  
\- Scott – Mitch knelt, his face close to the baritone's – Listen to me, hunty. People tend to say things they don't mean when they're mad. We were both mad and hurt each other at some point. There's no point in blaming yourself...  
\- I destroyed you.  
\- Scott.  
\- I was so stupid – he was looking somewhere far away and apparently didn't hear Mitch at all – I thought... You were so vulnerable... With your heart on your sleeve... You gave me everything you possibly could... And I took it and crashed it all... Like it was nothing...  
\- Scotty, stop, baby please – the brunet took Scott's face in his hands and linked their foreheads. Scott's eyes slipped shut.  
\- I was fucking surprised that you left... I was devastated when you ended our friendship... and it never occurred to me that... it was all because of me... You were the one who needed protection, you're the one in love... That was my job to keep your heart safe... not to fucking break it... I would... That was always my thing to protect you from hurt and heartbreak... and I'm the one who gave you both... Why do you even... Stop! - he pushed Mitch's hands, sobbing – Don't touch me! I'm... I don't deserve you even being here.  
\- Scott – Mitch pulled him closer again – I will always be here. I love you, hunty, and that's what love is. I love you no matter what you do.  
\- Then you need to stop loving me – Scott's voice was emotionless – Cause I'm a piece of shit and I probably deserved that rape.  
\- Don't you dare say that – Mitch raised his voice, squeezing Scott's hands and looking him in the eyes – Nobody deserves to be treated like that! And for sure not you!   
\- How can you even look at me? - the blond was barely whispering, his voice tired and weak – I'm the worst human being...  
\- You're good. And I love you – Mitch pressed a kiss to Scott's cheek, tasting the saltiness from the tears – I love you and I'm always going to love you. And I'm not leaving. And this is not just your fault, mine as well.  
\- I destroyed you.  
\- Scott, I'm not broken.  
\- But you are... I hurt you too many times not to be.  
\- Having sexual relationship with you – their eyes were locked now – was the best thing that'd ever happened to me. I loved how you kissed me, fucked me, hugged me, I loved every second of that. And we agreed for this to be just sex. I didn't know that feelings will show up. But they did and I told you about that. I don't find it weird that you've lost your temper.  
\- How could I ever blame you for feelings... how could I be mad that you fell in love with me... - Scott was properly crying and shaking and it actually looked like a serious mental breakdown. Mitch fixed his hair and asked quietly:  
\- Scotty, do you want to go to bed? We can lay down together... I'll make it all better, I promise.  
\- Okay – he breathed, letting Mitch roll his wheelchair towards his bedroom. Getting up and laying on a bed took what felt like three days but finally Scott was situated on his back with Mitch snuggled to his side. He was still crying and it was tearing Mitch's heart apart so he started humming “Light in the hallway” into the blond's ear. It seemed to work cause Scott went quiet after the second refrain and it was just his breathing mixing with Mitch's voice.   
\- I love you so much, hunty, I want you to know that. No matter what you say I'm still going to love you and I'm the luckiest guy in the universe to have you as my best friend.   
\- I fucked up the best thing I had...  
\- You didn't, baby – Mitch hovered above him, staring into his sad eyes – I'm still here.  
\- You'll leave...  
\- Never.  
\- As soon as I'm better.  
\- I'm staying.  
\- You hate me.  
\- I love you.   
\- It's not possible... Not after...   
\- Do you want proof? - their lips were millimeters away from each other. Scott blinked couple times not saying a word and Mitch saw the uncertainty in his eyes, so he just leaned and kissed the corner of his mouth – I'm not leaving – he started pecking Scott's face, just sweet butterfly kisses and let the blond's hands pull him closer. Their chests brushed and Scott tilted his head back, letting Mitch kiss his neck too. They got lost in a little bubble of kisses and cuddles and Scott could finally relax. His mind was like a cotton candy, his hands all over Mitch whose smell was so beautiful and his kisses sweet like honey. He closed his eyes and let himself doze off just a little, so he was on the edge of sleep but still conscious enough to notice when the mattress moved and Mitch got up.  
\- Mitchy... - he murmured, already missing the warmth – Don't go.  
\- I thought you fell asleep – Mitch sat back on the bed, running his fingers through Scott's hair.  
\- Come back here, please... - the blond purred happily when Mitch pressed to him again with his head on his chest.  
\- Your heart is beating so loud – tenor whispered, looking up at Scott – Do you feel better?  
\- I think so, yeah... Thank you.  
\- Sure – he smiled, gently kissing the baritone's neck – Don't you want to eat something?  
\- No. It's okay – Scott's chin rested on Mitch's head as he cuddled him tighter – You should eat.   
\- Later. You kinda didn't want to let me go – his lips perked and Scott giggled.  
\- Sorry, it's too warm and cozy and I'm not ready to give it up yet.  
\- Same actually.   
\- Mitchy?  
\- Yes?  
\- Is it... cheating?  
\- What?  
\- This – Scott moved a little so he was facing Mitch – Us.  
\- Well... - the brunet's finger went absently to brush Scott's lower lip – I wouldn't call it cheating.   
\- No? - their noses bumped when they kissed briefly, barely brushing their lips together.  
\- No. Because we're just friends and we're not doing anything sexual... - the next kiss focused totally on Scott biting gently at Mitch's lower lip – And these are not for anything else than just to make you feel better.  
\- Mm...  
\- Is it working?  
\- Yes it is – the blond breathed into the kiss, this one proper and real and Mitch was feeling his heart jumping out of his chest when Scott's hands slided on the small of his back. It was too much for him but also not enough and Scott seemed to be having the same feeling. His hands were now gripping Mitch's waist tightly, the thumbs caressing his hips.  
\- Hi, bab... What the fuck?! - suddenly their bliss was interrupted by Alex entering the bedroom. Mitch almost fell from the bed, he got scared so much. He quickly got up, his cheeks red and flushed, and glanced at Scott who looked similar. His eyes were full of fear – May I ask what the fuck are you doing with my boyfriend?!  
\- It is not what you think. He was having a serious mental breakdown and needed to calm down. We just cuddled together, that's what we always do.   
\- With fucking kisses?! - Alex closed the space between himself and Mitch, gripping the tenor's arm forcefully – Do you think I'm dumb? You think I don't know you're using the fact he's so vulnerable? You think...  
\- Stop! - Scott yelled with tears in his baby blue eyes – Stop arguing! It's okay, Alex, baby, nothing happened!   
\- Scotty – Alex quickly kissed his forehead – Give us a minute, would you? - and not waiting for an answer he pulled Mitch out of the room to the kitchen – Explain yourself. Say anything so I can believe you're not making him cheat on me with you. Cause that's what it looks like!  
\- Alex, are you crazy?! Have you ever seen us together?! We always act like a damn couple! It has nothing to do with you!  
\- You don't kiss.  
\- No... - Mitch broke in the mid-sentence – But he was crying and blaming himself.  
\- For what?  
\- We talked about our friendship, that's all! I was scared, he was so hurt! I just wanted to make it all better and he didn't say no...  
\- Of course he didn't! He is fucking broken, he was raped, Grassi, are y o u stupid?! You being all sweet and cute is enough to make him like this! He will let you do anything and since when anybody can touch him?!  
\- I can. He loves me, I'm his best friend.  
\- And I am his boyfriend.   
\- They were just kisses!  
\- Just kisses?! You just want to make him yours, don't make me stupid because I know what you're trying to accomplish! You're using him and the fact that he's broken to claim him!  
\- I would never...  
\- You would, of course you would! Because you're so shamelessly in love with him!  
\- Stop!  
\- No – Alex came even closer and lowered his voice – You will stop. You will not kiss him again and you will not touch him. Never. You're gonna go to your own fucking room and stay there and don't even try to come near Scott when I'm here. Or when I'm not, too. I don't want to even see you while I'm here and I don't want to hear that you even touched his hand when I was out.   
\- This is my house and I can do what I want.  
\- And I can make him hate you in a blink – Alex growled angrily – You will leave him alone. You will not talk to him if not necessary and you will fuck off! Scott is mine. And you have no rights to even try to take him for yourself. Do you understand?  
\- Fuck you.  
\- Give me five minutes and he will never talk to you again. I'm warning you, Grassi – Mitch bit the inside of his cheek and turned around. He rushed to his room not even answering, hot tears falling down his face. He closed the door, locked it and fell on his bed crying, hiding his face in the pillow. He was so angry and offended and... And there was nothing he could do. He knew that Alex held the power to manipulate Scott so the blond will hate Mitch in a blink. There were two options then. First, Scott hates Mitch and Mitch becomes a fucking mess again. Second, he doesn't interact with Scott and... well, Mitch still becomes a fucking mess. But Scott is more important and he really doesn't need to feel any hatred towards his best friend now. So it's decided. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Scott lifted his head just to see Alex entering the room with a small smile.  
\- Hey, baby – he sat on the edge of the bed and held Scott's hand, kissing the knuckles.  
\- Why were you fighting? - the blond took away his hand, his voice shaking with emotions.  
\- Scotty...  
\- No! Tell me why.  
\- Because... I'm really sad.  
\- Why?  
\- Because you were kissing another man, baby.  
\- It didn't mean anything! I felt really bad and he...  
\- I know, he told me. But you have to understand – Alex cupped his face – I know your relationship with Mitch is really special and unique and you do things that usual friends would never do... But it hurts me when you act like that. Because I am your boyfriend and I should be the only one who can kiss you.   
\- Did I... cheat on you?  
\- No – Alex smiled – No, baby. But... please. Don't do this to me ever again, okay?  
\- Okay – Scott whispered, looking into his eyes – I promise.  
\- I love you.  
\- I love you too.  
\- Are you okay?  
\- Where is Mitch?  
\- He left us alone, he's in his room.  
\- Is he okay?  
\- Can we not talk about Mitch right now? How was your day Alex, yes yes, it was fine, thanks for asking.  
\- Sorry – Scott lowered his head – I'm so selfish... Now I'll feel stupid asking you about that.  
\- It's okay, you just worry about everyone too much. Do you want to see a movie?  
\- Yeah – the blond was playing with Alex's fingers – Can we...  
\- What?  
\- You know, nothing – he shook his head. That wasn't the best idea to ask if Mitch could join them – Will you make me hot chocolate?  
\- Sure. Come on, I'll help you stand up.

When Scott was riding to the living room he heard a muffled sound behind Mitch's door. It sounded like crying and he stopped for a moment to possibly hear some more. But then the home filled with a sound of popping corn and Scott couldn't hear anything so he assumed he'd imagined that. He situated his wheelchair next to a big armchair and waited for Alex to come.  
\- Hey, beautiful – Alex put a bowl of popcorn on Scott's lap and handed him a mug – Here's your hot chocolate with whipped cream and... guess what else?  
\- Marshmallows?  
\- Yes!  
\- You spoil me – Scott purred leaning to kiss him.  
\- That's what boyfriends are for. So what do you want to watch?

 

They were halfway through the movie and after two mugs of hot chocolate when Scott noticed with the corner of his eye that the light in the bathroom was on. After what maybe was a minute or so, Mitch went out, his face red and eyes puffy, quickly switched the lights off and almost ran to his room. Scott shifted in his wheelchair, wanting nothing more than to go and comfort him.   
\- Alex?  
\- Hm?  
\- Did you hurt him?  
\- Who?  
\- Mitch.  
\- What? No! We were just talking, why?  
\- I... Nothing. I though I saw... Never mind – Scott shook his head. If Alex says he didn't hurt Mitch that means he didn't. He went back to watching the movie, forgetting about the incident really quickly. When they finished, Alex helped him shower and then put him to bed, smiling and kissing Scott so sweetly, he melted.   
\- I love you, baby.  
\- I love you too, Alex – Scott purred, pulling him for a kiss once more – Will you come tomorrow?  
\- Of course, right after work.  
\- Okay.  
\- Be a good boy while I'm gone – he smirked and Scott blushed a little, nodding.  
\- Goodnight.  
\- Sweet dreams. I hope you won't have nightmares tonight.  
\- I always do – Scott sighed – But it's okay. They will pass. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Scott woke up at 6 am from another nightmare and decided not to go back to sleep. It was pointless anyway. Instead, he decided to check on Mitch and make sure he was okay. Sitting on his wheelchair took forever as usual, but he finally managed to do so and rode to the brunet's room. He pulled the knob but the door was locked.   
\- What... - he whispered, surprised. They never locked their doors before, like ever. Scott knocked – Mitchy? Mitch? - but it was quiet. The boy must've been still sleeping. Scott shrugged and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and do his hair. After that he showed at the kitchen and tried to make himself some coffee. It ended with a big puddle of water on the floor, broken mug and growling with frustration Scott. His mum appeared in the kitchen when he was trying to bend and clean up the water.  
\- What in hell are you doing, son, at six in the morning?  
\- Coffee... - he sighed.  
\- I see – she took a cloth and washed the spilled water – Well, it's kind of out of your reach. How did you sleep?  
\- As usual. Not so good.  
\- Do you remember where we're heading today?  
\- Yes! I will finally be able to walk!  
\- Sure. I found you a physio by the way.  
\- Thanks, mum.   
\- Is Mitch coming with us?  
\- I don't know... I'll ask when he wakes up – Scott turned his wheelchair.  
\- Did you have fun last night?  
\- Yes, Alex came.  
\- Did he?  
\- Yeah, he finished work earlier and we watched a movie.  
\- Great. And Mitch? He gave you your pills?  
\- Yes, he was great.   
\- Good. Here – she handed him a mug of coffee – What do you want for breakfast?  
\- Mum, you can go back to sleep.  
\- Pointless, we have to be at the hospital at 9. I might as well do some laundry. Can you wake Mitch up at 8 and tell him we're leaving?   
\- Yes, sure.   
\- Waffles?  
\- Oh god please. You're the best mum ever – Scott grinned, sipping his coffee – I'm going to get dressed.  
\- Yeah, yeah, like you can do that alone. Come on.

 

It was 8.10 when Mitch's door was still closed. Scott didn't know what to do, so he scribbled a quick note and left in on the table before him and his mum left for his appointment. He was hoping that Mitch was just sleeping and nothing bad happened.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

The moment the front door closed behind them, Mitch jumped off his bed and rushed to the bathroom. He groaned with relief finally being able to pee and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy and his hair a mess. He didn't sleep at all and spent whole night crying.   
He wandered to the kitchen and read a piece of paper that Scott left him. It said that they should be home at 12 and he needs to text Scott that he's okay. Mitch made himself some coffee and took a banana, before pulling out his phone and typing a quick text.

 

FROM: Mitchy  
8.30 am  
Sorry, I overslept :) 

 

FROM: Scotty  
8.33 am  
's okay, are you good?

 

FROM: Mitchy  
8.35 am  
Yeah, why?

 

FROM: Scotty  
8.40 am  
Can we talk later?

 

FROM: Mitchy  
8.43 am  
Sure

 

They were back even earlier, Scott limping and having a really hard time on his crutches but with the biggest and widest smile on his face that made Mitch's heart clench.   
\- Look at that, someone's walking again! - tenor smiled, wrapping his cold fingers around his third cup of coffee – How are you feeling?  
\- My hands are dying but my hip is actually better and I can start physio tomorrow.  
\- That's great, Scotty. Hi, Connie – he smiled to his mum.  
\- Mitch, you have a minute?  
\- Yeah.  
\- Can we talk?  
\- Sure – Mitch waited patiently for Scott to walk to his bedroom and closed the door behind them. The blond sat on Mitch's bed, groaning with relief – So?  
\- What happened yesterday?  
\- Nothing – Mitch raised his brow, leaning on the wall.  
\- You were crying the whole night.  
\- No.  
\- Yes, I see your eyes. What happened? Is that because of Alex?  
\- No, Scott. Nothing happened. Just weird day.  
\- Yea... Why don't I believe you? - he got up wincing and approached Mitch. His legs were shaking as he gripped the brunet's arm for support.  
\- Fuck Scott, get your crutches, you'll hurt yourself!  
\- I don't care. Listen – he was holding Mitch's both arms, his whole weight supported by the smaller man – We tell each other everything so you're gonna tell me why you're upset and I will make it all better.  
\- Not that making things better works for us – Mitch nuzzled Scott's neck with his nose and pushed him away a little.  
\- Oh. So it is because of Alex.  
\- No.  
\- Yes.  
\- No!   
\- Why are you pushing me away then? - Scott tried to move closer but Mitch stopped him again.  
\- Because we can't.  
\- We can't what?  
\- I just realized that we can't act like we did yesterday. You have a boyfriend and it's inappropriate of me to kiss you.  
\- Okay fine, but why don't you wanna touch me? I'm like this far from you and I kinda need you closer so I won't fall. Please?  
\- Just... Let's sit, Scotty – Mitch pushed him towards the bed and himself sat. Scott looked hurt as hell.  
\- Don't do this again, Mitchy...  
\- What?  
\- Don't cut me out... Please. Don't. I don't want us to be broken again...  
\- We're not broken. But you have to understand, candy, that we're just friends. We can't kiss.   
\- Alex and I had a conversation about that yesterday. I know. But I still don't get why we cannot touch.  
\- Because we're friends – Scott wanted to say something but Mitch quickly added – Not that you ever wanted more, like I did – Scott's face became pale and his breath hitched.   
\- Okay.  
\- Scott, I'm...  
\- No, it's fine. You're right. If you excuse me – the blond got up, his face frowning with pain. Mitch rushed to hold him, but he pushed him away and took his crutches – I got this.  
\- Scott, for fuck's sake – Mitch gripped his arm tightly and pulled him close – Stop. Don't play a damn hero and let me help! I'm sorry that I went so harshly on you. I didn't mean it.  
\- No, you did mean it and it's fine, it's true. Hey... Do you want to watch some Spongebob?   
\- Sure – Mitch smiled and helped Scott get to the living room. He sat him on one edge of the couch and himself went to the other end. Their Spongebob marathon had never been so cold and quiet before.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Scott was having the best week ever. Alex took some leave at work and they were spending it together, mostly cuddling, eating and watching TV. They were also once on a walk but it lasted ten minutes as Scott got tired really quickly. He was also working with his physiotherapist everyday and usually had a long nap after that because he was so worn out. Kirstie, Kevin and Avi came to see him twice and they had two amazing, music sessions. Everything was cool but one thing.

 

_Two days earlier_

\- I'm so proud of you – Kirstie's eyes were wet with tears when she saw Scott taking some steps alone, without his crutches.  
\- I can literally walk from the couch to the table and that's it before I'm dying, but it's getting better – Scott laughed, sitting on the couch and letting Avi prop him with pillows.   
\- Still, it's impressive. You're really strong.   
\- Thanks, girl – Scott blew her a kiss.  
\- And who's your physiotherapist? Someone hot? - Kevin joked.  
\- Sadly, just a woman in her forties – Scott smirked, grabbing a cookie from a plate his mum had brought earlier – But she's really good. I'm better just after couple days.  
\- That's awesome – Avi was smiling – So, is your voice feeling good today?  
\- Definitely – the blond trembled with excitement – Where's Mitch?  
\- I'll go get him – Kirstie rushed to Mitch's room and after a moment came back, tenor walking behind her. That was the first time Scott saw him since they've talked lately. Which was weird considering they lived together. In one house.   
\- Mitchy – he smiled and Mitch eyed him, his lips barely perking.  
\- Hi, Scotty – he sat next to Avi, far away from Scott. The blond tried to ignore a jolt of hurt that went through him and focused on a music. The moment they opened their mouths everything was perfect. Their voices, their energy – Scott forgot how much he loved doing that. After couple songs he adjusted himself and asked if they could sing “Light in the hallway”. He broke halfway through the song but still sang to the end, Kirstie holding his hand.   
\- Hey, you okay? - she asked when they finished, everyone looking at him.  
\- Yes – he breathed – That was just... A lot. So beautiful. I'm sorry – the room filled with “ooooh” and everyone surrounded Scott, pulling him into a hug.  
\- We're so grateful that you're here with us – Kevin said, lightly touching Scott's arm – And that you're getting better.  
\- Thanks – Scott sniffled and chuckled – I'm such a girl – they all laughed and Kirstin nudged him playfully, faking being offended.  
\- Do you want to keep singing? - she asked after a while, her eyes soft.  
\- Yeah. I want... I want “I Need Your Love”.  
\- Sure. Mitch? - Avi glanced at tenor who just nodded – Okay then.  
\- One, two, three – Kevin counted and they started. Scott was singing his part constantly staring at Mitch who was pulling at the sleeves of his sweater so his hands were hidden, looking like little paws. The brunet didn't dare to look at Scott through the whole song.  
\- We're so goooood – Kirstin sighed happily when they finished – What's next, Scooter?  
\- I, uhm... You can choose – Scott smiled weakly.  
\- He's tired – Mitch said quietly, finally raising his head – He won't tell you but he's exhausted.  
\- Oh – Kevin cleared his throat – It's okay, Scotty, we're not doing a full rehearsal here. We just wanted to make you feel good with something you love. You don't have to exhaust yourself for us – they were all nodding and Scott smiled sheepishly.  
\- Okay... Do you want to stay longer? We can watch something.  
\- Sure – Kirstie stood up – What do you all say we watch some Disney?  
\- Yes! - Scott got so happy at the thought – Little Mermaid!  
\- I love that one – Avi smiled – Come on, tough guy – he help Scott situate himself comfortably on the couch and handed him a can of coke – Okay?  
\- Yes, thank you – Kirstie jumped on his left side, immediately snuggling to him and purring happily. Kevin sat next to her and Avi at the other edge of a couch. Mitch was standing awkwardly for a second and then sat at the armchair.  
\- Mitchy? - Scott's voice was sweet – Can you move your chair closer to me? You're too far away.  
\- You two are so cute! - Kirstie moaned, wrapping her hands around Scott's arm.  
\- Yes, of course – Mitch answered Scott, coming closer to him. Then they all went quiet and started the movie. At some point Scott's head laid down on the armrest and soon enough Mitch's fingers started brushing absently through the blond's hair. He purred cheerfully, closing his eyes. He loved head rubs and they always made him sleepy to the point he couldn't keep his eyes open.  
Mitch's hand went down to his neck and started scratching and then suddenly his head was at Scott's, their hair mixing together. Scott wanted to say something but he was too afraid to do so. If he did, Mitch would stop whatever he was doing and move away again and that wasn't what Scott wanted. The brunet's hand went back on Scott, this time stopping at his throat and stroking gently. The baritone wanted nothing more than to take Mitch on his lap and cuddle him, but since that's not been an option that had to do. And it was perfect as it was.

 

He opened his eyes when there was already dark in the living room, his friends gone and a tiny, warm body pressed to his side. The clock showed couple minutes after 1 am and Scott yawned, wrapping his arm around the person next to him. It was Mitch (of course) who somehow ended up on the couch. His breath was calm and even, he seemed so small and delicate just laying with his bangs falling on his eyes. Scott brushed his hand through tenor's hair, smiling. He'd really wanted to carry Mitch to bed, but was perfectly aware that his hip wouldn't take it very well so instead he just nudged the brunet gently.   
\- W... what? - his voice was hoarse with sleep, his eyes barely open – Scotty?  
\- I'm here. Sorry for waking you up, but we should get you to your bed.  
\- Mmm... - Mitch just snuggled closer, his head on Scott's stomach.  
\- Honey, please – the blond stroked his friend's head – We can't sleep here. My hip hurts a little and your back will kill you in the morning.  
\- Oh. The hip. Right – Mitch slowly got up, blinking – Yeah, we should... - his face suddenly pale – Oh no. Oh no no no – he trembled, moving away from Scott – I forgot... I let myself... Oh no... Scotty, I'm... I'm sorry – he got up, his hands shaky and he rushed to his room, slamming the door behind him. Scott frowned, taking his crutches. He decided to talk to Mitch in the morning; he was too exhausted to do that at the moment.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

They never actually get to talking, Mitch always absent or not wanting to spend time with Scott. And Scott really needed his best friend, because it's been almost a month since the rape and he still wasn't sleeping well and some sort of intimate touches (like skin-to-skin) would make him anxious to the point when Alex couldn't even put his hand under Scott's shirt, because the blond was immediately panicking.   
He thought he was totally good. In the hospital or right after he'd come home there was literally no time to think, because he was either knocked out with meds or busy with people visiting him. But now, when he was better physically, not on the wheelchair anymore... He had those new painkillers which, like his doctor said, could make him a little depressed and anxious but it was nothing serious and it should stop after two or three days. Well, it didn't. Scott was constantly nervous the last few days, every loud sound would make him jump and he couldn't look at himself in the mirror without feeling extremely anxious. He couldn't understand his feelings and that's why talking to Mitch was so important to him. But Mitch didn't want to talk and Alex... With Alex it was different. Scott told him once or twice about his reoccurring nightmares and anxiety but his boyfriend wanted to find Scott a therapist immediately, and the blond hated the idea of talking to some stranger about his personal problems. So he kept it all to himself. And it was getting worse and worse...   
He really needed Mitch. But the smaller boy just wasn't there, every time Scott tried to approach him or talk to him, the brunet would go away or even run and Scott was always left alone, miserable, not knowing what to do. So he got really quiet. He noticed that people tend to let him be when he just doesn't answer their questions or ignores their attempts to chitchat. Especially that after the only (and totally forced) conversation he'd had with Mitch there was not much more to say...

_Yesterday._

_When Mitch went to take a shower, Scott came to his room and positioned himself on tenor's bed. He was determined to have this talk and finally find out why Mitch had been acting so weird these days. When the brunet was back, he locked the door and then noticed Scott with a loud gasp.  
\- What are you doing here?  
\- Came to talk. You're avoiding me, Mitchy.  
\- That's not true – Mitch couldn't look Scott in the eyes – We're just both really busy.  
\- You are avoiding me, don't lie. What happened?  
\- Nothing.  
\- I know that Alex told you something after he'd found us kissing. You've been a stranger since that.   
\- I'm just giving you two space.  
\- By avoiding me?  
\- I'm not!  
\- Yes you are – Scott closed the space between them – Mitchy, p l e a s e. Talk to me, I'm begging you. What is it? - his hand caressed the brunet's cheek.  
\- Nothing! Leave me alone! - Mitch yelled and angrily pushed Scott strongly enough for the blond to trip and fall on the bed, shocked. Everything froze and it was just Mitch and Scott looking at each other, Mitch with fear and Scott with hurt. Couple tears appeared in the blond's eyes when he stood up, his whole body shaking.  
\- Okay – he whispered – Okay – Mitch didn't make a move when Scott went through the door, slamming it behind him. The baritone locked himself in his room, collapsing on his bed suddenly exhausted and still seeing Mitch's hateful eyes when the boy pushed him away. They never did anything like that before, their touches were always sweet and pleasant, never meant to hurt, always made to have each other closer, never to push away...It was always Scott and Mitch. Now it became “Scott, Mitch”, “and” lost somewhere between their first night together and Alex's conversation with Mitch. _

 

The door of his room opened, interrupting his thoughts and showing his mum. She cleared her throat, smiled and asked quietly:  
\- Kirstie's here. Should I let her in?  
\- Yes – Scott nodded and soon a small blond girl appeared in his bedroom.  
\- Hey, champion – she smiled, closing the door behind her. She sat next to Scott on the bed and put her hand on his arm – How are you today?  
\- Good – he still didn't face her, his eyes looking at the window.  
\- You've been quiet lately. Like since our music session. Did something happen? Is it Mitch? - Scott winced at the name and Kirstin sighed – So Mitch. Did you two have an argument?  
\- No.  
\- So what could possibly happen in three days?  
\- Nothing happened. I actually haven't seen him much lately.  
\- What?  
\- Don't ask me – the blond shrugged.  
\- Do you want me to t...  
\- Leave it – Scott cut her off, his fingers curled – Just... don't.  
\- How do you sleep? - her hand pressed at Scott's back, drawing small circles.  
\- Nothing's changed.  
\- You must be constantly exhausted.  
\- Yeah... - he sighed, finally facing her – I can't stop thinking about it and sleep is scary because I have the same nightmare every night and it still terrifies me.   
\- You look really scared actually... Did you have a panic attack lately?  
\- No.  
\- Okay. Are you anxious?   
\- No – Scott lied, swallowing nervously – I'm just... I need to rest and it will be better.   
\- Would you mind me talking to Mitch for a minute? Maybe he'll tell me why he doesn't talk to you.   
\- Okay – he nodded – I'm going to make myself a sandwich... You want one?  
\- Sure – she smiled – I'll be back before you know – Scott wandered to the kitchen and took two slices of toast, peanut butter and jelly. His mum was shopping downtown and he was deciding for a minute if he wants her to bring him frozen yogurt. The answer was yes, so Scott got to go back to his room for his phone. Walking next to Mitch's door he overheard a conversation:  
\- ...but I can't! You just don't get it!  
\- You're being so selfish now... The whole thing shouldn't be an obstacle.   
\- No, I just don't want to even look at him if I don't have to – something dropped inside Scott's chest. Till this moment he'd been sure that Mitch was having some problems with his feelings, but this...  
\- How can you say that...  
\- I can't even stand his presence, I've never though it was possible to hate someone that much! - Scott turned around. His head was spinning really fast, his sight blurry. Mitch's words were banging loudly in his mind, his hands started shaking, he felt sick. His steps were heavy and slow and Scott had an impression that he's flying without a wings. He was falling. He curled up on the kitchen floor with his legs pressed to his chest. He'd never felt so empty before and he knew the breakdown was coming but he could've not known how strong it would be. His life suddenly made no sense with Mitch hating him, that meant that their whole friendship didn't exist anymore and... And that Mitch doesn't love him.   
He didn't even notice when a knife appeared in his hand. He laughed bitterly at the though that crossed his mind. It was so emo-stupid. But Mitch said he couldn't stand Scott's presence. His best friend said that.  
The first cut was ugly, clumsy. Scott didn't even tear up the flesh properly.  
It was dumb... But Mitch said he hates Scott. Like a lot.  
Second cut hurt and some blood appeared. Scott was following the small drops of red liquid dripping on the floor and making fancy designs on the white tiles, with his eyes. He smiled, fiddling with the knife before sliding the blade along his arm from the wrist to the elbow. He pressed quite hard and the blood was now flowing, making his cozy, grey sweatshirt dirty and sticky. His wet fingers pressed at the small veins at the inside of his wrist, his pulse quick. There were lots of blood. He wondered what would happen if he cut one more, in different direction. The knife went easily, the blood almost black from this particular inch messing his clothes even more. He knew that blood stains were hard to wash out if you didn't do it straight away. But it was so hard to stand up, so Scott just stayed on the floor, cozy and a little hazy. His hands trembled when he gripped the knife with his left hand and cut through the skin on the right one. It was actually pretty, both hands marked almost equally. He would have to clean up the floor later, the blood was making a small puddle around him, especially visible on white. He put both hands on his knees, letting the little droplets fall onto the floor and feeling his body becoming really tired. He felt exhausted.   
Mitch hated him. Mitch couldn't stand his presence. Mitch didn't want to look at him.   
The knife slipped from his fingers, dropping and making a huge noise. Scott blinked and suddenly Kirstie jumped out of Mitch's room and Scott heard her terrified scream.   
\- OH MY GOD, SCOTT, OH NO! - she was beside him within a second, her tiny hands gripping his wrists tightly, her knees wet with blood – Scott, Scotty, talk to me, what have you done, oh my god, oh god, MITCH! - the blond's head was lulling to the side, it was actually very hard to stay conscious. He noticed his best friend running and slipping on the puddle of blood when he dropped to his knees, his hands shaking.  
\- We need to... Oh my god... I... Oh god...   
\- Mitch, fuck, get your shit together and call a fucking 911! Mitch! - Kirstie was crying really hard, her voice totally broken – Mitch, fuck – she let go of Scott and pushed the brunet towards him – Just press on it, I'll call. Scott, please, hold on, hold on – her fingers were slick on the screen but somehow she managed to make a call. Scott lost focus on her talk when Mitch's face appeared in his vision.  
\- Scott, I need you to stay with me – tenor was in pieces, sobbing and shaking and covered in blood. Scott almost felt sorry for him – Scott... Scotty, why did you... Scott... Kirstie, tell them to hurry!   
\- There's no need to hurry – Scott whispered before passing out completely, his head hitting Mitch's arm.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- How did he manage to do that?! How?! You were both with him!  
\- Yes, ma'am, I... I don't know, he... He told me he was hungry and he's making himself a sandwich... And I went to talk to Mitch for a minute to help them both with their friendship... And then I heard this sound, like something heavy falling... I thought he fell or something but... I didn't know... He seemed okay... I... I am sorry... - Mitch heard Kirstie's trembling voice. She was talking to Ms. Hoying. He hadn't moved since they came here in the ambulance, even when Scott's mum appeared scared as hell, crying and asking questions not he neither Kirstin could answer. He felt sick. His clothes were wet with blood, his hands stained and smelling like metal. He could believe in many things but if someone ever told him that Scott cut himself he would start laughing. Scott was... Scott. Funny, laughing, goofy Scotty. He wasn't...  
\- ...Doctors said that it was probably a suicide attempt – Kirst was sobbing again – Right when they took him. His wrists... I mean... - she looked at her hands – There was so much blood...   
\- Kirstin! - low voice made an echo in the quiet corridor. Kirstin burst into tears once again and threw herself in Avi's arms, clinging to him. Connie lowered her head and Kevin approached her, embracing her tightly and letting her cry as well. Mitch closed his eyes. It was all so surreal. Even Alex running into the hospital half an hour ago, total mess, didn't affect Mitch. Nothing mattered because Scott tried to kill himself.  
And Mitch had a weird feeling that it was all because of him.  
Avi, Kevin and Kirstin all sat next to Mitch, quiet and worried as hell. Nobody tried to start a conversation because there was nothing to say that would make all of this better ; so they stayed in silence, Kevin praying quietly with Kirstie, Avi rocking in his chair with his face hidden in hands. After some time Alex went out of the ICU, his face pale and tired.  
\- How's he? - Kirstie was gripping his arm immediately, almost pulling him onto the floor.  
\- Lost a lot of blood. But he's stable.   
\- Thank God – she cried out and Alex pulled her for a hug, stroking her hair.  
\- May we see him? - Connie approached them, looking at Scott's boyfriend with dead eyes.  
\- Sure – he glanced at Mitch – Not you.  
\- What? Why? - tenor raised his voice, angry – He's my friend!  
\- And you don't deserve him to be!  
\- Don't fight here, are you out of your mind? - Avi frowned – Everyone can go and if... when Scott wakes up he'll decide who he doesn't want by his side. Now move.  
Scott was sleeping, needles in his arm and tons of bandages on his wrists and forearms. Mitch was first by his bed, grabbing his hand and holding onto it tightly, his face wet with tears. He knew that Alex would throw him out as soon as he could, so the brunet wanted to use his limited time with Scott. Kirstie made a choked sob and turned her back to the blond.  
\- I can't do this once again, I can't – she ran through the door, Avi chasing her immediately.  
\- She's having a hard time – Kevin spoke, breaking the silence – She feels really guilty about what happened and she's not good with hospitals so...  
\- It's okay – Mitch said quietly, staring at Scott – Nobody blames her, it's not her fault.  
\- Not yours either – the beatboxer patted Mitch's back – Don't blame yourself.  
\- Yeah – he nodded, kissing Scott's fingers and getting up – I'm gonna... Go. Connie should be with him right now and Alex... I... I'll go get some stuff for him...  
\- Mitch – the brunet heard quiet voice. He turned around and spotted Alex looking at him softly – Thanks.  
\- Yeah – Mitch left the room with Kevin. Kirstie was still having a breakdown on the corridor, Avi hugging her and singing quietly some song.   
\- Mitch, watch out please. On the road – Kevin pulled him for a quick hug – You're not in the best condition now. We don't need two people in the hospital.  
\- Okay – he nodded. 

 

Driving home felt like a blur. Mitch took Scott's sport bag and packed some clothes, his phone, his blanket and couple things that could be useful or just nice for the blond to have with him. He also changed his own clothes, took a shower and picked the smallest pants and shirt for Kirstie who was still covered in blood in the hospital. When he came back, she was already calm but still in Avi's arms.   
\- Thank you, Mitchy – she sniffled, taking the outfit – You're an angel.  
\- No problem, sis – he smiled sadly, following her to the bathroom with his gaze. Avi stretched his arms, groaning – Where's Kevin?  
\- I sent him home, he was exhausted anyway.   
\- Why are you here?  
\- Because you weren't. I mean, Scott's still asleep so no point in sitting there and interrupting his mum, but Kirstie was really... yeah – he brushed his hair absently – I think I'll take her to my place so she can get some sleep. She's terrified and exhausted.   
\- Yeah, that's a good idea.  
\- You should sleep too.  
\- No, I... I need to be here. When he wakes up.  
\- As much as I saw, I don't think you'll be seeing Scott soon. Alex seemed serious.  
\- He told me to stay away from Scott the other day – Mitch lowered his head – I had to... We stopped talking... He hurt himself because I left him...  
\- You're doing it all about yourself again, Mitch.  
\- Shit, I'm... sorry. I didn't... But it's true.  
\- You don't know that.  
\- I think.  
\- You think too much.   
\- Maybe – he nodded, looking at Avi's hands – I want him to be okay...  
\- He will be. You need to sort things out with Alex so it won't happen again. Why did he tell you something like that anyway?  
\- I... kissed Scott.  
\- What?  
\- Yeah, we... He was having a mental breakdown, we laid down together and I... We started cuddling and... it just... happened. We started kissing, nothing much, just small kisses... And he saw us... And yeah.  
\- That changes a lot.  
\- Yeah.  
\- Alex cut you out after that?  
\- Mhm.  
\- And Scott?  
\- Scott was miserable, you saw yourself. He was seeking my attention and I didn't...Couldn't give it to him. He probably thinks that I hate him.  
\- Change it.  
\- How?  
\- Talk to Alex. Apologize. Make it better. You have to push your feelings away right now, Mitchell. I know it's hard but... Scott needs you now, not as a lover but as his best friend.   
\- I don't know if I can...  
\- You could for so long. You can do it now.  
\- But I... When he kisses me back, I just feel hope...  
\- This is something that can wait. Scott may not know what he feels, but that is not important now as he needs stability not uncertainty.   
\- I can make him happy.  
\- You are making him happy.   
\- I can do more.  
\- Listen, Mitch – Avi faced him, locking their eyes – If you love him and you think that it might get a chance, then go for it. But not now. I know you're hurting but Scott is not in a condition for falling in love with you. Okay?  
\- How can I...   
\- Be a friend you would want him to be in that situation. See, people tend to fall in love when they are feeling safe and supported. For now you're giving Scott uncertainty, excitement sadly connected with cheating... No matter how hard you try to make it good. Be supportive. Be nice. Accept his choices. Affection causes affection, Mitchy – Avi smiled – And Scott deserves someone like you as much as you deserve someone like him.  
\- Wow, I... - Mitch was searching for the right words – I'd never think I could hear something like that from you...  
\- Surprise – the bass laughed softly – I'm going to get Kirstie and we will come tomorrow. Call when he wakes up.  
\- Sure. Hey, Avi... Thanks for the advice.   
\- You can do this, Mitchy – they hugged tightly and Avi was gone, leaving Mitch by himself in the cold corridor. The brunet must've fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes it was already bright everywhere and lots of people were walking through the corridor. He noticed Connie and Alex talking next to Scott's closed door and he approached them, stretching his back.  
\- How is he?  
\- Mitchell, I'm not your mother but I really want to hit you right now. What were you doing the whole night on this plastic chair? - Connie was kinda mad – Don't you have a bed in your house?  
\- I do, I... I couldn't leave Scott.   
\- We were here with Alex.  
\- I know – he nodded – Has he woken up already?  
\- No – Alex shook his head – Connie, you want coffee? Or something to eat?  
\- Sure, darling – she smiled, sitting on a chair with a sigh.  
\- Wait, I'll go with you – Mitch offered, following Alex to the elevator – Look, I... I wanted to apologize – he repeated Avi's words in his head – I was selfish, I wanted his affection and... I guess I couldn't accept him having a boyfriend. I'm sorry. But you can't cut me off from him, because... See, he misses me. He'd been trying to talk to me the whole week and I ignored him and now he's... He tried to kill himself, Alex. We can't let that happen anymore.  
\- I guess you're right... I don't trust you, but I shouldn't have taken you away from him.   
\- Yeah...   
\- Don't make him cheat on me, please. I love him...  
\- I won't, I promise. I will be a perfect friend.   
\- Okay.  
\- Okay – when they were back with coffees and sandwiches, Connie was crying with a wide smile on her face.  
\- He's awake! Boys, he woke up!  
\- Oh my god, finally! How's he? - Alex smiled, almost jumping from happiness – May I see him?  
\- He feels fine and... - Scott's mum hesitated – He asked for Mitch.   
\- Oh – Alex's arms lowered – Okay.  
\- No, I... You can go, Alex. I'll wait – Mitch looked at the floor, embarrassed.  
\- He asked for you, not for me. Just go – he turned around and Mitch sighed. He looked at Connie who smiled and pointed at the door, so Mitch nodded and slided into Scott's room. Indeed, the blond was awake and when he'd seen Mitch a big grin appeared on his face.  
\- Mitchy!  
\- Scott – Mitch's voice was like honey – I'm so happy to see you awake. You got me scared.  
\- Yeah, I... I'm okay.  
\- We both know it's a lie – Mitch sat at the edge of Scott's bed, taking his hand – How are your wrists?  
\- They hurt... But not that badly.  
\- Why did you do this Scott?  
\- I don't know, actually – the blond shrugged – It just happened.  
\- Why didn't you tell me you're suicidal?  
\- I'm not. Besides, not like we talked even once in the past week.  
\- It's my fault again.  
\- It is. I tried.  
\- I know. But don't change the subject. Do you really... want to... Don't you wanna live?  
\- No if you're not part of my life. And you weren't.  
\- So you tried because... of me...?  
\- No. No! - Scott squeezed Mitch's fingers – I didn't try to kill myself. I just heard you speaking...  
\- About what?  
\- With Kirstie... About how you cannot stand my presence and how much you hate me.  
\- W... Ah, Scott! That was not about you, baby! I would never say something like this!  
\- What...?  
\- Of course! Scotty, how could you...  
\- You were avoiding me and I thought...  
\- Never – Mitch took his face in his hands – I would never. And about not talking to you... We will speak about that when you get better.   
\- Why not now?  
\- Because now you need to rest.  
\- Ugh, fine.  
\- Why did you want me? Why not Alex?  
\- I needed to see you – Scott smiled – Mitchy?  
\- Yes?  
\- Can you kiss me? - Mitch squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the temptation to just follow Scott's wish. His lips tingled just at the thought of a kiss alone.  
\- No, Scotty – he breathed. It was harder than he thought.  
\- What? Why? - the blond was surprised.  
\- Because you have Alex for kisses. I'm your best friend.  
\- But I want to...  
\- I want to even more – Mitch moved closer to Scott – Believe me, I do. But we can't. This is simple, Alex is for kisses and cuddles and I am for bad jokes and long night talks.   
\- I'm missing you, flower – Scott's lips were so beautiful.  
\- I'm missing you too, hunty. We should have a Beyoncé marathon soon, don't you think?  
\- Yeah – Scott eyes laid on Mitch's mouth and it took everything from the tenor not to just go for the kiss.  
\- Scott, stop.  
\- I'm not doing anything.  
\- You're staring.  
\- Cause you're beautiful... - his hand wandered on Mitch's knee – Come on, baby, just one.  
\- Scott! - Mitch moved away, breathing heavily – What's gotten into you? You have a boyfriend!  
\- Just friendly kisses...  
\- There's no such thing.   
\- Please.  
\- No.  
\- I can always do it again – Scott touched his wrist.  
\- Don't you even dare say that. You won't do it again, me and Alex will make sure – Mitch's voice was cold and angry.  
\- I was... I'm sorry. I was... joking – Scott curled his fingers into a fist – And you're right. There's no friendly kisses thing.  
\- I'm glad we agree on this.  
\- I wanna go home.  
\- I know. I'm sick of you being in the hospital... - Mitch sighed tiredly – I feel like I failed as a friend. Like totally.   
\- No, Mitchy. You just... I don't know what you did but it was not a fail.  
\- I'll tell you everything soon, I promise.  
\- Am I gonna be upset?  
\- Maybe. That's why I'm not telling you now.  
\- Oh... okay. Are you okay?  
\- Why wouldn't I... Oh. It's not connected to me... I mean it is, but... Stop pushing. Better tell me when you're coming home.  
\- I don't know. The doctor said I could go as soon as I have a session with a therapist but I don't want to.  
\- They can't keep you here, hunty.  
\- They can, because it was a “suicide attempt” - his fingers made quotation marks in the air.  
\- Will you do this if I tell you I really want you to?  
\- Why?  
\- Because you're having a hard time and apparently you're not coping very well. And it is partly my fault and I have to make things right. But you... - their fingers entwined tightly – You need to get professional help.  
\- How is talking to stranger going to help me?  
\- A stranger who's qualified to read your freaking head and tell you how to feel good again.  
\- I feel good when you're here – Scott smiled, looking at their hands – And Alex and my mom.  
\- It's not enough. Your mom's leaving next week, Alex works and I... We have a lot to repair in our friendship. You're going to be alone for a long time daily, Scotty. Nobody will save you if... - Mitch stopped, trying not to show the blond how close to crying he was – You need help.   
\- I won't be alone, I can walk, I can go places...  
\- You can barely stand longer than couple minutes and stairs make you exhausted.   
\- I still have my physio.  
\- Yes, and you're getting better everyday. But you are mostly resting at home and you know it.   
\- You're not supportive – Scott frowned, taking his hand away.  
\- I am. But I am also realistic. And I can't imagine leaving you alone in that condition. Scott, you realize if we weren't there with Kirstie you would be dead now, right?  
\- I wouldn't...  
\- You would. You lost tons of blood. And let me tell you one thing – Mitch got closer to Scott – I would probably follow you.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- It's harder than everything I've ever done – Mitch splayed across the couch, his feet hanging loosely in the air – I was this close to kissing him.  
\- But you didn't so you should be proud of yourself.  
\- Yeah, and then I forced him for that session with therapist.   
\- It's for the best, believe me.  
\- Mm, he was so angry after... He texted me that he hated every second.  
\- Are you even surprised? He can't even admit he wanted to kill himself.  
\- I still... It sounds so surreal, even after three days...   
\- Is he home already? - Avi turned around, taking two mugs from the kitchen counter and approaching Mitch. He handed him one and sat next to him.  
\- Yeah, Alex took him.  
\- Why aren't you there?  
\- I'm giving them space... And making things easier to myself.  
\- It's not going to be easy and by making it like that, you're gonna hurt Scott.  
\- He needs to under...  
\- He needs to get better – Avi interrupted, his brows frowning – And it is your damn duty to help him with that.  
\- I can't even look at him... It just hurts. I know I can't get myself to act like a friend should. Especially that we've never been a usual type of friends. There was always touching involved.  
\- Just do a step back. He will adjust, he's not dumb.  
\- I know.   
\- You're not afraid of his feelings... - the bass leaned on a huge pillow, taking a sip of his green tea – You're afraid of yours. You are scared of what can happen when you stop showing him your affection. You are scared that he will accept that and starts treating you like usual friend.  
\- Maybe – Mitch focused his gaze on a liquid in his mug – Yes.   
\- You know what I'm going to tell you?  
\- Yes – tenor sighed – That I'm selfish and put myself before Scott and that it is not how love should work.  
\- Well... I was actually going to say that you should just rethink your feelings but I see you're pretty clear with them after all.  
\- Oh...   
\- Don't be so harsh on yourself, Mitchell. You're just human.  
\- Avi... May I ask you about something?  
\- Sure.  
\- Uhm... Remember how I told you about Alex? That he forbade me to do anything with Scott?  
\- Yes.  
\- Well... I promised Scott explanation. And as much as I want to tell him the truth... I know how it'll go. Scott will get angry, break up with Alex and when he calms down he's going to hate me and be sad and... And I don't know. What should I do? I don't want to give him any lame lies like “I was busy”.  
\- Say you were sorry.  
\- What?  
\- For what happened. Say that you realized it was wrong and you felt really shitty... And stopped talking to Scott. Do this thing with big eyes and you got this – Avi smiled, propping himself – He will believe that.  
\- I feel bad about lying to him.  
\- I know. But you know that it's better that the other option.  
\- But it still feels like I'm doing this for myself again. Because I want him to fall in love with me so I won't break his heart by telling him the truth.  
\- Maybe look at this like that: you're not telling him because you don't want to destroy his relationship in which he seems to be happy. Is that true?  
\- It is...  
\- Reasons behind it don't matter.   
\- Okay...  
\- You don't seem convinced.  
\- I'm just tired of everything – Mitch pulled his knees to his chest – I want to have the old times back, when we were shamelessly fucking without any feelings involved.   
\- But you can't.   
\- I know.  
\- It doesn't mean it won't be amazing again. Maybe something else is waiting for you. Better.  
\- Nothing is better than Scott. That's my problem. I can try as much as I possibly can, but nobody can be better than him. He's perfect.  
\- You have no idea how different you are now – Avi was staring at him with his beautiful green eyes – It was so obvious when you fell in love with Scott.   
\- Was it?  
\- Very. You'd have those heart eyes, you would lean to him wherever you could and you had this sweet voice, just for him. I've never seen you happier.   
\- I guess... He is my first love, you know?  
\- How come?  
\- I've never been in love before. I had many crushes, couple relationships in high school, but nothing serious... And my adult life consist of sex and lust, there was never a place for affection and love. It was supposed to be the same way with Scott, I mean, what were the chances of me falling for him? We've been friends since forever and sex was just a nice addition to our relationship... Or so I thought.   
\- When did you know?  
\- I started... to feel stuff after we fucked. I wanted to stay with him and cuddle, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted him to call me sweet names... I suddenly couldn't stand being apart from him for longer than couple hours. When I saw people flirting with him I would get so angry and jealous... I always thought love was lame, but... What I feel for Scott is unbelievably amazing and when I'm with him... - Mitch smiled dreamily – I just want time to stop.   
\- Scott is the luckiest guy ever.  
\- What?  
\- Being loved by someone like you is... It's just perfect. I mean, look at you. You needed so many years to fall in love and when you finally did... It's the love everybody search for in life.  
\- And I placed it in a wrong person – Mitch bit his thumb, fiddling with his empty mug.  
\- I don't think so.   
\- How come?  
\- Don't know what you got, till it's gone. Give him time.  
\- You seem really optimistic about this.  
\- Well, because I believe that soulmates make the best couples. Some of them just need time.   
\- What if he never loves me?  
\- That would mean he's stupid. And Scott is everything but stupid.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Scott heard the sound of his mailbox being opened through the window. He scratched the bandage on his left hand and approached the door, opening it and checking who got a letter. There was a small, black envelope without any address or sender. Just his own name. Scott, curious as hell, took it and sat at the table, slowly ripping the paper. Inside was a small note, written in a neat handwriting. It said:

_“I know where you live and who you are. If you go to police with ANYTHING I'll kill your boyfriend and your friend and make you watch as I do so. You've been warned”_

Scott felt ice cold shiver going down his spine. Flashbacks from the night when he was raped went through his head. He could clearly see Jason's face, feel his hands and other body parts hurting him deeply, to the point he'd never been hurt before. His head started spinning really fast, his heartbeat painfully loud, muscles trembling. He fell on his knees as his sight went black and he started crying quietly, curling on the floor and hiding his face in his arms. It all lasted for a minute, maybe two, but when it finally stopped, Scott was angry and so exhausted that it took him ten minutes to get up and get his shit together. He took the piece of paper, tore it along with the envelope and threw away in the trash bin with his hands shaking. By the time he was kind of okay, Alex, who stayed for the night, woke up and hugged him, immediately making him feel better.   
During breakfast Scott was already calm and fine, but in his head the letter was still going and going, terrifying him completely and making him feel he's going crazy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello :) My fanfiction has almost 1000 hits and I'm over the moon <3 thank you guys

Mitch was coming back from shopping with Kirstin and Nicole. He entered the house and loud screams welcomed him immediately. He peeked into the living room just to find Alex standing over Scott who was sitting on a couch, and yelling at him.  
\- How the fuck she can help you if you don't talk? You can't just tell people to go fuck themselves! And I get you're angry but can you just not throw your emotions at me when I'm trying to help?! AND CAN YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU?! - Alex noticed Mitch and sighed with irritation.  
\- Bad moment? Sorry, I was just...  
\- No, it's okay – Alex approached him and pulled Mitch out of the room – I just can't.  
\- What's the matter? - Mitch put his bags on the floor and started making coffee for both of them.  
\- His therapist came today and she was here for an hour. An hour. And he didn't say a word. She tried like everything but nope. And when she tried to persuade him by saying he can always end up in mental hospital... He told her to fuck herself and closed himself in his bedroom. She said that it wasn't anything special, that people tend to do that but still... And then I tried to talk to him and guess what. He called me a “motherfucking piece of shit”.  
\- Oh – Mitch winced. He felt sorry for Alex, like truly sorry. The man was trying – Scott is... Difficult. Especially when he doesn't want to admit something.   
\- I noticed. Thanks – Alex gratefully accepted a cup with coffee – I lost my shit and started yelling at him and... Well, you came home. Maybe you can talk him down. I... I need fresh air.  
\- Sure – Mitch's sight escorted him to the front door. He gave himself a moment before pouring another cup of coffee and going to sit next to Scott.  
\- Hey, hunty – he smiled, handing him the mug – I was shopping with Kier and Nicole, and guess what. I got you something.  
\- What? - Scott grunted, clearly still mad.  
\- Wait – he quickly took one bag and gave it to Scott who just took it without a word. He peeked inside and Mitch waited with a grin on his face.   
\- What... Oh! - Scott pulled out a black and red, checked flannel with “Flawless” written on the back – Oh my god! No way! Mitch! - he faced the brunet with gleaming eyes – How did you...   
\- I ordered it for you as soon as it came out. The shop got this today. I knew you'd want one – Mitch's smile widened even more – Do you like it?  
\- Are you kidding me?! I love it! - the bigger man wrapped his arms around Mitch, hugging him tightly – Thank you! I'm gonna... Wait – he took off his shirt and Mitch's jaw dropped. Scott's abs tensed beautifully, his torso pale and muscled. His bicep covered in flowers of his sleeve flexed deliciously making Mitch shiver a little. His wrists wrapped with bandages, though, reminded the brunet of reality very quickly.  
Without missing a bit Scott put the flannel on, buttoning it quickly.  
\- How do I look?  
\- Amazing – Mitch smiled seeing him so happy – Is it a good size?  
\- Of course, you know my sizes – Scott turned to look at the mirror and something in Mitch's gut squeezed. Yeah. He knew Scott's sizes too well.  
\- I'm glad you like it. Now... Can we talk about this situation with Alex?  
\- I knew you'd ask – the blond sighed, sitting back on the couch with his knees under his chin.  
\- You don't have to tell me.  
\- No, I want to.  
\- So?  
\- She was weird. She was asking very private questions... I didn't want her to know.   
\- Scott, that's what psychologists do. They ask questions and you answer as best as you can, so they can help you. And if I can understand why you snapped at her, I can't accept the way you treated Alex. Scotty, you can't treat him like shit. He's your boyfriend and he tries really hard to give you everything he can. Don't take him for granted, he's not your servant, he is your significant other. That works both ways. And as I see now, you are being a jerk.  
\- You're right... I fucked up.  
\- Yeah – Mitch propped himself on the couch, getting more comfortable – You should do something for him.   
\- I can't have sex with him. I can't even have him touch me more than usual like holding hands...  
\- I'm not talking about sex. Make him dinner, get a movie and have a hot make out session. Show him that you care – Mitch was surprised how easily the words were coming out. They hurt, yes, but Scott was more important than him and his feelings – I know you can.  
\- Thanks, Mitchy. I guess that's what I'm gonna do.  
\- You're welcome – tenor smiled, finishing his coffee – I may have a night out if you need me to.  
\- We're not gonna... Or maybe I can finally... Uhm.  
\- Is that a yes?  
\- I don't want to make you...  
\- Scott, do you need free house? Just say yes or no.  
\- Maybe... yes?  
\- Okay – Mitch nodded – I'll stay at Avi's. Or I'll go to see Dean, we haven't seen each other for a while.  
\- You know you're best?  
\- I know – he grinned at Scott showing off his white teeth. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- Thanks for yesterday – Mitch and Alex were sitting on the couch, while Scott was in his room with his therapist.  
\- No problem.  
\- No, but really. Was that your idea?  
\- What?  
\- The date? Flowers, dinner...  
\- Well, I might've given him some ideas.  
\- You're different than I though, Mitch – Alex slowly nodded, looking at the brunet – And I know how hard this must be for you.  
\- I'm coping – he half-smiled – He's my best friend after all. I want just good stuff for him.  
\- I know, it's just... Someone else would do anything just to be with him while you're just... Here. Helping me and giving him ideas for dates.   
\- That's me – he smiled coyly – I'm glad he's talking.  
\- Yeah, about that. How did you do that?  
\- I don't know honestly. I guess he had time to rethink stuff.  
\- Probably.   
\- Okay, I'm out – Mitch peeked at his watch – I'm going for a coffee with Avi.  
\- Avi? Is that...?  
\- No! God, no! He's the bass in our band.  
\- Ah, that Avi. I thought...  
\- No, no, no. No way – Mitch laughed – Ewh.   
\- Okay – Alex laughed too – Have fun, Mitch.  
\- Thanks. You too – tenor took his jacket and left the house, humming quietly under his breath. The walk took him exactly five minutes.   
\- Wow, you're not late – Avi was sitting outside of Starbucks, his eyes hidden behind the sunglasses – How is that possible?  
\- Bitch – Mitch giggled – How are you?  
\- Good, thanks. How about you?   
\- I got Scott that flannel yesterday. He was happy and... Well, I gave him some advice about a date with Alex... - they entered the cafeteria.  
\- Hi. I'd like one chai latte with caramel sauce and... What do you want? - Avi turned to Mitch.  
\- I... I can order for my... - he stopped, seeing the bass's face – Okay, uhm. Soy Mocha Frappuccino. You didn't have to.  
\- What about the date with Alex? - Avi didn't seem to care about Mitch's embarrassment. Thy got their drinks and chose a table next to a big window.  
\- They were fighting and Alex left for a bit... So I advised Scott a little. They had a date and... They seem good now. And Scott's having a session with a therapist so.  
\- Where did you spend the night?  
\- Ah...  
\- Did you sleep?  
\- Yeah, I went to Dean's. He was happy to see me.  
\- What did you do? Anything interesting?  
\- We talked... - Mitch wrapped his fingers tightly around the paper cup – And fucked.  
\- Mitch...  
\- What? It's not like I'm cheating on Scott or anything!   
\- No, you just confuse yourself more and more. You think it helps you, but then you are done and all you can think about is how much you want this body to be Scott's.  
\- Dean is a great substitute. He knows and never asks.  
\- I guess – Avi got lost in his thoughts for a moment – You should stop this random sex, Mitchell. It's no good.  
\- Why do you call me 'Mitchell'?  
\- I don't know. Kinda... like this – Avi propped his chin on his hand – Suits you.  
\- Well, it's my name – he smirked and Avi chuckled, his voice low and sweet – But you're right. I know you are but... It's hard. I need distractions to survive this.  
\- What you need is a friend to talk to – Avi cleared his throat – And a busy day. To get your thoughts from Scott for a moment.   
\- Why does it sound like you have something planned?  
\- Do I?  
\- Do you?  
\- If I told you I do, would you agree to just come with me?

 

Mitch was curious. Of course he was. It was exciting and new and so weird seeing Avi behind the steering wheel humming happily to some old country song playing in the radio.   
\- Where are we going?  
\- You'll see.  
\- Just tell me!  
\- Nope – the bass smiled and started humming again and Mitch just sighed, leaning his head on the window. The weather was amazing, it was sunny and just a bit windy and the package with cookies on his lap was rustling promisingly, adding to his mood. He would never thought that he'd be driving with Avi somewhere far away in such a usual day like this. They barely talked with Avi, usually just typical band-connected stuff and some small talk sometimes. But the bass became very close to Mitch in just a couple days and the tenor was really appreciating this since he'd had nobody to talk to with Kirstin being on Hawaii for a week with Jeremy and Scott... Yeah. He wasn't supposed to think about Scott.   
\- Why are we doing this, Avi?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- We barely talked just a week ago.  
\- And now we do a lot.  
\- Why?  
\- You're different than I thought.   
\- That's it? That's the reason?  
\- Mostly, yeah – he nodded and Mitch kept quiet, admiring the view. The silence was nice, not even slightly uncomfortable and it took Mitch a moment to realize how much he needed that silence. Last weeks were loud and cluttered with stuff and now... Now it was just Mitch and the road and the perfect silence. He didn't even notice when Avi stopped the car.  
\- We're here – the bass opened his door and got out, stretching his back.  
\- What is 'here'? - Mitch looked around. They were on the suburbs of some small city, around them mostly trees and farmlands.   
\- Come and see – Avi smiled and Mitch followed him, looking around. Soon they saw a big, old house, all made of wood.   
\- Is that yours?  
\- No, silly. My cousin lives here. Come on – the bass knocked and soon was squeezed by two pairs of small hands.  
\- Uncle Avi – two small girls, looking identical, were almost jumping from happiness. Mitch stood there awkwardly looking as one of them asked:  
\- Who is that?  
\- That, Alice – Avi smiled, looking at Mitch – That is my friend, Mitchell. You can call him Mitch.  
vHi, Mitch – Alice waved and nudged her sister – Lily, come on! Say hi! - the other girl was hiding behind Avi's leg, probably really shy. Mitch smiled and said:  
\- It's okay. Nice to meet you, girls.  
\- Is your mom somewhere? - the bass asked, kissing both girls in the forehead.  
\- Yeah, she's with Max.  
\- Great, I'll go and see her. Be ready with your dolls later – the girls went back into the house, giggling loudly and Avi turned around to face Mitch – Don't be so awkward, come on.  
\- Okay – Mitch felt really uncomfortable, but decided to trust Avi and just followed him. They entered a small building where a woman was sitting on the floor, around her couple little, furry balls.  
\- Avriel! - she stood up and closed her arms around the bass – I'm so happy to see you! Who's your handsome friend?  
\- I'm Mitch – the brunet blushed and let the woman hug him as well.  
\- I'm Diane, Avi's cousin. You came to see puppies I suppose.  
\- That too – Avi's smile was full of warmth – Mitch needed some silence and calmness, so I brought him to meet you.  
\- Great – she grinned – I'll leave you with those then and go make some coffee.  
\- Thanks, Di – Avi sat on the floor – See? Her dog, Max, just had some babies. I wanted to show you them. They're like two weeks old. Come on, sit – he patted the ground next to him and Mitch hesitantly sat, watching not to stain his pants. He quickly lost interest for his clothes though, when he noticed all those little puppies crawling around the big doggy mama, Max, as Avi said. There were eight puppies, three black, two completely white and three brown/black/yellow/who knows. Mitch carefully picked up the closest one and put it on his lap, almost tearing up when the puppy cuddled to him feeling warmth. Its fur was the softest thing Mitch had ever touched and little paws tapping slightly his leg made him smile widely.   
\- They will be available to take in couple weeks – Avi whispered, three puppies on his lap – If you wonder.  
\- They're beautiful – Mitch took the puppy in his arms and hugged it carefully to his heart – I love them.  
\- You can have one.  
\- I don't think I can own a dog with our touring – Mitch kissed the head of the pup – I would feel too guilty leaving him for so long.  
\- We tour for like couple months.   
\- Yeah, and even if I left him here or somewhere. He would be sad.  
\- Kirstie does it. And it's fine.  
\- True – Mitch kissed the doggy once again – That would be cool to own one, actually.   
\- Just one word and it's yours – Mitch just smiled, taking one more puppy into his arms. He loved every second of this and when Diane came back to call them for a coffee he didn't want to get up and leave them. Especially the black one he took first.  
\- You can take him into the house – Diane laughed seeing Mitch's excitement.  
\- Oh yes! - he carefully positioned the puppy in his arms and followed Avi inside. The twin girls were already at the table eating some cake and they both smiled when Mitch appeared with a dog.  
\- Mommy, is he taking this one home? - asked one of them. Alice? Probably.  
\- Well, for now he doesn't seem very willing to let go of him – Diane laughed and the tenor blushed – Mitch, you take milk to your coffee?  
\- No, I'm vegan. Thanks.  
\- Oh, okay. Sugar then?  
\- Yeah – he noticed the quiet girl, Lily, playing with Barbie – That's a stunning dress! May I see? - she handed him the doll, a small smile on her lips. Mitch looked at the dress and asked – Do you have more clothes for her?  
\- Yes – Lily nodded – I'll show you – she stood up and ran upstairs, Alice following her.  
\- Wow – Diane was smiling – Lily never talks to strangers. You must be special, Mitch.  
\- No, just... I'm shy too – he blushed, petting the pup on his knees – Is this a boy or a girl?  
\- Well, you might actually check – she winked at him and Mitch peeked just to see that the doggy on his knees was a boy.   
\- A very handsome guy – the brunet took a sip of his coffee – They're all beautiful. What's going to happen with them?  
\- I will give them away, anyone can take one. Or two or more – she laughed.  
\- And if nobody wants them?  
\- I always have people willing to take them – she shrugged – They're beautiful.  
\- My friend, Kirstin, would love them. She would probably take all eight.  
\- They don't get really big, you saw Max. And they're literally angels – she smiled, looking at the pup in Mitch's arms – He likes you.  
\- And I like him – tenor nuzzled the dog with his nose – Scott would too.  
\- Mitchell – Avi's voice had this warning tone in it.  
\- Yes, yes. No thinking about Scott. I know. Hey, Diane, uhm... When, uhm... When could I possibly... Take him home? - Avi raised his brow smirking and Diane grinned.  
\- When he's eight weeks old. Then he doesn't need his mama that much anymore and you can take care of him.  
\- Didn't you say you don't... - Avi started but Mitch shushed him.  
\- Shut up. I changed my mind.  
\- Mitch! - Alice was by his side with her hands full of dolls. Lily was standing behind her, biting her thumb. Mitch sat on the floor with them and started making outfits for the dolls. Both girls were stunned, seeing the focus on Mitch's face and laughing when he was singing Ariana Grande and doing a fashion show for them, puppy still on his knees.  
\- Hey, Mitchell – he felt Avi's hand on his arm – We should get going. I have one more thing to show you and it's getting quite late for girls.  
\- Nooo! - Lilly suddenly gripping Mitch's leg – We're doing Top Model!  
\- Mitchell can visit you anytime – Avi smiled, caressing her cheek – You have school tomorrow.  
\- Oh noooo – Alice frowned, crossing her arms – Mum, can Mitch visit us tomorrow?  
\- I don't know about that – Diane laughed – But he can come wherever he wants. I think your new friends needs your company as well – she smiled, looking at the doggy in his arms.  
\- Yeah, I guess... Thanks – Mitch kissed the puppy and brushed both girls' hair – So... Can I just come in couple of days? So I can see Elvis...  
\- Elvis? - Avi was laughing – Really?  
\- What? Can't he have a nice name?  
\- Sure – he was still giggling. Diane just smiled and answered:  
\- Of course. It was really nice meeting you Mitchell – she hugged him and kissed his cheek – See ya boys!  
\- By, Di – Avi waved at her and they both left, coming back to the car – What made you change your mind?  
\- I don't know... I just... I don't know.  
\- It's okay. Did you like what we did?  
\- Yeah – Mitch grinned – It was... awesome. Thanks, Avi.  
\- We're not done yet. Just one more place, like I said.  
\- Okay – Mitch situated himself comfortably on the shotgun – I still don't get why you're doing this.  
\- I told you, to get your thoughts from Scott for a bit. And to give you some space to think. You surround yourself with many things, people, sex, music... But there's no silence in your life. You always run away from silence, maybe just accept it for once and see if it helps. When was the last time you slept the whole night?  
\- It's Scott who has problems with sleep.  
\- You don't sleep well too, I can tell.  
\- It's not that bad.  
\- Mitchell.  
\- Okay, okay. I happen to wake up couple times and then it's hard to fall back asleep but...   
\- Yeah. Exactly. You have too much around you. How long falling asleep takes you?  
\- An hour, maybe more...  
\- Was it always like that?  
\- No.  
\- See? - Avi stopped the car – Come on – Mitch got out and shivered. He had a thin sweatshirt, nothing more and it was getting quite cold. Avi noticed it and his jacket slided easily off his arms just to cover Mitch who almost drowned in it.   
\- You didn't have to.  
\- I know. This way – Avi moved towards. They were on some dirt road and the bass was just turning right to walk on a small path disappearing between the trees. They'd been walking for couple minutes before Avi stopped at the small beach. They were standing in front of a beautiful lake with clear, blue water, surrounded by water plants like cane.   
\- Oh – Mitch gasped. The view was spellbinding and he couldn't believe places like that exist just an hour drive from crowded LA downtown.   
\- Amazing, isn't it? - Avi's hands were already in the water – Cold.  
\- Yeah – Mitch sat on the sand, inhaling fresh air. The place was mesmerizing and the only sound was the sound of water, quiet and calming. His head leaned on a tree trunk and he closed his eyes for just a second.  
His eyelashes fluttered, eyes wide open just to see darkness. He was close to panicking for a second, but then he reminded himself that he's with Avi, safe and sound. He sighed, next to him something warm, making him snuggle closer.  
\- You awake – he felt Avi shifting, bass' arm pulling Mitch closer.  
\- How long was I sleeping?  
\- Almost three hours.  
\- What? Why didn't you...  
\- Because – he shushed Mitch – I brought you here to rest. If you needed sleep, sleep it is.   
\- What were you doing?  
\- Meditating, writing songs, reading. I had good time. It's nice to observe as you sleep, you look so calm.  
\- Thanks I guess – Mitch snorted, rubbing his face – What time is it?  
\- Almost 9 pm.   
\- We should come back.  
\- Yes.  
\- Okay.  
\- You need to get up, Mitchell – Avi chuckled – You're kinda on me.  
\- Right – he laughed too and got up – Do you want your jacket back now?  
\- Keep it, you'll return after we are back home.  
\- Okay – the brunet followed Avi to the car. They didn't speak much during the ride, Mitch still dozing off and the bass focusing on the road.  
\- Thanks for today, Avi – Mitch handed him the jacket, watching as Avi was putting it on – I got a lot of rest today. And that was the first time when I didn't think about... Yeah.  
\- Yeah – the bass smiled – I'm glad you liked it.  
\- I did.   
\- So...  
\- See ya soon I guess – Mitch brushed his hair – Next time I'm buying you coffee.  
\- Deal – Avi got back into his car and drove away, waving at Mitch. The brunet stretched his back and silently entered his house.

It was only half past 10 pm but Scott and Alex often would go to sleep early cause Scott was sleeping really poorly, so Mitch kept as quiet as he could. All the lights were off and he assumed that those two are already sleeping. He headed the bathroom and almost got a heart attack when he saw Scott sitting on a closed toilet.  
\- Shit, you scared me! - he leaned on a door frame and Scott raised his head – What are you doing here, hunty?  
\- Sitting. Where were you?  
\- With Avi.  
\- Why?  
\- W... Why? - Mitch raised his eyebrows with wonder – Why not?  
\- Why not with me? - the blond's voice was almost a whisper.  
\- Because you had a session and then you were with Alex.  
\- You don't spend time with me anymore.  
\- Cause you spend your time with Alex.  
\- I miss you – Mitch's heart clenched. He hated when Scott used those words because it always made Mitch want to kiss him.  
\- Well, it's not like only I have to arrange our time together.  
\- Look at that – Scott reached his wrist towards Mitch, who gasped terrified. The blond's hand was covered in blood.  
\- What did you do?! - Mitch gripped his hand, looking at his cuts. Couple stitches were torn.  
\- They were itching.  
\- So you tore them?!  
\- Yes.  
\- Scott... - Mitch sighed, still holding his wrist – You can't do that. They'll never heal if you keep breaking the skin like that.  
\- And?  
\- Scotty – the brunet knelt beside him, looking him in the eyes. They were so blue and beautiful, he wanted to cry – You have to let them heal. Your hands bleed and it is not normal – he was holding the baritone's wrists tightly, close to his heart – And it is a way of hurting yourself and I want you to stop doing that. Now tell me why you're sitting on a toilet without any lights.  
\- Cause they were itching... And you weren't home.  
\- Honey, you have your boyfriend in your bed and I'm an adult guy, not your son, I don't have to tell you where I am.  
\- You used to do that – his voice was bitter – I don't feel safe not knowing where you are.  
\- Okay – Mitch nodded – I won't do this again. From now on I'm going to tell you where I'm gonna be everytime.  
\- Okay.  
\- Okay? - tenor lifted Scott's chin, staring into the blue.  
\- Yeah.  
\- Good.  
\- Where were you?  
\- I told you, with Avi.  
\- But where?  
\- Just... places. Driving. Lake. Nothing special. What were you doing?  
\- Not much.   
\- You should go to bed, Scotty.  
\- I can't sleep.  
\- Again?  
\- Yeah...  
\- Wake Alex up. He will help you.  
\- You can help me.  
\- Scott... - the warning in Mitch's voice was strong – Go to bed.  
\- Cuddle with me?  
\- No.  
\- Please... - his voice was so tired, and helpless and...   
\- No, Scott. Go to bed.  
\- Why are you like this?  
\- Because, Scotty, it's all fun and games for you, it's cuddles and kisses when you need it and that means shit to you. But for me... For me it is important, meaningful and you're breaking me with every touch. So no, I won't cuddle with you. I need to protect myself for once – Scott didn't say a word and Mitch realized he was crying. He bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood – Stop crying. That won't work on me, not anymore – he moved away from Scott who was staring at him with glassy eyes – If you want to spend time with me, great. We can go for a coffee, for a movie, we can do anything. Just... don't touch me.  
\- We would always...  
\- Then – Mitch shushed him – Now it's different. We've changed and the rules of our friendship changed too, whether you like it or not.  
\- I miss our old friendship.  
\- I'm the same Mitch as I've always been. You just don't get to touch me.  
\- You're not the same Mitch. Old Mitch would just cuddle with me.  
\- Old Mitch wasn't in love with his best friend. The new Mitch is. And you can either accept it or just end this friendship. I accepted your boyfriend. Now you have to accept me the way I am.  
\- What if I can't? - Scott linked their foreheads and Mitch's eyes slipped shut.  
\- That means you don't care about what I feel.  
\- Don't you crave my affection?   
\- I crave you. The whole you. But mostly I crave your love which I can't have. So please, Scott... Please, don't break me even more... Please... - Scott lightly kissed Mitch's forehead and moved away, taking his hand.  
\- I'm gonna go back to sleep – he stood up, letting go of kneeling Mitch and walking past him without the lightest touch. Mitch's gut squeezed and he was really close to calling Scott and kissing him as hard as he could. Instead he followed him, shaking and crying and they were both standing in the dark corridor, their breaths the only sound.  
\- Scott...   
\- Yes?  
\- Can we... Can we have a rule? - he felt the blond coming closer.  
\- What rule?  
\- After... After tonight... You don't touch me. Nothing. No kisses, no cuddles, no hugs. Please. I need to... I need to get over you, I need to... - he was sobbing and without missing a beat, Scott's body was pressing him to the wall, his hands wrapped around his waist – I need to stop loving you, Scott, please, please, you're hurting me, I'm begging you, stop... - he dropped down to his knees, Scott still holding him – I can't stop if you touch me...   
\- I can't go like this.  
\- You have to. And I have to. Please, Scott, please.  
\- Is that what you want?  
\- This is what I have to do. I want you – their eyes locked – But I can't, so I need you to stop and let me walk away. Let me fall out of love.  
\- Okay – Scott nodded – Okay. I can do this... I can... - he wanted to move away, but Mitch pulled him closer forcefully.  
\- Wait. One more thing – he hesitated – Kiss me one last time. But it has to be a proper kiss, not some shit. Please? - Scott didn't answer. His hand tangled in Mitch's hair, their lips clashing together in a messy, needy kiss. Mitch melted in his touch, his fingers playing with the hair on Scott's neck and soon he was crying, his breath uneven, tears mixing with their saliva on their connected mouths.   
\- Why are you crying? - Scott was still holding him in his arms, slowly rocking them together – Have I done something wrong? - Mitch shook his head.  
\- You're my first love, Scott – his voice cracked, as he sobbed – And it's just... It's not... I know I'm making one, big mistake with all this happening now but... I guess you're stupid when you love somebody. And I guess that realizing that for the first time ends with crying.  
\- First love...?  
\- Yeah.  
\- How is this...  
\- Crushes are not love. Sex and lust is not love. What I feel for you is love. And I need you to push me away now and never touch me again but I also need you to take me to your bed and make love to me and... ugh – he groaned with face pressed to Scott's arm – It hurts...  
\- I know, baby – the rocking motion again – I know.   
\- Bittersweet I know, I try but I can't deny you – Mitch hummed snuggling to Scott who just stroked his head. They stayed like that for a long moment, Mitch couldn't tell if it was a minute, ten or an hour.   
Next thing he knew was Scott carrying him and laying him down onto his bed. A soft blanket covered his body and the blond's lips brushed his forehead before Mitch was left alone, asleep and sad.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

The next morning welcomed Mitch with a smell of coffee and Scott in his pj's making scrambled eggs.  
\- Hi – Mitch said quietly, not sure what to do after the whole situation in the night.  
\- Hi, Mitchy – Scott turned around, smiling – How did you sleep?  
\- Fine... How did you?  
\- Okay – he flipped the eggs – What do you want for breakfast?  
\- Toasts, if you can...   
\- Sure. Are you okay? Do you remember last night?  
\- Yeah... How are your hands?  
\- I'm going to get new stitches today – he showed Mitch his wrists wrapped in bandages.  
\- Good.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- For what?  
\- For breaking your heart. You gave me something you'd never given anybody before and I...  
\- And you're human not a robot and can't force yourself to feel.   
\- I know, but still... I feel horrible.  
\- Don't – Mitch smiled – We're fine as always, hunty.  
\- Are you going somewhere with Avi today?  
\- Why?  
\- I dunno, just asking.   
\- I'll gladly spend some time with you, Scotty.  
\- We're going for a movie with Alex... And I thought... Maybe... You and Avi...  
\- You know we're just friends, right? Me and Avi? - Mitch raised his eyebrow.  
\- What? I didn't... Ewh, Mitch! I never thought differently!  
\- Good – Mitch chuckled – He's straighter than an arrow. Movie seems great. I'll call Avi.  
\- Okay.  
\- I'll let you know later. Thanks for toasts – he took his plate and went to his room, leaving Scott in the kitchen. 

They ended up going together, all four of them, for some blockbuster Scott claimed to be good. While him and Alex were buying snacks, Avi quietly said to Mitch:  
\- Something happened.  
\- Why?  
\- You're different. Something happened between you and Scott.  
\- Yeah... You can say that – he told the bass about last night, every single detail.  
\- Wow... I don't know what to say. I want to hit you for that kissing but also hug you cause you did this, you told him to stop touching... And I'm glad Scott acted the way he did... Okay, is there anything you want to talk about? Like more.  
\- Not really. I just kinda wanted you to know what I did.  
\- You're brave, Mitchell. You told him everything, that's... wow.  
\- He deserved to know – Mitch sighed – I know it's gonna be like with addiction. First few days, week or two are gonna be the worst. Then it will get easier and easier.  
\- Probably.   
\- What?! - Mitch eyed him suspiciously, seeing Avi's face.  
\- I don't know why you agreed for this today.  
\- I wanted to spend time with Scott. He asked me to do this more often.  
\- With Alex and me? I doubt it.   
\- He proposed that. I need to act like a friend if I have to be one.  
\- Okay.  
\- Avi...  
\- No, Mitchell. I can give you advices but you have to make choices by yourself. I can't force you.   
\- What do you mean?  
\- Listen – Avi's hand laid on Mitch's arm – I'm gonna split after the movie and it's gonna be the awkward threesome with two guys in love and the third wheel being you, Mitchell.   
\- But...  
\- Tell me it won't be like it – Avi's brow furrowed.  
\- You're right – he sighed – I'll text Kirstie, maybe she wants to meet. It feels like I haven't seen her forever.  
\- Good idea. Come on, they're waiting for us – Avi placed his hand on the small of Mitch's back pushing him towards the boys.

The movie was indeed very nice but Mitch was crying from laughter half of it hearing Avi's stupid comments. The bass preferred 'higher' art and that kind of movie was a little dumb for him, so he was doing all he could to kill it with his sarcasm and irony, leaving Mitch with tears streaming down his face. Scott looked a little jealous because of their connection but was soon occupied by Alex tracing his hand on his thigh.  
After the movie they went out and Scott proposed with a smile:  
\- So, dinner?  
\- I'm gonna go actually – Avi patted Scott's arm – Thanks for the film.  
\- You liked it?  
\- Well, Mitch for sure liked my comments – he answered evasively and tenor giggled a little, nudging his side.   
\- Okay – Scott laughed too, wrapping his arm around Alex's waist – How about you, Mitchy?  
\- I... I'm actually meeting up with Kirstin – he smiled apologetically.  
\- Oh... So it's just the two of us – Alex looked Scott in the eyes and the blond smiled sweetly at him. Mitch's heart squeezed painfully but he maintained a smile.  
\- Okay, come on Mitchell, I'm gonna be late – Avi pulled his arm, noticing what was going on.  
\- Yeah. Bye Alex, see ya later Scott – Mitch waved at them and quickly turned around, following the bass to the elevator.   
\- I saw this – Avi sighed, watching Mitch carefully.  
\- What?  
\- The longing look.  
\- I can't help it...   
\- I know. You're doing great, Mitchell.  
\- I wish... Anyway, you sure you don't want to come with me and Kier?  
\- Yeah, I got stuff to do – Avi smiled – Besides I hate your girly chitchats – they both chuckled as the elevator reached the floor zero – Okay, America. Be a nice boy and don't drunk-kiss Scott, okay?  
\- Yes, sir – Mitch grinned, pleased by the nickname – I'll let you know.  
\- I'd rather you didn't.   
\- Why?  
\- Because that would mean it's fine. You text me only when something happens or you feel particularly bad.  
\- Now you're making me feel like an awful friend.  
\- I've never asked for more than that, Mitchell – Avi winked – Now go, Kirstie hates waiting.  
\- Thanks – he hugged the bass tightly and waited for him to get into his car, before walking towards the club. Kirstie was already there, standing next to the entrance.  
\- Mitchy! - she wrapped her arms around him tightly and Mitch slipped his nose into her hair – I missed you! I haven't seen you in years!  
\- Yeah, yeah – he giggled- You look stunning, sis!  
\- What happened since we'd been on our shopping? A lot? And how are things with... Scott?  
\- Let's order something first – with their drinks they sat in one of the boxes and Kirstin eyed him expectantly – We, uhm... He is great with Alex. They're really happy together.   
\- Okay, and you?  
\- And I... Well. I helped Scott with a date for Alex and I support them... Alex accepted me and we're really good now. And recently I've befriended Avi, we're very close now.  
\- Oh – she nodded.  
\- Yeah, we talk all the time and he's really good with advices so...   
\- That's good – she looked sad.  
\- Hey – Mitch held her hand – You're not left behind. I just don't want to bother you when you have such a nice relationship beginning! Speaking of, how is Jeremy?  
\- He is... - she smiled – Amazing. I think I'm in love, Mitchy.  
\- That's great! Tell me everything!

 

\- You know, I was thinking... - Kirstie was playing with her bracelet. They were after couple drinks, talking and talking and still not having enough – We're nor touring now and... I wanted to go to Texas for a couple days. I mean, I'm going. I have a ticket for tomorrow. And I just though that maybe... - she looked him in the eyes – Maybe you want to see your parents too...?  
\- You know... It's actually a good idea. Yeah... Sure! I... Tomorrow?  
\- Mmm – a smile appeared on her face – You really want to?  
\- Of course! I haven't seen my parents in ages and... Yeah, a break from everything will be perfect. At what time is the flight?  
\- 3.30 pm. Can you pack in such a short amount of time? - she joked.  
\- Yeah, for mum and dad always. I wonder if Scotty wants to go too.  
\- Mitchy... - she bit her lip – I proposed it cause... Scott has his physio and besides... I feel like you need a break from him.   
\- Yeah – he sighed – Right. Okay.  
\- Okay – Kirstie smiled again – So... It's decided!  
\- It is! - Mitch raised his glass – For a safe flight!  
\- And your suitcase – both laughed and moved to talking about Mitch's new Balenciaga pants.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- So what were you doing yesterday Scott? - his therapist was smiling, sitting in front of him. Scott sighed quietly.  
\- I've had a movie night with Alex, Mitch and Avi and then dinner with Alex... It was nice.  
\- Did you finally...? - she raised her eyebrows.  
\- No – Scott shook his head – I... I can't. I can't let myself be touched...  
\- Okay. Remember what I told you: baby steps.  
\- Yes, I know... - he bit his lips uncertain.   
\- Have you considered what we discussed last week?  
\- I'm not going to the police.  
\- Scott, you remember the guy, you know his name... Why?  
\- I don't... I don't want to – he hid his hands in the sleeves of his shirt.  
\- I get it's still traumatic for you, but... He might be put in jail. And he won't hurt anybody anymore. Did you think about it?  
\- I'm not testifying. I don't want to.  
\- Did something happen? - she propped herself on the chair – You look really stressed and tensed when I ask about the police, you haven't before...   
\- Nothing happened. You asked me last week and the week before. Nothing happened, I just don't want the police being involved.   
\- I don't get that. You don't want justice?  
\- Not in that way, no. Please... stop. I'm tired...  
\- Okay... How are your hands?  
\- Better, thanks.   
\- Good. You sure about the police?  
\- Yeah.  
\- You will be safe, Scott. No need to be afraid, everyone will help you and testify as witnesses. Why are you so scared? - she leaned, holding his hand. Scott swallowed nervously, looking at the floor.   
\- It's still haunting me in my dreams and... I'm just... Not ready...  
\- He can't hurt you, Scott – her voice was soft and gentle – You have people around you to keep you safe. Promise you'll rethink that. Promise me.  
\- I promise – he whispered.  
\- Okay – she got up and hugged him – You're doing really great, you know?   
\- Mm...  
\- I'm serious! I just need to sent you to some psychiatrist for pills if you still won't be sleeping.  
\- I don't want pills... I want the nightmares to stop.  
\- That's why we meet twice a week – she smiled – It gets better, Scott. And you know that as well as I do.  
\- Yeah – he smiled back, escorting her to the door – Thanks for coming.  
\- Sure. See you next time. And remember taking notes about how many hours you sleep!  
\- Okay, okay – he waved at her and closed the door behind her. Suddenly he frowned and opened it again, finding a small, black envelope on the doormat. With his heart racing he took it and ripped it open. There was a piece of paper with a handwriting. Same as the last time.

_“You seem to be forgetting about my warning. I see you and I hear you. Try something stupid and your precious Mitch might not be so well anymore”_

The blood in his veins froze. What the fuck was happening? Jason was some usual guy who raped him, but... This? This was some crazy shit and Scott was terrified. How the hell did anyone know about him considering the police? He was in his own house, with his own therapist... Was someone eavesdropping? Was someone watching him?  
Scott ran out of the house and rushed to the backyard, looking for the signs of anyone being here. Everything was on its usual place but somehow, it didn't make him any calmer. He checked every tree and every bush. Nothing. He came back inside, panting and feeling dim pain in his hip. He was so scared he couldn't think, Mitch wasn't home,doing shopping for his trip and Alex was at work... He decided to just lock all the doors and go for a nap, wrapping himself in blankets and hiding so nobody could find him. He almost broke his leg, running upstairs and locking his bedroom door as fast as he could. Some tears appeared, wetting his face as he jumped into bed, hiding under the covers and slowly falling asleep, scared and lonely.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna kill myself for how long these are haha :P Editing takes forever. Anyway, long and my favourite from these all by far! Enjoy!

\- Have a great flight and don't stress too much about it – Scott was smiling, his hair a mess as he had just woken up from his nap. He calmed down the minute he'd seen Mitch and now the only thing he was feeling was sadness that he's leaving.  
\- Thank you, Scooter. Be nice to Alex and your therapist and maybe I'll bring you something – Mitch cracked a smile, staring at his beautiful friend.  
\- Deal. C'mere – he reached his arms but Mitch shook his head.  
\- We talked about this.  
\- But it's just... a hug – Scott looked so sad that Mitch wanted to cry.  
\- No, Scotty.  
\- You feel so far away now...  
\- It'll pass and we're gonna be okay again – tenor tried to smile again but failed – I'm gonna miss you, hunty.  
\- Snap me when you're there?  
\- Sure.  
\- Promise.  
\- Scott – Mitch broke a laugh but noticed that the blond is serious – Of course. I always do.  
\- You also always hugged me – his voice was bitter. Mitch just nodded, grabbing his case.  
\- Take care – he blew him a kiss and left with a heavy heart. 

 

Kirstie came to pick him up and they drove to the airport. As much as Mitch hated flying, he was really occupied with the movie he and Kirstin were watching and in no time they were home. Home. Real home.  
When Mitch appeared in the front door of his parent's house his heart was beating loudly. Nobody knew he was coming and he was pretty sure his mum would have a heart attack. He knocked gently and soon the door opened, his father standing with mouth opened, in his usual flannel.  
\- MITCH! - he yelled and pulled the tenor for a tight hug, almost crushing his ribs – Oh my god, Nel! Nel! Mitch is home!  
\- W... Mitchell?! - his mom appeared in the hall, already crying. Mitch felt tears starting to fall from his eyes too as he ran towards her, straight into her warm arms. She smelled like cake and orchids, something he'd remembered since his early childhood – What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?  
\- I wanted to surprise you – he was smiling widely, stroking his mom's back – Kirstie came too!  
\- And Scotty? - asked his dad.  
\- No... No, he has physio and therapy. He couldn't come.  
\- How are you two by the way? - Nel kissed Mitch's cheek pulling him with his case inside – Or you know what? Have a sit, I made a cake, you'll tell me everything as we eat – Mitch nodded, sitting at the table with Mike, his dad. His mind was at ease just from being at this house and seeing his parents healthy and happy. Nel put a plate with a big piece of cake and cup of coffee in front of him – So, Mitchy?  
\- Well, we... We're pretty fine. I mean since the last time we've talked, mum, nothing's changed. He tried to hug me before I left but I didn't let him. He was sad.  
\- And you? - she held his hand.  
\- I... - he shrugged – Well, I'm kinda used to all of it now... It still hurts though. But I have Kirstin and... And Avi.  
\- Yeah, about Avriel... What's going on between you two? - his mom raised her brow.  
\- Mum! Nothing! We're friends! - Mitch frowned - He actually knows how to make me happy and calm me down... He's amazing. I mean, if not for him I would be a crying mess.  
\- It's good to have such a friend – Mike smiled – And Alex?  
\- Alex is... Alex. What can I say, he is with someone I love, I can't exactly like him... - Mitch lowered his head and Nel immediately snorted loudly:  
\- Mike, for god's sake, the boy visits us twice a year and you make him feel bad and talk about stuff like that!  
\- I'm sorry, my love – tenor's dad kissed Nel in the cheek making her smile – Okay, son, how's your cake then?  
\- Really dad? - Mitch waved at him with his fork – It's awesome, like always.  
\- Maybe you can invite Kirstie and her parents for dinner tomorrow, honey? - Nel patted Mitch's arm gently – For how long you'll be staying?  
\- I'll call her to ask – he smiled – I think couple days. A week?  
\- I'm so happy you're home – she got up and hugged him from behind, kissing his head.  
\- Me too, mum – he turned his face to kiss her cheek with a grin.

 

After he was done with his cake, he went to his old bedroom to unpack and snap Scott that he arrived safely and ask Kirstin about dinner. He looked around feeling memories filling up his mind. High school, choir, friendship with Scott and Kirstie, “Sing-Off” audition, his first crush, prom... So many good memories. His bed was made and a fluffy, red blanket was laying on top of it. Mitch scooped it and turned his Snapchat on. He quickly snapped a selfie and added a text “home already. My parents say hi. Miss u xoxo”. Then he called Kirstin. She picked up after couple beeps.  
\- Hi, queen – she sounded happy – How are you?  
\- Great, my parents are over the moon to have me home. You?  
\- Same, my mum was hugging me for half an hour – she laughed – So, what's the deal?  
\- My mum wanted to invite you with your mum and dad for dinner tomorrow. What do you say?  
\- I'm sure my parents will agree. I'll text you though.  
\- Okay.  
\- Want to meet tomorrow? We could go for a walk in the morning.  
\- Sure! Yeah, of course!  
\- Great. 'Kay, gonna go, my mum is calling me for food – she giggled – God, I feel like in high school again.  
\- Yeah – Mitch laughed too - Right, go or you'll be grounded.  
\- Ha ha, funny, Grassi – she snorted and hang up with a laughter. Mitch giggled and wanted to put his cell away, but he noticed a snap from Scott. He sent Mitch a selfie of him smiling with a text “amazing. Hug them from me and have fun. xoxo”. He smiled, replying with a heart emoji and got ready for a quick shower.  
He came downstairs to his mum making dinner and dad watching a football game with a beer in his hand.  
\- What are you cooking? - he peeked into one of the pans but she playfully pushed him away.  
\- Surprise! You smell good.  
\- Thanks – he laughed quietly – So how's Texas?  
\- Quiet and calm lately. We miss you everyday – she turned her head to look at him – But we're happy you're living your dream.  
\- I'm happy too – he wrapped his arms around her waist – I hadn't known how much I miss you until I came here. It's incredible.  
\- Yeah. Good that we have phones and internet so I can talk to you everyday.  
\- Right? You know, I'm... I'm getting a dog – he took his phone and showed her a picture of his future puppy – His name's Elvis and I'm taking him home in a couple weeks.  
\- Oh no way! - she grinned – He's beautiful, honey! What made you to do so?  
\- Avi – Mitch smiled back – He took me to his family's house and... Well, I kinda fell in love with one of the puppies. I love black and he just... I don't know. I just love him.  
\- This is a really good idea, Mitchy – his mum ruffled his hair – He'll be the happiest puppy ever! What did Scott say?  
\- He doesn't know. I want to surprise him.  
\- He's gonna die – his father was suddenly next to them, watching the picture – Elvis is a really handsome pup.  
\- Yes he is – Mitch laughed - Kirstie said she'll probably come, she's gonna let me know tonight.  
\- Okay – Nel nodded, mixing food on the pan – Tell them to be at 6.  
\- I will. We're going for a walk tomorrow morning, you want me to buy some stuff?  
\- No, honey. But you can prepare the table now.  
\- Sure – he remembered where everything was, so it didn't take him long. The food was delicious, as always and he even stayed late with his parents to watch some old videos of him singing. He left for his room with his face red as a tomato. So much cringing, ewh. 

 

In the morning, after breakfast he met up with Kirstin. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail, she didn't have any make-up on and was wearing a cute, flowery overalls.  
\- Hi! Looking cute today – he complimented, kissing her cheek. She smiled with her eyes glistening.  
\- I'm so happy we're here – she took his hand and they went down the road – It's been ages.  
\- Agree. I wish Scott was here too, though...  
\- Honey – he heard warning in her voice.  
\- Yeah, yeah, I know. My mum is over the moon that you're coming. She's gonna be shook when she sees you.  
\- Why?  
\- Cause you're so beautiful! - she blushed – What did your parents say about Jeremy?  
\- They are happy for me. My dad asked when we're getting married – she laughed – No, but honestly... He's perfect. I've never been more in love.  
\- I love you two together, he treats you like a princess. You deserved someone like him.  
\- You deserve someone too, Mitchy. Someone who can love like you do. With all your heart and soul.  
\- Let's not... talk about this. Hey, you want to sleepover? We could change into our onesies after dinner and make popcorn and watch some shit on Netflix as when we were teenagers.  
\- Oh my god, yes! You still have your Rilakkuma one?  
\- Girl. Of course – they both giggled coming toward the main street – Do we want coffee?  
\- I would actually drink some – she nodded, scratching her neck – I miss our town.  
\- Yeah, same – Mitch opened the door of the cafe for her. They chose a small table for two and ordered cappuccinos and pumpkin bread. Mitch haven't felt so relaxed in a long time. He was home, drinking coffee with his best friend before family dinner and sleepover. He was happy for the first time in weeks.

 

\- Oh my god, Mitchell, you're soon gonna run out of the room – Kirstie's mother, Angelica, was watching Mitch's new tattoos as Kier's father, Michael, was ruffling his hair – They're beautiful though.  
\- Thanks, Angie – tenor smiled sheepishly, watching his mom hugging Kirstin tightly. Everyone was so happy that they were home and Mitch was feeling pleasant warmth in his body because of that.  
\- Okay, okay – Mike laughed, patting Michael's arm – Stop your girly stuff and let's eat before it gets cold – they all laughed and sat at the table, Kirstin next to Mitch. Dinner was loud, chaotic and... surprisingly perfect. Neither Mitch nor Kirstie said a lot, they rather listened, constantly smiling to each other. Their parents asked about everything they possibly could, Mitch was showing them his picture of Elvis, Kirstin told them all about Jeremy and they both had to promise they'll be coming home more often.  
\- Thanks for making vegan portion for me, mum – Mitch said after they all finished – Kitty's staying over, is that okay?  
\- Use protection, kids – Michael snorted and their parent burst out laughing. Kirstin and Mitch simultaneously rolled their eyes and stood up, cleaning the table. Kier said she would help with washing and soon they were in the kitchen alone, Mitch washing the dishes and Kirstin wiping them with a cloth.  
\- It was so nice – she smiled, watching Mitch calmly.  
\- Yeah. I feel so good here... Finally my chest doesn't feel like a piece of rock.  
\- Have you ever thought about moving here? - she put another plate on a pile – Like some day, buying your own house...  
\- Well... That would be cool but not possible. We need to be close to our record company – he took out a plug from the sink, letting the water fall into the outflow. He propped himself on the worktop and looked at Kirstin – I wish it was different though.  
\- Yeah – she nodded, finishing with the last dish – Okay... So what now? Onesies and popcorn?  
\- Sure. You can shower first, clean towels are in my bathroom. I'm just gonna call Scott.  
\- Okay. Don't take too long.  
\- You too – he smiled, waiting for her to head upstairs and took his phone, coming outside and sitting on a porch. Scott answered after three beeps.  
\- Mitch?  
\- Hi, hunty – he smiled, leaning against the handrail – How are you?  
\- Good, good, you? How was dinner?  
\- Amazing, it was so nice seeing Kirstie's parents.  
\- What are you doing now?  
\- Well, Kier is taking a shower and I'm talking to you – he giggled – We're having a sleepover.  
\- Oooh I'm so jealous right now – he moaned sadly – I wish I could be with you two.  
\- Next time you will. Hey, you know what? I was thinking... You want me to bring you some cake my mom made? I know how you love it.  
\- Oh my god, yes!  
\- Good – Mitch smiled – How's Alex?  
\- Fantastic. About him... Uhm – Scott hesitated – Can I ask you something?  
\- Yeah, sure. Go on.  
\- I was thinking... Cause me and him were talking... And I was wondering if...  
\- Scott, get to the point.  
\- Can he move in with us? - Scott said and Mitch opened his mouth in shock.  
\- What...?  
\- Yeah, I... I'm sorry... I just... Can he?  
\- Will it make you happy?  
\- Very.  
\- Then... - Mitch hesitated – Ough, can I think about it?  
\- Of course.  
\- Okay.  
\- I'm gonna go. Kier's waiting for me.  
\- Sure. Have a nice sleepover.  
\- Yeah, thanks. Bye, Scotty – he hang up and immediately called Avi.  
\- Yeah? - his low voice vibrated in Mitch's ear.  
\- Avi... - the words came out shaky – I need to talk to you.  
\- Okay. I suppose you don't want me to ask about Texas so go straight to the point.  
\- Scott wants Alex to move in with us. He asked me a minute ago.  
\- Oh – the bass sounded surprised – Really?  
\- Yeah. He said it would make him very happy.  
\- Okay.  
\- It won't make me happy though, but... I want Scott to be better...  
\- It's your choice, Mitchell.  
\- No advice?  
\- You have to listen to yourself, Mitch. And I know that you're still going to say yes because you care about Scott more than about yourself. I'm here if you need me, though. To talk.  
\- Yeah... - he sighed heavily. Avi was right – True. How are you by the way?  
\- Great. I've eaten a shitload of barbecue with Kevin and I can barely move – ha laughed – We're gonna watch America's Got Talent now. What are you up to?  
\- Kirstie's staying for the night.  
\- Great – he could hear Avi's smile – So being home is good for you, huh?  
\- Yeah. I feel like I finally can breathe.  
\- That's great. How about when you come back, we'll go visit your Elvis?  
\- That would be awesome – he smiled - I'm gonna split, say hi to Kevin from me and Kirstin.  
\- I will. Bye, Mitchell.  
\- Bye, Avi – he sighed and went back inside, heading to his bedroom. Kirstie was sitting on his bed in her cute Pikachu onesie, looking for something on the laptop.  
\- Finally. Go take a shower, I'll make popcorn. I found some shitty movie for us – she stopped talking noticing his face – Oh no. Something happened.  
\- It's nothing... I'll tell you later, okay? I need to match my outfit to yours – he smiled,taking his stuff – Make a lot of popcorn.

 

When they finally positioned themselves under a blanket with popcorn and wine, Mitch sighed and before playing a movie said:  
\- Scott asked me if Alex can move in with us...  
\- Oh – Kirstie bit her lip, frowning – What did you say?  
\- That I have to think about it... I called Avi and now I'm asking you for help...  
\- It depends who you want to make happy more. And we both know the answer here – she brushed a piece of hair from his face – You'll do everything for him, Mitchy.  
\- Avi said the same...  
\- You'll be so sad...  
\- I know. But Scott will be happy and... that will make me happy – he sighed – Can we watch?  
\- Yeah, sure – she snuggled to him and soon they were crying from laughter at the stupidity of the film. They stayed up late and fell asleep together next to empty bottle and two bowls. 

 

The whole week went definitely too fast. It was filled with family meetings, food and walks around the town. Mitch managed to forget about Scott for some time and enjoy his time with his parents. Somewhere in the middle of the week he noticed in one of the shops something that just screamed “buy me for Scott Hoying”. It was a small, rose quartz lamp. The light was warm and calming and Mitch immediately bought it for his best friend. It was beautiful and he loved surprising him with gifts.  
On Sunday evening it was time to go. Mike and Nel decided to drive him and Kirstin to the airport so she had to say her goodbyes before. All three Maldonados were crying and even Mitch tore up a little when he saw this. Michael and Angie hugged him too and asked him not to be a stranger.  
Finally they left for the flight. They were still talking and laughing but the sadness was obvious and hard not to notice. They arrived on time and after doing every necessary thing Mitch had to say goodbye. His mum started crying and he followed straight away, hugging her tightly. It was hard to let go after so little time spent with her.  
\- You're gonna see me soon, mum – he sobbed, kissing her cheeks.  
\- I know, baby, I just hate saying goodbyes to you – she sniffed, brushing his hair and hugging him once again. His dad said nothing, just taking him into his arms and almost crushing him.  
\- I'm gonna miss you, son. So much.  
\- Me too, dad – he sighed, kissing his cheek – You're gonna come to LA for our anniversary show, right? So we'll see each other in no time! Two months! - he was speaking about their concert for the anniversary of winning the Sing-Off.  
\- Have a safe flight, don't be stupid with Scott, don't drink too much alcohol and use protection – his mum embraced him one more time – Promise.  
\- Mum! – he laughed – I'm not a kid! - but seeing her sight he quickly added - I promise, okay, I do!  
\- Good. Call us when you're home.  
\- Okay – he kissed her and his dad one more time and took his suitcase, waiting for Kirstie to be done with her hugs. He waved his parents one more time and they both headed to their gate.  
\- How are you feel? - Kirstin asked quietly, taking his hand.  
\- Sad... but happy at the same time. It was a charm seeing them. Thanks for the idea – he bent to kiss her cheek – You're the best.  
\- I know – she giggled – Stressed before the flight?  
\- Like hell... - he sighed – I'll be fine. I can't wait to see Scott so it shouldn't be as bad as usual.  
\- Yeah – they approached their gate – I guess I can't tell Scott about Elvis?  
\- Nope. It's a surprise – he smiled widely – I'm seeing him tomorrow, Avi promised me.  
\- Great! Take a cute selfie for me.  
\- I will sure do!

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

It was late, after 11 pm, when Mitch entered his house. The TV in the living room was on, the rest of the place was dark.  
\- Scott? - he asked loudly, taking off his jacket. The blond soon appeared in the door frame, looking tired but happy.  
\- Mitchy!  
\- Hunty, what are you doing up so late? - Scott still wasn't sleeping well.  
\- I was waiting for you – his cute bed hair, sleepy eyes and hoarse voice made Mitch's heart melt. Adding all of this to his longing and he was already rushing straight into the blond's arms, hugging him tightly.  
\- I missed you so much – he breathed in Scott's smell almost groaning loudly at the familiar feeling in his gut.  
\- I missed you more – the baritone's lips found their way to Mitch's forehead.  
\- Where's Alex?  
\- Home, his mum got sick.  
\- He left you alone?  
\- It's okay – Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch's waist – I knew you'd be home soon. How was Texas?  
\- Amazing. Full of food. Lonely – he whispered, leaning his head on Scott's chest and hearing his heartbeat – You weren't there.  
\- I'm glad you're back.  
\- Me too – they were standing in that position for a long moment, enjoying each other's presence. Mitch knew it was wrong but couldn't care less. He really missed Scott.  
\- You want dinner, baby? - tenor melted at the nickname and shook his head.  
\- No thanks, I'm good. I brought you a surprise – he smiled – Were you a good boy?  
\- Yes. I have my therapy and I talk as I'm told to.  
\- Good – Mitch let go of him with a heavy sigh – Then let me take it.  
\- No, wait – Scott pulled him back to his chest – We have plenty of time for that.  
\- Is Alex... moved in?  
\- Yeah – Scott grinned.  
\- Are you happy?  
\- Very.  
\- Good.  
\- You're not.  
\- Of course not. But what can I say... - Mitch grabbed Scott's shirt – I want to make you happy.  
\- I want to make you happy too – Scott kissed Mitch's head – Teach me.  
\- What?  
\- How to make you happy.  
\- You can... - Mitch hesitated – You can prepare a bath for me while I'm unpacking and then you will go to sleep as a nice boy that you are – he smiled, touching Scott's nose with his fingertip.  
\- That's it?  
\- Yeah – Mitch was feeling so safe in his embrace – I don't need much.  
\- But that won't make you h a p p y happy. That will make you... feel nice. For some time. And I want to make you happy. Forever – Scott was looking into his eyes seriously.  
\- You make me happy being my best friend and feeling good. You're happy and that makes me happy too. I promise.  
\- I don't believe you.  
\- You're tired, hunty. Fuck the bath, I'll just go to sleep. You should too. Please?  
\- No – Scott grabbed his wrist – I want to spend some time with you.  
\- We can do that in the morning – tenor caressed Scott's cheek – I see you're exhausted.  
\- I missed you.  
\- I missed you too. We can go for lunch tomorrow, together, just you and me.  
\- I can't – Scott sighed – Alex's taking me for my doctor appointment.  
\- Oh – Mitch bit his lip – Okay then. He's your boyfriend after all – he faked a smile but the blond saw right through him.  
\- I know we barely hang out lately... I'm having an impression that Avi knows how you are better than I do...  
\- Let's not have this conversation in the hall, okay? Give me five minutes and you can make us some tea, how about that? - Scott nodded and Mitch quickly took his case to his room. He changed and grabbed a blanket before following his friend to the kitchen. The blond handed him a cup as they both sat opposite to each other.  
\- So about Avi... - Scott started, staring at his tea.  
\- Avi is my friend – Mitch stated, wrapping his fingers around the hot mug – And he'd helped me a lot these days... If not for him I would be a mess. Stupid, hating everything mess. And look at me – he smiled gently – I'm fine, coping, accepting Alex. Everything because of Avi.  
\- So he is your best friend now...?  
\- No, hunty – Mitch held his hand – You are. Always and forever.  
\- You two have never talked before...  
\- Yeah, and I regret it. Cause he is a really good friend.  
\- Okay – Scott nodded – I feel like... we are so far away from each other now.  
\- I'm literally holding your hand, Hoying – Mitch laughed, squeezing his fingers before letting go and taking his tea again.  
\- I mean... Mentally. I don't even know how you are anymore. I don't even... Today is the first time you touched me since... you know – Mitch didn't answer, not able to find right words for what Scott had said. He kept quiet, eying him with sad eyes – It doesn't feel like Scomiche anymore. It feels like Scott and Mitch now.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- That's it? You're sorry?  
\- What do you want me to say? You know how I feel and how hard I work to make this right. You think I don't wanna touch you and cuddle with you? I do. I c r a v e your touch, Scott. But I can't if we want to stay friends. This is the price.  
\- It's a cruel price – Scott said bitterly – We used to... Even when we had someone we would always...  
\- I know. And I know it's hard and weird getting used to it... But we've changed, Scotty. We can't stay the same all of our lives. It's different and strange but soon it will be normal to you. We went to another level of our relationship. You might soon be engaged. Think how everyone would think about you if you were still acting like I was your boyfriend? Think about Alex. If I were him I'd be devastated seeing my boyfriend cuddle with someone else. You understand what I mean, hunty? - Mitch lowered his head trying to catch Scott's sight. The blond had his eyes locked into his mug, he was quiet – If you can give me a little bit more time, we will go back to hugging. I just... need to get over you. And Avi helps me with this. And Kirstin. You're not left behind and you'll never be. I promise.  
\- I don't know what to say – Scott whispered after a long moment of silence – I know you're right but... I can't accept that. And I still feel left behind.  
\- We don't hang out as much lately, you're right – tenor nodded – We can change that. We should make another Superfruit video. And we can go for a concert or movie or to the club... We can do anything you want, hunty. Just let me know – he smiled, taking a sip of his tea. Scott raised his head.  
\- Yeah, okay – finally a smile appeared on the baritone's lips – Yeah, we can do that.  
\- Just ask Alex when you're free. That doesn't happen much.  
\- I know... He keeps me busy.  
\- And it's good! I see you feel so much better – Mitch cracked a smile – He's like a charm for you.  
\- Yeah – Scott's eyes were dreamy – I really, really like him.  
\- Are you in love, Scotty?  
\- I don't think we should talk about this...  
\- The opposite! Of course we should. That's what friends do! Now answer my question, please – tenor was still smiling, ignoring unpleasant squeezing in his gut.  
\- I don't know if I am... - he was thinking for a moment – He's sweet and amazing and I love hanging out with him...  
\- You know... You should feel the want to be with him all the time, you should not care about his imperfections and... Well, you should want to spend your life with him.  
\- I guess... I guess I do.  
\- Cause I heard you saying that to each other multiple times, but... Do you really mean it?  
\- I think I do.  
\- If he proposed would you say yes?  
\- I... I don't... I don't know – Scott frowned, biting his lip.  
\- Hey, it's okay. You're not together long, calm down – Mitch patted his hand – You two are so good together, I'm sure I will be a man of honor at your wedding one day.  
\- You'd... do that?  
\- Of course, hunty. I'm your best friend!  
\- How do you do that? - Scott shook his head in awe.  
\- What?  
\- How are you so... you're not hurting. At least I can't see that. How?  
\- I never said I didn't hurt. I just learned to cope. Have you already forgotten my breakdown some time ago? When I cried in your arms, not wanting to let you go?  
\- I haven't...  
\- So you know I hurt. But I'll be over it – he smiled again, looking at Scott.  
\- I wish I... - the blond sighed – I wish I loved you.  
\- We've talked about this, Scott...  
\- I know, I just... I want you to fall in love with someone and... And I'm jealous already. The person you'll fall in love with will be the luckiest guy ever. Your love is precious and amazing and... I've never seen someone loving like this. With every fucking cell, every piece of your soul... You're incredible, Mitch – their eyes met and Mitch blushed a little – And I want you to be happy.  
\- I will be happy, hunty. Just give me some time.  
\- You have all the time you need – they both smiled, Scott looking like he was about to pass out.  
\- Okay, sleepy face, time to bed – Mitch took their mugs and put them into the dishwasher – And don't even start any protests.  
\- Fine – the baritone yawned, standing up and going to brush his teeth. When he came back, Mitch was still in the kitchen – Waiting for me?  
\- Yeah, I thought you might want a goodnight hug – he opened his arms with a smile and Scott closed the space between them, hugging him tightly. Mitch purred, embracing his waist and leaning his head on Scott's chest. They were both quiet, just enjoying each other's presence until finally Mitch pushed him away gently.  
\- Goodnight, hunty.  
\- What about my present?  
\- Oh! Right... Give me a second - he rushed to his bedroom and quickly took the small box – Here you go, hunty – he smiled with excitement, waiting for Scott to unpack this. The blond opened it carefully and his jaw dropped at the sight of a rose quartz lamp.  
\- It's... what... Mitchy! - he raised his glistening eyes on Mitch – It's so beautiful... Oh my god... Why... For what?  
\- Well, it's your birthday soon and... I just saw this and immediately thought about you. So I bought you this.  
\- You spoil me lately – he stood up and hugged Mitch, kissing his head – Thank you so much, baby. You're the best but you didn't have to.  
\- I wanted to – Mitch grinned – Now you can go to sleep and leave your lamp on, maybe you'll have a better sleep.  
\- For sure – they hugged one more time and Scott went to bed, plugging his new lamp and turning it on before laying down. Mitch was watching him until he heard quiet snoring and was sure he can leave safely. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- You look like a ghost – Avi noticed, watching Mitch play with Elvis. The brunet sighed, scratching the small head of the puppy.  
\- I've been working so hard on Scott's birthday party and it's tomorrow and I still think I have nothing done properly...  
\- You're overthinking this. He's gonna die when he sees what you did. Who's coming?  
\- Me, you, Kirstin and Jeremy, Kevin, Alex, Esther, Nicole, Austin, Candice, Tyler, Todrick and Betty.  
\- So all of his friends. Perfect. What exactly did you do?  
\- I reserved a club and non-limited drinks and also got a DJ for the whole night. And I ordered tons of food. And I got a super big chocolate cake.  
\- So there's gonna be a great party. Okay. What did you get him?  
\- I got him two tickets for Beyoncé's concert and a coupon for Starbucks. And a Spongebob pillow.  
\- Which is the best gift you could think of, Mitchell. What else can you do, tell me? Everything is perfect!  
\- You're right... - he sighed – I just want him to like the party.  
\- Oh, he will.  
\- Alex kept him busy so I could actually do everything. I want tomorrow to be over – Mitch whined, cuddling his puppy.  
\- No you don't. You want everything to be perfect and it will be. You know... - he sat next to him holding the smallest pup, white with some brown spots – I was thinking of getting her.  
\- This one? - Mitch petted the head of the doggy with a smile – She's cute.  
\- I know... - Avi looked so calm and cheerful – You think I should?  
\- Yeah! Definitely!  
\- I want to name her Callie. That means free woman in Arabic.  
\- Pretty. If I got a girl puppy I'd probably name her Beyoncé – he giggled, kissing his dog – I want to take him home so badly.  
\- Soon – Avi smiled – One more week, maybe two.  
\- What did you get for Scott? - Mitch asked curiously.  
\- A vintage speaker. I hope he'll like it.  
\- For sure. He loves gadgets.  
\- Hey – Avi nudged Mitch's waist – Don't stress so badly. I see your whole body shaking.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- You wanna go to the lake later? To calm down?  
\- Yes, please – he nodded, sighing loudly – Thanks for everything you do for me.  
\- Don't mention it – the bass cracked a smile – You're a great friend, Mitchell.  
\- Well, no? You are.  
\- You won't get it – Avi shook his head, still grinning – Being friends with you is so... easy. And nice. Refreshing.  
\- Is it a compliment?  
\- Yeah – Avi laughed – Yes, Mitchell, it is.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Mitch was sweating in his gold glittery shirt and tight leather pants. His matching black boots on heels were glistening in the bright stroboscope lights as we was walking around the club, checking everything for the third time. He was so nervous he could barely breathe and Avi humming quietly “Ain't No Sunshine” wasn't helping at all.  
\- Mitchell, you're making a path in there? Come on – the bass laughed, approaching him – Everything is perfect, I'm impressed how amazing it looks.  
\- I'm literally wet – he complained, touching his shirt – I haven't been so stressed in a g e s.  
\- He'll love it – Avi touched the brunet's arm – You need a drink, my friend.  
\- I don't wanna drink before the party, I'm planning to get hammered in the middle.  
\- Are you planning on doing something stupid?  
\- What? No! Like what?  
\- Like drunk-kissing Scott?  
\- No – Mitch snorted but bit his lip right after – I... I didn't...  
\- Oh Mitchell, Mitchell – Avi pulled him to his chest with a sigh – You can't do that.  
\- I know, but I want to...  
\- I'm gonna keep an eye on you so you don't do shit like this. You've been better lately. We don't wanna ruin it. When are the rest coming?  
\- They should be here in a second and then Alex will bring Scott – indeed, within couple minutes Kirstie came with Jeremy, Nicole, Esther and Candice, right after came Kevin with Austin and Tyler, and the last one was Betty. When everyone complimented Mitch's organization skills, the tenor called for Alex and they all stood in a row, waiting for Scott to arrive. Kirstin grabbed Mitch's hand and squeezed it gently.  
\- This is perfect, Mitchy – she whispered – And you look amazing.  
\- Thanks, queen. I'm loving your outfit though! - Kirstie was wearing black, baggy pants, black-and-white crop top and a big silver necklace. Her hair was curled and she had smoky eye and red lipstick.  
\- Jeremy does too – she giggled – Have you talked already?  
\- Not yet, but I'm looking forward to – he smiled nervously – God, I'm so stressed.  
\- They arrived! - Kevin shouted, peeking through the window. Everyone silenced themselves and as soon as the door opened, they all screamed “Happy birthday!” throwing confetti at Scott. The blond's jar dropped and he literally started crying when he saw everything.  
\- Oh my god! Are you kidding me? - all girls rushed to hug him and soon there were wishes, kisses, hugs and presents and Mitch just stood sheepishly in the back, observing the situation. When everyone was done, he approached Scott with his gift.  
\- Happy birthday, hunty. May all your wishes come true and... I don't know, be happy – he smiled, handing him two boxes. Scott smiled widely, pulling him for a hug and then let go quickly, seeing the cake approaching. He blew all the candles and everyone sat at the table to eat. Mitch was sitting between Kirstin and Avi while Scott was at the head of the table, Alex on the right and Nicole on the left. They sang “Happy birthday” one more time and then Scott had to cut the cake for all of the guests. He was laughing practically all the time but he managed to give everyone a piece. The room soon filled with talks and laughs and Mitch felt Avi's hand tapping his thigh.  
\- Hey, you okay? - the bass asked, eating.  
\- Yeah.  
\- Scott knows you did all of this?  
\- No.  
\- What? Why?  
\- I don't know... - Mitch didn't have the appetite, the cake was delicious but just... No. He needed a drink.  
\- You gonna tell him?  
\- Avi, come on – he frowned – Eat your fucking cake.  
\- Stop snapping at me and tell me what's wrong – the bass' voice was still calm and it was what made Mitch talk.  
\- I feel so out of it... Like I don't belong here. Look at him – Scott was currently feeding Alex with his cake, while Nicole was trying to put a strawberry on his nose and failing every time – He doesn't need me.  
\- Mitch... - Avi sounded sad. His hand splayed on Mitch's leg – That's not true.  
\- He talks to me about being left behind cause I spend time with you... And look. He doesn't even know I'm here.  
\- You wanna go outside?  
\- I can't leave the party, I'm hosting it.  
\- Just tell them to start the music and serving drinks and we can take a short walk if you need.  
\- Yeah – Mitch nodded, getting up – Finish your cake, I'll be right back – he talked to the DJ to start the first set and told the waitresses to take orders for drinks. Avi was already waiting at the door with his and Mitch's jackets. They went outside to a really nice evening. The sky was clear and it was still pretty warm so Mitch didn't put on his jacket. They went down the road and it took quite some time before Avi spoke.  
\- Something happened?  
\- No.  
\- There's a reason for you to feel that way, Mitch.  
\- I... - he sighed – I just thought, you know... That he was going to talk to me, thank me, maybe compliment my outfit... And he barely even looked at me while I was giving him my present. Alex is everything for him. But... It's selfish, right? Demanding thanks?  
\- You worked your ass off, a little 'thank you' wouldn't hurt.  
\- He doesn't give a fuck about me.  
\- I know – Avi sighed – What do you want me to say?  
\- Anything but “I told you so”.  
\- Star Wars.  
\- What?  
\- You said anything – Avi chuckled and Mitch just cracked a smile – No, but seriously. You have to draw a line and enjoy the party. I'm sure you're gonna feel better after a drink and some dancing.  
\- With whom I'm supposed to dance? Kirstie's with Jeremy, Alex with Scott...  
\- With me.  
\- You and dancing?  
\- I'm pretty good – Avi rocked his hips and Mitch laughed.  
\- Ah, we shall see – they were walking for couple more minutes before heading back to the party. It was loud in the club and everyone seemed to be having fun as they were dancing and drinking. DJ was incredibly good and Mitch patted his own back in his mind for choosing him. He took Avi's hand to pull him towards the bar. A pretty girl, bartender, smiled to him asking what he wants.  
\- I want to get drunk – he murmured, making her laugh.  
\- That's doable, sir – she looked at the bass – For you?  
\- Beer – Avi winked at her.  
\- You're the host, right? - the girl eyed Mitch, mixing his drink.  
\- Yes, why?  
\- The party is amazing! I mean, everyone's dancing and drinking, and the birthday boy looks like he's dying from happiness – she was smiling and Mitch had to try really hard not to look devastated.  
\- Yeah, that was my plan. What's your name?  
\- Rachel.  
\- I'm Mitch and this is Avi – he pointed at the bass who was clearly interested in the girl as he was looking at her constantly – Avriel, ekhm.  
\- What? Oh. Yeah. Hi – he shook her hand and he giggled, blushing. Mitch smirked. If he accidentally found Avi a potential girlfriend he's gonna laugh and cry at the same time for a week.  
\- So you work as a bartender, huh? How old are you? - Mitch sat at the stool as Rachel handed him his drink and started pouring Avi a beer.  
\- 22. I'm at college but work weekends cause you know, money for living – her laugh was really pretty and the brunet was discreetly observing Avi who seemed to be really absorbed by her – I checked out your music before the party, and man... - she rolled her eyes – Wow! You're freaking talented! All of you! And pretty! I'm obsessed with your new album!  
\- Thanks – Mitch chuckled – We can have a group selfie with you if you want, before everybody is wasted as hell. Or wait, I have a better idea. Give me your phone – she handed it to him and Mitch typed his number in and then called himself – Okay. I'll call you soon and I'll give you a VIP ticket for our anniversary show in November. What do you say?  
\- Oh my god, you are so nice! - her eyes glistened as she bent over the bar and hugged Mitch – Of course I want to!  
\- Then you can have as many selfies as you want.  
\- Amazing – she gave Avi his beer and spoke to him – It's incredible what kinds of sounds you can extract from your throat. I mean, wow! “Dance of the sugarplum fairy”? My jaw literally dropped!  
\- Thanks... Yeah, that's kinda what I do – he smiled, a bit awkward. Mitch giggled and leaned to his ear to whisper:  
I'm leaving you two. Make sure to get her number! - he finished his drink and turned around to look for someone who was not busy with other people. Scott was dancing with Alex, some colorful drink in his hand, a glittery rainbow birthday hat on his head. He looked extremely hot in his Saint Laurent yellow jacket with ikat patterns and Mitch's mouth was watering an the sight. He checked if all of the guests were fine and content with everything and wandered to the bar once again. Rachel approached him with a smile and nodded when he asked for couple shots of tequila. She, fortunately, didn't ask and just brought him the alcohol, patting his arm gently. Mitch was done with all five within a minute and started feeling drunk already. It was almost eight, time for some Mexican food and opening the presents. DJ finished the set and told everyone to sit at the table. Two waitresses started bringing the trays with food while Scott got scissors and grinning happily took the first gift. It was from Kirstin and Jeremy. They got him a Gucci jacket from the newest collection and Scott almost died. He mentioned couple times that he wanted it and now he was hugging both of them and almost crushing tiny Kirstie. Then was a present from Kevin who bought him a new pair of weights for his home gym. From Avi he got the vintage speaker (the scream was really loud), from Esther a “Flawless” bracelet, from Nicole and Candice a set of bath bombs and two bottles of his favourite wine, elegant boots from Todrick, a ticket for The Little Mix concert from Tyler, a bag of flavored coffees from Austin and a small, golden necklace with a music note from Betty. Alex was almost jumping when Scott was opening his gift. When he saw what's inside the box he covered his face and almost started crying.  
\- What is it? - asked Nicole with a smile. Everyone was looking at Scott curiously.  
\- He got me a weekend trip to Maui! - Scott sobbed and took Alex into his arms, kissing him passionately. Mitch's gut squeezed painfully but he tried to ignore that. There was one more present.  
\- So from Mitch... - Scott was unwrapping the box. He peeked inside and laughed when he saw the Spongebob-shaped pillow. He put it away and took the Starbucks coupon, raising his fist in the air – Yes, coffee! The best thing! - Mitch giggled, watching as he pulled out the last thing – No... No way... How... MITCH! - his head snapped and his mouth fell open – No way! I'm going to see the Queen herself?! Beyoncé?! OH MY GOD! - he stood up and rushed to Mitch, wrapping his arms around the brunet. Mitch smiled and patted his back gently.  
\- Do you like it?  
\- Do I l i k e it!? Mitch! This is the best thing ever! - he hugged him one more time before running back to his chair – Oh my gosh, guys, these are... These are the best gifts ever and thank you for every single one, I love all of them and you're the sweetest. - Thank you, thank you, thank you – he blew some kisses and then it was time to eat.  
\- He liked it – Mitch said to Avi, eating his vegan burrito.  
\- He is amazed, Mitch – the bass smiled – I told you.  
\- Yeah, yeah, as usual you're right – he answered playfully – How was your talk with Rachel? You like her, don't you?  
\- I, uhm... Maybe... - the bass answered awkwardly causing Mitch to giggle – I got her number. Is it okay if she dances with me a little?  
\- Of course, I can ask one of the waitresses to watch the bar – tenor stroked Avi's arm – I'm happy for you. Really.  
\- I promised you dancing...  
\- Fuck the promise, get the girl!  
\- You sure?  
\- Of course – Mitch's smile was gentle – You deserve it.  
\- Are you drunk?  
\- What? No. Just a little.  
\- Mitch, don't get stupid...  
\- I'm not gonna, believe me.  
\- Okay.  
\- Okay.  
\- So... Why didn't you invite Dean?  
\- Honestly I don't know but I wish I did. Now it's too late.  
\- Why? Maybe he can come.  
\- No, I don't want everyone to get to know him in the middle of the party.  
\- Why?  
\- Just because I don't wanna answer uncomfortable questions.  
\- Well, it's your choice. Okay, I'm finished – Avi put away his plate – I think I'll bring Rachel something to eat.  
\- Yeah, you do that – Mitch grinned – Use protection.  
\- You're so stupid, Mitchell – Avi blushed at the brunet's dirty joke and left the table, taking a taco for the girl.  
Mitch was wandering around the club as the DJ started the second set. Scott was, as usual that day, occupied, now by Nicole and Esther who were putting glitter into his hair and Tyler, who was doing his eyelashes with mascara. Mitch cracked a smile at this, absently playing with the glass of his tequila drink. The blond looked the happiest Mitch had seen him for the past weeks and it made his insides warm. He was having the time of his life, he had two concerts and weekend on Maui coming... He was in love. And Mitch wanted nothing more than to support him and give him everything he could. He suddenly felt warm hands wrapping around his waist. He turned around and faced Kirstin and her boyfriend.  
\- Hey, Mitchy. As I promised – she smiled – This is Jeremy. Jeremy, this is Mitch, my best friend – they shook their hands.  
\- Nice to finally meet you in person. Kirstie talks about you constantly – Mitch giggled as Kirstin hit his arm.  
\- Same goes for you – Jeremy laughed – Dude, you organized an awesome party! Seriously everything is on point!  
\- Thanks, Jeremy. I've been working really hard to make this work – tenor smiled – I'm glad you like it.  
\- Baby, can I have a moment alone with Mitch? - she turned around, kissing her boyfriend's cheek.  
\- Sure. I'm gonna be with Kevin if you need me.  
\- Thanks – she waited for him to go and pulled Mitch outside – Okay, what is it?  
\- Nothing!  
\- Hey – she frowned – Don't try snapping at me, girl. Tell me what's going on with you today. You look like death.  
\- Eh... - Mitch shrugged – I just... I just feel left behind, that's it.  
\- Because of Scott?  
\- Mostly, yeah. He said two sentences to me today.  
\- I noticed... - she bit her lip but stopped immediately, remembering about the red lipstick – Oh, wait. Do I have red teeth now? - she opened her mouth and Mitch shook his head – God, these lipsticks are amazing, I need to ask Nicole to buy me more shades. Okay, back to Scott. Something happened between you two?  
\- Nothing happened. He's just in love. And all of you... You have Jeremy, Avi just befriended the bartender, she's cute by the way... Scott doesn't even know I threw the party. I mean, I guess he doesn't.  
\- You're not telling him?  
\- No. There's no point – he smiled sadly – Can you... hug me?  
\- Honey, of course – she embraced him tightly, leaning her head on his chest – Did I tell you your outfit is a killer today?  
\- Did I tell you I wanna get wasted and kiss Scott? - he breathed, closing his eyes.  
\- Oh... - she hesitated – I... Don't do this. You're gonna ruin everything you've accomplished.  
\- I know – he smiled sadly – And I still wanna do it...  
\- You're just longing, Mitchy. You'd regret this tomorrow. Have another drink and relax a little, I'm gonna take some people and we can dance together to cheer you up. How about that?  
\- Please watch me... I really wanna pass out today.  
\- Okay. I'll take you home later.  
\- Thank you – he kissed her hair and held her hand as they were walking back to the party. Kirstin took Todrick, Betty and Tyler with her, called Jeremy and soon they were all dancing in the circle. Mitch managed to smile when she approached him and slided her hands down Mitch's waist. It was funny because she had a boyfriend and Mitch was gay so it wasn't sexual at all even if it looked like it. He grabbed her hand and turned her around, her hair flipping with the movement. Soon Avi and Rachel joined them and Mitch was pleased to see them dancing together, holding hands. It was cute.  
\- Feeling better? - Kirstin asked after a while and he just nodded. He was better, a bit. Their circle got bigger when Nicole and Candice joined, pulling laughing Tyler with them. Mitch made grabby hands towards him and the youtuber came closer, connecting their bodies together.  
\- Hi – he giggled, looking at Mitch.  
\- How much did you drink, Ty? - brunet smirked, feeling his hands on his ass.  
\- Too much already. I love this party, you're a genius!  
\- Thanks – he laughed, putting his hands on Tyler's hips – Why didn't you bring Troye?  
\- He is in Australia now.  
\- Oooh – tenor frowned – Shame.  
\- Yeah, I know.  
\- I wanted to meet him so badly.  
\- You will one day – Tyler turned Mitch around couple times – You look out today.  
\- Yeah, sorry – he smiled apologetically – I worked my ass off for this party.  
\- Scott's amazed, you must be proud.  
\- Yeah – he nodded and leaned closer to Tyler's ear – Now stop talking and dance – their hips started gently rocking together. They weren't going to sleep with each other, they were friends but it was normal for them to dance like that. When the mix ended, Tyler pecked Mitch's neck and asked if he wanted a drink. They approached the bar and asked the waitress to give him some shots. Mitch felt nice buzzing in his head so he took some more.  
\- Girl, you're gonna pass out in like an hour – Tyler giggled, looking at his friend.  
\- That's the plan, Ty – he answered with a chuckle – Come on, I love that song! - they went back to the dance floor. Soon the alcohol hit Mitch with all the force and he wasn't feeling really steady on his own feet. He knew it was the point when he's not gonna remember anything the next day. Tyler pulled him to the table to eat something and they went back to dancing. At some time, Nicole took Mitch and put a shitload of gold glitter into his hair so it matched his outfit. She also did his and Tyler's eyelashes. The glitter was shining in the stroboscopic lights while Mitch was dancing as there was no tomorrow.

 

He didn't know how it happened that suddenly the DJ announced that it's midnight and time for toast. Everyone sat at the table, some of them already tipsy and Mitch drunk as fuck. Avi sighed seeing his friend.  
\- Great. What did you do to yourself?  
\- I'm great – Mitch purred with a smile – Shut up now, there's gonna be a toast!  
\- So... - Scott stood up, smiling stupidly. Yeah, he was v e r y tipsy – I wanna thank you. First, every single one of you for coming to my party. You're making me the happiest guy ever and I'm blessed having you as my friends – everyone made “oooh” and the blond continued – Secondly, I wanna thank the DJ, the waitresses and the bartender for doing such an awesome job, I hope you all have strength for couple more hours – he was grinning and for Mitch he couldn't look sexier – And finally – Scott turned to face Alex – Thank you, baby, for throwing such an awesome party for me – everyone went quiet including Alex. Mitch felt really, really small.  
\- It wasn't Alex – finally Kirstin spoke, her voice breaking the silence forcefully.  
\- What? - a smile disappeared from Scott's lips – How come?  
\- It was Mitch – she continued quietly – He's been working for the past few days to organize this for you. All credit goes to him. Hey, guys – she stood up with her glass and smiled – Applause for our Mitchy for throwing such a killer party! - everyone clapped and cheered, clattering their glasses -And for our birthday boy, so he's living his dreams every day! - there were more cheers and wishes and Mitch just stood there, blushing and biting his lip awkwardly. He made sure nobody was paying attention to him and quickly slipped outside, sitting on the stairs in front of the club. His face was burning. Soon the music started playing again, meaning they all went back to dancing.  
Suddenly the door opened and someone sat next to him. Mitch turned his head just to face sad looking Scott.  
\- Hi – the blond whispered, awkwardly bending his fingers.  
\- Hey – Mitch answered, not looking at him at all.  
\- I wanted to... God, I feel so stupid. And drunk – he hid his face in his hands – How could I not know...  
\- It's okay...  
\- No, Mitch, it's not – the blond turned Mitch so they were facing each other – I feel like shit now. You were probably dying the whole week, cause I know you and I know how you want everything to be perfect. And I barely spoke to you tonight... You... - he shook his head – I can't believe you did all of this. And the tickets? You're making my dream come true.  
\- That's good. That was the plan.  
\- God, you're so sad... - Scott rubbed his face, some glitter flakes falling down from his hair – I hate myself. I owe you like a hundred dances.  
\- You probably do – Mitch cracked a smile.  
\- I'm the worst friend ever.  
\- No, you're not – Mitch moved closer to him, taking his hand – It's a blessing seeing you so happy and cheerful. It's your special day after all.  
\- And I spent it without my best friend – Scott lowered his head, sighing heavily.  
\- You're here now.  
\- Yeah – their faces were close. Oh. How did that happen?  
\- It felt like I was not important – Mitch whispered, brushing Scott's jaw with his fingers.  
\- You are – the blond squeezed his fingers, kissing the knuckles – Of course you are. And if it didn't feel like it, I'm gonna make it right now. You have some energy left?  
\- I do, I'm so drunk though – he giggled, looking his friend in the eyes.  
\- I'm not so sober either – Scott snorted, pulling Mitch's wrist to have him closer – Can I dance with you?  
\- Yes, sir – tenor smiled and let Scott take him inside. The music was amazing and loud, it was dark with just the stroboscopes working and nobody noticed them coming back. Scott gripped his hips, dominating him and crashed them with his own. Mitch threw his arms on his shoulders, letting him lead the dance. It was hot, it was good and it was sexy. Their bodies were rocking together in one, perfect rhythm and just when Mitch was starting to get a little bit too excited, the song changed for something slow and cuddly. He thought it would be over, but Scott just wrapped his hands around Mitch's waist pulling him to his chest and making Mitch lean his head on his shoulder. Tenor put his arms on Scott's neck, almost tearing up on how perfect that was.  
Scott's fingers were brushing Mitch's skin under his shirt and the brunet raised his head to look him in the eyes.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- Making you feel good – answered the blond with a smile. His gaze was intense and he was really close, too close, his touch was overwhelming and... Suddenly their lips connected, barely touching. A shudder went through Mitch's body as he deepened the kiss, scratching the blond's neck. He felt it coming sooner or later, but it was even better that he'd imagined. Scott's mouth was welcoming, warm and soft and he smelled like flowers and tequila and his hands were so good on Mitch's ass... They parted naturally, both breathing fast and smiling.  
\- Wow – Mitch whispered, his gaze blurred.  
\- Yeah – Scott caressed his cheek – You're amazing, Mitchy. Thanks for the party.  
\- No problem, hunty – he snuggled to his chest, their bodies rocking from side to side softly. Mitch felt so happy he could barely hold the tears – That Beyoncé concert... You got two tickets. Who are you taking with you?  
\- Is that even a question? Of course you! You love her!  
\- You don't have to... You can take Alex...  
\- I wanna take you. My gift, my decision – he kissed tenor's head and snorted when he felt glitter on his lips – Ewh, disgusting shit.  
\- Oh no – Mitch laughed loudly, brushing the glitter with his thumb – It's going to be everywhere for weeks.  
\- For weeks? For years! O-oh. My stomach tells me to feed him immediately.  
\- OMG, same!  
\- Will you sit with me?  
\- There's no spare chair at your side.  
\- You can sit on my lap.  
\- You sure?  
\- Of course, come on – Scott pulled Mitch's hand and they approached the table. Kirstie noticed them and smiled when Scott sat, taking the tenor on his lap – So what do you want? By they way, ordering Mexican food was your best idea.  
\- Thanks... Uhm, hand me these tacos. Oh, and fries.  
\- There you go – Scott put a plate in front of them and took a taco to have a bite, before putting it into Mitch's welcoming mouth.  
\- They're so gooood – tenor moaned, chewing slowly – I love it!  
\- You're so drunk – Scott giggled, caressing his hipbone – You're literally slipping through my hands.  
\- You're drunk too!  
\- Not as much as you.  
\- Fine – he rolled his eyes, accepting another bite of taco from Scott. He put some fries into his mouth and leaned his head on the blond's shoulder.  
\- You're so adorable – Tyler approached them, smiling stupidly. He was wasted, totally.  
\- And you should go home – Mitch's words were slurring – And so do I.  
\- I'll take care of you – Scott hugged him tightly.  
\- I'm gonna get us a drink, Mitch – Tyler stated and walked towards the bar. Mitch chuckled, shifting on Scott's lap, getting comfortable.  
\- You still owe me 98 dances – he said quietly, staring at the baritone's lips.  
\- You're not serious.  
\- I am. Look. Everybody's dancing!  
\- Finish your fries – Scott just laughed – Look, Tyler got you some good stuff.  
\- Thanks, Ty – Mitch gladly accepted two shots of tequila and was done with them immediately – I wanna dance, Scotty – he pulled the blond's hand – Come on!  
\- Okay, okay – they went together on a dancefloor, joining the big circle where all of the guests were having fun. For a while they were just swinging to the beat, but when the song changed to “Bon Appétit” remixed amazingly by the DJ, Scott pulled Mitch in the middle and roughly clashed their hips together. There was a loud applause and then... Then everything stopped. It was just the two of them and the song. Scott's hands wandered on Mitch's ass and the brunet tore his yellow jacket from his arms. Somewhere in the background Nicole squeaked, taking the clothing as the rest of the girls were fangirling. Mitch felt dizzy when he slided his hands into Scott's hair, getting their foreheads to touch. His hips were moving absently, the faster the more heated their dance was. He was hard already and Scott was not making it better at all.  
Everyone probably thought it was one, big joke. But it wasn't. At least not for Mitch who found grinding with Scott really, r e a l l y sexy. The blond suddenly turned him away, pressing his ass to his own crotch and causing Mitch's breath to stop. The tenor slided down and up again, wrapping his arms around Scott's neck feeling that he was hard too. The song was coming to an end and Mitch used the last chance he had by facing Scott again and gracefully biting his neck so hard, the blond moaned loudly. Everyone started clapping and laughing and Mitch and Scott parted, breathing heavily, their eyes hazed.  
\- You made me turned on – Mitch whispered into his ear – Now I need to use the bathroom.  
\- Yeah, I'll... I'll go too.  
\- Alex can benefit from this.  
\- He haven't touched me since... Yeah. You know.  
\- What?  
\- I can't – Scott shook his head – I can only touch myself.  
\- I... didn't know... Does your therapist know?  
\- Yeah. But please, not today. Let me... I'll be back in five – Scott pushed himself through the guests and went towards the bathroom. Kirstie appeared next to Mitch and squeezed his arm painfully:  
\- You're gonna be slapping yourself tomorrow, Grassi.  
\- What? Why?  
\- You two kissed, didn't you?  
\- Huh? No.  
\- Mhm, yeah, for sure. He followed you and I just knew. You're so stupid.  
\- I know – he chuckled – I know.  
\- And that dance? Boy, he's just getting off in the bathroom and you're gonna be too.  
\- Shut up.  
\- You know I'm here for you? - she sighed, hugging him – Come on, let me take you home.  
\- Why? I'm having fun!  
\- Mitchy, you're so drunk that your crying phase is just minutes away, I can see that. Please.  
\- I'm not going home yet.  
\- You sure?  
\- Yes!  
\- Fine. But don't drink anymore, okay?  
\- I'm gonna and you know it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends :D there's a Youtube link in this chapter and I highly recommend you open it and listen, it's really important. Also, thank you for all the kudos and hits, they mean the world to me <3

\- I'm literally so excited! - Mitch jumped on his bed making Avi laugh. They were sitting in Mitch's room, having coffee and waiting for the phone call from Diane that they can come and take their puppies.  
\- Have you slept at all?  
\- No – tenor giggled – But not just because of Elvis. Scott and Alex were making out really loudly. Ewh.  
\- Yeah, about that... We haven't talked about the party since... well, since the party. You have something to tell me? - Avriel shifted, propping himself on his elbow.  
\- No... I mean... - Mitch sighed – Yeah.  
\- You kissed.  
\- How do you all know that?! - he growled angrily, standing up and turning his back to the bass.  
\- I don't. It was the first thing that came to my mind. I guess I'm right then?  
\- Mhm – he rolled his eyes, sitting next to Avi – I'm glad he doesn't remember.  
\- How do you? You were barely conscious.  
\- I don't know. I remember the kiss very well.  
\- And?  
\- And what?  
\- How you feel?  
\- Awful. I broke my own promise of not touching him – he lowered his head and felt the bass' hand stroking his back – But it's okay. Alex lives with us... Great...  
\- You're lonely, Mitchell.  
\- Maybe – tenor shrugged.  
\- Yes, you are. That's why we're hanging out at your place not in Starbucks or something. Because you can't stand being around - these two.  
\- True, you freaking psychic – Mitch leaned his back against the wall and Avi followed, their arms pressing – But I'm not gonna be alone anymore. Elvis will keep me company – he smiled at the thought.  
\- It's gonna be good for you. We can take them for walks together.   
\- That'd be amazing... Hey, Avi?  
\- Mh?  
\- How's Rachel? You're still going out on Saturday?  
\- Yes! She told me to say thanks to you. For the ticket.  
\- Tell her I'll see her at the show – Mitch grinned. Rachel was cute and nice – How are things between you two? You think something can happen?  
\- Maybe. I mean... - the bass scratched his head – She's pretty and sweet and... I really like her.  
\- I hope you remember about bringing her flowers and taking her hand.  
\- Yeah, yeah, you taught me well – Avi rolled his eyes making Mitch laugh.  
\- I'm really happy for you, Avi.  
\- You can be happy when the date is a success, okay?  
\- Pinky promise. You want something to eat?  
\- No, no – Avi shook his head, checking his phone – I just got a text from Diane, she said we can go.  
\- Oh my god, yes! Yes! - Mitch was downstairs in like two seconds. His excitement was beyond any norm – Come on, don't be so slow!  
\- I'm going, calm down, freak – Avi laughed, taking his jacket and car keys. Soon they were driving to Diane's house and Mitch was checking his mental list just to be sure he'd bought everything. The ride was as always quiet, but there was specific excitement in the air radiating from both of them.

 

Diane welcomed them, going outside of the house and hugging them tightly.   
\- They both had nice, warm bath today, they were vaccinated and checked at the vet... They're ready for their new home – she was smiling gently taking them inside. Both puppies were sitting in a small basket and Mitch literally squeaked when he saw Elvis peeking his little head out.   
\- Where are the girls? - Avi asked, letting his friend rush and take his dog in his arms.  
\- School – they were both observing Mitch tearing up right in front of them with Elvis in his embrace – You okay, honey?  
\- Yes – tenor sniffed – I'm just so happy now.  
\- Good. I can see you two will be best friends – she stroked Elvis' ears.  
\- What about the others? - the bass held the basket with his puppy, Callie.  
\- Sold – a grin appeared on Diane's face – Already at new homes.   
\- That's awesome! - Avi kissed her cheek and chuckled – I guess we have to go before Mitch dies from excitement. Come on, Mitchell, we need to show them their new places.  
\- Thanks for him, Diane – Mitch hugged her with a smile – I'll take care of him properly, I promise.  
\- I know – she opened the door for them – Drive safely, and Avi!  
\- Hm? - the bass turned around.  
\- Don't be a stranger!  
\- Yeah, okay – they both went back to the car, Mitch having Elvis in his arms.  
\- You're not putting him into the basket, are you? - Avi raised his brow with a smile.  
\- No way – Mitch positioned himself on the shotgun – So we're going my place?  
\- Yeah, I guess.

 

\- I'm surprised you're not shitting about your clothes – Avi laughed seeing Elvis' little claws tugging at Mitch's sweater. The brunet smiled gently, caressing his soft fur.  
\- It's fine.  
\- Wow – the bass was still laughing – What happened to my diva?  
\- She got someone more important than her – Mitch sighed, nudging pup's snout with a small ball. Elvis grabbed it with his teeth, quiet growl in his throat – I love him so much.  
\- I love Callie too. I'm glad I decided to take her – Avi raised the puppy in the air and rest her on his chest. She licked his face and the bass frowned, but didn't withdraw.   
\- You think they like each other?  
\- I think they're gonna be friends – Avi smiled looking at Mitch – When is Scott coming back?  
\- Soon – tenor peeked at his watch – He'll be shocked!   
\- Probably. You know, I was thinking...  
\- Yeah?  
\- I want to take you for a trip.   
\- Where?  
\- That's a secret. I just... You need a day off, out of town. And I have a great idea. How about Sunday?  
\- After your date with Rachel?  
\- Yeah.  
\- Oh... Okay I guess?   
\- You'll like it, I promise – suddenly Callie jumped out of Avi's body and approached Elvis, sniffing him. Elvis patted her with his paw and they started playfully attack each other, jumping around and finally rolling together on the floor. Both Mitch and Avi burst in laughter and they were so loud, they didn't hear the door opening.  
\- Oh my god... - they heard, Mitch turning his head to see Scott's face peeking inside his bedroom.  
\- Hi, Scotty – Mitch smiled – Come in.  
\- I heard... You... Oh – he knelt beside two pups and took the black one with a soft gaze – Is that... Yours?  
\- This one... - Mitch sat next to him - ...is mine. His name is Elvis. That one belongs to Avi, her name is Callie.   
\- He's so precious – Scott whispered, kissing the head of the puppy – When did you...  
\- Well, half an hour ago. But I've been visiting him for the last weeks, with Avi.  
\- You didn't tell me you're getting a dog!  
\- That was a secret – tenor smiled – You got yourself a boyfriend, so I got myself a puppy – Scott sent him long, heavy look and Mitch cleared his throat – I'm... just joking.   
\- He's beautiful – Scott was touching the little paws, his face relaxed – Do you have a collar for him?  
\- Yeah – Mitch approached his chest-of-drawers and pulled out a small box. Inside there was a thin, blue collar with a pendant, bone-shaped. On the front there was a name, “Elvis” and on the back was Mitch's phone number and name – Do you wanna put it on him?  
\- Yes – Scott struggled a little, his bandages gently creasing with every move, but finally managed to lock it safely around Elvis' neck – Pretty.  
\- I know – Mitch took Elvis on his lap – Go on, say hi to Callie.  
\- She's tiny – the blond held Avi's dog, smiling widely – And the cutest!  
\- Just like me – the bass answered and they all laughed quietly, not to scare the puppies.  
\- So Scott – Mitch cleared his throat again – You're, uhm... Planning something with Alex on Sunday?  
\- I don't know yet, why?  
\- Cause Avi's taking me on a trip for a whole day so if you need an empty house, ekhm... There it is.  
\- Oh... I... Okay, thanks. We will think of something – Scott smiled gently – Okay, I need to go get changed and make myself some food. We can talk later, huh? - he looked at Mitch who nodded – Fine. Have fun, girls!

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Mitch headed downstairs with his bag to eat breakfast. Alex was in the kitchen, making coffee and quietly humming Lady Gaga's song.  
\- Hi, Mitch – he greeted the brunet – Coffee?  
\- Yeah, thanks – Mitch took a bagel out of the paper bag on the counter and started preparing some tofu to put inside.   
\- What are you doing up so early?   
\- We're going for a trip with Avi.  
\- Oh, where? – he handed Mitch a mug.  
\- I don't know, it's a surprise. But you two have a free house so...   
\- I think Scott's planned something – Alex smiled, pouring the cereal to the bowl – You're coming back tomorrow?  
\- I don't know yet. How's Scott physio by the way? - Mitch sat at the table with his food and started eating, eying Alex.  
\- Great, he's doing really good. Same with him therapist, she says Scott is doing an awesome job. But... - he sighed – He doesn't let me touch him in a more... intimate way.   
\- Yeah, he's mentioned that...   
\- His psychologist says it's the PTSD and it's gonna be better with therapy and meds, but still... Every time I try, he panics...   
\- You just have to give him time. Does he touch you?  
\- The point is, he does. No problems here.   
\- It will pass, I promise. Give him time, Alex.  
\- I know, I know. I just wish we could...  
\- Have you tried something more... gentle?   
\- Like a sweet date, making him relaxed, romantic mood?  
\- Yeah.  
\- I did. Still.  
\- Then you just have to go at his tempo.  
\- I guess – Alex smiled at Mitch – You know, I was thinking... You and Scott haven't had a proper day together in a while as I'm constantly with him...  
\- You're his boyfriend – Mitch shrugged.  
\- Yeah, but I thought you should spend the whole day together so maybe tomorrow? I'm working double shift and he would be alone all day, so why don't you spend it with him?   
\- You're managing my time with Scott now? - tenor raised his brow, biting his bagel.  
\- What? No! I just... wanted you guys to have fun together.  
\- I'll gladly take him somewhere. Thanks for the privilege – he sounded sarcastically as hell.  
\- Stop this – Alex frowned – I'm being nice.  
\- I know, I'm joking – no, he wasn't – You asked Scott about it?  
\- No, but... you're friends, he's going to be happy about it, I'm sure.  
\- Right – Mitch nodded – Okay, I gotta go. Thanks for the coffee.  
\- Have a nice trip, Mitch.  
\- Thanks, Alex – he put the dishes to the dishwasher and went outside, hearing Avi's car stopping in front of the house.

 

Mitch was a bit grumpy after having to wake up at 6 am and leave his precious puppy home, but sitting in the car with Avi, country song on the radio and the bass whistling quietly... It made him happy. Weirdly happy.  
\- Avi? - he asked sheepishly, putting on his Balenciaga sunglasses to hide his eyes.  
\- Hm?   
\- Why... Why do you make me feel so... good?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I'm not sure, I... It feels like falling in love... but without the love part... I don't get it – he frowned frustrated. Avi chuckled softly.  
\- It's called commitment, Mitchell.  
\- No, because it's not love.  
\- It doesn't have to be. You care about me deeply and that's where this weird feeling comes from.   
\- Commitment – Mitch rolled this word on his tongue. It felt weird. Strange – I don't... I...  
\- I know. I know. Don't be scared, it's a good thing.  
\- But Kirstin is my best friend and I've never felt like that.  
\- You've known each other since you were kids, it's different. We, on the other hand... - Avi breathed – We have a different kind of relationship. Like you said, it's like falling in love without love.   
\- So this... should feel like it?  
\- I guess – he laughed, looking at Mitch for a split second before focusing back on the road.  
\- Do you feel like that too?  
\- Putting it into words... Kinda. Does it scare you?  
\- Very...  
\- Okay – the bass nodded – It's alright. Look, Mitch. I'm gonna ask you one, serious question and I want you to be honest, completely. Hm?  
\- Fine. I promise.  
\- Good. So... Do you feel bad about what happened on Scott's party?  
\- Specify...  
\- Did you have a breakdown? - Mitch was silent for a long moment before speaking softly, uncertain:  
\- Yes...  
\- Do you still?  
\- Maybe...  
\- Mitchell.  
\- Yes.  
\- Are you ready to let everything go?  
\- How?  
\- I want you to sing. As a part of out trip. I want you to choose a song, play it on the piano and sing your feelings out. Can you do that for me?  
\- Yes, I think I can... In public?  
\- It depends – Avi gently put his hand on Mitch's knee – It will feel so good, you'll see.

 

The whole ride took three hours and Mitch managed to get some sleep during that, so he felt much better when they arrived.   
\- Okay, first things first. Are you hungry? - Avi eyed him calmly.  
\- No, not yet. Where are we going?  
\- You'll see, come on – the town they were in, wasn't big but really charming. Mitch spotted many cafeterias, small shops and beautiful houses painted blue, pink, yellow and many more colors. He followed Avi to one of them and let him open the door for him. They went on the first floor and the bass knocked. A tall guy with lots of tattoos opened and smiled at their sight.  
\- Avriel, bro! - they hugged and Mitch stood awkwardly, staring at them – Hi, my name's Gary, you must be Mitchell?  
\- It's Mitch – tenor shook his hand – Nice to meet you.  
\- Sure – Gary smiled – Come in – they walked into a, how it turned out, tattoo salon. Mitch snapped his head and gasped, looking at Avi with surprise.  
\- What? - he asked, not really knowing what was happening – Why did you take me here?  
\- Because I want you to do something for yourself. Gary is my friend and a really good tattoo artist – the bass put his hand on Mitch's back, pushing him towards one of the big chairs – So I thought that you should have a new one. Something meaningful, something for you and juts for you.  
\- Oh... - Mitch started wondering. It wasn't that easy, tattoos are permanent and every one he has had been considered for weeks, before... - Okay. I know what I want. I want a safety pin on my left hand, on the outer wrist.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Yes.  
\- Why a safety pin?  
\- Because... I don't know. It just came to me and it feels right.   
\- Okay then, buddy – Gary smiled – Get ready.

An hour later they went out of the salon, Mitch with his wrist wrapped in foil, grinning.   
\- It's looks amazing, Mitchell – Avi took his hand, looking at the tattoo in the sunlight – Suits you.  
\- Thanks for making me do this.  
\- You're welcome – the bass smiled – You must be starving now.  
\- Yeah, you probably too. Can we go eat?  
\- That was the plan, come on, there's a salad bar here – they went to a small restaurant and both ordered some salad and lemonade.   
\- What's next? - Mitch asked, biting a piece of tomato.  
\- A concert. Classical music.  
\- What...? Avi, I...  
\- Yeah. I know what you're gonna say. You don't like classical music. But just... wait until you see it. Okay?  
\- Fine – tenor sighed – What if I hate it?  
\- Then we can leave. But I want you to listen and maybe you'll like it.  
\- Fair enough – he nodded and focused on his food. When they were done and paid their bill, Avi led Mitch towards his car.  
\- We need to have a couple minutes drive – the bass stated, starting the engine. A moment after he parked the car in front of an elegant building with a sign “Theater” on it. Avi took two tickets out of his pocket and they went inside. A nice lady claimed their jackets and told them to go to the concert hall on the second floor.   
\- The concert starts in twenty minutes, do you want to go to the restroom?  
\- No, I don't need to – Mitch answered, touching his safety pin tattoo gently – I'm good.  
\- Okay, then – Avi grabbed tenor's elbow and pulled him towards the hall – Say a word and we're leaving.  
\- Yeah – the concert hall was big. There were stalls with rows of comfortable looking, red chairs and galleries. A lot of people has already been sitting, talking quietly. Avi led them to the front and pushed Mitch towards the fifth row – We're t h a t close?  
\- Yes – the bass sat and looked at awkward Mitch with a smirk – Just sit, princess.  
\- I'm feeling weird.  
\- I know – he wrapped his arm around Mitch's waist – Relax.   
\- Now even if I hate it we cannot leave...  
\- Why?  
\- Because the people performing will be mad...  
\- You silly – Avi laughed, ruffling the brunet's hair – They won't give a fuck.  
\- Oh! - suddenly Mitch made a loud facepalm – Shit, I forgot!  
\- What?  
\- Your date! With Rachel! Oh fuck, I'm an awful friend, how was it?  
\- Shut up, Mitchell – Avi chuckled – We will talk later, the concert starts in a second – and he was right. The lights went off and the orchestra came on the stage. Avi's arm was still wrapped around Mitch so he snuggled to his side, feeling warm and happy. The conductor appeared in front of the musicians. The group was pretty small, one pianist, three violinists, one person on the double bass, two recorders, one cellist, and one harp.   
The concert started and Mitch was immediately in shock. That was different than any classical music he'd ever listened to, soft and slow and beautiful. After couple pieces, the lights on the stage faded and just one was still bright, lighting up the pianist. It was quiet for a moment, before he started playing his piece (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_G2JLnhCns). Mitch literally froze. The song made his heart clench in a way it didn't hurt but felt like... He couldn't even name it. One, small tear escaped his eye and fell on his cheek. Avi noticed his reaction and pulled him closer, to soothe him a little. Mitch sniffed, breaking completely and started crying silently. This was so beautiful and had this hidden meaning that he couldn't exactly understand but it still made him emotional. When the song ended he gasped, turning his head to Avi while clapping loudly.  
\- I need to find this song on youtube. Tell me it is on youtube.  
\- It probably is, Mitchy – the bass smiled – The guy is kinda famous. I'll show you his channel.   
\- You know the name of the piece?  
\- It's in the small leaflet you got when we entered... Wait... - Avi fumbled in his pocket – Oh, here you go – Mitch took the piece of paper and found the name. “There is the light that never goes out”.  
\- Thank you... - he whispered, putting it into his bag.  
\- Does it mean you like the concert?  
\- Yeah. Yeah, I do.   
\- Great – he smiled – So shut up now and listen.

 

After all, the gig was three hours long and Mitch demanded some coffee and desert after that cause he was feeling extremely hungry. The clock hit 4 pm when they entered some cafe and ordered.  
\- Now, mister Avriel Kaplan – Mitch grinned – You're going to tell me everything about your date.  
\- So we went for a movie first, some rom-com...   
\- Were you holding hands?  
\- Yeah, just like you told me... I took her hand and she smiled and it was perfect – Avi's gaze was soft.  
\- Oooh! And then?  
\- Then I took her for dinner to the restaurant that you recommended and she loved it, the food was amazing and we were talking and talking and couldn't stop! Then I drove her back home and she kissed me... - the bass blushed, making Mitch grin – And we're going for another date next week.  
\- Yes! - Mitch raised his fist with a smile – I'm so happy for you!  
\- I should thank you, Mitchell, you gave me so many good ideas.  
\- No problem – the brunet was still grinning, while finishing his muffin – What's next in out schedule?  
\- I promised you some singing.  
\- Oh... We're doing that?  
\- Sure. Come on – he got up – I'll pay and we can move.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Avi took Mitch to a small, cozy cafe with tons of flowers in pots and a big piano in the corner. There were just a few people casually having coffee.  
\- What are we doing here? - Mitch asked, when Avi pushed him towards the piano – I'm not playing here.  
\- Oh yes, you are – the bass smiled, nodding at the waitress behind the bar – Sit.   
\- But...  
\- Mitchell.  
\- Fine – he sighed, looking really anxious. The piano keys felt weirdly warm under the touch of his cold fingertips – What do I do, Avi?  
\- Just play whatever is in your soul. Let go.  
\- But... those people...  
\- They'll love that – the bass sat next to him – Go on.  
\- Okay... - Mitch thought for a second, before hitting the first few notes – And I hate... To say I love you... - Sam Smith was a hero for Mitch and, somehow, his songs fit perfectly to Mitch's situation – When it's so hard for me – people started paying attention to him, but Avi's hand on his knee made him feel safe - And I hate to say I want you, when you make it so clear, you don't want me...  
I'd never ask you cause deep down I'm certain, I know what you'd say – Avi joined, his deep, low voice vibrating pleasingly in the brunet's ears - You'd say I'm sorry, believe me, I love you... But not in that way – when Mitch finished, he was shaking with emotions. People in cafe started clapping and Avi squeezed Mitch's leg reassuringly.  
\- It was about Scott, wasn't it? - he whispered. The brunet nodded.  
\- I want to sing one more – he stated, touching the keys again and starting another song – Talking in my sleep at night, making myself crazy...  
\- Out of my mind, out of my mind – Avi did the background voice.  
\- Wrote it down and read it out, hoping it would save me... - it was a good choice. It was a “free myself” song. And Mitch was good with these – One: don't pick up the phone, you know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone. Two: don't let him in, you'll have to kick him out again. Three: don't be his friend, you know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning, and if you're under him, you ain't getting over him.  
\- I've got new rules, I count 'em – the bass joined for refrain and they sang the whole song like that; Mitch the whole verse and the refrain together.   
They got huge applause and Mitch hadn't felt so good for a really long time. Avi was right, somehow he let go and now he was free. The waitress told him they're getting free pie for the show so they sat at the table, Mitch still coming down from his 'music high'.  
\- You were amazing. Really, you sound SO good – Avi complemented him with a smile.  
\- Come on, when you started singing I almost died. Gosh, you should sing the lines instead of the bass line more often!  
\- Thanks – the bass laughed. Suddenly some cute boy with a scruff approached them.  
\- Hi, uh... Sorry... You are really good – he said coyly, staring at Mitch.  
\- Thanks – the tenor smiled at him – What's your name?  
\- Beau. About that... I hope I'm not making a mistake, but I saw his hand on you knee – Beau pointed at Avi – And I was wondering if you... Uh... If I could maybe... Give you my number?  
\- Oh! - he seemed surprised. He felt Avi kicking his leg under the table and rolling his eyes. Mitch made an annoyed face and turned back to the guy - I mean... Why not?  
\- Great! Oh, shit... Sorry, I... What's your name?  
\- Mitch – the brunet giggled, amused by Beau's shyness – Gimme your phone, Beau – the guy handed him his smartphone and Mitch typed his number in.  
\- Thanks! I, uh, well...  
\- Text me whenever you want – he was still laughing, seeing Beau's cheeks getting red – You're cute.  
\- Thanks. Yeah, I'm gonna. Wait, uh... You don't need to type my... Or maybe...  
\- When you text me, I will have it,  
\- Right! - Beau hit his forehead – Sorry. I'm gonna go now. See ya, I guess!  
\- Yeah – Mitch laughed, looking at the guy going out of the cafe – What a sweet boy.  
\- Mitchell – Avi sighed.  
\- What?  
\- You shouldn't.  
\- I shouldn't what?  
\- Do this.   
\- Why?  
\- Cause your heart is broken and another man won't fix it. Dean is the great example of that.  
\- Beau was adorable. He won't probably text me anyway – Mitch shrugged – There goes our pie! Thanks – he smiled at the waitress, digging into the dessert. 

 

After a long walk around the town, they came back to the car and started driving back home. Avi put on some Beyoncé so Mitch could hum quietly under his breath. Suddenly his phone buzzed. 

 

FROM: unknown  
7.12 pm  
Hi :) It's me, the stupid fool from the cafe

 

Mitch smiled gently. He was convinced Beau wouldn't text him. He must've really liked Mitch then.

FROM: Mitch  
7.12 pm  
Im glad u texting :) u r not a fool, that was cute

 

FROM: Beau   
7.12 pm  
liar

 

FROM: Mitch  
7.12 pm  
I would never :)

 

FROM: Beau   
7.12 pm  
Anyway... Great voice! U sing in some band?

 

FROM: Mitch   
7.12 pm  
Yeah. The other guy too ;)

 

FROM: Beau   
7.12 pm  
what's called?

 

FROM: Mitch  
7.12 pm  
Maybe Ill tell you one day :) where do u live?

 

FROM: Beau   
7.12 pm  
LA, downtown. You?

 

FROM: Mitch  
7.12 pm  
Oh same :)

 

FROM: Beau   
7.12 pm  
Maybe we can grab a coffee someday?

 

FROM: Mitch  
7.12 pm  
Maybe :)

 

\- You're going down the hill, Mitchell – Avi spoke, glancing at him.  
\- I'm not.  
\- Yes you are. You think that someone new will cure you.  
\- Am I not allowed to date other people?  
\- No when you love someone already.  
\- But I want to stop.  
\- The plan was to make him fall for you – the bass frowned – What changed?  
\- I don't know, maybe I hate playing Don Quixote...  
\- You're giving up on Scott? Really?  
\- I don't know. I made a stupid shit at his birthday party and now... Now I don't know.   
\- We talked a...  
\- I know! - Mitch snorted – But Alex is... Permanent. He made coffee for me and I was giving him advice about sleeping with Scott. Meaning sex, because apparently they still can't do it.  
\- Oh... Okay.  
\- So how exactly you want me to try to get him to love me?  
\- You're right. Maybe time...  
\- No, Avriel – Mitch frowned – Time will do shit if Scott really loves him. And it looks like he actually does.   
\- It doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't start anything with someone else when you're not finished with Scott.   
\- Fine – Mitch sighed. The bass was right – But I won't ditch Beau, he's cute.  
\- Okay, sure, just... Watch out. I don't want you to get hurt.  
\- Thanks – Mitch patted Avi's knee – Actually, thanks for this day. You're doing so much for me.  
\- That's what friends are for, Mitchy – the brunet smiled at the pet name – I'm glad you liked it.   
\- I did, I did. And you know what? I'm spending tomorrow with Scott, just the two of us – he grinned – Alex proposed it.  
\- Really? - Avi raised his brows – That's awesome! What are you going to do?  
\- I mean... Whatever. Tomorrow's the Beyoncé concert so I guess Scott's taking me there... Yeah – his eyes were shining.  
\- The second you start talking about him you look so happy – the bass smiled gently – How can you even think about relationships when you're so in love with Scott?  
\- I'm trying... I want to stop.  
\- No, you want Scott to stop being with Alex.  
\- That too.   
\- Maybe something will happen tomorrow. You know how Scott couldn't be touched and you were the first one who had the privilege? Think now, Scott can't get Alex to have sex with him... I wonder who's gonna have the privilege to be first – Avi smirked and Mitch blushed heavily.  
\- Stop that. It won't happen. I wouldn't let him.  
\- Why?  
\- Cause nobody deserves to be cheated – he answered seriously – Even Alex. Besides Scott would regret that so much... No, no way. He is special and I want my first time with him to be special too. If this happens of course. Which it probably won't.


	19. Chapter 19

Waking up to the smell of fresh coffee and Scott's singing was the best thing ever. Mitch missed those moments when there had been just the two of them against the world, with Beyoncé on the radio and Starbucks in their hands. It was so different now, but Scott in his onesie smiling at him, with his hair a mess warmed Mitch's heart.  
\- Hi, sunshine! – the blond got really excited – You got some sleep, wow!  
\- What time is it? - Mitch rubbed his eyes, accepting a cup of coffee from him. Elvis, his puppy was patiently following him until Mitch took him on his lap and started petting him with a dreamy smile.  
\- Almost 10 am.  
\- Oh shit... Well, we came back really late...  
\- Oh yeah, about that... How was your date? I mean day.  
\- Scott, come on – Mitch started laughing – A d a t e? Avi is the straightest guy I know! We had fun, we were on a classical music concert, lunch, walk, and I got... this – he rolled up his sleeve and showed his best friend his new tattoo – Do you like it?  
\- Safety pin? - Scott raised his brow – Why?  
\- Cause I am safety if it comes to talking. You can talk to me anytime about everything and your words will be pinned inside my heart and I won't spill the beans – he smiled proudly. He was thinking about it the whole drive back yesterday.   
\- That's so cool! I should get one too – they shared a smile and sat at the table to eat breakfast. Elvis was asleep so tenor cuddled him to his chest, sharing warmth.  
\- So – Mitch cleared his throat – Today is the day you're seeing Queen B! Are you excited?  
\- Oh my God, don't even get me started! I'm so happy! Ugh, I cannot wait!  
\- Who are you taking with you? - Mitch propped his chin on his fist – You got two VIP tickets.  
\- Isn't it obvious? - Scott smiled.  
\- Does Alex like Beyoncé?  
\- Dummy, I'm taking you – Scott's face was soft – It can't be anyone else.   
\- You know how much I l... adore you for that? - the brunet's eyes shone brightly – Gosh, I can't wait too!  
\- Great. But that's the evening. What are we gonna do today?  
\- I wanted it to be your day, hunty. We can do whatever, what matters it that we do it together.  
\- You're being sweet – Scott giggled – We could make a video for Superfruit! And maybe go shopping? And... And eat in this Japanese restaurant that we love!   
\- Of course. We could do it all – Mitch was grinning. It was finally time for them and their friendship – Give me half an hour and we can film, okay?  
\- Sure – Scott took his empty mug and Mitch's to put it into the dishwasher – See ya in 30 minutes!

After the video which was mostly them laughing and teasing each other, they went for some shopping.   
\- You should try these on – Scott held a pair of really tight, khaki pants in front of Mitch – Your ass will look damn great! Go on!  
\- Fine – Mitch smiled, taking the pants and looking for more clothes. He preferred shopping online but this was nice too, especially that he was getting to see Scott in some really nice pieces. When they couldn't fit anymore clothes in their arms they went to the fitting rooms. Mitch started putting on the pants Scott gave him and called for the blond to see. Scott jumped into the cabin and looked at him. His eyes were focused, almost taking Mitch's clothes off and tenor felt nice warmth traveling in his body. When the blond spoke, his voice was low:  
\- Like I said – he approached him – Turn around – so Mitch did, showing him his ass – Oh yeah. You should buy them – he licked his lips, making Mitch's breath hitch. His brain produced an image of Scott grabbing his ass and fucking him rough and fast and he had to shake his head to get rid of it.  
\- Thanks. I'll take 'em. What about those you chose?  
\- Gonna put them on, wait – in the meantime, Mitch was trying two shirts and a jacket. Soon Scott called for him. He was dressed in white, tight jeans. The belt was ending right below his belly button showing his v-line. Mitch's mouth opened and he let out a loud breath, saying without thinking:  
\- God, you're so sexy... - Scott chuckled, blushing and answered:  
\- Thanks... Do they look good?  
\- Uh... - _fucking delicious, honey _– Sure! Perfect! Take these.  
\- As you say, queen – he smiled – Now go, I have more to try on!  
\- Yeah – Mitch giggled too, hiding his embarrassment and went back to his pieces. They spent an hour in this shop and came out with three shopping bags (Mitch) and two (Scott). They left them in the car and continued till it came time for lunch.   
Scott almost drooled on the floor at the sight of their favourite Japanese restaurant. He loved eating here and so did Mitch so when their food came, they both had to post it on Instagram. Scott also took a selfie of them and posted it with a hashtag #ScomicheDay.  
\- The fans will go crazy – Mitch laughed – They were so sad with the lack of Scomiche.   
\- Yeah... - Scott gazed at Mitch and waited for their sights to lock – I've been neglecting you. And you were... You are taking it so well. You never complained, not even once.   
\- Cause I see that you're happy. And if you're happy I am happy too.  
\- I know it's a lie, but okay – Scott smiled sadly, sucking his cola through the straw – Have you... uh... Met someone new? Or maybe something with Dean...?  
\- Dean is my fuck buddy, we sext from time to time, but he is in Australia for business so I am living like a virgin now – he laughed loudly – But yeah, I met someone yesterday.  
\- Yeah? - Scott lightened up – Tell me everything! - Mitch managed to tell Scott about Beau and how he got his number.  
\- ...and I don't wanna jump into anything now but who knows what's gonna happen – he finished, chewing his sushi.   
\- He texted you today? Or Dean?  
\- Beau? No... And Dean... I have no idea what he's up to, last time we texted was like a week ago.  
\- Don't you crave... You know, sexual intercourse?  
\- Of course I do – he smirked – But I can't have the one I want, so you know...  
\- The one you want? - Scott looked hurt so Mitch quickly lied:  
\- Yeah, I told you, Dean's out of town.  
\- Oh... I thought... Right – the smile came back on baritone's face and Mitch felt his heart squeeze – Text him.  
\- Dean?  
\- Yeah, let him get you off. Or... Have you ever tried skyping and... jerking off?  
\- I'm not into that... I feel ashamed.  
\- Oh, okay. The Beau guy though... He seemed cute. Planning to go for that coffee?  
\- Maybe. I haven't decided yet.   
\- You should.  
\- Why do you think so?  
\- I don't know, you should give him a shot – Scott shrugged, taking a bite of his shrimp – Maybe he's your new boyfriend.  
\- Mhm, yeah – Mitch nodded, focusing on his plate. This conversation was so fake he wanted to throw up – Anyway, the concert starts at 8 and we don't have to go very early cause we have VIP tickets, so 7 will be enough. We need an hour to get ready as well. That means we have almost three hours left, what's next in our schedule?   
\- Ugh... Can it involve sitting? My hip needs rest before jumping so much in the evening.  
\- Of course. We can go see a movie if you want.  
\- Sure.  
\- Okay.  
\- Yeah.__

__

__* - * - * - * - *_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.03 pm  
How's Australia?_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.06 pm  
Well, boring as fuck. No hot guys. How's LA?_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.07 pm  
Boring too. Going for Bey's concert w/ Scott tonight_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.09 pm  
Date?_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.10 pm  
Phew, I wish_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.11 pm  
Why r u textin all of a sudden?_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.12 pm  
Long time no fuck_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.14 pm  
Cant fuck your from Australia, can I_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.15 pm  
You can get me off _ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.16 pm  
Horny, arent we?_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.18 pm  
Well, Im in the cinema w/ Scott and the movie's stupid so yeah. Distract me_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.20 pm  
Where r u sitting?_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.21 pm  
Top row_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.22 pm  
Is it dark?_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.23 pm  
yeah_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.24 pm  
Touch yourself for me, Mitchell_ _

__

__Mitch had to remained calm, as he looked to his left side to find Scott focused on a movie. He put his jacket on his lap so it covered his open fly and slowly slided his hand into his boxers._ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.27 pm  
I am_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.28 pm  
Scotty's not looking? ;)_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.28 pm  
No, too focused on a movie. May I move?_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.29 pm  
Yeah, slowly until I say differently_ _

__

__Mitch trembled with need, slowly going up and down with his hand. It was a bit uncomfortable first but when his cock started dripping precum, he relaxed and focused on stopping his growling._ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.32 pm  
How r u doing there?_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.32 pm  
SO good_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.33 pm  
Easy, Mitchell_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.33 pm  
I know_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.34 pm  
Faster now_ _

__

__His hand twisted as he started going faster, carefully avoiding touching the slit. He breathed loudly and accidentally drew Scott's attention.  
\- You okay? - the blond whispered and Mitch froze.  
\- Yes... Yes, sure – he smiled weakly, praying so he wouldn't notice – Focusing on the movie.  
\- Same – Scott giggled and went back to watching. Mitch thanked God (or anyone who listened) and checked his phone._ _

__FROM: Dean  
4.36 pm  
Don't come yet_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.40 pm  
Scott almost caught me_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.41 pm  
Did it turn you on more?_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.41 pm  
...yes. Is that bad?_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.42 pm  
It's perfect. Are you close, Mitchell?_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.43 pm  
Very_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.43 pm  
Stop then._ _

__

__He let go of his cock with not audible hiss. Dean loved keeping him on the edge and trained him so well he could go like that for a really long time. His record was probably something around two hours and the relief... Oh it was sweet._ _

__FROM: Dean  
4.50 pm  
Breathe a little, calm down _ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.50 pm  
Im kay_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.53 pm  
Touch yourself again_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.54 pm  
Dean, I cant_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.54 pm  
Wrap your hand around your cock, Mitchell_ _

__

__As a nice sub that he was, Mitch held his dick in his hand, breathing heavily. Fucking close._ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
4.56 pm  
Now make a circle and thrust. Slowly but tightly._ _

__

__It was a torture. He knew that it would be enough to make two, maybe three long stokes and he would be coming, but this... Oh, this was fun. His hips slowly pushed towards his hand and he bit back a moan that wanted to escape his throat. He felt himself tightening and had to stop or it would be over too soon._ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
4.59 pm  
Had to let go. So close_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.00 pm  
Good boy_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.00 pm  
Please _ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.01 pm  
Begging already? ;)_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.01 pm  
Im close_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.01 pm  
You could do 2 hours, baby_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.02 pm  
m desperate now_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.02 pm  
Easy, easy. Squeeze at the base and leave your thumb free_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.03 pm  
Done_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.03 pm  
Circle the slit, slowly_ _

__

__The movement sent shivers down Mitch's spine, straight to his cock. The tight grip at the base wouldn't let him come and touching the slit was slowly making him lose his mind._ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.04 pm  
Dean... I really_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.04 pm  
Stop_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.05 pm  
DEAN_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.05 pm  
Do u have ur toy with u?_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.06 pm  
I always do, like you taught me_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.07 pm  
Can you take it now?_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.07 pm  
Yes _ _

__

__Mitch put his hand in the pocket of his jacket and discreetly took a small, metal ring. He hated that he loved the idea of what was about to happen. It would be a long night._ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.08 pm  
Put in on. I want a pic later._ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.10 pm  
How long?_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.11 pm  
Till I say so ;) U busy 2night?_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.11 pm  
Concert_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.11 pm  
Then I guess you're coming late ;)_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.12 pm  
Wait... Dean, I won't withstand that long. I barely did 2 hours and we were alone_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.12 pm  
You can't come till I say so. Want to disobey me? I'll know_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.13 pm  
I don't want to disobey you. But please. It hurts_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.13 pm  
Imagine the pleasure though_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.13 pm  
…_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.14 pm  
I know you love this. Is the ring on?_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.15 pm  
Yes_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.16 pm  
Touch yourself Mitchell_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.16 pm  
Please no...._ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.17 pm  
Quickly, fast strokes_ _

__

__It was no use though. The cock ring was successfully keeping him from orgasming and his moves were nothing but torture. Even teasing the slit wasn't giving him any relief. He was just really, really and painfully hard._ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.20 pm  
What if I cheat?_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.21 pm  
Then I'll know and you will be punished_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.21 pm  
I hate you_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.22 pm  
The picture, remember! Text you later, hon, bye!_ _

__

__Mitch was trembling in his seat, quickly tucking himself back in his jeans and cleaning his hand with Kleenex. He was so hard that just the brush of the material was a torture, but he was happy he didn't need to watch himself as he had the ring on. The movie was done and he really, really wanted to send Dean the pic.  
\- Did you like the movie? - Scott asked as they were standing up from their seats, Mitch almost passing out from the feeling between his legs.  
\- Uh... It was a bit silly so I lost focus... But yeah. It was nice spending time with you – he smiled at him – I need to use the restroom, can you wait for me?  
\- Sure, go. Give me your jacket.  
\- Thanks – Mitch locked himself in the cabin and pulled his swollen dick out, growling quietly. He took his phone out and snapped a picture, immediately sending it to Dean. He also peed and after washing his hands came back to Scott. _ _

__

__\- Are you okay? - the blond asked when they were driving back home, Scott behind the wheel – Your face is red.  
\- Sorry, I... Ugh... It's hot – he smiled apologetically – It's nothing.  
\- Or you got a hot-ass text and you don't wanna share – Scott winked and Mitch blushed – You texted Dean I suppose?  
\- Yeah, he was busy though.  
\- Oh – the blond frowned – Well, I'm sure he'll have time soon.  
\- Yeah – exactly at that moment his phone buzzed. Mitch peeked at the text he just got._ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.34 pm  
Beautiful. Wish I could lick you_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.34 pm  
U r NOT helping_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.35 pm  
I desperately want to see your face now_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.36 pm  
It's red and I'm out of breath, nothing to watch_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.36 pm  
I have one more thing to ask you_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.36 pm  
Go on_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.37 pm  
U r wearing the tightest pants you have for the gig_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.37 pm  
Oh no_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.39 pm  
Oh yeah. So it brushes your cock nicely and very often ;)_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.39 pm  
You'll kill me_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.40 pm  
Think about coming after all that time ;) is wearing a butt plug too much? I guess it is for your unfucked ass ;)_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.42 pm  
Thanks for mercy... bitch_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
5.45 pm  
Watch yourself, remember who controls your orgasms_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
5.45 pm  
Yes, sir_ _

__

__* - * - * - * - *_ _

__

__Mitch managed to give himself couple pointless strokes in the shower and then focused on choosing his outfit and make-up so much he forgot about his hard-on for a bit. Elvis was keeping him company, laying on the bed and observing Mitch's every move. He was the cutest but also the quietest puppy ever. He would usually cuddle with tenor on his lap or sleep on the bed. He also adored playing with Scott who devoted him a lot of time every day. He was a pure joy although he was really afraid of Alex, everytime Scott's boyfriend was near he would leave, seeking Mitch's warmth and attention. Mitch loved him with all his heart and was glad day by day that he decided to take care of him.  
His tightest pants were black, leather ones and when he put them on he immediately felt what Dean meant. With his every move they were brushing his cock which was really visible by the way. He paired those with Beyoncé's shirt and black boots on a platform. His underpants were wet with precum, but he'd already changed them so it was probably pointless to do this again. _ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
6.13 pm  
Show me how u look, pretty_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
6.18 pm  
* image *_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
6.20 pm  
Sexy as fuck_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
6.21 pm  
Thanks_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
6.21 pm  
Hows ur dick doing?_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
6.22 pm  
Cant forget about it :')_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
6.22 pm  
Pants will keep it in place ;)_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
6.23 pm  
I'm going crazy, Dean. I need to come_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
6.25 pm  
You have time?_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
6.26 pm  
Ten minutes?_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
6.28 pm  
Your bedroom. Fast. Pants down, boxers down _ _

__

__Mitch laid on his bed after locking the door and shook with need. Maybe he was getting what he wanted after all._ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
6.30 pm  
Ring off _ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
6.30 pm  
It's off_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
6.31 pm  
Hand on your cock. Tightly_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
6.31 pm  
Mhm_ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
6.32 pm  
Stroke yourself. Slowly_ _

__

__Mitch whined with need. It was too much for him._ _

__

__FROM: Dean  
6.35 pm  
You know what, you need two hands, one second._ _

__

__His phone rang and he answered with shaky hand, putting him on speaker.  
\- Hi, sexy – just his low growl made Mitch crazy with need – How are you holding up?  
\- D... Dean...  
\- Good – he purred – Stroking?  
\- Y... yes...  
\- Other hand around the base, quickly – so he did, gripping tightly and almost crying.  
\- I need... I need...  
\- Shhhh... You can take it, I know you can. Faster now.  
\- Nnnngh... - he moaned, tears slipping down his cheeks. He was so fucking close.  
\- Just a little bit more... Yes, honey, twist your wrist... - when Mitch gasped loudly, he heard Dean laughing – Very good, honey, stop. Stop moving – the brunet immediately let go, slapping his leg with wet hand. He was shaking – Breathe for me. Breathe. You got this.  
\- Dean... Please...  
\- Are you leaking?  
\- I'm wet as fuck.  
\- Awesome. Send me a pic?  
\- S... sure... - he grabbed his phone, taking a pic and sending it – Look what you did.  
\- So beautiful... I want to take you in my mouth right now – he growled and Mitch's dick spurted with a fresh portion on precum – The ring, honey.   
\- I can't touch myself... I'll come if I do...  
\- Easy then. Open it and close when it's around the base. You can do it.  
\- O... Okay... - Mitch opened the ring and put it at the bottom of his cock. With a quiet click it closed and he was cut from orgasming again. It was, somehow, a relief though.  
\- You're doing so great, honey. Look, you've already had two hours.   
\- And I'm way past being frustrated now...   
\- If I were there I would put a vibrating dildo in your sweet ass. Believe me, you'd be a crying mess under me.  
\- God... So wet... - Mitch held the tip of his cock, stroking slowly. His hand was dripping too.  
\- How many boxers have you had today?  
\- It's gonna be a third pair now, thanks... Dean, gotta split.   
\- Are you gonna get drunk?  
\- Maybe?  
\- Is there a chance Scott will be touching you?  
\- Uh... No? I don't know?  
\- If you won't be orgasming from Scott... Call me when you're home. I'll finish you.  
\- Yes – he moaned, getting up and hopping into the new underpants – Counting hours.  
\- You better. Have a good time, honey!  
\- Thanks, same for you – Mitch hung up and got out of his room to join Scott. While they were waiting in the line, Scott was calling Alex and Mitch got a text from Beau. _ _

__

__FROM: Beau  
7.40 pm  
Hi :) Busy?_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
7.43 pm  
Yeah, actually :) beyonce's concert w/ my best friend. U?_ _

__

__FROM: Beau  
7.44 pm  
Casually getting bored and... bored at home :) was counting on a coffee maybe_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
7.45 pm  
shit, sorry :/ _ _

__

__FROM: Beau  
7.46 pm  
's alright, another time_ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
7.48 pm  
I have a busy schedule, y'know? :)_ _

__

__FROM: Beau  
7.50 pm  
noticed, haha :D anyway, enjoy your concert _ _

__

__FROM: Mitch  
7.53 pm  
I surely will. Enjoy your boredom, Beau ;P_ _

__

__FROM: Beau  
7.54 pm  
:P_ _

__

__* - * - * - * - *_ _

__

__The show was AMAZING. Mitch totally forgot about everything and was focused only on the Queen B herself. She was stunning, her outfit bomb, her voice perfect and Mitch was amazed to the point, he let Scott take him on his arms at “Single Ladies”. At the line “If you like it then you should put a ring on” Mitch felt his cock pulsing, but ignored it, holding Scott tightly with his legs and enjoying the view. The friction when he was sliding from his back made him moan loudly and Scott (somehow) noticed, eying him for a second. The moment passed though, and they were having fun for the rest of the show._ _

__When it ended, they went to the club next to the stadium where they'd been and Scott bough them the first round of shots. They were done with it after maybe five minutes and they got lost in dancing with other people that also were on the concert. It wasn't an hour when Scott was barely standing and Mitch was pleasurably tipsy. It was time to go home.  
Mitch got an Uber and pulled Scott into the car. The blond was singing “Halo”, messing up the words and smiling stupidly. Mitch giggled as the driver sent him a weird look.  
\- Shut up, hunty, our driver needs to focus – the brunet put his hand on Scott's mouth, shushing him.  
\- She was just so GOOD – Scott's hand landed on Mitch's thigh and tenor hissed. Oh no.  
\- I know, Scotty, I know – he slowly tried to push his hand away but Scott only gripped him tighter.  
\- This day was so amazing, Mitchy! Thank you – he leaned and kissed his cheek. Mitch chuckled, amazed by how bad his words could slur.   
\- It was amazing, cause you are amazing. I'm glad you liked it.  
\- Will you sit with me when we're home?  
\- You're not tired?  
\- Not really.  
\- Okay, then, we can sit a little – when they arrived, Scott was still all giggly. Mitch turned on the lights and told him to wait while he would be in his bedroom, changing. He was fully aware of his hard-on and the relief that was waiting for him. But Scott, typical drunk Scott followed him like a puppy and nothing could make him go away. Mitch gave up and just slided off his pants, turning his back to the blond. Suddenly a strong grip on his butt and Scott's hips pressed to him, his hands on his hips.   
\- Scott! - Mitch moaned breathlessly. He was too close to the edge and too tipsy to stop him.  
\- Shhhh – it was audible how drunk the blond was. His hand laid on Mitch's clothed cock and started palming him slowly. Tenor moaned loudly, already losing his shit and pushed his hips forward to get more friction. His boxers were wet really quickly so Scott pulled them down and wrapped his fingers around Mitch's cock – Oh my fucking god – he said, noticing the ring and how swollen the brunet's dick was – Are you... oh... oh shit... - he seemed to be getting hard just seeing Mitch like this.  
\- Scott... N... No... - Mitch pushed him away but Scott chased him, they both falling on the bed. Tenor was on his back, panting hard while the blond laid next to him and put his hand on his thigh.   
\- You're so beautiful – the blond was staring at the ceiling, painfully slowly stroking Mitch – You feel like heaven...   
\- You shouldn't... Scott, please... Please... Oh fuck... - he wasn't sure what he was asking for anymore. His hips were rocking, pushing into Scott's circled hand fast and hard.   
\- How long? - the blond breathed into his ear, making him shiver – Tell me, Mitchell...  
\- C... couple hours...  
\- You were on the concert w i t h the ring on?  
\- Yeah...   
\- You're so hard... I can feel you shaking – Scott was drunk. Drunk as fuck. But he was also sexy especially talking like that in a low growl – Mitchell... God, you're dripping... - indeed, he was making Scott's hand wet with his own precum. He turned his head to look at Mitch's swollen cock and moaned at the sight. He pulled tenor higher and surprisingly precisely and slowly opened the ring and took it off, Mitch's cock immediately throbbing. Scott squeezed him at the base and stroked couple times.  
\- Scott... Scott, oh fuck... Yes... Yes, make me come, please... Please... - Mitch was going crazy, he was edging for the fourth (?) time today and it was way too-fucking-much.   
\- God, you're so hot – the blond lowered his head and still holding at the base, kissed the tip of Mitch's dick, making the smaller boy cry with need.  
\- Please... Please... I can't... Please...  
\- Shhhh – he came back to face him and smirked seeing his eyes full of tears – We have time, baby. Come on – he pulled his hand and Mitch obediently followed. Scott grabbed the ring and put it back on the brunet carefully. They went to the bathroom, Scott undressing fast and pushing Mitch to sit on a closed toilet – I'm taking a shower, and you wait. No touching. Be a good boy and you'll get your reward.  
\- O... Okay... - tenor whined, rocking his body. He should be exhausted but the tension in his lower half was keeping him really awake. After Scott finished, he pushed Mitch to wash himself too, listening to his moans when the water was hitting his hard-on.   
\- No clothes – he stopped the brunet, himself putting on his PJ's – I can't stop looking at you – he dropped to his knees and took Mitch into his mouth, sucking eagerly. It was no use but the pleasure made tenor cry with real tears. He needed to come to even breathe at this point.   
\- Scott... Scott... Just let me... Please... I'm begging you... Lemme come...  
\- So pretty – he let the tip out of his mouth with a pop – I'm hungry, come on, we're making some food.   
\- S... Scotty, please... I'm barely... Please...  
\- You're dripping... So pretty – Scott's eyes were shining as he observed Mitch's cock dropping precum on the floor. It was the hottest thing ever – Let's go, honey – Scott was really taking his time, making himself some stupid sandwich while Mitch was dying from the feeling in his gut. The blond smiled at him, eating and not letting him even touch his swollen cock. When he was finally done and brushed his teeth, Scott pressed Mitch to the counter and knelt. He gently moved the skin from the tip of tenor's dick and sucked at it, teasing the most sensitive part of it. Mitch just whined pointlessly, knowing there would be no coming anyway. Scott's moves were now making him angry cause it wasn't pleasure anymore, just torture and he needed to come or for Scott to stop.   
The blond took the ring off and slided his finger from the base to the tip. Mitch's dick throbbed, hard and still leaking, swollen and beautiful.   
\- How badly you want it? - Scott's breath tickled Mitch's thigh.  
\- V... very... Scott... Ah... - the brunet was holding the counter top with his eyes closed as his cock left a wet, glistening path on Scott's cheek.   
\- Ask for it.  
\- P... Please...  
\- You can ask nicely, Mitchell.  
\- I'm... I'm begging you... Please...  
\- Please what? - fuck, Scott was the worst tease.  
\- F... Finish me...  
\- You wanna come?   
\- Ye....oh fuck! - the word changed into a loud growl when the blond's mouth closed around his cock and started sucking, this time properly – Yes! Yes, fuck, finally! - just couple seconds more, just... - SCOTT!  
\- Yeah? - the baritone smirked, squeezing the base one more time.  
\- Why? - Mitch was crying, real tears on his face – Stop it! It hurts!   
\- Listen to me – Scott raised his gaze at him – I wanna hear you. Every single sound coming from your beautiful lips. Understood?  
\- Yes... Yes, just... Please...  
\- Say my name.  
\- Scott...  
\- Don't stop saying my name – the blond whispered, taking Mitch in his mouth. Tenor groaned loudly, tilting his head back.  
\- Scotty... Oh fuck... Scott... Yes... OH FUCK YEAH – finally, finally, finally! Mitch's sight went black as he came with such force his knees bent and his breath hitched. Scott was still sucking, swallowing every drop of Mitch's relief and purring with pleasure. This orgasm felt like a real heaven, his whole body shaking with waves and waves of pleasure and his mind clouded.   
It took couple minutes till Mitch came down from his amazing high and his legs gave up from exhaustion. He fell down and almost hit the floor, but Scott caught him safely and hugged him to his chest.   
\- You okay? - the blond whispered, petting his hair.  
\- Amazing – Mitch whispered back – Thank you... Thank you so much...   
\- That was a pure pleasure for me, Mitchell._ _


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter to one of my best friends in the entire world, Kinga, who's been keeping up with the updates and NEVER TOLD ME (!) but now I know, so enjoy baby :* And you all also! I was at Guns N' Roses concert today so that's why the chapter is late

Waking up was weird and painful, especially that when Mitch reached his hand to pet Scott's hair, the blond wasn't there. They slept like that, next to each other like they used to before Alex. But Scott was already up so Mitch decided to crawl out of bed too and enjoy a new day. He felt shifting and a small, furry dog appeared next to his face, licking him.  
\- Hi, Elvis – Mitch smiled, scratching behind the puppy's ears – When did you get here? You hungry? Come on, let's get you some breakfast - tenor quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth before and poured some food into Elvis' bowl before coming to the kitchen to talk about what happened between him and Scott yesterday. He forgot about that, though, as soon as he saw his best friend.  
Scott was kneeling on the floor, shattering some paper to pieces and crying inaudibly, his shoulders shaking. Mitch gasped and rushed towards him, dropping to his knees and hugging him from behind. Scott shuddered but as soon as he recognized Mitch, he calmed down and snuggled to his arms looking like a small, scared child.  
\- Oh my gosh, hunty, what happened? Are you okay? Scott? - tenor was slowly petting his hair, feeling Scott's fingers clenching at his shirt. The blond sobbed loudly and Mitch gave up the questions just letting his best friend calm down.  
\- I... He... Wants to h... hurt you... And Alex... - Scott finally said, still painfully squeezing Mitch.  
\- Who, my love? - he gently lifted the blond's chin up, looking him in the eyes.  
\- J... Jason... He... The letter...  
\- What letter?  
\- This one – Scott waved his hand towards the pile of small pieces of paper on the floor – It said...  
\- Wait, wait. Breathe. Get yourself together, I'll make us some tea and we can talk, okay? - the blond just nodded, standing up. Mitch waited for him, making the tea and pouring it into two mugs. When Scott came back, they both sat and tenor calmly started – Okay. From the beginning. It's okay.  
\- I got... I mean, I've been getting these... These black envelopes – Scott's voice was shaking – And there were short letters... That if I'll go to the police about the r... rape... He will hurt you and Alex and m... make me watch...  
\- What? - Mitch's jaw dropped – And you didn't tell me?!  
\- Don't be mad... I... I thought it was a joke, but... Today... - couple tears escaped Scott's eyes and brunet quickly held his hand reassuringly – I got another one.  
\- What does it say?  
\- When you were with Avi on the trip I had my session with therapist... And we talked about going to the police again, cause she's been convincing me every time... And... And I said I want to go, but I'm not totally sure... And this morning... Another letter and it said... That if I go... He will... He will...  
\- Shhhh – Mitch got up and positioned himself on Scott's lap, pressing the blond's head to his chest – Easy, Scotty. Deep breath. Good. Go on.  
\- He threatened to kill you and I'm so scared, Mitch, what should I do!?  
\- Uh... - tenor felt a cold shiver going down his back – We're telling everything the police immediately.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- Sir, can you tell me how the guy looked like? - the police officer, Mrs. Butler, carefully eyed Scott waiting for him to speak. Mitch was standing behind the blond's chair, his hand on his arm, stroking gently. He called 911 asking them to send someone as Scott was too scared to leave the house. Alex was on his way as well and now it was up to Scott to say as much as he could.  
\- He, uh... - Scott had a lump in his throat and it was really hard to breathe – He was... Tall... Something like me... Uh, he had brown hair... And dark eyes and he had a tattoo, a uh... A dog I guess, on the left arm... He said his name was Jason... He looked like those guys at the gym, you know, pretty strong... Not too much...  
\- Okay, something else? - the officer was really nice.  
\- Nothing I can remember... Sorry...  
\- It's okay, really good – she took some notes – What about those letters?  
\- I got three...  
\- Have you got any of them?  
\- N... No, I... I was scared and I destroyed them...  
\- Well, that's not really good, it would be an evidence... But okay, don't worry – she smiled at Scott – What was in those letters?  
\- Threats... About killing or hurting my boyfriend, or Mitch... And that he knows where I live...  
\- Anything else?  
\- Not really...  
\- Okay, you did very good, Mr. Hoying.  
\- Is there anything you can do? - Mitch spoke, still petting Scott's arm. That was nice. The touch.  
\- Well, we have almost nothing to work with... But what I'm gonna do is checking the archive if we have someone like that there. Maybe you'll be able to recognize him – she faced Scott one more time and got up – For now there's nothing more to do... Sorry.  
\- No, no, thank you for taking us seriously – Mitch held her hand and shook it – There's my number, please call me if anything happens.  
\- Of course, Mr. Grassi. Have a nice day and... Please, be careful.  
\- Sure. Thanks – Mitch closed the door behind her and turned to Scott – How are you holding up, hunty?  
\- I don't know... I feel like in a nightmare.  
\- I can imagine – he came closer and sat on Scott's lap – Maybe we can order your favourite donuts for us and Alex, hm?  
\- With oreo?  
\- Yes – Mitch laughed, brushing the blond's hair – As many as you like. Let me call – he got up and made an order, talking in a sweet voice – How about we play some games? What does Alex like?  
\- We could do Jenga, it's always fun – Scott finally smiled – I'll go get it.

While they were busy building the tower to play, Alex came back and after kissing and comforting Scott, joined them. Soon the game was ready so Scott went to make coffee, Alex started washing some dishes that were in the sink and Mitch tried to take some plates, but the doorbell interrupted him. He approached the door and opened them with a smile.  
\- Good mo... Beau? - his face flinched in shock and right after he grinned – Wow! What are you doing here? - Scott took a step back, eying the guy. He had a light scruff, brown hair and beautiful, green eyes.  
\- Working – Beau smiled, handing Mitch the box – What a coincidence!  
\- Yeah – brunet blushed and Scott's gut squeezed in jealousy.  
\- How was your concert yesterday?  
\- Amazing, the best show ever!  
\- I mean, it was Beyoncé, can she even not be amazing?  
\- Right? - Mitch's eyes were glistening with joy. He was thinking for a second – We should go see her together someday.  
\- Yeah, about going together... You free today?  
\- I, uh... - Mitch turned his head to look at Scott who quickly eyed the floor. The carpet was indeed really interesting to watch – You know what, yeah. Yes, I am.  
\- Would you like to... go out? With me?  
\- I don't know, would I? - Scott knew Mitch's body language by heart. He noticed how his body was naturally bending to look best, how he was fluttering his eyelashes and pouting his lips. Mitch was flirting with this Beau guy using only his body and well... It was actually working pretty nicely.  
\- Uh... I mean... I asked...  
\- You did – Mitch giggled, fixing his hair – Yes, I would... Is that a date?  
\- Well, shit – Beau got really nervous and Scott could see how flattered Mitch is because of that – Do you want it to be?  
\- I need to think about it – brunet's voice lowered as he smirked – What time should I be ready?  
\- Uh, 6?  
\- Okay. Here's your money – he handed Beau the bills – Keep the change.  
\- Thanks... Mm... See ya later then!  
\- See you – Mitch giggled one more time, before closing the door with a wide smile.  
\- Wow – Alex nodded slowly, putting three plates on the table – That was... Wow. Does he always...? - he looked at Scott.  
\- He's good. Especially when he wants something – Scott smiled bitterly.  
\- Stop – Mitch laughed, brushing his hair – I'm just playing with him.  
\- Not so much, you guys are having a date – Alex rolled his eyes.  
\- Maybe. Maybe it's a date, maybe it's just a coffee or maybe I'll let him fuck me till I pass out, who knows – tenor shrugged, taking donuts and placing them on the plates.  
\- Be careful – slipped from Scott's lips and the blond bit his lip – You know what Mrs. Butler said.  
\- Honey, I think this Beau guy should be careful – giggled Alex, before biting his donut – God, they're so good!  
\- Yeah – Scott absently tore his donut in half – True.

 

\- I always wanted a dog when I was a kid but my mum would never let me cause dad is allergic, so you know, a nightmare of every small child – Beau giggled – And when she finally got a doggy, I was already moved out, living alone. Tell me now that life is fair...  
\- The worst thing ever – Mitch smiled, sipping his coffee. The date was going great, they were talking mostly, getting to know each other. Mitch found out that Beau is 4 years younger, had been living in LA for two years now and finished college couple weeks ago.  
\- Right? Do you wanna go for a walk later?  
\- Sure! Actually, we can take my puppy as well if you don't mind – Mitch sent him a wide smile, seeing how excited his date is – It will be his first!  
\- Gosh, I love dogs – Beau moaned and they both laughed – I'm sorry, am I boring?  
\- Not at all, you're like a fresh breeze in my life.  
\- That's great – he was thinking for a moment – Can you tell me finally about the band you are in? I'm so curious.  
\- You didn't google it?  
\- Nope.  
\- Wow... I guess I might tell you then – Mitch pulled out his phone and quietly played a song – You recognize it?  
\- Yeah, it's Pentatonix. I like them.  
\- You know who's signing here? - it was “Can't Sleep Love”.  
\- No idea.  
\- You know I can't sleep love – Mitch hummed and Beau's jaw dropped.  
\- No way.  
\- Yeah.  
\- What!? I'm... What?! I'm on a date with a PTX member?! What the fuck?!  
\- Is it... changing anything?  
\- Uh... Well... Yeah? I should've bought you tons of flowers and take you to some fancy restaurant...  
\- Hey, hey, Beau – Mitch's hand grabbed the brown-haired one – Stop it. I don't want fancy things. I enjoy being treated like a normal person. So please... keep it that way.  
\- Okay, well... I'll try...  
\- Yes, please – he let go of his hand and stretched his back – You finished your coffee?  
\- Sure.  
\- Good, so let's get Elvis – after half an hour they were in the park, Mitch resting on a bench observing as Beau was playing with the puppy, sitting on a grass. It was a nice view and somehow it relaxed brunet. It was something fresh, a brand new beginning. He couldn't fuck that up. He slowly joined them, Elvis crawling to him and squeaking a little.  
\- He is perfect – Beau raised his gaze at Mitch who blushed. He was suspecting that it wasn't just about the dog.  
\- Thanks. I know. I love him so much.  
\- We should go back, it's getting late.  
\- Bored already? - Mitch raised his brow with a smirk.  
\- No! Shit, I wasn't... No! It's just getting cold and you don't have a jacket and...  
\- You're co cute – tenor giggled, getting and and holding Elvis in his arms – I would invite you for dinner but I have two guys awfully in love and you don't wanna witness it.  
\- Fair enough – Beau laughed and helped Mitch put a leash on Elvis. They started walking and suddenly their fingers touched and in a natural impulse, entwined. Shit. Mitch was holding hands with a guy. When was the last time? - Is it okay? - Beau looked at him sheepishly.  
\- Very okay – tenor blushed, squeezing Beau's hand and gripping him tighter. It was dark when they stood in front of Mitch's house.  
\- So... Uh... Thanks for going out with me.  
\- Thanks for a cute date – brunet got on his tiptoes and kissed Beau's cheek sweetly – When can I see you again?  
\- I was just gonna ask the same thing – they were both blushing like teenagers – Text me?  
\- Okay.  
\- Okay – their gazed locked and Mitch had a thought that lasted for maybe a second. Maybe he should kiss him? - Goodnight, Mitch.  
\- Night – he whispered, looking at Beau going on the other side of the street and getting into his car.  
\- How cute – he heard bitter voice coming from the porch. There was Scott, sitting with a beer in his hand.  
\- Oh shit... Sorry. I didn't see you.  
\- It's okay... Sit with me?  
\- Yeah – Mitch positioned himself next to Scott and pushed Elvis towards the blond. Scott took him with a smile and cuddled him to his chest.  
\- I assume your date was great?  
\- It was. Beau is super cute. Why?  
\- Just asking. How a friend should do.  
\- Where's Alex?  
\- Talking on the phone. Boring.  
\- I guess – Mitch giggled – How are you feeling?  
\- I don't know – the blond shrugged – Weird.  
\- Because of the police thing or...  
\- The police mostly. And besides... it's weird seeing you with... someone else.  
\- I felt weird too.  
\- What about Dean?  
\- We only fuck, I told you.  
\- Okay.  
\- He's not the relationship type.  
\- Okay.  
\- What? - Mitch frowned, facing his best friend – Why are you acting like that?  
\- There's so many guys around you lately. Avi, Dean, Beau... What about me?  
\- We just had a whole day together. Don't you remember?  
\- I do. It's not about that.  
\- I'm finally getting over you, Scott. It's what we both wanted. Why can't you be happy with me?  
\- I am. I'm sorry. Forget it.  
\- Is something wrong?  
\- I don't know, we were talking and Alex said something about promise rings... And I panicked.  
\- Oh? - Mitch sighed – Do you finally... Uh... You know?  
\- No.  
\- Still?  
\- I know.  
\- I think you should push yourself a little, Scott. It's been ages.  
\- I can't. I try every night, believe me. Alex is tired, I am tired... It's too much. He gets his pleasure so... I don't know why he is worried.  
\- Cause he wants to give you the same, hunty – Mitch lowered his voice – When was the last time you orgasmed?  
\- I, uh... Don't know.  
\- You don't feel the need?  
\- I do, but... I can't.  
\- What about touching yourself?  
\- That I can do.  
\- So why...  
\- Cause it's boring. I just... It's just my body coming, not my mind. He fucked me up pretty well, Mitchy...  
\- Jason?  
\- Mhm.  
\- I hope he'll be in jail soon.  
\- I don't think they will find him, actually...  
\- We wait and see – he held Scott's hand gently – Don't give up, we've just started.  
\- Wow, you're touching me.  
\- Sorry – he quickly took his hand away.  
\- No! I was... I liked that. You don't touch me that much anymore.  
\- We talked...  
\- I know! - he interrupted – I'm just saying.  
\- Okay.  
\- So is he your boyfriend?  
\- Beau? We've just met.  
\- You kissed him.  
\- On the cheek.  
\- Still.  
\- No, he is not. It is actually not your business, honey.  
\- Maybe not. You look different though.  
\- How different?  
\- Amazed.  
\- I really like Beau, that's it.  
\- That's cool.  
\- I have the impression that we can't really talk anymore. Besides couple times lately...  
\- Remember how I once told you that you feel like home?  
\- Of course.  
\- You don't anymore. You feel like a hotel room. Strange.  
\- Or maybe you just lost your key, Scotty. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- So you're saying that you got... hurt by a guy who's a well-known rapist wanted by the LA police? - Avi was shaking his head, Callie with Elvis on his lap as he was sitting cross legged on the floor. Two pups were playing together, whimpering quietly.  
\- Yeah, that's... That's what they said – Scott answered, getting his head rubbed by Alex.  
\- And he was already in jail couple times but they let him out for good behavior – Mitch spat out, nervous and stressed. Avi gently put his hand on tenor's shoulder and started massaging, trying to calm him down – Right now I don't even know what to do, Scott can't leave the house alone! The guy is dangerous!  
\- You can't keep him locked, he has life, we have a show soon – Kirstin looked worried, fondling with her necklace.  
\- Then we keep him company if he wants to go out – Mitch stated.  
\- Mhm, do you think you can fight a guy who can throw Scott across the room? - Kevin raised his brow – Mitch, Scott is 6'3 and works out five times per week. You are tiny. Kirstin is tiny and, sorry baby – he looked apologetically at her – but you are a child in comparison to him. You two are no use. I'm pretty strong and maybe with Avi together we could protect Scott.  
\- He used to fight for amateur MMA. Jason I mean – Scott shifted, cuddling closer to Alex. He looked exhausted – I still don't know why my stupid ass took him as a bottom.  
\- It's not your fault, baby – Alex kissed his forehead, petting Scott's hair.  
\- Then what should we do? - Mitch was tapping his leg nervously – Ideas?  
\- What the police said? - Kirstin got up and went to sit next to Mitch, wrapping her arms around him.  
\- That, uh... Scott shouldn't leave the house when it's dark and make sure he doesn't walk around alone.  
\- Then that's what we're gonna do – she smiled – It will be a great opportunity to make some new arrangements, right? I feel like we haven't met in ages – she gave Mitch the sweetest kiss on the cheek ever – So?  
\- Yeah – Scott finally smiled – You're right, Kier.  
\- What do you say for a party tomorrow? Just for us? You can come to my place, Jeremy will be there, Scott can take Alex, Avi and Rachel, Kevin, Mitch... Baby, didn't you meet someone lately? Beau, yeah? Let him come too! - Kirstin was beyond excited – We can have tons of food, music, drinks... What do you say?  
\- I'm in! - Kevin grinned – I can bring my mixer and play the DJ!  
\- Sure – she clapped her hands – The rest of you? - they were all nodding and smiling – Then it's settled. Tomorrow at 8 pm! Scott and Alex should take an Uber, preferably someone you know. For safety.  
\- I'll take care of it – Alex promised, brushing through Scott's hair.  
\- I can buy us some pizza, I'm going out tomorrow anyway – Mitch volunteered.  
\- With Beau? - Kirstie smiled with joy.  
\- Nope – tenor blushed – Someone else.  
\- Wow, two at once? Mitchell! - Kevin giggled and everyone started laughing, making brunet really uncomfortable. He raised his gaze at Avi who was just looking at him, his face calm and unreadable.  
\- Stop it, guys... I'm not dating anyone... It's just a friend – h tried to explain but Kevin was already half way some imagined story about Mitch going on a double date and some shit. Even Scott was laughing and that, somehow, made his heart clench painfully. 

 

\- You ignore all of the advice I give you – Avi sighed, leaning on the handrail – Literally. I don't even know. We were working on how to make Scott fall for you and now... Now you have two guys, with one you fuck, the other one apparently you try to date.  
\- I'm trying to have a life, Avi – Mitch was sad. Elvis in his arms must've felt that because he was licking tenor's skin with his hot, scratchy tongue and snuggling his small head into the crook of Mitch's neck – I want to be over Scott at this point. Don't you see how serious they are with Alex?  
\- I want all the best for you, really – the bass faced him – And I'm not sure what is this 'best' anymore. You and Scott seem weird. Like... so far away.  
\- We kinda are.  
\- What happened? You had whole day for each other.  
\- Yeah, it was cool. I don't remember how we came back home, but you know. I was... ugh... Ready to finish if you know what I mean... And in the morning my problem was gone so I assume... Scott did the job. Or I did. I don't fucking know – Mitch shook his head, focused on Elvis – I want some freshness. Beau feels like a breeze, fresh and nice, and I... I don't know, maybe I can fall in love again. And be happy. Maybe.  
\- And Dean?  
\- Dean is... Dean is for fucking. And he knows that. He hates commitment.  
\- You don't feel anything for him?  
\- No. I just like when he fucks me, that's it.  
\- So... Okay. So now what.  
\- Now... I'm gonna try with Beau.  
\- Don't play with people, Mitchell.  
\- I don't understand...  
\- I see what you're doing. Don't use other people to get your mind off Scott.  
\- I'm not!  
\- Okay! - Avi raised his hands – Okay. I'm just saying don't.  
\- I know.  
\- Good. So you're meeting with Dean tomorrow?  
\- Yeah.  
\- Great – Avi was quiet for a bit – You know you can always talk to me? - Mitch nodded, looking him in the eyes – Anytime. And remember I support you. I won't judge.  
\- Okay. Thanks, Avi – Mitch put Elvis on the floor so he could join Callie and approached the bass, reaching his arms towards him. Avriel closed him in a warm hug and they'd stayed like that for a long moment, before they were interrupted by Kevin coming out of the house.  
\- Oh shit, sorry... I can...  
\- No, no – Mitch cracked a smile – It's okay. You're going home?  
\- Yeah, yeah. Bro, coming with me? - beatboxer eyed his best friend and Avi nodded.  
\- Yeah, sure. See ya tomorrow, Mitchell.  
\- Goodbye, guys – tenor waved at them. Kirstin appeared next to him and patted his arm.  
\- How are you? - she leaned her chin on Mitch's shoulder and embraced him from behind.  
\- I'm not sure. There's a lot going on.  
\- Mhm, I know – she sighed, snuggling closer. Her warmth was reassuring for Mitch – You holding up?  
\- I guess, yeah.  
\- And... Scott?  
\- Scott is... Scott. We're okay.  
\- You seem... I don't know, weird.  
\- I'm aware. I feel like with Alex, and me trying to fight my feelings... our friendship is cracking. He told me I didn't feel like home anymore.  
\- Oh – she made a sad face – I'm so sorry, love.  
\- Well... I guess it just had to happen. We're like a wave lately, coming closer and distancing from each other, and on and on and on. Repeating. No breaks.  
\- And now?  
\- Now we're far away. We were close during our day together... Or actually... We went to see a movie and I was texting with Dean all the time... But Scott told me first about the letters... - he shrugged – I don't know what to think. He doesn't seem to care about me distancing myself so...  
\- He feels lonely. You don't see it, but it's true. He misses his best friend – she moved to stand in front on Mitch so she could look him in the eyes – And I know his best friend misses him even more.  
\- I miss what we've had. We've changed so much that... - he cut himself mid-sentence and sighed heavily – The worst thing is that I don't know if it can be fixed. I mean, how? We've lost a piece somewhere and now it's impossible to find.  
\- Start over?  
\- How? I don't think we can just start over...  
\- You have so much weight on your shoulders and that's what makes it hard for you two to act normally. You are too scared. Just... try. You're best friends, I'm sure you know how to make each other happy. Talk to him, please, he's so stressed... Please, Mitchy.  
\- Okay – he nodded – Okay, Kier. Thanks – he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead – See you tomorrow at the party.  
\- Yeah. Bring Beau or you are not allowed to come – she giggled, nudging him with her elbow – Bye, queen!  
\- Bye – Mitch waited for her to drive away and sat on the stairs, holding Elvis again. The puppy looked at him with wide eyes and yawned, making Mitch giggle. He was so sweet. It was getting really cold, so tenor wrapped his sweatshirt around Elvis to keep him warm. His arms covered with goosebumps but it wasn't that important, he would be fine.  
\- Hey – suddenly a quiet voice behind him and a cup of tea in his hands – Can I?  
\- Yeah – he made some place for Scott to sit. The blond took a blanket he'd brought and wrapped it around tenor.  
\- You're gonna be sick if you don't dress warm.  
\- Thank you – Mitch smiled. For a moment it all felt great again – You okay?  
\- No, actually... I'm scared as fuck. It's like a nightmare and I can't sleep. It was getting better and now... Now I can't sleep at all without pills. My mind is racing and... I don't know.  
\- Hey – Mitch moved closer, leaning his head on Scott's shoulder – I'm here – he sipped his tea and smiled at how warm and sweet it was – The tea is delicious. Thank you.  
\- I though you got cold, standing for so long outside...  
\- You know me so well – he wrapped his hands around Scott's arm – I miss you – he let those words slip and waited nervously for the reaction. - There was a long moment of silence.  
\- I miss you too – the blond finally answered, his voice a whisper – I miss my best friend. I need him.  
\- I need mine too – Mitch felt some tears coming and faced Scott, looking him in the eyes – I'm lost without him. I don't know what I do, I'm so fucking lost and... I need him to hold my hand and help me come back to the right path... - one, lonely tear slipped down Mitch's cheek. Scott leaned and brushed it away with his thumb, caressing his lower lip.  
\- I can always help him. But he doesn't want my hand anymore.  
\- He does – shit, Mitch lost it. Like... lost it. He was sobbing quietly, feeling everything going out of him along with the tears – He does, he just doesn't know how anymore... But he tries and he got lost and... Now he wants to come back home.  
\- He is home – Scott's voice was warm on Mitch's neck – As long as he lets me hold him.  
\- He does – tenor let Scott pull him for a warm, tight hug – And he never wants to let go.  
\- He doesn't have to... You don't have to, Mitchy. I'm always here for you.  
\- I know you need me. I'm sorry I left you.  
\- It's okay... It's okay. You're home. You're okay – Scott was rocking them together, gently, still holding Mitch – We're okay.  
\- I love you – Mitch sobbed, trying to stop himself and failing.  
\- I love you too – Scott kissed his hair. They both knew the meaning behind those words and it was everything and nothing at the same time. Because it is not love when you beg for it, but it is love when you accept it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, love you so so much <3

\- You're shining, girl, what happened? - Kirstin let Mitch in with a warm smile.  
\- Scott happened – he blushed with a dreamy look on his face.  
\- Tell me everything – she took the boxes with pizza from him as they went to the living room – Jeremy is in the shop by the way, he'll be here in a minute.   
\- When you left, he brought me tea and a blanket and we talked... And we were hugging... He kissed my hair and... We were just together, you know? I'm not sure but I guess we went to bed around 3 am. For real.   
\- What were you doing that long? - she raised her brow, moving the furniture with Mitch.  
\- Just sitting. Playing with Elvis. Enjoying our company.  
\- I'm so happy for you – she purred happily – So you two are okay again?  
\- I think so, yeah. He carried me to bed cause I was so tired.  
\- Oh my gosh, so sweet!   
\- I know – he giggled, taking bowls for the snacks – Beau will be here on time.  
\- He's coming? Great!  
\- I hope you won't scare him, he's shy.  
\- It will be fine – they both prepared everything and soon the others started arriving, Kevin with Avi first and then Scott with Alex. As soon as Mitch saw his best friend, his heart fluttered and he rushed towards him. Scott smiled widely and opened his arms, closing them around tenor in a tight hug. Mitch snuggled to him, his face in the crook of baritone's neck, breathing in his scent.   
\- I haven't seen you since the morning, hunty – he whined, making Scott giggle – I was dying!  
\- I was too – the blond ruffled Mitch's hair – Did you hit yourself? - he held Mitch's arm, noticing a small bruise there.  
\- We were moving the table with Kier and I banged my arm... It's okay, though – they shared a long, smiley look.  
\- Okay – the blond's voice was sticky and sweet – I'm gonna help Alex with the food.  
\- Yeah – Mitch escorted him with his sight. When he turned around he was suddenly facing Avi.  
\- Wow. That was some heavy Scomiche moment here – the bass smiled – What happened?  
\- Yesterday happened – Mitch told him everything. Avi was constantly grinning, pleased with what he heard.  
\- Seeing you guys like that is amazing.   
\- I know – Mitch giggled.  
\- You still love him.  
\- I... Yeah – he sighed, looking down – I do. It's different now though.  
\- We shall see. Don't worry about that now – the bass patted his back – Beau's coming?  
\- Yeah, he should be here soon.   
\- Good.   
\- Rachel?  
\- She's working. Okay, I'm gonna help Kirstin with drinks because apparently four bottles of coke is a little bit too much for her to carry – Avi laughed quietly, rushing towards Kier and taking half of the bottles. She patted his arm, giggling and chatting as they went to the living room.   
A sound of a doorbell announced that Beau was finally here. Mitch came to open the door. Beau was dressed in a skinny, white jeans and a purple shirt.  
\- Wow! - Mitch eyed him – You look amazing!  
\- I was just gonna say the same thing about you – he leaned a bit and pecked Mitch's cheek.  
\- Come in – he closed the door behind him and led him to the rest of the guests – Everyone! - Mitch raised his voice, silencing them – This is my friend, Beau. Beau these are Kevin, Avi, Kirstin, her boyfriend Jeremy, my best friend Scott, his boyfriend Alex... And you don't remember anyone, right? - he giggled along with the rest of his friends and Beau blushed – It's okay, you'll get it.  
\- Nice to meet you, Beau – Kirstin approached and hugged him tightly, her head barely reaching his arm – Gosh, you're so tall.  
\- Hi, thanks for invitation – Beau smiled, patting her back – I'm gonna remember you, you're the only girl here.  
\- Yeah, sweet life – she chuckled – What do you drink? Coke, beer, some drink?  
\- Beer for now, thanks – he answered, coming closer to Mitch who caressed his arm.  
\- Don't be shy, they'll love you.  
\- Sorry, it's just... My anxiety speaking.  
\- I'm anxious too – Mitch smiled reassuringly – If you took me to a party when I don't know anyone I'd act even worse, believe me.  
\- Somehow it makes me feel better as you are famous and see strangers basically daily...   
\- See? - tenor was still smiling and his eyes glistened as he noticed Scott approaching.  
\- Hi, I'm Scott, Mitch's best friend – the blond reached his hand simultaneously assessing him with his eyes. Beau shook their hands.  
\- Nice to meet you. You are the other half of Superfruit... Wow. I started watching your videos lately, you're both hilarious.   
\- Thanks – Scott's voice was normal but Mitch knew him too well not to notice some coldness. Baritone didn't trust Beau and it was obvious, especially when he wrapped his hand around Mitch's waist, pulling him close as he spoke – We've been best friends f o r e v e r, it's actually easy to do these videos as we basically have the same sense of humor.   
\- Yeah, exactly – Mitch looked the blond in the eyes and they shared a sweet smile – You okay, hunty?  
\- Mhm – he nodded, brushing Mitch's hair – Do you want a drink?   
\- Yeah, sure – tenor looked as Scott went to the kitchen with a grin. Beau raised his brow and said quietly:  
\- If I didn't know I'd say you two are together.  
\- Everyone says that – Mitch laughed – That's the way we are. Always. It's that kind of friendship.  
\- How long have you been friends?  
\- Since we're eight... A long time... Thanks, hunty – he took a glass that Scott just handed him – Where's Alex?  
\- Helping Kier with pizza. There's gonna be a feast soon.  
\- Awesome, I'm starving.  
\- Same, sis – Scott giggled and Mitch joined him. Finally Kirstin called for anyone to sit and her and Alex brought couple huge boxes with amazingly smelling pizza.  
\- Bon appetit, guys – she grinned, sitting next to Jeremy. He looked at her with love and gently kissed her earlobe and that was the cutest thing Mitch has ever seen. Beau sat at his right side, still a bit shy, and Scott at his left, loud and laughing at Kevin's stupid joke. Mitch was happy. Finally his life was getting normal again, he had his best friend, a possible boyfriend, the band was together... It was amazing. And Mitch wanted it to last forever. 

 

\- Do you feel better after those drinks? - Mitch giggled, fluttering his eyelashes. All of the lights were off and just Kevin's stroboscope ball was giving beautiful, multicolor reflexes. The music was playing loudly and everyone was dancing with glasses in their hands.  
\- Very – Beau answered with a smile, turning Mitch around and pulling him to his chest again – This party is awesome! I can't believe you guys can have so much fun!  
\- We are awesome – brunet wrapped his arms around Beau's neck and swung his hips. The brown-haired boy's hands gripped his waist and they were suddenly really, really close – Your eyes are beautiful.  
\- You are drunk, Mitchy – Beau chuckled, fixing Mitch's hair.  
\- That, sir, is a lie.  
\- Mhm – Mitch felt as his hands are pulling him even closer and their foreheads link – How much did you drink?  
\- Not many.  
\- Tell me the exact number.  
\- I don't know, I'm not counting.  
\- Fine.   
\- I'm serious, damn, why are you even interested in how ma... - Mitch had no time to finish his sentence as Beau shut him up with a sweet kiss. Tenor was so surprised that he moved away, looking at him with his brow raised.  
\- Shit. Sorry, I... Oh fuck, I made a fool of myself... - Beau rubbed his face with his hand, but Mitch quickly gripped it.  
\- No! No way, I was just surprised. Hey, really – he lifted his chin – It's okay.   
\- Is it?  
\- Mhm – Mitch smiled, linking their lips again and this time focusing on the kiss, making it sweet and long. Beau dominated it soon, sucking at his lower lip. Mitch's knees felt like jelly as he was melting in his new friend's arms. When they finished, they both blushed and tenor cupped Beau's face with a smile – We're so fucking cute.  
\- Yeah – he giggled – Do you want something? I'm going for another beer.  
\- No, thanks – Mitch sighed happily. Suddenly he felt a strong grip on his hips as he was turned around. Scott was smiling widely, embracing his best friend.  
\- Hi.  
\- Hi, you fool – Mitch laughed – You scared me.  
\- Sorry, my bad. I was wondering if you wanna dance? Alex said he was tired, I mean we've been dancing for an hour straight but you know...  
\- Of course I wanna dance, hunty – Mitch held Scott's hand, letting him lead. It didn't take long till they were in a tight embrace, Mitch's lips brushing the blond's neck.  
\- I saw that kiss – Scott murmured into his ear – You and Beau.  
\- Yeah, that just kinda happened. Jealous? - he joked.  
\- Maybe – baritone's voice was serious. His hands went lower, almost touching Mitch's ass – I forgot how it feels seeing you with another man.  
\- Now I'm dancing with you.  
\- And I love it – they hugged even tighter.  
\- Alex won't be jealous?  
\- Nope. He knows we're just friends.  
\- Good – it was the best feeling in the world, being in Scott's arms. Safe and sound – I missed us.  
\- I know, I'm glad we're okay. No more distancing yourself okay, Mitchy?  
\- I promise – tenor smiled, looking into his eyes. They danced couple songs together until Scott finally stated that he was dying and needed a break. Mitch drank one more drink and came to peck Beau's lips saying that he's going on a porch to get some fresh air.  
The sky was dark and clear, so he could see the moon and stars shining beautifully. A light breeze caressed his face as he went down the stairs and sat at the lowest one, enjoying the silence. He felt really happy, his life seemed to be as it had been before all of that shit happened. He wasn't over Scott, but that was fine. He's probably gonna love him forever, though he could use this love to make them as best as it was possible. Would he want to go back and change some stuff? Never. If the whole friends with benefits thing didn't happen, he wouldn't be best friends with Avi, he wouldn't meet Beau, he wouldn't have a dog... Life was great. And Mitch was great too.  
As he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear steps approaching and only a hand covering his mouth let him know that someone is there with him. A tall, strong guy with his face hidden pulled tenor's shirt, lifting him up and holding tightly. Mitch was wiggling, trying to escape but it was no use, he was tiny in comparison to the stranger. The man pressed him to the left wall of the house and growled quietly:  
\- Why did you go to the police?  
\- Cause... - Mitch was gonna scream as loud as he could, but the guy squeezed at his neck, taking his breath away – Cause we... wanted to... punish Jason... for hurting... Scott... - his legs were swinging in the air, his breath weak.   
\- Didn't you get the letters?  
\- Scott did... But this is a crime... We did as we should...  
\- Bullshit! - he crashed the wall with Mitch's body, cutting his breath even more – It was obvious. Scott tell everything to the police... And Mitch... that's you... is a dead guy – another time when Mitch's body hit the wall. His head started spinning as he felt a hot liquid running down on the back of his neck – The whole city looks for Jason. He is not really happy with that.  
\- I hope he rots in prison!  
\- Shut the fuck up! - the guy his Mitch's face. Tenor coughed with blood, his sight blurry.  
\- Killing me just adds to his sentence, believe me – he spat out, earning couple strong kicks in the stomach. His body felt weird, like he wasn't a part of it.  
\- Nobody will find your ugly ass – man hissed, squeezing harder at tenor's neck and kicking his stomach even more. It seemed to be a pleasure for him and the more Mitch was bleeding, the more the guy was smiling – What about your smart mouth, huh? Not so willing to speak anymore? - he pulled at Mitch's hair so hard, tenor whined in pain. He was pretty sure it was the moment he dies. Not so bad, at least he had a great last day.   
\- Mitch? - soft voice interrupted the scene. The door of the house opened and Kirstin called once again – Mitchy, you there?  
\- Shit – the guy cursed under his breath and violently threw barely conscious Mitch at the grass – Alex's next – he spat out and quickly rushed to the car parked at the other side of the road. Couple seconds later he was gone and Mitch moaned quietly, trying to roll over to the side. His whole body was pulsing with pain and he couldn't even hear Kirstie's voice well anymore.   
\- Outside.... I know... Was... Sure... - single words were hitting his ears. He needed to let Kier know where he was. He tried to shout but no sound came from his throat. Moving his legs was out of option too.   
Someone went down the stairs, loud, familiar steps. Scotty. Scotty will find him. Scotty will take care of him.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.   
The sound was making Mitch crazy, it was the most annoying thing ever. He wanted to ask someone to turn it off, but he couldn't really move. He felt like he was in some kind of sticky cocoon and he couldn't really get out. Actually, it wasn't that bad. It was warm and painless. And someone was holding his hand.  
\- I wanna kill him...  
\- Threating makes no good, Scott. Focus on Mitch now, he needs to wake up to something nice not to the memories of a guy who nearly killed him.  
\- You're right Kier... But... It's been two days and he still...  
\- His body needs time to rest and fix itself... Stop worrying so much. He's gonna wake up soon – Mitch was annoyed. He w a s awake. He wanted to scream and shout and wave his hands... Although he couldn't. Something was holding him tightly and didn't want to let go.  
Sleep.  
Sleep is always a nice idea.

 

No voices this time, just blinding light that hurt his head. He blinked couple times, trying to move. His fingers listened and squeezed a little. He turned his head to the sight waiting for his eyes to start working properly. The first thing he saw was Scott, sleeping on the chair. He wanted to speak to let him know he's awake, but his throat hurt just at the attempt and Mitch stopped immediately, scared as fuck. Oh no. He was a singer. S i n g e r. Singing was his job. Oh shit.   
_Calm down, Mitchell. It doesn't matter now. Wake Scott up._  
He reached his hand, touching the blond's cheek. Scott opened his eyes, confused, but when he saw Mitch a smile appeared on his face.  
\- Baby! - he squeezed at Mitch's hand, his eyes full of tears – Oh damn, you woke up! You're alive, you... - he took tenor's face gently into his hands – How are you feeling? - Mitch just shrugged, reaching his arms to get a hug. Scott leaned to him and embraced him, sniffing quietly, happy that his best friend is alive. Mitch knocked out with painkillers smiled, smelling baritone's hair and closing his eyes. Scott was gently rubbing his back, kissing Mitch's forehead from time to time – Does anything hurt you? - he looked at him carefully. Tenor opened his mouth to answer but no sound came so he just bit his lip. Scott frowned – Is something wrong with your voice? Mitch, talk to me – oh he wanted to. He just... couldn't. They were staring at each other, Mitch stressed out, Scott worried, for a really long time and tenor was sure that his friend will get mad. But Scott just smiled, taking brunet's hand – It's okay, baby. You don't have to speak. Just nod or shake your head if I'm asking, okay? - Mitch nodded – Are you in pain? - shake – Hungry? - another shake – Do you want me to get a doctor? - a nod – Okay then. Be right back.

 

\- It can be his brain's reaction for what's happened. You know, at stress. His throat is completely fine, I mean the skin is bruised like someone choked him, but no damage – the doctor smiled at Mitch – You can close your mouth, love – she was a charming lady, about fifty years old – I think that when he wants to speak, he will, Mr. Hoying. Don't worry – another smile. She noted something in her notebook – Mitch, I'm gonna give you another portion of painkillers and then you're gonna get your food. Sounds good? - tenor nodded – Great. I'll leave you two then – she left, humming quietly and Scott sat at Mitch's bed again.  
\- Would you like to see others? I mean Kirstie, Kevin... - Mitch was shaking his head violently, looking like he was about to start crying – Avi? - Mitch nodded eagerly, light in his eyes – Just Avi? Okay. Okay, I'll call for him after you eat. Do you want to, uh... Tell me what happened? You can write on your phone – that was a no for Mitch – Will you tell Avi? - tenor shrugged and Scott felt his heart clenching. Apparently brunet trusted Avi more than his best friend. But Scott couldn't be mad or sad now. Mitch had something horrible happening to him and there was no place for the blond's shit now. He had two ribs broken and basically his whole body was in bruises, kicked and hurt. He had also some stitches at the back of his head – Do you want me to go...? - Scott couldn't hide sadness in his voice. Mitch made a scared face and grabbed the blond's hand, leaning to him. He was shaking his head. He waved his hand, frustrated and leaned even closer, pulling Scott as well. His eyes locked with Scott and there were no words needed. They both knew – Okay. I'm not leaving you. I love you too. I'm gonna stay. Don't you worry – the blond slowly put his hand on Mitch's bruised cheek. Tenor sighed, closing his eyes and opening them again after some time. It was magical, their breaths mixing, the touch so warm and safe and Mitch's eyes... They were beautiful. No one had eyes like Mitch. They were always full of emotions and stories, you just had to know him really well to be able to see them. Scott didn't even have to look to know... but he still did. Mitch was perfect. His hair was a mess, covered in dirt and blood, his face had some cuts and bruises but... He was beautiful.   
It suddenly hit him how beautiful his best friend was. It was obvious but somehow... different. New. Intriguing.  
\- You're amazing – Scott whispered, making Mitch blush – Beautiful. Perfect – he linked their foreheads – I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I wish I could – tenor touched Scott's cheek with his fingers and gently shook his head – I could fucking lose you forever. What would I do without you? You're my everything – tenor smiled at these words, brushing Scott's lips with his thumb. His eyes were so full of love that it hurt – Don't ever leave me, okay? - a nod – You promise? - another nod – Good – Scott gently kissed Mitch's cheek and moved away with a smile – Do you want me to call Avi? Okay then. I'll text him and then we will see what shit you're gonna have to eat.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- It's okay, baby... Shhh, it's fine – Avi was gently rocking Mitch in his arms, trying to calm him down. As soon as the bass appeared at the door, tenor broke out crying and he hadn't stopped since – Everything's going to be alright... You can cry as much as you want to, I'm here... It's okay. You're safe with me – Scott was standing awkwardly in the corner of the room, watching those two and biting his lip. Somehow he felt jealous that Avi is such an important part of Mitch's life and gets to have a connection that is so deep with him – Scott, I think you should go for now – Avi whispered, petting Mitch's head hidden in the crook of his neck – Have some sleep, I'll stay with him for couple hours. Okay?  
\- Yeah. Sure. I'll come later – Scott left with mixed feelings and Avi looked Mitch in the eyes, brushing the tears away.  
\- I guess you're not talking to me, hm? - tenor shook his head – I brought you something then – he reached into his bag and took a small writing pad and a marker – Is it okay? - Mitch nodded and took the pad.   
_I'm sorry I'm such a problem :(_ he wrote with sad face and wiped it before writing again: _I really want to speak but I just can't_  
\- It's okay, Mitchell. No rush. Nobody tells you to. How are your ribs? Actually, how you feel in general?  
 _Not bad, they give me shitload of painkillers. My ribs ache a little, but no biggie. Is Scott sad?_  
\- Why would he be?  
 _Cause I had a breakdown in your arms and stuff_  
\- Do you think Scott is stupid? He understands... Besides, didn't you two have a moment before?  
 _Yeah, he was looking me in the eyes and I was sure he was going to kiss me. Like pretty fucking sure_  
\- He didn't though?  
 _Sadly nope. Not that I expected, he has Alex but... Well, the moment was really sweet_  
\- That's why I'm sure he loves you, he is just clueless about it.  
 _You talking shit now. Stop. Please_  
\- I'm sorry. Are you tired?  
 _A bit. Stay with me please?_  
\- Will you tell me what happened?  
 _Not today. Please. Don't ask me about it_  
\- I want you to tell me. Not it details. Just say who hurt you.  
Mitch had been looking at Avi for a long time before he wrote _A guy. He was choking me and kicking me. He said he came to kill me for going to the police. He said Alex is next. I'm alive because Kier went outside and called for me_  
\- You're shitting me – Avi's jaw dropped. Mitch shook his head – Oh fuck. We should report that.  
 _No! No police. He will hurt Alex. It's okay, Avi_  
\- It is not fucking okay! - this was the first time Mitch heard the bass screaming – This fucker almost killed you! We could lose you, Mitchell, l o s e you! You could die! I don't wanna hear about not going to the police, we're going, and I don't care if you talk or write, you're gonna report that. Do you understand?  
 _Avi, stop. I don't want to. It won't change anything. I just want to come home, to Scott. I want to have a movie marathon with you and our puppies. Please. Please stop_  
\- But... - he saw Mitch's sad, tired eyes – Okay. Okay, I'm sorry. Forgive me – he sat back at tenor's bed, taking his hand.  
 _It's fine. I wanna sleep now_  
\- Sure – the bass got up but Mitch's pulled his sleeve, shaking his head. He scribbled something on the pad and showed it to Avi.  
 _Don't leave_  
\- Oh... Okay.   
_Hold my hand. Please_  
\- Isn't it Scott's or Beau's job?  
 _Please_  
\- I... Sure – Avi positioned himself on the chair and grabbed Mitch's hand, squeezing it.  
 _Sing me something_  
\- Close your eyes, lay your head down. Now it's time to sleep – the bass started “Light in the Hallway” and it didn't even take the whole song for Mitch to doze off. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

It's been three days since Mitch came home and six days since the 'incident'. Scott was spending the majority of his time with his best friend, watching movies, writing ideas for Superfruit videos, playing games and just enjoying his company. Mitch felt good, his medicaments were working properly and the ribs didn't hurt that much. Avi visited daily, coming with Callie so the pups could play and they could hang out. Everything was slowly coming back to normal.  
Except for Mitch. Cause Mitch still couldn't talk. Nobody was able to make him, neither Scott, neither Avi, nor tenor's parents... Nobody. Scott and Avi kind of got used to it and learned how to recognize what Mitch wants to say just seeing his smile or the raise of his brow. Others, though, had troubles being around brunet. Kirstin came twice but was really awkward and didn't really know how to act or talk to Mitch. She was a good friend, Mitch's best friend but... It was too much for her. Same was with Kevin, Beau or anyone. They didn't feel good being around tenor and he understood them. Everyone would be awkward talking to someone who can't answer and was badly hurt just days ago. Besides, Avriel was still the only one knowing what exactly happened. The others knew that Mitch was attacked but that was it. So even talking about that wasn't an option.   
But Avi and Scott stayed. And they were perfect in their own way.   
Scott did everything to make Mitch smile or laugh, he was the one to prepare tenor's favourite snack, buy him Starbucks or choose a funny movie. He was the one to play Jenga ten times in a row cause Mitch enjoyed it and was dying laughing everytime. He would answer brunet's phone and open the door when someone rang the doorbell.   
Avi was for hard times. When Mitch was waking up from a nightmare, the bass was there to sing him a song and caress his hair until he fell asleep again. He was the one for whom Mitch wrote tons of words on his pad when he needed to talk about his feelings. He was the one to go for a walk with. And he was the only one who could see Mitch crying.   
\- What do you want to eat today, sweetheart? - Scott absently asked, while scrolling through Instagram. Alex was at work and he was chilling in the living room with Mitch. Tenor was thinking a little, before scribbling _CHIPOTLE PLS_ and hitting Scott's arm so the blond would look – Oh shit, yes! I'm so hungry – Scott quickly ordered for them through his cell and put it away, eying Mitch carefully – Avi stayed the night?  
 _Yeah, why?_  
\- Just asking – he pouted. Mitch raised his brow – I'm not jealous or anything, fuck you, Grassi – they both giggled, tenor inaudibly – You just look like a freaking couple lately.  
 _U r so stupid, Hoying o.O_  
\- I miss you voice – the blond held Mitch's hand – I really do. I wish I could do something... Beau texted you?  
 _He got scared I guess..._  
\- Then he wasn't worth it – Scott smiled reassuringly, trying to comfort Mitch.  
 _You know, we were... He was something else. I though that maybe... And he runs away at the first sight of trouble_  
\- Like I said, not worth it.  
 _Maybe. However, I still wanted to try. He ignores my texts_  
\- Shitty – the blond frowned – Luckily, I have a surprise for you today. It should be here in no time.  
 _What the fuck, Hoying_  
\- Nothing scary. Or weird. You'll love it.  
 _I trust you_  
\- I know – Scott grinned, ruffling his hair. They ate their Chipotle watching a show about models and just when Mitch was going to rest a bit in his bedroom, the doorbell rang and Scott giggled – Open, baby – tenor violently shook his head, but Scott was just laughing – Trust me, do it. - Mitch approached the door and opened it nervously. His jaw dropped and he immediately smiled widely, taking a tiny blond boy standing at the door and giggling in his arms.   
\- Mitchy! - Tyler Oakley wrapped his hands around tenor – Long time no see, baby! I heard that you're not a fan of speaking lately... That's cool – he pulled brunet inside like it was his own house – I came for couple days, as long as you want me here – he took his small suitcase and left it in the hall – Scotty, big boy, come here!  
\- Thanks for coming, Ty – Scott hugged him tightly – Mitch is happy, I can tell.  
\- Yeah – the smaller blond giggled – I missed you guys, we're best friends and it feels like we barely hang out... So much work – he frowned. Mitch was observing him with a smile – Wanna go out, princess? - tenor took his pad and wrote quickly.  
 _Sure :) Shopping?_  
\- Perfect. Scott?  
\- I have therapy, sorry – baritone sighed and pulled Mitch to his chest, kissing his forehead – Have fun baby... What? - Mitch was tapping his fingers on Scott's shirt and then at himself and his room – You gotta change your outfit? Sure, we'll wait. Go – he pushed him gently towards his bedroom – Please, Tyler, watch out for him... He won't say a word so you have to order, buy tickets or whatever you're gonna do together.  
\- Sure thing – when Mitch came out of his room, both Scott and Tyler gasped. Tenor was wearing skinny jeans, a shirt with Harley Davidson tucked inside of the pants and black heavy boots. His bangs were combed and styled perfectly, a little bit of make-up on his face to cover up the bruises. He was gorgeous. He tilted his head slowly, smiling at them and pointing at the door.  
\- Yes, we're going. Got your pad? - Tyler eyed him and noticed the tablet in Mitch's hand – Okay then, bye, Scotty! 

 

They came back late at evening, carrying couple shopping bags and Starbucks cups. Both were smiling widely, giggling at something Tyler was saying. Scott was watching a movie with Alex in his arms, eating popcorn.   
\- Hi, boys – Ty smiled, putting the bags on the floor with a sigh – Gosh, these were heavy. You okay, Mitchy? - tenor nodded – Good. I need to use the bathroom like asap, be right back.  
\- You had fun? - Scott approached visibly tired Mitch and hugged him gently. He nodded, snuggling into the warmth – That's good, that's awesome. And you feel good I suppose? Something hurts? - a shake of Mitch's head let Scott know that everything was, indeed, fine – Nice then. Elvis was missing you, he was whimpering the whole time – their gazes went both towards the puppy sleeping on the couch and Mitch smiled softly. He looked up at Scott and touched his jaw with his fingers, making the blond focus totally on him – I'm listening, sweetheart – Mitch blinked twice, then pointed slowly at the bathroom door and raised his brows – Why did I invite him? - a nod – Because you haven't seen each other for a long time – Mitch rolled his eyes – Fine. You're right. Cause I won't be here for the weekend – brunet immediately moved away, shock on his face – Remember that trip to Maui Alex got me... Well... We are going this weekend. I mean we have a plane tomorrow and... Yeah – Scott looked awkward and ashamed that he was keeping it from Mitch. Tenor looked hurt – I'm sorry, it was spontaneous, I didn't know... Sorry, baby – Mitch quickly grabbed his pad and started scribbling something angrily.  
 _You PROMISED me you won't leave me now. Avi is taking Rachel to New York for the weekend, you knew that. You are leaving me alone when I can't even fucking answer my phone!_  
\- That's not true. You won't be alone, that's why Tyler is here.   
_I don't care. You promised and you fucked up_  
\- Stop acting like a child! - Scott frowned, irritated – You suddenly stopped speaking, who knows why, you still didn't tell me who hurt you and now you're being a drama queen! - Tyler came out of the bathroom and was looking at them now with uncertainty.  
 _You have no rights to talk to me like that. And if I were you I'd think about why I haven't told you yet!_ Mitch was furious so his letters were ugly and almost impossible to read.  
\- Because you found yourself a new friend, that's why! - Scott waved his hands with anger – You think about yourself and only about yourself so I'm not surprised that Avi is suddenly your new friend! He cares about you and you don't have to care about him and his shit, that's really comfortable! Everyone can see it! Do you see Kirstin here? Kevin? Even Beau saw that and left – he was panting heavily, his hands shaking. Mitch was standing there, trembling, tears in his eyes. He furiously threw his pad at Scott hitting his arm and rushed to his room, slamming violently the door. Heavy silence fell and nobody moved for a solid minute or two.  
\- You crossed the line, Scott – Tyler said quietly, biting his lip. Scott just turned around and closed himself in his room without a word. Alex sighed, rubbing his face and stood up from the couch.  
\- I guess we're not watching anymore – he turned the TV off – By they way, Alex Kirk, Scott's boyfriend.  
\- Tyler Oakley – they shared a smile.  
\- I watch your videos.   
\- Oh thanks – Ty giggled – And?  
\- I love them – Alex grinned and patted his arm – I'm gonna go shower and head to bed, I need to talk Scott down a little. That was really too much.   
\- Yeah... Okay then, night night – Tyler wandered around the kitchen a little, ate an apple, showered and brushed his teeth. Finally he decided that Mitch had enough time for calming down and gently knocked to his bedroom. He didn't wait for the invitation (it wouldn't come anyway) so he just slided inside. The lights were off and only Mitch's favourite white light balls were on, throwing some warm reflexes. Tenor was sitting on the bed, knees under his chin, and was petting Elvis' head.  
\- Hi – Tyler sat at the edge of the bed – May I? - tenor nodded so Tyler crawled to sit next to him, their sides pressed – Are you okay? Damn, stupid question. Are you holding up? - Mitch just shrugged, pushing Elvis a little towards the youtuber. Tyler took him gently on his knees and puppy whimpered, licking his hand. Mitch smiled softly and looked at Ty with tired eyes – I brought back your pad, here – he handed him the tablet and tenor took it, putting it back on the table – Okay then. No talk. Fine – he sighed, leaning on the wall and stretching his legs – What Scott has said... I think it was cruel and unnecessary... - Mitch gently tapped his shoulder, making Tyler to look at him. He was slowly shaking his head and put a finger on his mouth – You don't want me to talk? - he nodded – Okay – they were just looking at each other and after a moment, Mitch moved closer and reached his hand, his fingers touching Tyler's cheek. It was normal for him to communicate like that, with touches, gestures, his face and mostly eyes. This, somehow, was different. More intimate. Mitch's fingertips were slowly brushing the youtuber's jaw and then his lower lip, pulling at it softly. Tyler smiled a little, leaning closer to him and wrapping his hand around the back of tenor's neck. Their gazes were locked as Tyler whispered – I missed you too. And I get it, you need someone close to you now. But don't – he gently took away Mitch's hand and squeezed it – Just don't. You just think you want to. But you don't – brunet was nodding his head really fast, his eyes begging – No, Mitchy. This is not how it works. I don't do friends with benefits. Besides, two bottoms wouldn't end up well – he giggled, slowly and delicately pushing Mitch away. Tenor sighed heavily, sadness visible with the hung of his arms. He took his pad and wrote something.  
 _Nobody wants me anymore_  
\- That is not true, Mitchy.  
 _Dean is just for fucking. Beau left. Scott... yeah... You don't want to_  
\- Mitch... - tenor softly hit his arm, showing that he hadn't finished writing.  
 _Kirstin can't stand my presence, just Avi... but I don't love Avi that way. I need someone to love me, Ty. And whom I can love too_  
\- As far as I remember, you already love someone...  
 _Scott is someone I can't have. Fucking feels wrong. Avi hugs me a lot but it's not this... I want someone to love me and nobody wants to love me_  
\- Kissing me won't fill up this emptiness, sweetie – Tyler couldn't stand how sad Mitch was.   
_Maybe not but it is great to forget for some time. When I fuck with Dean it's the same. I don't think for couple hours. When I'm with Avi too, Avi is safety_  
\- I know.  
 _I'm surrounded with people and yet, I'm so fucking lonely_  
\- Will you feel better if I kiss you?  
 _I won't think. Maybe I'll sleep. Maybe it won't hurt that much_  
\- Okay – Tyler licked his lips, nodding softly – Okay then – he took the pad from Mitch and pushed it to the floor. He grabbed tenor's hips and laid him flat on his back on the mattress. He hovered above him and slowly linked their lips. Mitch sighed, embracing him and deepening the kiss immediately. They were the same height and body type so finding a comfortable position took some time, but finally they were lying in each other's arm, safe and sound, sharing sweet soft kisses. Mitch was running his fingers through Tyler's hair and the blond boy was purring quietly, petting tenor's back.   
\- I would love you to sing to me right now – Tyler whispered, looking him in the eyes – I know you can't, but... - Mitch bit his lip – I know you want to. Is there anything I can do to help you? - brunet shook his head and kissed him again, his hands wandering under Tyler's shirt. Youtuber didn't even protest anymore, he let him took off his clothes and freed Mitch from his onesie – You're beautiful – the blond whispered, kissing tenor's neck. When he grabbed the skin with his teeth, Mitch gasped and Tyler almost had a heart attack. That was the first sound he heard from him in a long time. Not to ruin the moment he came back to kissing, going lower and lower on Mitch's chest until he was pecking his abdomen. brunet was whimpering really quietly, arching his back and pulling at Tyler's hair – Everything about you is beautiful – he purred, before nuzzling his nose in Mitch's pubic hair and laid a tender kiss on the tip of his shaft.  
\- Tyler... - a whisper went out from tenor's chaffed lips and youtuber smiled, continuing to kiss along the length. In no time he softly sucked at the slit, splaying his hands on brunet's thighs – Ty... Please... - the whisper was weak and raspy but so beautiful it was making Tyler's heart flutter. He took the whole of Mitch into his mouth and started sucking, slowly but firmly. Soon Mitch was a panting mess under him and he came with Tyler's name on his lips. His chest was raising quickly as he pulled the blond to his chest and hugged him tightly, hiding his face in his hair. The room was hot and quiet, just their breaths mixing and shifting of the covers was heard. Tyler pulled the sheet up, wrapping them with it and laid his head on tenor's torso, closing his eyes. It was sweet, warm and sticky. And it was beautiful.

 

Scott was coming from the bathroom when he heard it. Almost a whisper, shaky and exhausted but definitely the prettiest he'd ever heard.   
\- I'll undress you 'cause you're tired, cover you as you desire, when you fall asleep inside my arms... - Mitch was singing – May not have a fancy things but I'll give you everything... - He was singing a love song – You could ever want, it's in my arms - And Tyler wasn't in the guest room.  
He was embracing Alex in bed with a painful squeeze in his gut and mixed feelings in his head.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is BOMB. Like... UGH. I'm SO excited for this one, it changes everything and omg I cannot even. Btw, excuse my dumb ass that didn't know that the past tense for "to slide" was slid... You had to deal with "slided" the whole time haha. I changed it for the rest of the chapters, so. Enjoy, let me know what y'all think and see ya next Monday!

Something had changed. Scott couldn't exactly say what and when, but he was sure that something had changed.   
They hadn't talked with Mitch the whole Friday and brunet didn't come out of his room to say goodbye to Scott. The blond was thinking about it the whole flight, ignoring Alex's attempts to start a conversation. Mitch was on his mind more often lately. He seemed fragile and weak and Scott loved how he got lost in his arms and how he truly smiled only around baritone. He loved how they could have the whole talk without saying a single word. He loved how Mitch was focused, writing on his pad. He loved Mitch is general, he was his best friend, his soulmate.  
He knew that when he comes back he'd have to apologize and talk to him. Explain. Prove that he didn't mean anything he'd said. Because Mitch was delicate and he deserved nothing but love and happiness. And he was the most selfless person Scott knew so telling him all these awful stuff was cruel and what's more, not true.   
But Mitch was in bed with Tyler. And sung him a song. A love song. It shouldn't hurt Scott, tenor had his own life and could do whatever he wanted and if sleeping with one of his best friends was what he wanted... And still, it stung and tore Scott's heart apart. He shouldn't care at all, but he did. Too fucking much.   
His mood during the trip he was explaining as caused by the whole thing with police and search for Jason. They still couldn't find him what frustrated everyone, especially Mitch. Because Mitch wanted justice and he couldn't stand seeing Scott scared to go out to the shop. Asked about his feelings, he was just waving his hand and absently touching some bruises, always focused on Scott and his well being. Mitch always cared about others more than himself.   
Mitch again.   
Scott was missing him. They'd had the first serious fight since a long time and Scott didn't see him before he went to the airport... So it was obvious. He was missing his little angel. And he felt lonely. He just needed to have Alex close, as close as possible, to fill this emptiness. Yes, that was it.   
But even when they finally (finally!) made sweet and gentle love with candle lights and wine in their hotel room, he was still awfully empty inside. After sex, when Alex was softly massaging Scott's arms with some oil, he (of course) noticed that something was wrong. But what Scott could say. Nothing that Alex might have possibly wanted to hear. So he just told him he loved him and they were making love one more time. And Alex fell asleep in his arms.   
And still nothing was okay. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

They were both there when he came back. Positioned on the couch, watching some movie, Mitch's small body tucked under the blanket with his head on Tyler's shoulder. Tenor was asleep, breathing calmly and Tyler was cuddling him with his arm wrapped around brunet's waist. When Scott and Alex entered the house, youtuber put a finger on his lips silencing them and slowly brushing Mitch's hair. Scott heard a quiet voice in the back of his head “I wish he was in my arms like that” but he frowned and the thought was gone. Alex went straight to bed but Scott wanted to at least shower, so that's what he did and after some time fell on the couch in front of two boys.  
\- How is he? - he whispered, nodding at Mitch. Tyler smiled.  
\- Not bad, holding up. How was your trip?  
\- It was okay, tell me more. Does he take his meds? Does he sleep? Does he... talk?  
\- He takes his meds, he sleeps a lot.  
\- And talking?  
\- Yeah – youtuber sighed – Yeah, he talks.   
\- Oh – Scott cracked a smile. It was really great news.   
\- He thinks you hate him... - suddenly Mitch shifted and slowly blinked, raising his head a little and murmuring sleepily:  
\- Tyler...?  
\- Shhhh, baby, I'm here – Ty kissed his hair – Sleep.  
\- Is Scott here?  
\- Sleep, honey. It's really late – Scott was watching Tyler kissing his best friend's face and his heart was shattering. Mitch closed his eyes and relaxed, falling asleep again.  
\- He thinks I hate him...?  
\- Yeah. He thinks nobody wants him anymore.   
\- That's not true...  
\- I told him that, but you know him...  
\- I need to speak with him – Scott sighed – May I take him to bed?  
\- Sure – Tyler helped Scott take Mitch into his arms and soon the blond was slowly laying his best friend on his bed. He covered him with sheets and kissed his forehead. Mitch was beautiful. And Mitch felt like home.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

When Mitch entered the kitchen he was welcomed with three mugs of coffee and two people sitting at the table. At the sight of Scott his heart clenched painfully, so instead he looked at Tyler and smiled.  
\- Hi, baby – youtuber got up and pulled him closer, kissing his hair.  
\- Morning, Ty – Mitch rubbed his face – You weren't sleeping with me.  
\- You fell asleep on the couch, Scott took you to bed – Mitch finally moved his gaze at baritone.  
\- Mitchy... - Scott fixed his hair awkwardly – May I speak with you? I want to explain... - tenor shook his head – Please... - more shaking. Tyler raised his brow, frowning.  
\- Why aren't you speaking, honey – he was concerned but Mitch just tapped his fingers on the table.  
\- I am speaking, Tyler. Just not with him.  
\- Just talk, you two – Ty sighed with exhaustion – Explain everything to each other. I'm leaving and when I come back I expect you to be all lovey-dovey as usual – Tyler got up, put his empty mug on the table and left, slamming the door behind him.  
\- So... You and Ty are a thing now? – Scott bit his lip, uncertain. Mitch ignored him, taking his coffee and sitting at the table. He was still furious – Please, Mitchy, talk to me... I can't live like that... Look, I'm sorry. For everything I said, because it is not true and I should never have said that.   
\- Or you were right – tenor was sitting with his knees under his chin, sipping his coffee and looking somewhere behind Scott's arm. Baritone sighed with relief hearing his voice – Maybe I am so selfish that nobody wants me.  
\- This is the stupidest shit I've ever heard. You're amazing, Mitchy. The most selfless person I know. Believe me.  
\- Whatever.  
\- Are you and Tyler a thing?  
\- And if we are? - he looked the blond in the eyes and saw uncertainty and a small bit of fear there – Then what?  
\- Nothing... I just asked.  
\- No, we are not. We're best friends and this is how it stays.  
\- You sang him.  
\- So you heard.  
\- He wasn't in the guest room.  
\- Yeah.  
\- So you two slept together.  
\- Yeah... Well, kind of.  
\- Okay.  
\- Yeah.  
\- I... Had sex with Alex.  
\- Oh – Mitch seemed surprised – How did it feel?  
\- Fine I guess... - he hesitated – I don't know.  
\- Something's wrong between you two?  
\- No.   
\- Then what is it?  
\- That's the thing... I have no idea. I should be over the moon and... Maybe because you and me had a fight, you were in my mind this whole trip.  
\- I'm flattered – Mitch cracked a smile.  
\- Are we good now?  
\- I don't know, Scott. I need to think about it.  
\- I can't be like that. With us not talking, especially when I know I hurt you.   
\- Leave it, Scotty... I'm tired. Tired of us fighting, hurling, not talking... - he hid his face in his arms – These last few months were wild... And now I just want to rest. Stop running, chasing something I can't have... Just take a breath and rest – he was looking into Scott's eyes and the blond felt his heart squeezing. Mitch's gaze was exhausted, sad and empty and he looked like all the emotions finally crashed him and he just gave in. Scott was quiet for a moment before he got up and approached his best friend, slowly moving his hands on his shoulders, massaging tensed muscles.  
\- How about a bath, hm? You can lay down a little in hot water and we... You can do whatever you want then. Relax. How about that?  
\- I'm tired, Scott – his voice was quiet – Everything is exhausting... I just want to sleep. Please. Don't make me do anything...   
Okay – the blond nodded softly, caressing his back – Come, sweetheart – he pulled Mitch towards tenor's bedroom. He rolled down the curtains, prepared the bed and slowly undressed his best friend, leaving him in his briefs – Lay down – he waited for brunet to position himself on the bed and covered him with the sheet – If you need me, just call for me. Or text me. Okay? - tenor nodded and Scott petted his arm gently, before leaving the room. He closed the door carefully, worry in his heart. Tenor just got up after a decent amount of sleeping and he was exhausted to the point when he wanted to sleep a g a i n. Mitch was never like that and that, somehow, was the scariest thing ever.

 

\- How long you say? - Avi was whispering, standing in front of Mitch's bedroom with Scott and Tyler.  
\- Three days. I don't know what to do, Avi – Scott's voice cracked – He doesn't get up at all, just to use the bathroom in his bedroom. I'm scared as fuck. I don't know what to do. Please, Avi, please, help him – he was close to crying and Tyler held his hand reassuringly.  
\- Okay. I'll see what I can do – the bass gently knocked and slid into Mitch's bedroom. The room was dark and quiet, the air heavy. Mitch was laying on his left side, facing the wall and covered with his favourite blanket. Avi sat on the edge of the bed, touching softly his back. Mitch didn't react – Hi, Mitchell. I heard you're not feeling well... It's okay. I'm not gonna ask you to speak, to do anything. I just wanna be sure you're safe – the bass crawled closer and spooned Mitch from behind, embracing him with his arms. Tenor smelled like bed and lack of shower, but it was okay. It didn't matter. His bangs were sticky with sweat and tangled so Avi started combing them with his fingers, brushing Mitch's arm in a desperate need to comfort him – I know it's the last thing you want, but I would love you to eat something. Your body needs energy to feel better. And you should take a shower or bath, you love baths, maybe we could use your favourite bathing oil, hm? - still no reaction. Avi was calm, but he had no idea what else he could try to help his friend. Mitch was closed inside his own mind and he apparently had no desire to come out any time soon – Okay then. No pushing – suddenly Mitch rolled over, his warm hands wrapping around Avi, tight and painful. The bass gasped, but embraced him and came back to combing his hair. Mitch's fingers were numb against Avriel's chest, his nails destroyed, as he clenched around his shirt and breathed on his neck, slowly and quietly – Please, Mitchy. You need food. You can come back to bed as soon as you eat, I promise. I'll make you some tea, you will have a bath and then you can lay down again, okay? - tenor barely visibly nodded and Avi sighed with relief. He pulled Mitch up to have him sitting and then took his arm, hooking it on his own neck so brunet had some support. He half-carried him to the kitchen, welcomed by crying Scott and crazy with worry Tyler. Both guys stood up and gasped in surprise, but Avi showed them to be quiet. He sat Mitch at the table, kneeling next to him – Can you sit alone? Yeah? Okay then, give me a second – he started looking for some products to make his friend something to eat, Tyler immediately helping him. Scott sat across the table and started looking at his best friend. His body seemed exhausted, his hair greasy and messy, grey and tired face, head hung low. He reached and took Mitch's hand, brushing it with his fingers and getting exactly zero reaction.  
Soon a sandwich appeared in front of Mitch and Avi casted both Ty and Scott out to clean a little tenor's bedroom and prepare a bath for him. He just sat and handed Mitch a sandwich and then made sure he ate it all what took shitload of time but was worth it. After that he helped him get into the bathtub and left him there, half-closing the bathroom door.   
\- I can't stand him being there alone, sorry – Scott whispered, before entering the bathroom and closing the door completely – Hi, sunshine – he cracked a smile. Mitch was sitting in the water, not moving, looking down. Scott wanted nothing more than to cry loudly and angrily at whatever thing that did this to his best friend. Instead he took a sponge, drenched it and covered in shower gel, before gently washing Mitch's body. He started with his shoulders, coming slowly on forearms and hands, then lower on the chest, stomach and legs. It was far from sexual, not a single thought like that appeared in Scott's mind. It was his best friend and he needed his help. When Scott was done with Mitch's body, he took the shampoo and started softly washing his hair, making sure the foam didn't get into brunet's eyes – Whatever makes you sad right now... I'm here. And nothing is more important than you. So I will do everything to make you smile again, everything you ask me to do – his fingers were slowly massaging tenor's scalp, Mitch's head slowly tilted back under the touch, leaning on the edge of the tub, his eyes closed – You said you were tired... So I promise to be your rest. I won't expect anything. No expectations from now on. If you feel sad or lonely or misunderstood, you come to me. Like we used to do. I can be your safe cocoon where you can hide from the rest of the world. You're the most important person in my life so I'm gonna do everything I can to help you – Mitch blinked couple times, opening his eyes and propping himself a little. His gaze was empty and tired as he slowly reached his arm and wrapped it around Scott's neck, pulling him closer. His face hid in the crook of the blond's neck and his shampooed hair left a big, wet spot on Scott's shirt. But that didn't matter at all – Yes, sunshine, exactly... Just let go, I'm here... - Mitch's body trembled with a muffled sob and Scott just held him tighter, kissing his temple. Baritone made nothing to shush him or to talk him down. Mitch didn't need to hide even more, he needed to let go and Scott was there to help him get through it – You're safe, you don't have to be scared, I'm here... I'm here, baby. You're safe – Mitch's skin was getting cold so Scott gently unwrapped his arm and still murmuring soothing words, started the shower and washed away all the foam from his body. Then he wrapped Mitch in a huge fluffy towel and took him into his arms, kicking the door open and carrying him to his bedroom. The window was open, the air finally fresh, the bed was made with the sheets changed. Scott sat Mitch on the edge of the mattress and turned around, looking for some loose clothes. Avi was at the door, silent and focused, observing with uncertainty in his eyes. Scott smiled at him nodding his head and the bass quietly closed the door, leaving them alone. Baritone spend good five minutes drying Mitch and putting a T-shirt and fresh pair of boxers on him and then, finally letting him lay down. His best friend's arms reached towards him and Scott didn't think twice, before taking off his wet shirt and jeans and crawling on the bed, next to Mitch. He took brunet into warm embrace and pushed him to his chest, burying his nose into his wet, nice smelling hair – You are beautiful and you are loved – he whispered, caressing Mitch's naked skin on his back – You deserve the world and anyone who leaves you makes the biggest mistake possible. I know you don't hear it often lately, but it's true. You're the best person I know, you're sweet, gentle, talented, handsome, caring, smart, loving... There are so many words I can say about you. And it still won't be enough. It breaks my heart seeing you like this but I'm not leaving you. I'm your friend always, not when you are smiling and laughing. That too, of course, but I'm your friend wherever you need me. Friend is a bad word actually... A soulmate. You're my soulmate, Mitchy and I'm not letting anybody hurt you anymore. I know your world collapsed on you and broke you, but I want to fix it. Fix you. Cause you are loved. You have always been loved. There's no way someone like you wasn't loved, you do so much for other people and yet, you are still lonely... I don't want to apologize anymore cause that's not what you want. But I'm gonna make a promise to you. And I won't break it – he cupped Mitch's face, looking him in the eyes – I promise that you're gonna be the most important for me from now on. Cause that's what I've done wrong. I put people before you and that was my mistake. So now you come first. Always – their noses bumped – Before my family, before Alex, before myself. It's always you first. I won't let anyone break you again. Cause I don't give a shit about others or myself if you're hurt and broken. Do you understand? - Mitch nodded, tears streaming down his face. Scott held him closer, wiping the tears and kissing his hair gently – And you talk to me if something is shitty. If I am shitty. Yes? - he earned another nod from Mitch and his heart warmed, sending pleasurable heat to his whole body – I love you, baby. And I really want you to get better. I'm sorry I fucked up so many times – Mitch put his hand on Scott's cheek, his thumb brushing the blond's lips. Scott held this hand, kissing the knuckles and making his best friend smile a little – I know it won't magically fix itself but you can get up tomorrow morning and I will still be here. We can do whatever you want. We can make you better together – he kissed Mitch's hair and stayed like that, breathing in his scent. Mitch's breath slowed down and his muscles relaxed, letting the blond know that he fell asleep. He wasn't awake long after that, soothed with tenor's warmth and trust. 

 

When he woke up and opened his eyes he was welcomed with warm, brown gaze covered a little with the curtain of black, long lashes. He smiled, sliding his fingers in Mitch's hair and purring quietly – Good morning, sunshine. How are you feeling? - brunet breathed through his nose, his lips forming a weak smile as he cuddled closer to Scott's chest – I hope you slept well. It's kinda early – he frowned, checking his phone. His hand went absently on Mitch's back, going up and down his spine and making the smaller boy shiver. Having Mitch in his arms was the best, the most pleasurable thing he could experience. It was like a dream coming true – Are you hungry, sweetheart? You don't have to get up, I'll bring you something, okay? - tenor nodded and Scott rushed to the kitchen, barely answering to Alex's “good morning” totally focused on his best friend and his well being. After some time he was carrying two plates with toasts and some greens along with two cups of coffee. He kicked the door close behind him and gently put the tray on the mattress. Mitch pulled himself to sit, his whole body screaming “tired” as he did so.   
\- There you go – Scott handed him his portion – Do you need help? - tenor shook his head so Scott joined him with eating. He was reading Mitch some fashion and music news from his phone and even made him smile once, reading about Kelly Clarkson's failure at red carpet. When they finished, they both brushed their teeth and Scott cleaned the dishes, quickly coming back to Mitch's bedroom.  
\- I would like to take you for a small trip, is that okay?  
\- I'm tired, Scotty... - these were the first words he spoke to him since the breakdown.  
\- You'll feel better after that, I promise.  
\- No, please... - he laid weakly on his back – I don't want to... Leave me alone...   
\- But... - Scott was confused. After everything he'd done... - Why?  
\- Just go – tenor rolled to his side, his back turned to Scott – Go away.   
\- I want to be with you here...  
\- Go. Please, go.   
\- I can't leave you alone, I promised. You come first.  
\- Leave me alone – his voice was weak and raspy, more like a sob. Scott sighed and gave up.  
\- As you wish – he got up and slowly left Mitch's bedroom, closing the door behind him. Alex grabbed his wrist almost immediately, pulling him close and kissing him deeply – Hey, whoa! What happened?  
\- I just missed you – Alex smiled and Scott just nodded. He didn't think about Alex even once last night – How's Mitch?  
\- I have no idea actually – he rubbed his face, coming to the kitchen. Avi was sitting at the table with a mug, Tyler was nowhere to be seen – Hi.  
\- Hey – the bass cracked a smile – How's he?  
\- Poorly. I mean he told me to leave... But he ate breakfast. And slept.  
\- He needs you really badly now, Scotty. Don't give up just because he told you to go.  
\- I'm not gonna. He's too important.  
\- Good. I guess I can leave you two then. If anything goes wrong, if you don't know what to do... Call me. Okay?  
\- Sure – Scott pulled Avi for a hug – You should come later.   
\- Nah, no use. He needs his best friend now. I'll come tomorrow. With Callie.  
\- Okay. Where's Tyler?  
\- Sleeping. Poor thing was worrying till 3 am.   
\- Oh – Scott sighed – I'm gonna let him sleep then.  
\- You know, give Mitch some time before you try doing anything again. Couple hours.   
\- That's what I'm gonna do. Thanks, Avriel.  
\- No problem, Scott. Take care of him. And yourself.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Scott was dozing off after lunch in the living room with the book on his lap, when he felt something warm and shivering snuggle to his side. He opened his eyes and saw Mitch, immediately pulling him close and embracing tightly.   
\- Hi, sunshine. Have you slept? - he looked at Mitch who had his face in Scott's arm.  
\- A bit.  
\- Good. That's good – he brushed his hair gently – Wanna watch some TV?  
\- No.  
\- Okay.   
\- Read to me.  
\- What do you want me to read?  
\- Whatever. You have a book here.  
\- But I'm in the middle, you won't know...  
\- Doesn't matter – Mitch interrupted him – Just read to me.   
\- Okay – Scott's voice lowered to a whisper as he started reading, tenor pressed to his side. His voice was calm and steady, making it through the pages slowly. Mitch was listening with his eyes half-closed and his hand on Scott's knee. It was maybe an hour before his body relaxed completely, letting Scott know that he fell asleep. The blond gently moved Mitch's head on the pillow and covered him with a blanket. He got up, going to the kitchen and drank a big glass of water, his throat dry from speaking so much. Not long after Tyler woke up and came to eat something, so Scott made him a sandwich and a whole pot of coffee for them both. They were talking quietly, wanting to spend together as much time possible, because Tyler had to come back home later, cause he had a filming tomorrow.   
Mitch ended his nap around 4 pm and approached Scott, sliding on his laps. The blond immediately embraced him, pressing his head to his own chest.   
\- How was your nap? - asked Tyler, smiling – You know, we could do something together, cause I'm coming back home in couple of hours... - but Mitch didn't react, just snuggled closer to Scott. Tyler made a sad face and sighed – Okay then.   
\- He isn't mad at you or anything – Scott whispered, running his fingers through tenor's hair – He's just tired.  
\- I know, I know... I'm so worried about him.  
\- I'll take care of him – the blond kissed the top of Mitch's head – I won't let him get hurt.  
\- We all thought he was fine... And it was growing, gathering, mixing inside him... And he just broke.  
\- He is really strong. He's a fighter – Scott smiled – He'll be fine.  
\- I know – Tyler smiled too – I'm gonna go pack now, give you two some time – he petted Mitch's back and went to the guest room, closing the door behind him.   
\- How are you feeling, baby? - Scott started gently rocking his best friend on his lap – Would you like to eat something?  
\- Why are you so good to me?  
\- What even is this question? Why wouldn't I be?  
\- Just answer.  
\- Cause you're my soulmate and I love you.  
\- These words don't matter anymore.   
\- Which?  
\- “I love you”. Once they meant so much... Now... No.  
\- Is this my fault?  
\- No. Yes. I don't know.  
\- I do love you. As my soulmate. You know that.  
\- I know.   
\- So what's the matter?  
\- I don't know – Mitch moved away a little, his bangs falling into his eyes as he looked at Scott – How do you feel about Alex? How does true love feel?  
\- I think you know it better than me – Scott's finger moved away the hair from tenor's face – I'm pretty sure even.  
\- Love was tiring... I don't wanna feel it anymore. Feelings are exhausting.   
\- But feelings make us human – the blond's brushed Mitch's lower lip with his thumb – They make us feel alive.  
\- Feel again. “Feel alive”. This is stupid cause we're always alive. You shouldn't be able to feel dead inside.  
\- Do you feel dead inside?  
\- I don't w a n n a feel.   
\- But you still do. And you'll never stop. Because you are alive.  
\- So maybe I should stop being alive.  
\- You... - Scott's gut squeezed painfully and he felt a big ball of fear filling up his stomach – You're not serious.  
\- I mean, who would cry.   
\- The whole world.  
\- Bullshit.   
\- Truth. Fans, your family, friends... So many people.   
\- Where's this whole world of yours then? - their gazes locked.  
\- Right here, in my arms – Scott whispered, making Mitch's eyes widen. He felt blush making its way up his neck but didn't turn his sight. These words weren't planned but felt so natural... - And I won't let it slip away.  
\- I think you need me alive more than I need myself...  
\- Baby, are you telling me you don't want to live...?  
\- I don't know. I mean, everything is so tiring... Nobody loves me as I want to...   
\- Mitch – Scott's voice cracked. He held brunet's face and started whispering – You have parents who would kill for you. You have a successful band with people there who love you, support you and can't imagine their lives without you. You have a doggy who adores you and follows you everywhere you go. You have friends who would do everything for you if you asked. And you have me. Your soulmate, who will never leave you.  
\- You didn't want me...  
\- Mitchy, please... - Scott linked their foreheads, his heart clenching in pain – Please.  
\- It's true.  
\- Baby, stop. The fact that I don't love you the way you love me doesn't mean that nobody wants you.   
\- Beau left...  
\- He wasn't worth it. Didn't deserve you.   
\- Is something wrong with me?  
\- Of course not.  
\- I'm fucked up...  
\- You're perfect.  
\- No – Mitch absently trailed his fingers all the way up Scott's jaw, tilting his head a little to the side – I'm not.   
\- You are to me.  
\- I want to say goodbye to Tyler.  
\- Okay – Scott let him go – Should I make you some food?  
\- No thanks – Mitch slowly disappeared in the guest room and Scott hid his face in his hands, sighing heavily. He was so worried about Mitch, he knew that sleep was out of option at least for tonight.

Both boys went out after two hours, Tyler with his suitcase.  
\- Okay flower, be nice to Scotty and get better, okay? - youtuber kissed Mitch's cheek with a smile and hugged him tightly. Tenor nodded and watched as Ty embraces Scott and they are whispering their goodbyes. When he left, Mitch bit his lip.  
\- I want to sleep.  
\- Let me stay with you.  
\- I don't need you – those words stung as fuck.  
\- I wanna make sure you're okay.  
\- I don't need you – Mitch repeated. Scott's muscles tensed as he was fighting with the tears that wanted to sneak into his eyes.  
\- Okay – he nodded – Goodnight then – Mitch disappeared in his room. Scott hit the table with his forehead and stayed like that till he didn't feel a warm touch on his back. Alex came back from work.   
\- You look terrible, love, something happened?  
\- Everything happened – Scott took him on his lap and kissed him gently, seeking for his favourite spark of affection. But it didn't come – Mitch said he didn't need me.   
\- Oh baby – Alex purred, kissing his earlobe – He didn't mean that. You know he feels unsteady.  
\- I know but still... I'm so tired, Alex.  
\- Shhh, it's okay. Come to bed.  
\- I can't, I need to watch him.  
\- You're not gonna sleep in front of his door. Bed, now!  
\- But...  
\- Now!  
\- Fine – Scott rolled his yes and did as he was told. Alex was long asleep when he was still replaying his conversation with Mitch, almost dying from anxiety at the though of Mitch hurting himself. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Avi spent next few days with Mitch as Scott needed some time and space for himself. He wanted to focus on Alex but it was totally out of option, they were fighting daily and finally decided that for now Alex will come back to his old place. House was weirdly familiar without him, it once again felt like “Scomiche residence”. Scott caught himself on not missing his boyfriend as he was so busy with Mitch that he didn't even care about his significant other. 

He woke up early that day and immediately forgot about sleep as he heard some banging downstairs. He rushed to the kitchen just to stop dead as he saw the weirdest scene ever. Mitch, dressed in a huge T-shirt and briefs was sitting in the middle of the kitchen, around him every possible pot, pan, plate and other pieces they had. They filled the whole floor. On the counters were different items, packages, boxes, stuff like that. Basically the whole kitchen looked like a huge tornado went through it.  
\- What... What are you doing?  
\- Cleaning – Mitch's happy tone sent a cold shiver down Scott's back. It was fucked up and definitely not okay.  
\- It's 6 in the morning.  
\- I know, I decided that our kitchen needs some refreshing, you know, especially that we don't use some of those stuff, and for example this pasta is like twenty years old and I just thought that if I am at home anyway, I can so something useful so I started with the kitchen and I'm not sure what to do next, but it's okay, I'll get this done soon – he kept talking fast like a jet until Scott grabbed his arms and shook violently.  
\- Mitchell! - brunet looked at him – Stop. Stop – he helped him get up and pressed him to his chest, embracing this tiny, cold body – Calm down.  
\- I'm calm.  
\- You're like you've drunk ten red bulls, stop.   
\- I wanted to clean. Let me clean – Mitch raised his big, brown eyes at him, begging inaudibly.  
\- Okay... Okay. Go ahead then – he let him go and watched as tenor sits back on the floor and starts organizing the pans.   
\- Where's Alex?  
\- We're... Having a break now.  
\- So we can have sex later – Mitch said that like it was nothing – I'm in the mood.   
\- No sex, Mitchy.  
\- Why?  
\- Cause I have a boyfriend.   
\- Okay then – brunet shrugged – I'll call for Dean – Scott didn't know what was going on. One day Mitch barely speaks, is constantly tired and depressed and the other he's reorganizing the house, wants to fuck and smiles. It was... well, crazy.   
\- Give me a second, I... I'll be right back – he rushed back to his bedroom and called Avi. He answered after the second try.  
\- It's six in the morning, y...  
\- It's about Mitch – Scott interrupted.  
\- Oh – Avi cleared his throat – What is it?  
\- He's cleaning the kitchen. He took everything from every place and is busy organizing, he talks faster than those guys on the stock exchange and he just proposed me to fuck later. Like totally different Mitch.   
\- I'm on my way. 

 

\- We need to have him checked at a specialist. Look at him, Scott.  
\- He needs time, he's just overwhelmed with everything...  
\- Scott, he's been washing every dish you own for two hours straight and is far from finishing.   
\- Let him be, he'll be fine.  
\- Scott, for fuck's sake – Avi hissed, grabbing his arm painfully – Look at him and tell me this is normal. Go ahead, do it – Scott trailed his gaze at Mitch, at his tiny body bent over the sink, huge pile of pots next to him, more on the floor and counter tops along with boxes, cans, bottles and packages.   
\- It's not – he admitted, lowering his head.  
\- It's dangerous, Scott. Think about it. He said he didn't want to live when he was exhausted. Think what he can do to himself now, in that state.  
\- Maybe it will pass tomorrow.   
\- Scott.  
\- I don't want to bother him with doctors...  
\- Scott! - Avi raised his voice and Mitch heard them, looking at them curiously. The bass sighed – Mitchell, honey, come.  
\- What is it? - brunet's hands wrapped around Scott who just held him close, kissing his hair – Quickly, I'm busy.  
\- We want you to go and see a specialist. Because of your behavior.  
\- What behavior? - Mitch's nails dug painfully into Scott's side and the blond hissed.  
\- This – Avi waved his hand – The kitchen.  
\- Is it forbidden to clean these days?  
\- You were barely talking yesterday – he stated. Mitch was looking at something behind him, completely away with his thoughts – Mitchell – still nothing – Mitchell!  
\- What? - tenor focused again – I just saw a bird at the window.  
\- You were depressed as fuck.  
\- And I'm better now!  
\- Exactly, he is better – Scott took Mitch's side, embracing him tighter and earning a sweet smile from tenor. The bass frowned and squeezed his lips tightly.  
\- Fair enough – he turned around - You're on your own, Hoying- he left with a huge slam of the door.   
\- Is he mad? - Mitch asked innocently. Scott just smiled.  
\- Don't worry about it – he kissed Mitch's forehead – Can I help you with this cleaning?  
\- You can help me in a different way – brunet purred, taking Scott's hand and pressing it to his crotch. Scott jumped in surprise and quickly moved away.  
\- Mitch!  
\- What? - tenor frowned – I'm horny.  
\- Stop this.  
\- Don't you love me?  
\- Of course I do. But not like that – he gently pushed tenor towards the kitchen – Clean this mess, baby. 

 

And Mitch did. And next day he threw all of his clothes from his wardrobe to sort them. And the next day he destroyed half of the books in the house because he noticed a spider on the cover of one of them. And the next day Scott found him in the bathroom with a box of sleeping pills, crying naked on the floor.  
\- Did you take them?! Answer me, did you take them!? - he was shaking Mitch's arms, the smaller boy choking with tears, shaking his head violently – I don't believe you, show me. Show me the box now – indeed, it wasn't even opened. Scott let out a heavy sigh, pulling Mitch to his chest and cuddling him tightly. Relief was mixing with anxiety in his head and he knew he couldn't deny it anymore. Mitch needed help. Professional help.

\- You're leaving me, you promised you won't, I'll hate you if you do that, please, please Scotty, I don't wanna be alone, please! - Mitch was screaming, his fingers clenched around Scott's shirt in front of the closed area of the hospital. Scott was holding him in his arms, crying inaudibly. He was torn between the decision to get help for Mitch and his selfish desire to have him close and never stop holding him.  
\- You won't be alone, there are people who will take care of you, I'm gonna visit, Avi too...  
\- No no no, please, baby, please, I'm so scared, they will hurt me, you're the only one who knows what I need, please, please...  
\- I can't, Avi – Scott looked up to lock his gaze with the bass – I can't leave him here.   
\- It's for his own safety and well being – Avi put his hand on Scott's shoulder, brushing softly. He needed to bend as Scott was kneeling, pulled down by Mitch couple minutes ago.   
\- I know, but look at him...  
\- You know what? You're smart. You know what's best for Mitch – he turned to the doctor who was patiently waiting for his new patient – Can we give them a moment alone? - the doc nodded and they were left alone.  
\- Mitchy. Mitchy, look at me – Scott grabbed his chin and raised it, looking him in the eyes filled with tears – I want you to be safe, healthy and happy. And you are here to be like that.   
\- I'm scared...  
\- I know. I'm scared too when I see how you act. I don't wanna lose you, okay?  
\- Are you still with Alex?  
\- It's not important now. You are important – he kissed Mitch's cheek – I'm gonna visit every day and observe as you get better. Can you promise me you'll get better?  
\- Will it make you happy?  
\- Very.  
\- Will it make you love me?  
\- I already do – Scott smiled and pulled Mitch closer, before he started asking more questions like that – Be a good boy there.  
\- Promise you will come.   
\- I will. Tomorrow.  
\- Tomorrow. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- And for how long has he been sleeping while he was that energetic?  
\- Two, three hours a night.   
\- Pressured talking? Very fast, not always made sense...  
\- Oh yeah.  
\- Was he distracted easily by normal stuff?  
\- Yes.  
\- Weird proposals, like for sex?  
\- Yes.  
\- And in this 'sad stage'... depressed most of the day?  
\- The whole even.  
\- Did he eat?  
\- Barely.  
\- Interested in doing anything?  
\- Not at all.  
\- Was he speaking?  
\- Not really.  
\- Slept a lot?  
\- Almost all the time.  
\- Suicidal attempts?  
\- …  
\- Mr. Hoying?  
\- One. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- I don't know what that means – Scott's voice was cracking and breaking – I don't understand.  
\- We think – the doctor sighed heavily – That he might have a bipolar disorder type two. It is basically having two periods, depression alternating with hypomania.   
\- Hypomania...?  
\- Like being on caffeine with red bull all the time. Cleaning the whole kitchen out of nowhere. Weird euphoria, pressured speech... These things.  
\- Oh... okay.   
\- It's usually hard to diagnose but Mitchell is like a walking example from a medical book. We have to observe him, but it seems like that's the thing.  
\- Is it... uhm... what can I do?  
\- You? Nothing. It can't be cured. He will have to take mood stabilizers every day, antidepressants. Bipolar II Disorder has a chronic relapsing nature, some patients tend to be symptomatic half of the time... It's that kind of disease that you have to observe all the time. It's a choice you have to make for forever if you wanna take care of him. The patient diagnosed with bipolarity needs someone around him all the time. Meds usually work but human brain is unpredictable and sometimes goes out of hand... And a hypomania or depressive episode happen. And well... I've had one girl who later jumped from the skyscraper cause she was learning to fly.   
\- So you say...  
\- I say that... Wait, you're his boyfriend, right?  
\- Oh... no no! I'm his best friend!  
\- Ah – the doctor raised his brow – Okay, listen anyway. Being with bipolar person... It is hard. Those people often feel lonely and unwanted because of the disease.   
\- I won't leave him.   
\- He's fragile, very fragile. As I spoke with him... Delicate. Strong but vulnerable.  
\- I know...  
\- And he really loves you, Mr. Hoying. He asks about you all the time and can't stop praising you. That's why I thought that you two are together.   
\- Well, no. But our relationship is really special and different. I'll take care of him. We're in the same music band, I live with him... I will be there for him.  
\- Good. He needs lots of love and care. And safety. Stability – Scott thought about the whole thing with police, his kind of fucked up relationship with Alex, his therapy every once a week...  
\- I'm everything but stability to be honest.  
\- It will be enough if you're stable with your feelings towards him. No fighting and stuff.  
\- Okay. Okay, I'll do my best. When can I take him home?  
\- Not yet.  
\- Come on, it's been a week.  
\- We need to match the medicaments to his body. It takes time. You can go see him though.  
\- Fine – Scott got up – Thanks, doctor Ryland.  
\- Sure – the blond left the office and rushed through the corridors, quickly finding Mitch's room and going inside without even knocking. Tenor was laying splayed on the bed, reading some book. When he noticed Scott, a smile appeared on his face.  
\- Scotty!  
\- Hi, baby – he approached and kissed his hair – How are you today?  
\- I'm better – he was “better” every day since he'd come here.   
\- Great. What are you reading? - Scott sat at the edge of Mitch's bed and lifted the cover of the book – Harry Potter? Really?  
\- Calms me down – tenor smiled – It's really good.   
\- Doctor Ryland was here today? - Scott moved some hair from Mitch's forehead and started petting his head absently.  
\- Yes, why?  
\- I talked to him.  
\- Okay?  
\- He told me what's wrong with you.  
\- Nothing's wrong with me – Mitch closed the book with a loud thud – I'm not broken.  
\- I never said you were.  
\- You said there was something wrong with me.  
\- Isn't it?  
\- So you say I am broken.  
\- So. I'm saying you're not perfectly fine. Mitchy, please – he cupped his cheek – Let's not start a fight. We only have one hour for each other.  
\- Avi? - brunet grabbed Scott's sleeve.  
\- Not today. He was busy in the studio.  
\- Ah yeah... The anniversary show...   
\- Don't worry about that now. There's plenty of time.  
\- I know, I know.  
\- You're worrying.  
\- Yeah – he admitted, taking Scott's hand – How's Alex?  
\- I... don't know.  
\- What?  
\- We don't talk – the blond shrugged – Something fucked up.  
\- It's my fault, isn't it?  
\- Stop talking shit – Scott frowned – It is not your fault.  
\- Then whose?  
\- Mine. His. Ours.  
\- Are you sad?  
\- I'm not gonna talk about my feelings with you.  
\- I'm not a glass, Scott, I won't break.  
\- You have enough to worry about now, we'll talk when you're better, promise – Scott squeezed Mitch's hand with a small smile.   
\- I'm not broken, you know? - Mitch sniffed, his voice barely a whisper – I'm not crazy.  
\- Of course you're not.  
\- I can't be bipolar. Nobody wants me now, if I have this shit everyone will leave.  
\- I know our friends. And they will never leave. And even if, in some crazy and not existing reality, they left... I am here. I want you as you are. Broken or not, crazy or not.  
\- Bipolar or not?  
\- Exactly.   
\- I'm not broken.  
\- Nobody says you are.  
\- Do you still want me home?  
\- Mitch! – Scott gasped – Are you insane? I can't wait for you to come back!   
\- Oh okay... Good. I thought you might not want to... live with a psycho.  
\- You're not a psycho, you're my beautiful, fragile best friend. And you are just sick. And we have to help you get better.   
\- You stayed.  
\- Of course.  
\- Do you remember when our life was... easy? When we were in Japan, in your bed... - Mitch snorted – You didn't want me then, how can you want me now...  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- Nothing – Mitch shook his head – Sweet nothing. But you remember, right? Before everything collapsed on us...  
\- And look. We're still together. Unbreakable as always.  
\- Yeah – tenor smiled – I miss Elvis.  
\- He misses you too, he whimpers all nights and all days. I can't sleep because of him.   
\- My poor baby. I'm gonna be home soon, luckily.   
\- Yeah, about that... I can't have Alex living with us.  
\- Why?  
\- Cause I need to focus on you. On your well being.   
\- Don't be silly, you can't drop everything and watch me 24/7. Have a life, Scotty.  
\- You are my life – he whispered, blushing a little. His heart was fluttering – My soulmate. I promised you, you come first.   
\- We can talk about that later – Mitch traced his fingers on Scott's neck – You look cute today.  
\- Come on, I barely slept.  
\- And you're wearing a hoodie. That makes you cute.  
\- Thanks... I guess.  
\- Don't close up for me – Mitch grabbed his chin – I can almost see this wall you're building.   
\- I'm sorry – he sighed – It's just... A lot.   
\- Yeah, that's why I'm complimenting you. To see a real, wide smile on your sweet face – brunet leaned and placed a butterfly kiss on Scott's nose – Can you smile for me? For real?  
\- Not today... I don't think so.  
\- You look tired. Did you sleep at all?  
\- I was... busy.  
\- Worrying or crying?  
\- Both – he admitted, looking at the floor ashamed. Mitch slid his hand into Scott's hair and pulled up, locking their gazes.  
\- I hate this. I hate how you feel because of me.   
\- No. Don't. I'm your soulmate, worrying about you is my duty.   
\- I wish that at least one of us could feel good...  
\- I'm okay, Mitchy. Really.  
\- I know you're not. I know you keep everything inside and cry your eyes out when you're alone. I know you show me how strong you are, but deep down you are afraid and lonely and lost. And I wish you could lean on me how I lean on you. But you will never do that cause you're scared of me breaking. But I won't. Please, Scott. Lean on me, talk to me. It will feel so good, baby, please.   
\- No – Scott's voice trembled as he spoke – You have your problems and you need to get better.  
\- Do you think I want to come home and see you crying? Do you really think I am that kind of a friend? I don't want to be. I want to be the friend that you can talk to about everything. Scott, you never cry around me. It's been a week, Avi lost it twice and he never cries, Kirstin leaves a lake here everytime she comes, even Kevin cried once. You never shed a tear here – Mitch's voice was full of pain and Scott's lower lip trembled, his whole body close to crying immediately – I feel like shit when I imagine how you come home, lay on your bed and start crying, alone and scared... Alex isn't there to soothe you and some part of me dies everytime I think about it. Please, Scotty – Mitch's hands still in Scott's hair, their gazes locked – Trust me how I trust you. There's so much going on, you have no one to talk to about this... You don't share with me, you just talk about shit and ask about me... And I know how much weight you carry, I see it, I see right through you... Please... Let go for a second – Scott leaned his forehead on Mitch's shoulder. His body suddenly shook with a muffled sob as he lost it completely, tears streaming down his face and making Mitch's shirt wet – Shhh, it's okay, I'm here... - tenor was gently caressing Scott's back, holding him in his arms and trying to comfort him with all his strength. The blond wrapped his hands around Mitch's waist, weeping loudly, completely losing control over his body. brunet was humming a song under his breath, his eyes closed as he was rocking them together, letting Scott cry as much as he needed.   
\- When the evening shadows and the stars appear and there is no one there to dry your tears... Oh, I hold you for a million years... to make you feel my love – Scott liked Adele and this song just seemed perfect for the moment - I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I will never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong – as the song went on, Scott calmed down in his arms and his breath slowed down. By the time Mitch reached the last part his mouth was pressed to tenor's neck softly - I could make you happy, make your dreams come true... There's nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of this Earth for you... To make you feel my love – he felt one, lonely tear slipping down his cheek and he linked their foreheads - To make you feel my love – Mitch finished, pressing his lips to Scott's forehead and holding him closely.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So as you might have noticed - there will be 27 chapters, yes I've written the ending already and I'm depressed because of that haha. Kidding. Can't wait to show you. Enjoy and check out my Instagram @rosegold_pentatonix, I will gladly follow you!

\- Stop screaming, he's sleeping...  
\- Stop silencing me, it's the middle of the day...  
\- He needs rest...  
\- How about you start caring about your relationship...  
\- He's important...  
\- I'm your boyfriend...

 

Angry voices woke Mitch up from a nap. He stretched his body, feeling guilt making its way into his mind. Since he'd come back home, Scott and Alex were fighting, all the time. Scott was sad, hurt, lonely and mad but when he was with Mitch he would never show that. With Mitch he was smiling, telling jokes and generally was a charm. 

 

\- I don't know what happened, I just don't...  
\- We could break up weeks ago...  
\- No, wait, that's not what I meant...  
\- As you wish...  
\- No! Wait...

 

Mitch was the reason of those problems and he was aware of that. But it was hard to hate himself when Scott's arms were safely wrapped around him, his lips placing love kisses on Mitch's hair, his hands touching gently. He was perfect for him and Mitch was the happiest he'd ever been. The blond was the center of his attention, his sun, Mitch's whole life was filled with Scott and everything was about Scott.  
He was in love, how Avi called it.   
But Mitch couldn't care less about what that was. Scott felt so good, he was better than all the meds combined with his smile, messy hair and stupid jokes. And Scott could take care of him. He always knew what Mitch needed before tenor even had time to think about it. He was making sure Mitch takes his antidepressants and mood stabilizers, eats his meals and drinks enough water. 

 

\- Don't go there when we're talking...  
\- Fuck you – heavy steps on the staircase and soon the door was opening and smiling Scott slid into the room – Hi, sunshine. Done with your nap?  
\- You're fighting again?  
\- We woke you up... Sorry. I told him to...  
\- It's okay – Mitch cracked a smile – Wanna talk about it?  
\- No – since their 'moment' in the hospital, Scott didn't cry in Mitch's presence, let alone sharing his problems – I want to hear what you want to do now.  
\- Isn't today the rehearsal for our anniversary show?  
\- Yes... You want to go?  
\- Mhm – Mitch clapped his hands, excited – I want to sing so badly.   
\- You're sure you are ready?  
\- I am sick sitting at home, I can't stand it. I haven't seen the outside world for days, first two weeks in the hospital, now another week at home... I can't. I need to go out.  
\- Do you, uhm... - Scott cleared his throat – Do you feel... maniac?  
\- What? - Mitch frowned – No! I feel fine. Really, my antidepressants work really well. And the Lithium slowly starts working, I'm calm not hypomaniac. I'm good, Scotty. Believe me.  
\- Your hands are trembling.  
\- It's the Lithium. Doctor Ryland told me that this is the side effect of it.   
\- Okay then – Scott nodded – Get dressed and we'll go. I'll make you some food – when Mitch came downstairs, Alex was already gone and Scott was making pancakes, humming a song quietly. On the table, next to a plate there were several pills and a big glass of water.  
\- Pancakes! - Mitch smiled – Thank you!  
\- I know you love them – Scott turned around, sliding one to the plate from the pan – Take your pills.  
\- Okay – Mitch looked at his meds. One Prozac for depression, two Lithiums as mood stabilizers and one Depakote for the hypomania. He took one pill and squeezed it gently. It was hard in touch, soft at the edges.  
\- Mitch.  
\- Okay, okay – he put all four into his mouth and drank the whole glass of water, swallowing – I'm done.  
\- Very good – the blond gave him another pancake and maple syrup – Eat now. We can't be late.  
\- Do they want to see me?  
\- Of course they do. They're gonna die from happiness, especially that they have no idea you're coming. Is it good? - Scott pointed at Mitch's pancakes and tenor nodded vigorously.  
\- Amazing! - he answered with his mouth full. When he finished, Scott took the car keys and they drove to the studio. Mitch felt a bit tired but also too excited to care about that. He was tired all the time lately, it must have been the pills.  
\- Okay, we're here. You're ready? - Scott smiled at him gently.  
\- Couldn't be more – Mitch jumped out of the car and absently grabbed Scott's hand as they entered the building. Kirstin was first to notice them and squeaking loudly, rushed towards them taking Mitch in a tight hug.  
\- Mitchy! - she started crying, kissing his cheeks and laughing simultaneously – Oh my god! It's so good to see you! You look amazing, honey! - she probably ignored the bags under Mitch's eyes, his messed up hair and the loss of weight – How are you feeling?  
\- You're gonna talk in a minute, come here now, champion – Kevin hugged Mitch, pressing him to his chest and ruffling his hair – We missed you so much!  
\- You look better – Avi whispered into his ear as they were cuddling – Scott takes care of you?  
\- Yes, he's the best – tenor smiled, blushing.  
\- You seem happy with the way things are now.  
\- Yeah. It's amazing. Scott is so sweet and caring.  
\- Good – Avi laughed quietly – So maybe let's get into business. 

 

Mitch wanted to cry from happiness. He couldn't remember the last time they had sung together and now it felt... Magical. Like a missing piece of his puzzle was finally found. They sounded amazing, the harmony and this special bond they shared...  
They did couple songs and decided to go with “Hallelujah”. It was a pretty new and also demanding one and Mitch was a bit breathless but he assured that he can do it. Scott had the first solo part, then Avi and Kirstin. Mitch was supposed to finish with his “angelic voice” as they called it.  
\- Maybe there's a God above... - he started and coughed, hearing how out of tone he is – Fuck, I'm so sorry. Wait – he cleared his throat – Maybe there's a God... Shit – he felt a blush creeping up his neck and face. He felt ashamed.  
\- It's okay... - Scott started but Mitch spat out, interrupting him:  
\- Shut up! - he took a deep breath and tried again but his throat just refused to obey him.   
\- Hey, if you're tired just tell us – Kirstin smiled softly, patting his knee.  
\- I can do it.  
\- Mitch... - Scott stood up and wanted to touch him, but tenor hit his hand pushing him away.  
\- Fuck you, Scott! I said I can do it!  
\- Mitchell! - Avi's low voice echoed from the walls, silencing everyone. The bass almost never raised his voice – Calm down and stop screaming at Scott. Go outside, take a breath and come back to us – brunet was eying Avi with anger in his eyes but got up and rushed through the door, slamming them behind him. Scott sighed heavily, hiding his face in his arms. Kirstie leaned her head on his shoulder, comforting him silently – Scott, you can't let him do this. Don't let him treat you like shit.  
\- I don't want to make him angry... He has his moments. I guess it's the meds... I mean he is happy and then, suddenly, he starts screaming at me, cursing, sometimes throwing things... And it lasts couple minutes and he stops. Like if someone had pushed a button. Nothing. He just breathes and comes back to whatever he was doing.   
\- You have to control him more. Because now he screams but what if next time he will hurt you or himself? He is bipolar, Scott, you seem to be forgetting that – Avi was looking straight into the blond's eyes – It's not 'bad mood'. It's mental disorder.   
\- I know... - Scott's arms hung low – I don't know how to treat him...  
\- You have to draw a line between your feelings and his well being.  
\- What feelings?  
\- Don't be stupid, Scott – Avi rolled his eyes – Everyone sees it but not you.  
\- I don't understand.  
\- Scottland, you two are so in love that only someone blind wouldn't notice – Kirstin giggled, leaning to kiss baritone's cheek.   
\- What the fuck are you talking about? - Scott frowned, moving away.  
\- Well, you're not with Alex anymore... - Kevin started but the blond snorted loudly:  
\- Who said that?  
\- Are you? - Avi raised his brow.  
\- Of course. We didn't break up, we're just having a break.  
\- Come on, “break” is like watering already dehydrated plant. It will maybe raise a leaf or two, but it will die anyway – Kirstin fixed her hair, leaning on her chair – Besides it's obvious for who you have feelings.  
\- You're talking shit, stop immediately – Scott got angry. They were all trying to push him in the direction he didn't want to go, this whole conversation was just making him uncomfortable. Luckily Mitch came back, his gaze apologetic.  
\- I'm sorry y'all – he bit his lip, sitting back at his place – I'm sorry, Scott.  
\- It's okay – the blond smiled at him – You better?  
\- Yes. Just a bit tired, but it's okay. Can we try “Hallelujah” again?

 

\- Is that true? - they were snuggled together on the couch under the blanket, watching “The Hunger Games”. Mitch was gently tracing his fingers on Scott's knee, focusing on a movie but looked at him when he spoke.  
\- What, Mitchy? - Scott fixed tenor's hair.  
\- That you're not with Alex anymore.  
\- We're having a break.  
\- Whatever. So it is true.   
\- You heard.  
\- Yeah...  
\- It will be okay. Don't worry about that.   
\- I don't want you two to break up because of me.  
\- Mitchy – Scott paused the movie – I told you. You come first. Always.  
\- Okay, but... I want you to be happy too.  
\- I am happy as long as you are safe and alive.   
\- You don't look happy – Mitch focused on Scott's tired eyes that were lacking the usual gleam – I feel awful thinking that it is my fault.   
\- Please stop – he took Mitch's face in his hands – I'm okay.  
\- You want me to believe that but you're lying. And I know that.   
\- I don't want you to...  
\- To break – Mitch sighed – I know. But I won't.  
\- You can't know that.  
\- But I also can't spend the rest of my life with you fooling me and not sharing. Cause you know... I stopped sharing. And look what happened – he lowered his gaze. Scott didn't answer, playing with tenor's hair – Can we have a rule now?  
\- What rule.  
\- I'm naming it “honesty time”. It works one for one. If you use it and ask me a question, I have to answer. Without lying. Just honesty. Same goes for you.   
\- Is there a limit?  
\- One per day.  
\- Okay.  
\- Okay?  
\- Yeah.   
\- I want to use one now.   
\- Go ahead.  
\- What's going on with you and Alex?  
\- Mitch... - Scott tilted his head back, growling quietly – I don't want to talk about this...   
\- Answer me.   
\- Nothing.   
\- Liar. You promised.  
\- Fine. Fine, okay...  
\- I'm listening.  
\- Something changed couple weeks ago... I don't know. It's just... I don't feel what I've used to towards him... I blame stress and the whole thing with you... Shh – he put a finger on Mitch's lips, seeing that tenor wants to object – I'm not blaming you, you need help and I want to help you and give you my time. We just need some time and everything will come back to normal.  
\- Maybe you don't love him anymore...  
\- I do – Scott's voice was a bit uncertain – I guess.  
\- You'll figure it out, Scotty – Mitch smiled – Can we watch?  
\- Maybe I have a question for you, hm?  
\- Oh... Right. Go ahead.  
\- Are you happy?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- In general.   
\- Yes. I really am. Meds work, you are with me almost all the time, my friends visit me... Life is nice. I like living now.  
\- Will you tell me if you want to kill yourself?  
\- Scott...  
\- Answer.  
\- You used your honesty time for today.  
\- You can use another after you answer. As an exception.   
\- Yes.  
\- Yes what?  
\- Yes, I'll tell you.  
\- Promise?  
\- I promise – Mitch sighed – Will you tell me if world becomes too much?  
\- I don't know. It depends on your mental state.  
\- Okay – Mitch nodded – Fair enough. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

November 28th was just three weeks away, so the band set three rehearsals per week to work on choreo and arrangements. Mitch had to work twice as hard as he was constantly exhausted. After the first rehearsal, the following day he spent on practicing 'Hallelujah' until he could sing it properly without losing his breath. On the next one he was amazing and earned an applause from his friends who were really happy to have him performing again.  
Saturday evenings were usually for Alex and Scott to go on the date so Mitch expected the whole house for his disposition. He was planning on watching the third and fourth Harry Potter movie and eating the whole bowl of popcorn by himself, maybe a tablet of chocolate as well if he wants to. He loved snacks lately, especially chocolate with caramel and salty things like popcorn or chips. He was also getting ready for some 'personal stuff' after the movies. Doctor Ryland told him that his meds could cause the increase of sexual arousal... well, they did. Mitch was walking half-hard basically the whole time and everytime he saw Scott shirtless his whole body screamed to just touch, kiss and fuck him until they both would be breathless and pleasurably spent. He could, though, control himself so nothing really happened.   
He wandered to the kitchen and put the package of popcorn into the microwave. He also took a bottle of red wine but bit his lip, uncertain. He was told not to drink, at least for couple weeks more not to interrupt the job of his medicaments. But what exactly could happen, right? Just one glass won't kill him.  
He took his amazingly smelling bowl and wine into the living room, wrapped himself with the blanket on the couch and played the movie. Half-way into The Prisoner of Azkaban he realized what was the thing with not drinking. He had one glass of wine and he felt awfully drunk. What's worse, awfully horny. It wasn't a safe combination so he slowly put away the wine and focused on the movie, still aware of how hot and sensitive his body felt.  
\- You're up? - suddenly Scott was standing next to the couch, his hair a mess, his shirt undone. Mitch shivered, his eyes tracing the blond's naked skin.  
\- You're not on your date?  
\- Well... No – he sat next to Mitch and sighed – We kind of... had a fight.   
\- Again? It was supposed to be an “apologize date”.  
\- Yeah... It didn't work. What are you watching?  
\- Harry Potter. You can join me.  
\- Yeah – Scott came closer to Mitch – Lean on me?  
\- Uhm...  
\- Come on, you're gonna be much more comfortable – tenor nodded, changing his position and leaning his back on Scott's chest – You smell like popcorn, nice – the blond brushed Mitch's hair with a smile. His hands gently laid on brunet's hips and Mitch shivered, his body immediately reacting – Are you cold?  
\- No, no – he laughed nervously, trying to calm down – I just, uh...  
\- You were drinking!? - whops – Mitch!   
\- Just one glass. And I stopped cause I feel drunk now.  
\- Great – the blond sighed – Very responsibly.  
\- Oh shut up, I'm watching – but he wasn't. Not when Scott's hands were resting on his thighs, his naked chest was brushing Mitch's back and his hot breath was tickling his neck, making every nerve in tenor's body scream for more. He'd been able to stand it for ten minutes before he quickly took Scott's hand and moved it slightly higher between his legs, moaning quietly. The blond withdrew immediately, pushing Mitch away.  
\- What the fuck, Mitch?!  
\- I'm sorry, I can't, I need to... Oh shit... - his hips were moving on its own and he noticed how baritone's eyes widen and his breath hitches – Please...  
\- Mitch...  
\- I'm so horny, please Scotty, please... - he crawled to Scott's knees, grabbing his neck and pulling him for a heated kiss.   
\- No... No – the blond stopped him, breathing heavily – Go to your room and take care of it.   
\- It doesn't work, I tried, I can't... It doesn't make it better, I can't make it better... Please... - he was a mess. Scott eyed him carefully, noticing drops of sweat on tenor's forehead, trembling of his hands and the heat radiating from his body. Doctor Ryland warned him that this can happen and is different than normal arousal, more intense and lasts even couple hours. He also said that it takes so much energy that after orgasming Mitch can sleep even up to 20 hours. And that it is purely physical and has nothing to do with feelings – Scott... Scotty, it hurts... I can't think... Please...  
\- Okay – Scott let out a loud breath and unzipped Mitch's pants – Okay. Lay down – he placed him on the couch and hovered above him, slowly pulling out his hard cock. Mitch was whimpering underneath him, his eyes closed. The blond wrapped his fingers around his shaft and started pumping, looking at his best friend and observing his reaction.   
\- Oh yeah... Yes, so good... Just like that...  
\- Shhh – Scott silenced him, twisting his wrist. Soon only pants and screams were coming from Mitch's mouth and tenor came forcefully, arching his back and moaning Scott's name. They were both breathing heavily, brunet shivering from pleasure and intensity.  
\- Thank you... - he whispered – Thank you, Scotty...   
\- It's okay – he moved away quickly. His heart was racing and he felt extremely aroused – I... I'm gonna...  
\- Hey, hey – Mitch got up, his eyes half-closed – Baby, it's okay. It doesn't change anything. You just helped my body come back to normal... Thank you – he leaned to kiss Scott's cheek and the blond held his head to keep him close for a little longer.  
\- I need to wash my hands, I'm gonna be back soon – he got up and rushed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He cleaned his hands and washed his face with ice-cold water to get his shit together. It was Mitch. Mitch, his best friend. Why was he so aroused, it was just like giving tenor meds or making him breakfast, it was a part of his disorder.  
It had nothing to do with feelings.  
Nothing.

When he came back to the living room, Mitch was dead asleep on the couch. Scott giggled at how cute he looked and quickly snapped a photo, covering his private parts with a blanket before. He took him to bed and went to sleep himself, only he couldn't really turn off his brain. He was still replaying the whole evening in his head, the fight with Alex and the way how Mitch's body felt in his hands, how soft the skin under his fingertips...  
Stop it, Scott.   
He frowned, deciding that he needs to reconcile with Alex and have a nice, long sex with him because apparently he was going crazy with lack of it. 

 

When he finally fell asleep, he was soon woken up by a hot body pressing to him.  
\- Scotty...  
\- What is it? - he looked at Mitch, exhaustion on his face.  
\- I'm so wet... - tenor whimpered quietly – Wet and ready and I can't sleep... Please...   
\- What do you need?  
\- Touch me, Scotty...   
\- Again?  
\- Yeah...  
\- Just sleep it off...  
\- No, I can't, you don't understand... It's like you wanted to sleep having a full bladder.   
\- You have a hand. Even two.  
\- Please – he was gripping Scott's wrist already.  
\- I'm tired.  
\- I'll come quickly.   
\- Fine – Scott rolled them over so he could have Mitch on his back and took his awfully hard cock in his hand, going up and down quickly. Tenor moaned, tilting his head back and this sound sent shivers down the blond's back and straight to his abdomen.  
\- You have no idea... Oh... Oh yeah... Even the smell is too much... Fucking pills... Ah fuck... - Mitch was talking and talking, distracting himself a little - Scotty, why are you so fast with this...?  
\- I wanna get you off and sleep.  
\- Enjoy it too – Mitch pulled baritone's hips down so their crotches clashed and their cocks rubbed together – Oh yeah...  
\- Mitch... - warning tone in Scott's voice mixed with a groan of pleasure.  
\- I know... - tenor was breathless as he started moving his hips, the friction so delicious and amazing he was soon coming with a loud scream, staining Scott's boxers and panting heavily, relaxing under the blond's body. Scott stopped moving, his lips squeezed tight. He was right on the edge but Mitch was already coming off of him – Thank you again... Thanks.  
\- Mitch...! - neediness dominated Scott's whimper as he grabbed tenor's wrist and pulled him back – I'm so close...   
\- Oh yeah... - Mitch took their cocks in his hand, his own rock hard again, and started pumping quickly making them come simultaneously in no time. They linked their foreheads, their sperm mixing in tenor's hand and dripping from his fingers onto the sheets - So good, Scotty...  
\- Hey, hey, no sleeping. Come on, let's clean ourselves up – he helped the smaller boy get up and soon they were in bed again, pressed tightly to each other with their gazes locked.   
\- Why are you doing this for me? - Mitch whispered, cupping Scott's face.  
\- Because... Because you need me. And I promised. And I'm your soulmate. And it's not like you've given me a choice.   
\- I would be good for you...  
\- You are.  
\- No, you don't understand... We would be good together.  
\- Mitch...  
\- Just listen! Don't you like what we have now?  
\- Yes! That's why we have it, cause it's good for us!  
\- But imagine – his fingers were slowly tracing Scott's jaw, his sight fixed on the blue of the blond's eyes – All we have now... and this – he softly placed a kiss on Scott's lips, short and gentle – What's wrong with this, Scott?  
\- I... - his heart fluttered – No.  
\- Why not? - brunet was still whispering – If 'no' is your answer... - their lips linked for a couple seconds – then why you're still letting me kiss you?  
\- Cause that's what you want.  
\- You do everything I want?  
\- I do everything to make you happy.  
\- So if I asked you to be with me... you would say yes?  
\- If you wished...  
\- But it wouldn't be... real?  
\- No.  
\- So... - Mitch moved away, his muscles tensing – So this doesn't have to be real too.  
\- What? - Scott sat, looking as tenor was standing up forcefully.  
\- This. Your... affection.   
\- Mitch...  
\- You do this because I'm sick... Because I'm crazy!  
\- No – the blond was shaking his head, fear on his tired face – That's not true...  
\- And how do I know you're not lying!? If you would say yes for the relationship then maybe our whole friendship is fake too! Maybe you hate me! Maybe you really meant those stuff you said about me being selfish! Maybe you're not telling me stuff cause you don't wanna be my friend anymore! Maybe you want to leave as everyone!  
\- Mitch... Mitch, calm down.  
\- I'm not calming down! - brunet shouted, tears on his face winced with anger – Don't tell me what to do! You are a liar, you show me affection because I need it not because you feel like it! You are no better than Beau and other people who left me, you're gonna leave too, you're the worst person ever, you're fucking... fucking... I hate you! I don't ever wanna see you again! I regret becoming friends with you! And falling in love with you! I hate you, fuck, I hate you! - Mitch's back hit the wall as he dropped to his knees, his whole body shaking from crying. Scott was just sitting, staring at him with a dead look on his face. After couple minutes he stood up and approached the door, passing his friend by without a word – No, Scotty... Don't go... - the way his voice was cracking and breaking made Scott stop and take a deep breath. No. That was too much.   
He left the room still silent, slamming the door behind him.

 

That was the first time Mitch didn't get his breakfast. And the first time he had to take his pills without anyone watching him to make sure he does it properly. And the first time he was walking Elvis alone.   
Because Scott left.   
He wasn't in his room in the morning or in any place in the whole house, Mitch checked twice. He wasn't answering his phone or texting tenor back. Kirstin, Avi and Kevin had no idea where he could be and Mitch was too afraid to call Alex and ask about it.   
Not that brunet was surprised. He was a bitch and said the worst thing he possibly could. Cause during their friendship there were many words that should've never be spoken, but neither of them ever said “I regret being friends with you”. “I hate you” was out of option too. Because it wasn't true. And tenor, stupid crazy ass, said that.   
Scott left and it was all Mitch's fault.

It felt like the longest day ever without Scott in the house. Mitch was so used to his presence that when it was gone... He suddenly didn't know what to do. It was a routine that Scott was the one cooking meals, keeping an eye on Mitch's meds and devoting tenor his time wherever Mitch needed it. Suddenly he was left alone with this and it was making him awfully sad and anxious. So he stayed mostly in bed, counting hours and hoping his best friend will come back soon.

He didn't. The next day Avi came and when asked about Scott he would just turn his gaze away, silent and tensed. It was nice to go for a walk with him and his puppy but it wasn't nearly as good as being around Scott. He missed him, he missed the only person who could understand Mitch and keep him alive and happy.

The third day was awful as Mitch spent it throwing up from being so anxious. Nobody wanted to tell him where Scott was and if he was okay. Mitch couldn't focus or anything, only Elvis distracting him a little by bringing him a small, green ball and with a whimper asking tenor to play a little.   
His phone told him he couldn't leave Scott any more messages cause his voicemail was full.

The fourth day.

 

FROM: Mitchy   
10.20 am  
I love you. I need you. I'm sorry for what I've said, I meant none of this.

 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

 

\- I feel horrible not telling him. He's so worried, Scott, please... It's been four days.  
\- He was pretty clear saying he hates me.  
\- He didn't mean...  
\- No – the blond interrupted angrily – There's a difference between getting stupidly mad because of meds and telling me stuff like that. It's not fair.  
\- His bipolarity is not fair too – Kevin sighed, rubbing his tired face – But you're right. He treated you like shit.  
\- I just... We never did anything like that. That was like a rule... And he said everything he could to make me feel like nothing.   
\- He's probably crying now, waiting for you to come back and filling your voicemail with messages.   
\- Probably... - Scott bit his lip – I kind of... Well... - he pulled out his phone. The screen was broken.  
\- Did you throw it?  
\- Probably. I was dead drunk the past three days.   
\- Where were you?  
\- I don't know – the blond shrugged – I woke up this morning in some shitty bar... Could've been worse.  
\- And why did you come to me?  
\- I... Ugh... Avi is Mitch's bestie and Kirstin... She wouldn't understand.  
\- Scott, Avi will help you if you ask. And don't make a stupid princess off Kier. She's smarter than all of us combined.  
\- I know, I know, I didn't mean to... I don't know what to do.  
\- Here – Kevin got up and after a while handed Scott a smartphone – Here's my old phone, you can have it for now until you buy yourself a new one. Check your texts. Have you talked to Avi or Kirstin at all? - the blond shook his head – Let me call them and say you're okay and with me.  
\- Thank, KO – Scott quickly moved the SIM card to the beatboxer's old cell and turned it on. The phone showed him 113 unanswered calls and 67 text messages. Most of them were from Mitch. He uncertainly checked the newest one, his palms sweaty.

 

FROM: Mitchy   
11.40 am  
I fucked up. Let me apologize. I don't care if you're with Alex or not, I don't care about my shitty disorder – I should never have said that and there's no exception for it. Let me fix this. Let me fix US. Please. Come home. Come to me, baby. I miss you. 

 

His whole body was screaming for the warmth and safety of Mitch's arms and his sweet voice whispering...  
“I hate you”  
Scott blinked, sadness filling him up completely. Why should he come home. To hear that Mitch hates him and regrets even befriending Scott?  
\- Kirstin is on her way – Kevin entered the room, placing a mug of coffee in front of Scott – Are you okay?  
\- Yeah – he nodded – Is it okay if I shower...?  
\- You should, bro – beatboxer giggled showing him the bathroom.

 

FROM: Mitchy   
3.22 pm  
I miss you. 

 

FROM: Mitchy   
4.32 pm  
When you come back I will fix everything I promise. I love you

 

FROM: Mitchy   
5.10 pm  
I love you, Scotty

 

FROM: Mitchy   
8.44 pm  
Please 

 

FROM: Mitchy   
10.50 pm  
I don't want you to come back because I need you. I want you to do so, cause I miss you and cause I love you and cause I know you're hurting and I wanna make it better. I'm tired, baby. Please come back to me so I can make sweet love to you

 

FROM: Mitchy   
10.53 pm  
Not like... ugh. You know what I mean. 

 

FROM: Mitchy   
11.39 pm  
Come sleep with me

 

FROM: Mitchy   
12.04 am  
I could kiss away the pain. I know how to comfort you 

 

FROM: Mitchy   
6.50 am  
I can't sleep, Scott. Please come back to me

 

FROM: Mitchy   
2.27 pm  
There's 'Grease' on the TV

 

FROM: Mitchy   
3.05 pm  
You could do whatever you want with me to hurt me, but this... this feels like dying.

 

FROM: Mitchy   
4.50 pm  
Even dying seems more pleasurable

 

FROM: Mitchy   
4.52 pm  
I'm not going to do anything stupid, I'm not a drama queen

 

FROM: Mitchy   
5.18 pm  
Please let's talk

 

FROM: Mitchy   
5.44 pm  
You know you can cry in my arms, baby

 

FROM: Mitchy   
5.50 pm  
I can cry too 

 

FROM: Mitchy   
5.51 pm  
I am actually

 

FROM: Mitchy   
8.10 pm  
I love you, hunty

 

FROM: Mitchy   
9.02 pm  
I want to sing you to sleep 

 

FROM: Mitchy   
10.39 pm  
I wanna take you in my arms and never stop holding you until you believe that you mean the world to me

 

FROM: Mitchy   
11.11 pm  
You don't have to do anything. Or feel anything. No expectations. But please just come home, let me hold you. Or just tell me what's best for you. I will do it and accept it. Just don't leave me like this, because I'm going crazy. I miss you.

 

FROM: Mitchy   
12.00 am  
If I lost you because of my stupid ass words I'll never forgive myself. If I made you hate me because I can't control myself I'll fucking jump from the cliff. Cause that would mean that I let the most precious thing in my life slip away from my hands. 

 

A quiet sound of the front door closing made Mitch open his eyes. The clock showed somewhere around 3 am which meant that he got exactly 40 minutes of sleep. Tenor sat carefully on the edge of the bed, scared as fuck. Burglars? Another guy ready to beat him up?  
The steps were closer and closer and...  
A small beam of light appeared on the floor as the door was opened and a tall blond slid into the room quietly. He slowly approached Mitch and sat next to him, silent and sad. Tenor tilted his head to the side, his eyes watering as he whispered:  
\- Oh baby... - he quickly wrapped his arms around Scott and pulled him closer, burying his nose in the blond's hair. There was so much he wanted to tell him, so many things... but somehow it all felt inappropriate and wrong now. So he just gently pushed baritone's body back, never stopping holding him. Their lips found their way to connect in a sweet, deep kiss as their hands were slowly gripping more and more of each other, just to touch, to feel, to finally be together – I don't care about my mental state. I hurt you, I did something unforgivable and I had no right to do so. You're the most important person in my life, my everything, and I can't lose you. I can't – Mitch leaned for another kiss, this time gently sucking at Scott's bottom lip – I don't hate you. I love you. I never once in my life regretted being friends with you. I never regretted falling in love with you... And I definitely DO wanna see you. Actually... - he softly brushed the hair from baritone's forehead – I never want to stop looking at you. I know that my words won't fix anything. But I don't doubt your affection. I meant my every single text.   
\- I though... th... that... you really hate me... and that everything we had... was... b... broken... - the way Scott's voice sounded made Mitch's heart shatter to pieces. The blond was sobbing inaudibly and it all very much looked like a serious breakdown.  
\- I could never hate you.  
\- You said...  
\- I said shit – he repositioned himself so he could have Scott closed safely in his arms – I lost control.  
\- I was... I was alone...  
\- I know, you're not anymore. You came home, you came to me.   
\- You don't... hate me?  
\- I love you. I love you so much, baby – he kissed Scott's hair – You mean the world to me.   
\- You said... You regret... And I thought that maybe... it's your way of telling me to f... fuck off...  
\- Never. I would never.  
\- You've changed so much lately... And maybe... Maybe you just don't want to be friends... with me...  
\- I do – Mitch took the blond's face between his hands. They were both crying now – I always wanna be friends with you.   
\- It was like a... a nightmare... you hating me...  
\- I never did, baby.  
\- You said that! You were... you were... - Scott's voice broke and he sobbed, sniffing loudly. Mitch pressed him to his chest so the blond could hear his heartbeat.  
\- Do you hear my heart? It's still beating – he took Scott's hand and put it on his neck – Do you feel my blood flowing? The pulse? I am alive – his sight was clouded with tears as he spoke – I am here, alive, because of you. Because you made sure I was okay when I needed it. You washed my body and made me food when I couldn't get up from bed. You answered my phone calls when I couldn't speak. You cleaned every mess I did when I was maniac. You went to the doctor's appointments with me. You comforted me, jerked me off, cuddled me every time I wanted. You do everything I ask you for. You make me take my pills. You make me smile. You read me and sing me to sleep. If not for you I would be long dead, Scotty.   
\- So you don't hate me...  
\- No, baby. Never.  
\- And you're still my friend?  
\- I can be whoever you want me to be.  
\- Just hold me.  
\- I am – Mitch pressed him even closer to his chest – I am not stopping anytime soon.   
\- You feel like home.  
\- I can be your home, baby. You are my home.   
\- Really?  
\- Yeah, baby. I'm yours. As long as you want me. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Mitch woke up with Scott still in his arms, their legs tangled and their chests pressed together. The blond was awake, his eyes fixed on tenor's face and slightly lighting up as he saw that Mitch stopped sleeping.  
\- Hi – brunet smiled, reaching his hands and tracing Scott's jaw with his fingertips – You okay?  
\- Yeah.  
\- I'm not leaving, you know? I don't hate you – he kissed the blond's nose sweetly – I love you so much.  
\- It's like a... a dream.  
\- A nice one?   
\- Yeah – Scott nodded, his lips forming a smile – Very.   
\- Good – Mitch chuckled quietly – I wanna be your dream.  
\- Don't.  
\- Why?  
\- Cause dreams aren't real – their fingers entwined gently – I want you to be real.  
\- I am real. I'm here.   
\- You're gorgeous – Mitch blushed at these words but said nothing, just caressing Scott's face with a soft smile dancing on his lips – You need to take your pills. And eat some breakfast.  
\- Hey – tenor gripped the blond's wrists, keeping him in place – We have time. We have so much time. Don't rush.   
\- What's gonna happen now, Mitchy?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I mean... us.   
\- We're fine. We're gonna be. I'll fix us.  
\- Look at us, Mitch.  
\- I am looking. And I love what I see.  
\- I'm afraid you're gonna panic again... and leave...  
\- No – Mitch was shaking his head – I promised. I'm not leaving.   
\- But this whole... the feelings...  
\- I'm not scared of my feelings. Are you scared of yours? - their gazes locked – Say a word and I'm gonna belong to you. Just say a word. It's that easy, baby.   
\- No... I can't...  
\- It's all up to you. I won't push. I'm leaving you an open gate, you go through or you stay where you are. Both options are okay and both will make me happy.   
\- I don't...  
\- Okay – Mitch put a finger on Scott's lips – Figure it out. You have time, so much time. Don't rush this.   
\- I just... it's so scary...  
\- I know it's scary. But it's also sweet and beautiful. And I'm here all the time. You don't have to be afraid .  
\- Do you... want to... you know?  
\- Of course I do. I always have – a smile appeared on Mitch's face – Do y o u want to?  
\- I, uhm... I don't know...  
\- You have time.  
\- But what if I decide too late and you'll be...  
\- I'll wait for you.   
\- You will?  
\- Sure – he was whispering, his bangs falling into his eyes – Figure it out. And take care of your thing with Alex. Poor guy deserves to know what's his status.   
\- I don't want to leave him.  
\- You don't have to.  
\- I... I love him...  
\- If you do then... fix it.   
\- But you...  
\- What about me? - tenor smiled softly.  
\- I don't know. You're magnetizing – the blond blushed, making Mitch tilt his head back and start to giggle.   
\- Just figure it out, Scotty – he laughed, showing two rows of beautiful, white teeth and closing his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one today :) BUT something we've been all waiting for happens in this one. Enjoy!

They haven't talked about their feelings anymore, busy with rehearsals and other stuff that needed to be taken care of. Their anniversary show was sold out completely, their parents and friends in the first rows waiting for everything to start, hundreds of fans screaming their names and wearing PTX merch.   
\- Have you seen Scott, Kirstie? - Mitch was getting nervous as his friend disappeared somewhere a while ago and was nowhere to be found – Show's starting in five minutes!  
\- I'm looking for him two! - she nervously flipped her dark curly hair, newly dyed – Jacob's gonna kill us if we're late!  
\- Fuck – he cursed and approached the door but they opened and hit him accidentally.  
\- Oh shit, Mitch, are you okay? - Scott touched him quickly looking for any signs of blood.  
\- Yeah, yeah.  
\- I'm so sorry.  
\- Where have you been? - Kier frowned, crossing her arms on her chest.  
\- I... - a smile disappeared from the blond's face – I kind of... Well... We broke up. Alex and me.  
\- What? - Mitch gasped, feeling his chest tighten. Scott said they were good like two days ago. They were g o o d.   
\- Yeah, we... - baritone brushed his hair anxiously – Decided it's better this way.   
\- Is it because of me...?  
\- Mitch, come on – Scott hugged him tightly – Of course not. No – he sniffed, trying to smile.  
\- I'm so sorry, baby...  
\- You're gonna be okay? - Kirstie wrapped her arms around the two of them, cuddling.  
\- Yes, of course. It's been going this way for weeks actually. I'm good though.   
\- You're on! - Jacob rushed through the door, waving at them.  
\- We're gonna talk later – Scott squeezed Mitch's arm and all three of them joined Avi and Kevin, entering the stage together.

They started the show with “Cracked”. Mitch was beyond happy that he could perform again, but somewhere deep down Scott's breakup was poking at some nerve that was making him really stressed and anxious. They sang “Can't Sleep Love”, “Daft Punk” and “Love Again” and tenor was slowly becoming a mess. His hands were shaking as he was trying to remember if he took his meds today. They were busy and focused on the gig so maybe...   
“Misbehaving” relaxed him a bit because of Scott's voice, but his stress came back after that and his body tensed. He won't break now. Everything's fine.  
Their breakup was not Mitch's fault.   
\- I've heard there was a secret chord... - what if they broke up because Scott wanted to give Mitch more attention? - That David played and it pleased the Lord – what if Scott left someone he loves because he thinks Mitch is more important?  
By the time Kirstin was singing, he was on the edge of crying. He knew he couldn't stop this and could only try to somehow make it through the song. It was easy, right?

\- Maybe there's a God above, but all I've ever learned from love was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya... - Scott was ready to get lost in Mitch's angelic voice but suddenly they all stopped singing, hearing something that didn't belong to the song. A quiet, broken sob.  
Tenor was standing with his arms and head hung low. He let out another sob, right into the microphone. Fans started buzzing and talking and Scott watched just like in a slow motion as Mitch drops to his knees and hides his head in his arms, his body trembling. He didn't even think before rushing towards him and taking brunet into his arms, cuddling him and ignoring loud “ooohs” coming from the crowd.   
\- You're okay, hey, Mitchy, calm down... You're okay. Come on, we're going, come on – he helped him get up and quickly went off the stage, going straight into the dressing-room. Mitch was shaking in his embrace, crying loudly and clenching at Scott's shirt – What's going on, baby? Someone hurt you?  
\- Take me home, please...  
\- Mitchy, we're having a concert, you need to get your shit together.  
\- I can't, I can't, I can't...  
\- You ha... - suddenly a horror in Scott's eyes – Oh fuck. Oh no. We... We forgot your meds today. I was going to... but then Kevin called... and you were crazy about your outfit... We didn't... - he closed his eyes, defeated – It's my fault...   
\- Guys, what's going on? - Kirstin rushed into the room, her hair flipping – Peeps are waiting.  
\- I fucked up. I forgot to give him his meds.   
\- Oh – she bit his lip – What now?  
\- I don't know, he... - the blond looked at Mitch pressed to his chest and still crying loudly – I don't know what to do.   
\- Scott if we... - Kirstin lowered her voice – If we cancel the show now... It's gonna be a disaster. People will lose their money, we will lose their trust... and money too... And he won't forgive himself...  
\- Mitchy – Scott took tenor's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes – Look, honey. I know how you feel. But you have to get through the show. Just an hour more and then I'll take you home, you'll get your meds and you can sleep as much as you like. Can you do this?  
\- It's all... all my...   
\- Shh – the blond silenced him quickly – Can you do this for me? I'll hold your hand. Please – Mitch looked at him, sniffing and calming down a little – Hm?  
\- Okay – he whispered, nodding his head and wiping his tears – I'll do it.  
\- Great – Scott pulled him up, noticing how tired tenor seems to be – Shit, Kirstin, I don't think he can dance and stuff...  
\- I have an idea, come on boys – they came back to the stage, crowd cheering loudly. Scott noticed Mitch's parents looking scared as hell so he smiled at them reassuringly. He was still holding Mitch – Okay guys! - Kier said into the mic – Mitch is not feeling very well, that's why we're gonna change our choreo a little. You'll get good, old Pentatonix. Kevin, Avi – she smiled at them – Come on – she approached the edge of the stage and sat gracefully, her legs hanging loosely in the air – Sit with me.   
\- Coming, queen – Scott said loudly, making the fans laugh. He slowly helped Mitch before sliding on the stage on Kirstin's left side, tenor on his left an then Kevin. Avi positioned himself on soprano's right, all close to each other. Baritone handed Mitch his microphone and held his hand, squeezing it gently.   
\- Because we've never performed it before and you haven't heard Mitch's angelic voice in this... We're gonna sing “Hallelujah” one more time – Kirstin smiled, nodding at her friends and giving them their notes. Mitch leaned on Scott's shoulder, looking at his knees but soon he got lost in the music, his eyes closed and he was rocking into the rhythm. When it was his solo part... he killed it. Fans were literally quiet when they heard his part. During the rehearsals he sounded good but now, live... It was mesmerizing. They got a huge applause that lasted for couple minutes as people couldn't stop cheering. Nel, Connie and Kirstin's mom were all crying, Kevin's parents sniffing a bit. Mitch cracked a smile.  
\- Thank you – he whispered into the mic, blushing and gripping the blond's hand tighter – Now it's time for my favourite... You know what it is, right? - first notes of “Aha” went on and tenor was already lost. That was his favourite song to perform and the way he sang this made Scott's heart squeeze and fuck up some notes as he was so fixed on tenor's voice. That wasn't a surprise the fans called Mitch an angel. Cause he was, totally, not only because of his voice. A beautiful, talented angel whose wings were just a little bit broken. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- I was so worried, my love, when I saw you were crying I wanted to just rush through all those people and hold you... Oh my God, my beautiful son... - Nel was crying, holding Mitch in her arms and sniffing. They were all on the backstage, surrounded with people, flowers, and congratulations – How could you forget about your meds, honey, you take them everyday!  
\- I know, I know... We were in rush before the show and somehow... I'm sorry – tenor was tired. He managed to make it through the show and now was extremely exhausted and felt depression creeping its way into his mind. He just wanted to go home and sleep for hours until in all would go away.   
\- You got me so scared!   
\- I know – on the other side of the room, Scott was embracing his mother and kissing her cheeks. They always had a special bond and Scott was really close with her, she was his best friend and the blond couldn't stand more that couple days without calling or facetiming her. She was holding a bouquet of flowers for her talented son, but he couldn't care less about them. He just wanted to have his mum close. Mitch was hoping that because of her presence Scott would finally feel better, maybe tell her about his problems...  
Kirstin was also hugging Angelica, they both looking almost identical especially while smiling. She was really similar to her mum, beautiful and graceful. Mitch was observing as Scott, Kirstin, Kevin and Avi take flowers and hear nice words from friends, colleagues and other people that came for the show and knew PTX members personally. Only tenor was out of it, sitting on the couch with his mum cuddling him reassuringly. He knew that now, after what he'd done, the fans would start speculating about his mental state. Jacob said they will brush it off as a “bad day” but Mitch was sure it wouldn't be that easy. Fans are really good if it comes to getting information.  
\- Hey, look who came to you – Nel kissed her son's temple, pointing at someone standing at the door. Mitch's jaw dropped as he saw Dean with a bouquet of azaleas. They haven't talked for weeks and he probably had no idea tenor was in the hospital, but...  
\- Wow – Mitch slowly got up as his friend approached them.  
\- Mitchell – Dean was smiling as he handed him the flowers – Your voice is angelic and the performance blew me away.  
\- What are you doing here? - tenor wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him.  
\- I came to see you of course.   
\- I though you... well, we haven't talked...  
\- I was busy, you were busy. Whatever. How are you feeling?  
\- Poorly – he laughed bitterly – At least today.  
\- So you don't feel like going for dinner with me?  
\- Dinner...? With... people.  
\- No – Dean laughed – Just with me. My place. And if you want to... - he gazed at Nel and lowered his voice to a whisper – We can have some fun later – Mitch shivered at the though but then Scott appeared in his mind. Scott who just broke up with his boyfriend and needed Mitch. But on the other hand, Connie was here so they were probably going out together. But what about Nel then?  
\- My mum came and... I should stay with her.  
\- Baby – Nel stood up, touching his arm – I'll be fine, you can go. Believe me, Scott and Connie are going to the restaurant, I can go with them.   
\- I have you just for three days, mum...  
\- We'll go eat tomorrow – she smiled widely – Go.  
\- You sure?  
\- One hundred percent.   
\- Okay then – Mitch looked at Dean – I need to go home first... do some stuff. Give me one hour?  
\- Mhm – Dean embraced him, whispering into his ear – Don't wear too much clothes.   
\- Deal – tenor watched with a smile as Dean leaves the backstage. Scott noticed him too and raised his brows before approaching his best friend.  
\- What was he doing here?  
\- Asking me for a... date I suppose – tenor answered, biting his lip and blushing.  
\- From him? - baritone pointed at the flowers.  
\- Yes.  
\- Hm – Scott frowned.  
\- Are you okay? You know, about Alex...  
\- Yeah – the blond cut Mitch off – So if you're going out then I guess Nel is eating with us?  
\- Yes, keep her company. I'm sorry, I didn't know he would come.  
\- Fine – Scott's voice was bitter – I though you're not feeling well.  
\- Yeah, I feel like shit so staying at home won't do me good. I'll take my meds and ease my head a little with Dean.  
\- Mhm.  
\- You know... - Mitch frowned – If you have such a problem with that, why haven't YOU asked me on a date?  
\- What? Why would I?  
\- I don't know, for me it looks like you're jealous as fuck now!  
\- No I'm not – Scott snorted, rolling his eyes – Is sex the only thing able to ease up your mind? There's so much to do and you choose being fucked?  
\- Again, if you're jealous just ask me out!  
\- I don't wanna ask you out!  
\- Then stop acting like a child about my date!  
\- Boys, boys – Nel stood between them – Stop. Scott leave him alone, he's not feeling well – Scott opened his mouth to protest but Mitch's mum just shook her head.   
\- Fine – the blond spat out and turned around, coming back to Connie.   
\- So I guess you two are...  
\- Nothing's changed, mum. I think I've read him wrong... and he doesn't feel anything towards me.  
\- Or he just doesn't want to admit that. You know how stubborn he can be.  
\- Yeah – Mitch sighed – Come on, I need my meds and some different clothes for the date. 

 

\- Do you think Dean wants to be with him? He never texts or calls and suddenly he appears with flowers and asks Mitch out...  
\- Why is it absorbing your mind so much? He's your friend.  
\- Exactly! I need to make sure he's okay.  
\- Well, he likes Dean and Dean never hurt him. It's just dinner, baby – Connie eyed Scott carefully and sent a meaningful look to Nel. They were sitting in a Mexican restaurant eating dinner and chatting. Scott was checking his phone every couple minutes, his leg tapping under the table nervously.   
\- Besides you should be happy that Mitch has a potential boyfriend – Nel smiled, sipping her cola – Aren't you?  
\- I am the one he needs... I take care of him.  
\- And you will still. But if he gets a boyfriend, you'll have so much time for yourself! You can find someone new, forget about Alex.   
\- I don't want time for myself – the blond frowned – I'm the one he loves.  
\- Which is inconvenient as you are best friends, right? - Nel sighed – He deserves someone who can take care of him, understand his needs and also likes what Mitch does.  
\- I do all those stuff! He doesn't need anyone else!  
\- Seems like he does – Connie grabbed Scott's hand – Honey, admit it to yourself. You don't want him to be with someone else cause you have feelings for him.   
\- That's not true.  
\- No? - she raised her brow – So why are you so mad now? It shouldn't bother you that much. Kirstin and Jeremy don't bother you. Avi with Rachel don't bother you. It's just weirdly different if it comes to Mitch. Baby, I don't want you to spend your life denying your feelings. Especially that you have an open gate. Mitch literally told you he'll wait for you. What's the problem?  
\- I'm not in love with him...  
\- Aren't you? You do everything for him, you are with him when anyone leaves. You don't care that he is bipolar, it changes nothing for you.  
\- That's what best friend should do.  
\- Have you heard that soulmates make the best couples? - Nel said suddenly, smiling – Why don't you just try? My son is the happiest with you. He can make you happy too, I bet.   
\- He went on a date.  
\- Just give it a chance, Scott. Accept your feelings, believe me, you'll feel so much better. Mama knows best, you know that – Connie grinned, brushing the blond's hand.   
\- But I... I'm...  
\- Talk to him. Talk to him and see what happens. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Mitch was reading in his bed when Scott appeared in his room. Tenor smiled widely, moving a little to the side.  
\- Hi, stranger – he brushed the blond's hair as he sat.  
\- How are you feeling?  
\- Better. I took my meds, it's much better. I'm sorry I almost ruined the show.  
\- Nothing happened, people loved the gig. You got so many flowers – he looked around – They smell really nice.  
\- Yeah, your room is full of them too – Mitch giggled – Something happened? You look stressed. Our mums?  
\- Watching “Project Lady” downstairs, they're fine. I, uhm... I need to talk to you.  
\- Okay – Mitch put his book away – I'm listening.   
\- How was your date?  
\- Oh – tenor's eyes widened – It was lovely. We ate and...  
\- And?  
\- He took me for a walk. And then drove me home. No need to be jealous – his smile was like a balm for Scott's soul.  
\- I'm... - he bit his tongue, stopping “not jealous” from coming out – happy for you.   
\- It was just dinner, he's leaving for work in the morning – brunet put his hand on Scott's cheek.  
\- Okay.  
\- I told you I'll wait.   
\- I know.  
\- Is there anything else you want to tell me?  
\- Uhm... no.  
\- Okay – Mitch smiled – So may I come back to my book? I'm in the middle of the best scene ever.   
\- No, actually... There's something else.  
\- Yeah? Go ahead then.  
\- I might have... I feel like... - Scott brushed his hair nervously – Ugh.   
\- No rush.  
\- No, let me... Let me say it – he looked Mitch in the eyes – You take my breath away.   
\- Okay – tenor giggled, his gaze soft and loving.  
\- I don't want you to be anybody else's.  
\- I'm not, baby.  
\- You might be. Sooner or later. I know it's selfish but I don't want you to be.  
\- Whose I should be then?  
\- I... - Scott bit his lip – Yours only. You don't have to belong to anybody.  
\- Oh – tenor saddened. That was not what he expected – I thought... Okay – there was a long moment of silence – I could be yours if you wanted. But I see you have no clue what you feel and want. You should figure it out.  
\- I just... - Scott sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as Mitch was caressing his face – It's never been so... real before. The chance. That I can just say one word and we...   
\- Like I said, it's that easy. You know how you should feel.  
\- I don't know how I feel. Lost.  
\- You have time.   
\- I know.   
\- Maybe we should have a little... break?  
\- What?  
\- From this whole... touchy side of our relationship. Maybe I'm messing with your head – Mitch chuckled softly.  
\- I like when you touch me.   
\- I like it too – he let Scott's hands wander on his back, under the shirt – Oh...   
\- Mitchy... - the blond nuzzled tenor's neck with his nose, breathing in his scent and pulling him on his lap to have him closer.   
\- Scott... – Mitch breathed, tilting his head back and moaning quietly when the blond started placing small kisses on his neck. The touch was magnetizing, Scott's fingers sending shivers down tenor's spine.   
\- I can't stop – the blond purred, sucking a hickey under Mitch's jaw – I can't stop...   
\- This feels amazing, Scotty...  
\- You are amazing – their lips linked in a deep kiss while hands were slowly discovering their bodies, softly and gently. Soon they were panting, lost in kisses and touches, Mitch blushing like a teenage girl everytime Scott touched his more sensitive spot. It was beautiful and most of all, full of love and affection. The blond might've not been sure about his feelings but his actions were enough to let Mitch know what deep down his best friend wanted – Please be mine... - that made brunet stop and open his eyes in surprise.  
\- What?  
\- Please – Scott was looking straight into his eyes – be mine.   
\- What do you mean? - Mitch's heart was beating so loud he was afraid everyone in the house could hear it.  
I don't know what I mean. I don't know what I feel. I just know that right now, with you... I want you. I wanna call you mine.   
\- I'm yours – Mitch whispered, shivers going through his body – I'm yours and nobody else's.  
\- Promise me – Scott linked their foreheads, his voice unsure and quiet.  
\- I'm yours, baby. I promise.   
\- Don't go on dates... Please, I can't stand that...   
\- I won't – happy tears appeared in tenor's eyes – I won't do that. Only you.  
\- Even if I can't... decide?  
\- No matter what. I love you. But – Mitch put his hand on Scott's jaw – You have to promise me as well. No dates. You don't have to decide if you want to be mine or not now or anytime soon. But if we're doing it... if you're figuring it out, you don't date other people. And you talk to me if you're unsure, if you have a question, if you just need to discuss anything. Okay?  
\- Okay.   
\- And I don't wanna be mean, but... you and Alex are definitely done?  
\- Yeah.   
\- Okay then.   
\- Other rules?  
\- One – Mitch sighed – Dating is one thing... but this is another – he looked at their tangled bodies and brushed Scott's swollen from kisses lips – This needs to stop for now. I don't want your decision to be influenced by desire, lust, whatever.   
\- So no kisses.  
\- No kisses.   
\- Fair enough – they both smiled at each other – Last one?  
\- Oh, we're gonna be so happy – Mitch laughed, linking their lips slowly, his heart fluttering in his chest. The future looked good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY Scott and Alex broke up! Are you happy as much as I am?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS ONE GUYS. IT'S AMAZING. ENJOY

\- …and after that you will testify and answer all the questions. And the beating... Mr. Grassi, your testimony may be really helpful for the case. If you decide to do so of course – a nice, young policeman was sitting in the kitchen in front of Scott and Mitch. Jason had finally been found and now the trial was set for the 12th of December at 10 am. In the middle of their Christmas tour and two weeks before Christmas.  
\- Are there more witnesses? - Scott's palms were sweaty when he put them on the table. Mitch sent him a worried look, Elvis sleeping on his lap.  
\- The past victims but they are no use as they've testified for his previous trial.  
\- So it's just me and indirectly Mitch.  
\- Yes.  
\- Is it enough?  
\- We shall see. We have your medical record and Mitch's too, we have pictures and your words. Maybe it is enough as Jason has been sentenced with rape before.  
\- Okay. Thanks – Scott got up, shaking policeman's hand – We'll see you tomorrow at the court.  
\- Let me know if Mr. Grassi wants to testify.  
\- I will. Goodbye – the blond closed the door behind him and came back to Mitch – Are you okay?  
\- Yeah, yeah.  
\- You seem off.  
\- I'm just... I feel like I'm gonna have a relapse, you know...  
\- Of which state?  
\- My body feels really anxious. I'm afraid I'm gonna be maniac again...  
\- You're taking your pills.  
\- Yeah, but... You know what doctor Ryland says. It's chronic and relapsing. And the whole Jason thing is really stressful...  
\- Is there anything I can do?  
\- Distract me – Mitch slowly put his puppy on the chair, careful not to wake him up.  
\- What can I do? - Scott approached tenor and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
\- I can't stop thinking... My mind is like... It hurts – Mitch winced.  
\- I could make you stop thinking... - Scott's lips brushed brunet's neck but Mitch pushed him away gently.  
\- We had a deal.  
\- I know.  
\- So don't break it.  
\- So what else can I do...?  
\- Come with me – Mitch pulled Scott towards the front door, grabbing his car keys.  
\- Mitch, wait... Where...  
\- Just come – tenor jumped behind the steering wheel and after a moment they were driving. Scott asked couple times but his best friend just ignored him so he put on some music. After half an hour they reached Mitch's destination. He went out of the car, his body shivering with just a thin hoodie. Scott followed him curiously, observing as they went down a small path. After couple minutes their eyes were filled with the sight of a beautiful lake.  
\- Wow...  
\- Right? - Mitch smiled – Avi takes me here when I need to calm down. Let's sit for a bit.  
\- You'll freeze to death – Scott objected but positioned himself next to tenor.  
\- See how quiet? - Mitch's head leaned on the blond's shoulder – Beautiful.  
\- Mitch, you're gonna be sick.  
\- I'll be fine, just hold me.  
\- Okay – Scott pressed Mitch to his chest tightly, wrapping his arms around tenor's body.  
\- That's nice.  
\- It is – the blond nuzzled the back of Mitch's neck with his nose – Are you scared?  
\- Hm?  
\- Of the trial.  
\- I'm scared you won't get your justice.  
\- Will you testify?  
\- I want to. For you.  
\- You can do it.  
\- I really don't feel good, Scott. I know when the relapse is close, I felt that during our anniversary show. I feel it now.  
\- You'll be fine. I believe in you.  
\- I know... I know.  
\- We're gonna be great in the court. He'll die in prison.  
\- I hope so. For what he has done to you.  
\- If you feel you're gonna break, tell me. Immediately. No matter if we're gonna be in the middle of the trial or anything else. You're telling me and I'm taking you home. Okay?  
\- Okay.  
\- Promise?  
\- I promise.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Everyone was there. Kirstin, Avi, Kevin, Tyler – they all came to support Scott in this difficult experience. The trial was just about to start and when two strong guys brought Jason and sat him in the dock, the blond felt a cold shiver going down his spine. Mitch squeezed his hand reassuringly. He was another thing that was making Scott anxious as hell. Tenor was acting weird in the morning, wandering around the house and talking faster than usual. He said it was stress and that he doesn't feel maniac after meds, but still...  
Then the judge entered the room and they all got up. After the first speeches and other stuff, Scott was called to testify. He stood up, lump in his throat and walked forward, his legs like jelly, for his assigned place to stand. He answered the questions about his age, work, relationship status and promised to tell the truth. The first sentence was the hardest, but then... Then he was just speaking and couldn't stop. The details were fresh and clear in his mind, he almost felt the touch on his body and hear the voice near his ear telling him it will feel amazing. When he finished and came back to his place, Mitch was smiling. He patted his shoulder with pride and Scott could notice how hard he was trembling.  
\- You sure you want to do this?  
\- I have to – tenor swallowed. It all felt like a nightmare. His body was buzzing, blood in his veins boiling. He could barely hear the question, let alone focusing on the answers. When he started testifying he quickly lost control over his own mouth. The words were slipping from them, fast and loud, Mitch was talking and talking and he saw the looks on people's face, of course he did but his brain refused to stop. He noticed he was saying the same thing for the third time and that, somehow, helped him finally shut up.  
\- Thanks you, Mr. Grassi – he was sent back to his place and the judge announced a break. Mitch felt like locked in the cage, he needed fresh air.  
He pushed himself through people to rushed outside, breathing in the cold air. Nobody followed him, Scott probably speaking with his lawyer about the case, others busy somewhere else. Good. Mitch's brain was like someone filled it with rocks, he needed more space, he was suffocating. 

He left his car in the usual place and ran towards his destination. When he was at the shore of the lake, he breathed with relief. Finally. His body and his mind craved this place and now he could finally be at ease. The place looked lonely without all the green that was here during summer, but it was still beautiful.  
He came closer, putting his hand into the ice-cold water. It was refreshing, the feeling of the liquid stinging his skin. Mitch smiled, taking a step forward and letting his leather boots soak and fill with water. It was a funny sensation so he went forward, his calves and soon thighs under the surface. He laughed loudly, tilting his head back at how painful and amazing it was but frowned almost immediately. He had his phone and wallet in the jacket, he couldn't let them be wet. He went back and left the jacket and the upper piece of his suit on the sand, being only in shirt and pants.  
Water welcomed him again, closing its freezing arms around Mitch and stealing all his warmth. His stomach squeezed under the liquid but when tenor went deeper and the water covered his chest, his body rebelled, refusing to breathe. Mitch winced. He wanted to swim, why his lungs were so annoying.  
He tilted his head back, pushing his legs up and laying on his back, the water keeping him in this position. His eyes rolled back and closed, his mind finally calm and quiet, no voices, no rocks, nothing. It was pleasurable and even his lungs started working properly. Maybe he could stay like that forever, nobody would disturb him and his hypomania would never come back.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- You didn't watch him? Scott, he was going crazy! I though you are more responsible! How haven't you noticed his behavior for the past days?! - Avi was screaming, opening his car and jumping behind the steering wheel. Scott sat on the shotgun, worried as hell. He tried following Mitch, but his lawyer stopped him and when they were done, tenor was long gone. Scott, panicked and worried, had an idea where his best friend might be.  
\- I did, I never... He said he was okay...  
\- He's bipolar! - the bass shouted and breathed through his nose, calming himself down – So? Where is he?  
\- You know this lake you always take him to... I guess he went there. If he is maniac he would want to calm down and be alone, so... Let's try there.  
\- Sure – Avi was driving fast, his jaw tensed. He was worried as much as Scott, just didn't want to show that. They noticed Mitch's car long before they stopped.  
\- There! - the blond pointed – I told you, stop, we don't have time for pretty parking, let's go.  
\- On it – the bass closed the car and they both rushed towards the lake, running as fast as they could. Scott was there first and he also noticed Mitch before Avi. He stopped, shock paralyzing every cell in his body. The bass appeared next to him breathing heavily, his forehead covered in sweat – So where... oh my god – Mitch's clothes were neatly folded on the shore and tenor himself, just in shirt and pants, was lying flat on his back in the water, silent and with his eyes closed. Scott opened his mouth to shout but Avi hit his arm.  
\- Stop. Not like that. If he panics, he'll drown. Imagine how frozen his muscles might be, he will never be able to swim so if you scare him... - he checked his watch – What's the difference between us and him? 20 minutes? Less?  
\- Not more than 20 minutes.  
\- You're going or me? - Avi looked at Scott – Quickly.  
\- I'm going. Call an ambulance.  
\- Okay – Avi turned around, running back to the car to call and wait for the paramedics. Scott started stripping until he was standing only in his boxers. They could use dry clothes later. He was shivering and just the thought of going into the water made him almost cry, but he bit the inside of his cheek and slowly took the first step, water painfully cold. He figured out that the faster he does that, the less harm cold would cause so he inhaled slowly and went straight into the water, trying to ignore the way his body was protesting. Just couple steps more. Almost there. One step. Finally.  
\- Mitchy – the blond took his friend into his arms, brunet's head lolling to the side. He was unconscious. Scott turned around and quickly left the lake, crying from relief and cold. He put Mitch on the sand and started putting on him his own clothes and then tenor's so he had as much warmth as possible. He held him tightly and started walking towards the car, his muscles exhausted from the cold. The last few steps were like hell, Avi rushing towards him like something unreal.  
\- Scott... Scott, the ambulance is coming, get him into the car, I turned on the heat. Come on – the bass pushed them inside, the blond laid Mitch on the backseat and then he felt rough fabric against his naked chest. Avi gave him his jacket – You did it, Scott, you did it.  
\- Y... yeah... - his teeth were clattering but he smiled. They heard the sound of sirens and an ambulance stopped next to their car, two paramedics jumping from it.  
\- Where's he? - one of them asked. Scott helped him get Mitch out of the car and place inside the ambulance.  
\- May I come too? Please – the blond looked at them – Please, he's bipolar, he's my best friend, please.  
\- Okay, come on – Scott jumped into the car where he immediately was wrapped with blankets as he said what happened. Avi promised to follow them with his car. 

Before Scott could come and see Mitch, Avi had enough time to bring him warm clothes. Scott also got hot soup and could keep the blankets which combined with sitting next to the radiator made him warm up and feel much better. Avi brought them both coffee as they waited.  
\- You think I fucked up?  
\- You couldn't know.  
\- I could notice. He was acting strange.  
\- He said he was fine, but... yeah, bipolarity, man.  
\- I though... You know, for a second when I held him in the water... I thought he was dead. I thought it's too late and I fucked up. I was scared I'd never see him again. He was so light, like a feather...  
\- He's alive, Scott. You saved his life – Avi looked him in the eyes – He is alive.  
\- I don't even know if Jason was sentenced... But it doesn't matter. Mitch matters. Only him.  
\- Scott.  
\- Hm?  
\- You'll make him really happy.  
\- What?  
\- You know what.  
\- Oh.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Doctor Ryland came to the hospital an hour after Scott called. He's been alone with Mitch for two hours and went out of his room with some papers.  
\- New mood stabilizers.  
\- Thanks... How is he?  
\- You don't know?  
\- I called you immediately when they said he was awake. I didn't go in.  
\- Good, glad you called me.  
\- So how is he?  
\- Tired. Lost. Confused. He looks good – doctor sighed – I really like Mitchell. And I like you, Scott, but you need to take care of him more. Observe more. What if you came ten minutes later? He would die from cold. I told you when we first met, it is a very serious choice to be with bipolar person.  
\- We're not together.  
\- I know. But you're really close. You take care of him. There's no place for shit like fighting or stupid romance – Scott swallowed – He needs you. And you have to start paying closer attention to him and listen when he says he feels maniac. Or depressed. And that can happen, meds need couple weeks before adjusting and working properly.  
\- I will try harder.  
\- I believe in you. Go, see him, he asked for you.  
\- Okay – Scott turned around and opened the door of Mitch's room. He was sick of the hospitals and seeing Mitch like that – Hi.  
\- Scott – tenor's voice was weak – Hey.  
\- You scared me – he knelt next to brunet's bed so he was facing him – I thought you were dead!  
\- I'm not...  
\- You could be! I thought I lost you... – he held Mitch's face – ...you stupid, reckless piece of shit – he leaned and linked their lips in a deep kiss. Tenor gasped in surprise, but relaxed into the touch almost immediately. Scott was kissing him like there was no tomorrow, tears streaming down his face, his hands shaking – Never do this to me again! Never, you hear me?  
\- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...  
\- Never – the blond kissed him one more time before moving away – You're too important to me.  
\- What...  
\- When you come home, we're gonna have a talk.  
\- What talk.  
\- You will see. Now you have to get better.  
\- They're sending me home. I'm okay, just lost a lot of warmth.  
\- So I can take you home?  
\- You can take me home.  
\- We're gonna go and buy your new meds tomorrow.  
\- Okay.  
\- And I will keep an eye on you. I won't let you out of my sight even for a minute.  
\- You can't say that...  
\- I won't leave your side.  
\- You don't know...  
\- I do – Scott stated, his eyes shining – I do.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

\- I don't want to.  
\- I don't care.  
\- They make me dizzy.  
\- I don't care.  
\- I feel emotionless with them. Please.  
\- Take your pills, now.  
\- Scotty...  
\- Now.  
\- You're awful – Mitch frowned but seeing the blond's face quickly added – I'm sorry.  
\- Your body needs time to adjust to them. It will be okay soon.  
\- I'm gonna spend Christmas half asleep, dizzy and feeling like shit. Great.  
\- Stop whining, Christmas is in three days and you'll be perfectly fine. You're being a drama queen.  
\- Thanks.  
\- It's true!  
\- Have you decided?  
\- About?  
\- Going home for Christmas.  
\- I'm not going. I'm staying with you.  
\- No. I'm not letting you.  
\- You have nothing to say, sweetie – Scott touched Mitch's nose with a smile – I'm staying and we're gonna decorate the house and have amazing food and presents...  
\- Why are you doing this? - brunet looked sad with his knees pressed to his chest and his hair a mess.  
\- Because... I want to. I want to do something special for you, I want you to have some comfort. Cozy, warm Christmas with eggnog, movies and me.  
\- I can't drink – Mitch cracked a smile.  
\- I know, that's the point. You're gonna be so drunk – Scott laughed and tenor followed, almost falling from the chair – And at the Boxing Day we're having everyone for dinner. Kirstin and Jeremy, Avi and Rachel, Kevin... Are you happy?  
\- Very. I haven't seen them since yesterday but I'm already missing them. I'm glad the tour was so successful – he smiled softly. Their Christmas Tour was amazing, people were supporting and welcoming and everything was perfect.  
\- It was awesome, yeah – Scott ruffled Mitch's hair gently – Is there something special you want for Christmas?  
\- There is – tenor leaned his head on his knees, his gaze loving and focused entirely on Scott.  
\- What?  
\- You.  
\- Oh – the blond blushed heavily. Their situation still wasn't clear, but Mitch was getting braver in flirting as he couldn't wait for Scott to finally decide – I'll be here the whole time.  
\- I know. But I would like you to be... - he slid from his chair and positioned himself on baritone's lap, Scott's hands immediately wrapping around his waist - ...mine.  
\- I'm nobody else's – the blond whispered, their faces millimeters away.  
\- And I still don't have you – Mitch traced his finger on Scott's jaw – I've been having dreams about you lately.  
\- W... what dreams?  
\- Mostly about your beautiful lips – he smiled softly – The way they could kiss me everywhere I want... Just like we did lately.  
\- Mitchy...  
\- I won't stop – tenor shut him off – You can take your time and I can say things like that.  
\- I like when you do it – Scott admitted, blushing.  
\- I know – Mitch pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek – I love you.  
\- You're not getting a kiss.  
\- But...  
\- We had a deal.  
\- I took my meds.  
\- I forced you.  
\- But I took them.  
\- Barely.  
\- If you kiss me I won't protest about it. And I have to take them two times more today.  
\- But you're not getting a goodnight one.  
\- It's not fair.  
\- One per day, we agreed on that.  
\- Scotty...  
\- Oh shut up already – the blond grabbed Mitch's neck and linked their lips, kissing him softly. It lasted couple seconds and still managed to leave tenor breathless and his cheeks rosy.  
\- Please tell me you'll make up your mind soon cause I really can't stand it... - Mitch whined.  
\- I... - Scott hesitated. Doctor Ryland's words were still going in his head. “No stupid romance” - Yeah. Yeah, I will.  
\- Good – Mitch hugged him tightly – I'm so excited for everything. For the future.  
\- So I hope you're just as excited for Christmas shopping. We need a tree, food, and stuff.  
\- I'm gonna put on my coat – tenor jumped of Scott's lap and rushed towards his wardrobe. They both dressed for the low temperature outside and drove to the supermarket. Mitch, with his cute fluffy gloves and a long scarf, grabbed Scott's hand with a coy smile and said – Is it okay?  
\- Of course – Scott's heart started beating faster. They entered the supermarket and started doing shopping for for those special days. They spent almost an hour in a queue and another two at the Christmas Tree shop. When they came back and positioned the tree in the living room, Mitch went to bring the decorations and Scott started making them hot chocolate. He felt like in some dream, everything was warm and perfect and Mitch was... he was ideal. They were spending together almost every single day, every minute and every second. The blond carefully observed his best friend, made sure he takes his meds and kept him as happy as possible. And Christmas was a perfect time to make Mitch happy.  
\- I found them! - it was impossible to see Mitch from behind couple huge boxes he was caring. Scott threw himself to help him and they put them on the floor in the living room – That's all I guess.  
\- I made hot chocolate – Scott smiled.  
\- With marshmallows? - tenor's eyes glistened.  
\- You really asking? - the blond handed Mitch a cup with a giggle. He loved seeing him so full of life – You're so beautiful – Mitch, who was just taking a big sip from his mug, froze.  
\- Oh – his face was flushed – Thanks.  
\- Are you happy? You look happy.  
\- I am – tenor came closer to Scott – You make me happy. You take care of me.  
\- I love doing that.  
\- I love that you do that – they'd been looking each other in the eyes for a long time before Scott cleared his throat and whispered:  
\- We should start decorating.  
\- Yeah. Right 

The whole time they were decorating while singing along to the PTX Christmas album, Scott couldn't stop thinking. He knew he should finally make a decision and just tell Mitch how it would be from now on. Since Mitch had come back from the hospital Scott had to try really hard not to just throw him on the bed and fuck him into oblivious, while kissing and confessing his love. He knew he loved the sweet brunet even more than Mitchy loves him. But there were two 'but's, major ones. Doctor Ryland had said very specifically “no stupid romance” and that was the first thing keeping Scott from saying yes, and the other one... Well. He couldn't stop this particular thought that Mitch's bipolarity is caused by Scott. Baritone remembered what his best friend had told him right before his first depressed episode. “I'm tired. Tired of us fighting, hurling, not talking” and then later “I just want to stop running, chasing something I can't have”. It was about Scott so he was probably the reason his best friend was... broken. Mitch would be okay if Scott wasn't raped because the thing with letters would not exist and tenor would never be beaten. Scott wouldn't be raped if he wasn't so stubborn, wanting to prove everyone that he can do without Mitch. He said so many mean words towards Mitch and it ended with him not getting up from bed for days. He wasn't good for Mitch. He couldn't be with him.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

On the Christmas Eve Mitch dressed in a new striped shirt, tight and with two upper buttons undone, black jeans and fluffy socks with Christmas motive on it. He entered the living room, excited for the surprise Scott promised him. And there it was. Millions of candles on every surface possible, their decorated tree glowing in the dark, on the couch blankets and fluffy cushions and the table heavy with food and drinks. And Scott. Scott in a sexy red shirt, smelling like heaven and smiling sweetly.  
\- How do you like it, sweetheart? - he asked, his head tilted a little to the side.  
\- I... I can't believe... - Mitch felt lump in his throat and quickly approached Scott, hugging him – It's perfect. Thank you so much, baby.  
\- My pleasure – the blond kissed his friend's hair – Have a sit, I'll put on a movie and you can eat as much as you want. And I poured us my eggnog so don't get to drunk.  
\- Ha ha, you're so funny – Mitch rolled his eyes but did as he was said. Soon they were snuggled together with Scott under the blanket, the blond's hands massaging tenor's skin slowly. The movie was a typical, cheesy rom-com but surprisingly fitting and interesting so they barely talked, focused on action and just eating. The eggnog was perfect and amazingly buzzed in Mitch's head and he was entwining his fingers with the blond's, grinning like stupid. This evening was magical, Scott was constantly touching him, the food was delicious and Mitch was hoping that it will end with them in the bedroom, fucking till they die from lack of sperm or exhaustion.  
\- Did you enjoy, honey? - Scott turned the TV off after the film was over and put away their empty plates. Tenor was relaxed, with his gaze hazy, as he focused to answer:  
\- Yeah, I always enjoy doing things with you – Mitch shifted so he was facing the blond – And the food was amazing – he leaned closed – May I get my present early? - he murmured being just seconds from kissing his best friend.  
\- Yeah, about that...- Scott gently grabbed brunet's wrist – We need to talk. I didn't want to do this today but... You asked. So.  
\- Okay – Mitch's gut squeezed anxiously as he sat back, still looking the blond in the eyes – Go on then.  
\- You see, I was... thinking – he still was holding Mitch's hand, looking at the floor – And I wanted my decision to be good for both of us.  
\- I know what you want – tenor smiled softly – And what's good for you. And for me.  
\- You are amazing. You are sweet. Handsome. Nice. Kind. Respectful. Beautiful. Loving. Caring. You are my dream – Scott's voice cracked – But I can't be with you like that, Mitchy... - this was the moment when Mitch's heart dropped. Along with his jaw. He was staring at Scott in shock, wondering who thought it could be a good joke.  
\- Very funny.  
\- I'm serious – the blond's eyes were filled with pain and tears.  
\- What? - Mitch couldn't breathe. He was taking small, sharp breaths but it was useless. His heart was beating so loud it probably could be heard in Australia – What are you talking about?  
\- I'm not good for you.  
\- Why?! - the sound that came from tenor's throat was the most painful cry Scott had ever heard. Brunet's face was wet with tears.  
\- Because... - _because I hurt you. Because I am the reason you are fucked up now. Because no stupid romance. Because everything what has happened is my fault_ \- ...you need someone else than me.  
\- Bullshit! - Mitch was a crying, screaming in high-pitched voice mess – Stop this immediately!  
\- Mitch, you... Don't get it – Scott shook his head with sadness in his tired eyes.  
\- Then explain!  
\- We've been through... a lot. We did a lot to each other. And I just think it will be best if we stay like we are now after everything that has happened.  
\- You don't love me – tenor's voice cracked with a new portion of tears – You never did, did you?  
\- I... - _of course I did. I do. I love you more than anyone else in this world. I fell in love with you quite some time ago. I watched you get hurt, I watched you being so low I thought you'd never go up, I helped you, I was there with you. I fell in love with you. With all your imperfections because they are perfect too. I never told you, because I'm stupid and couldn't figure it out. And I actually didn't know till now. Funny and tragic how only now, when I'm telling you 'no', I realized that it's not just lust and affection. I'm in love with you_ – I'm sorry.  
\- Why...? Why would you ever...? - tenor was shaking and when Scott wanted to hug him, he moved away rapidly.  
\- You were so depressed and sad and...  
\- So all those kisses, all those words... were a lie?  
\- Not exactly, but... yeah.  
\- Scott... - he was whispering – Why?  
\- I told you, you...  
\- No – Mitch sobbed – Just... why? Everything. Why?  
\- Mitchy...  
\- No! You gave me hope, Scott! - tenor looked him straight in the eyes, his breakdown so visible it hurt – You made me believe we're getting somewhere. You said... I'm the only one... Scott, I have never seen you happier before. This time we had lately... It was so good. You were... You were practically my boyfriend, we kissed so much, we hugged, we did everything together, so many sweet words and... your eyes... I thought... I thought you were in love with me... I hoped for it... You saved my life – it was getting harder to understand what Mitch was saying cause he was sobbing so much – Please tell me the truth...  
\- This is the truth, baby...  
\- No it's not! - tenor screamed, his nails digging into his hand – You are a liar! I see this in your eyes, the pain! I see it, Scott!  
\- I don't want to hurt you.  
\- You just did.  
\- Baby – the blond reached his hand towards Mitch who just moved away.  
\- Don't touch me. Tell me the truth, Scott. Who told you what? What scared you? You were... WE were happy!  
\- I wanted to make you feel good...  
\- Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me.  
\- Mitch...  
\- No – brunet grabbed Scott's chin and forced their gazes to lock – Go on. Say that.  
\- Mitch.  
\- Go on!  
\- I don't... I don't love you – the blond felt his heart shattering to pieces when he saw Mitch breaking and clutching at his shirt, his tiny body too weak to handle. Scott wrapped his arms around his best friend – I'm so sorry... I'm so fucking sorry...  
\- The kisses in the bedroom before we decided to have a break with this kind of 'touching'... You just wanted to make me happy? Scotty, I know how you kiss when you really want it. And... I would say you really did.  
\- I'm a good actor I guess.  
\- I'm a fool then – tenor moved away, tears streaming down his face – Once again. It will never end. I will always be rejected by you, every single time.  
\- I'm not rejecting...  
\- You have someone? - brunet said, stopping Scott in mid-sentence.  
\- Mitchy, no.  
\- Are you gonna have?  
\- Nothing will change. I still take care of you and I'm still here.  
\- I would swear... - Mitch was crying again – These Christmas preparations made me believe... Scott, if you could have seen yourself. You were glowing. You look at me with so much love that I thought... I don't understand why now?! It's fucking Christmas.  
\- You demanded an early gift...  
\- A heartbreak? Awesome.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- I don't believe you. You're not sorry and you love me. I know that something has happened and made you change your mind.  
\- You are wrong.  
\- No – Mitch looked Scott in the eyes – I know you too well – he gently combed his fingers through the blond's hair and gripped them tightly – Please...  
\- I'm sorry. I can't – Scott got up, his whole body shaking in despair – I have to... I'll be in my room – he didn't even wait for the answer before rushing to his bedroom. He threw himself at the bed and started crying loudly, hiding his face in the pillow to mute his sounds a little. He loved this sweet, small tenor and he wanted nothing more than to be with him and he knew he couldn't. He couldn't destroy him even more, no, even if they would be happy together. It would destroy Mitch. There was no way this could work and end up well. There was no way.

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Mitch appeared in Scott's bedroom couple minutes before midnight with a cup and a box wrapped in a glittery paper.  
\- There – he handed baritone the tea and sat on his bed next to him – How are you? - his voice was quiet and broken.  
\- Awful – Scott sat properly, wiping his face and fixing his messy hair. He took a sip from the mug and looked at Mitch – You? - tenor just shrugged.  
\- I brought you my gift – Mitch handed him the box – Open.  
\- I shouldn't...  
\- Open.  
\- Okay – the blond ripped the paper and opened the box. There was a black leathery jacket with brads all over it. A Gucci one.  
\- This is amazing... Wow... Mitchy, you didn't have to.  
\- I know. I just thought you'd like it.  
\- I do.  
\- You were crying.  
\- Yeah.  
\- Why?  
\- Cause I hurt you.  
\- No. You cried because you rejected someone you love.  
\- That's not true.  
\- Then kiss me – Mitch leaned closer – If you don't love me then it's not a problem, it means shit to you. Go on.  
\- Really? - the blond rolled his eyes.  
\- Yeah, really.  
\- Fine – Scott put his hand on the back of tenor's neck and pulled him for a deep kiss. A tiny gasp left Mitch's mouth and he melted in the blond's arms, deepening the kiss. It should be the best feeling ever... and still something was not right. It wasn't a “I love you so much” kiss that Mitch wanted so much. It was a “let's have sex” one, full of deep hidden lust and that realization made tenor to move away.  
\- You were right – he used all of his strength not to cry again – You were right.  
\- With what? - Scott looked a bit shocked.  
\- Apparently we want something completely different. You're right, we can't be together. I'm so stupid, I never realized... - his voice was bitter and ironic – I love you as a person, I want to be with you because you are my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you – Scott gasped at those words – You just want me. Sexually. I get it now. You loved our friends with benefits thing, because it was easy. No commitment.  
\- Mitch, I literally do everything for you. And you say it's not commitment?  
\- So why don't you wanna be with me? I'll tell you why. Cause you're scared fool who's too afraid to engage in the relationship with me. You're terrified of your feelings, of what can happen when it stops being only physical. You won't admit to yourself that you love me cause it's easier to pretend. But you know what? I'm not desperate, attention-seeking whore anymore. It is not love when you beg for it, so I won't beg. I won't go to bed with you. I will not touch you nor kiss you ever again.  
\- Mitch...  
\- No. This is the price. If you miss touching, go to some club and there will be tons of people willing to put their hands on you.  
\- But I want to do those things with you...  
\- You see, that's love. Because I want to be touched and kissed only by you. I wanna belong to you. I wanna share my feelings, my thoughts with you. You don't want that at all. I doubt you ever did... - his arms hung low as there was a big weight on them.  
\- Are you trying to say that I only want and have ever wanted your body? Are you out of your mind?  
\- I mean not as friends. I don't doubt our friendship. I just see that you're too immature to be with me. I gave you weeks, Scott. And you still rejected me saying some stupid shit about not being good for me. I'm done – Mitch got up – I'm done waiting for you.  
\- Mitch...  
\- No, Scott – he was at the door, looking at the blond, his sight cold – You had your chance. You had me acting as your boyfriend. Now see how it feels when I'm gone – he slammed the door, leaving Scott shocked and alone in his bedroom. Tears that he'd been holding so desperately started streaming down his face, his breath heavy. He found his phone and texted the first person he could think of.

TO: Beau  
12.34 pm  
Come and fuck me if you want

 

 

When he was laying in bed two hours later, Mitch couldn't shut off his brain. He felt dirty and awful, his aching ass reminding him what kind of person he is. He was loud during sex on purpose, he wanted Scott to hear and had wild satisfaction just imagining his face. But now... Now he felt empty. He felt like a thing again, used and not important. He was missing Scott's presence, his gentle touches, sweet whispers. With him he wanted to have sex. No. He wanted to make love with him, sweet and meaningful. He didn't want sex anymore and that was exactly what he did with Beau. 

 

TO: Scotty  
3.03 am  
You awake?

 

TO: Mitchy  
3.04 am  
Yeah

 

TO: Mitchy  
3.05 am  
It was hard to sleep when you were screaming so loudly and now I just... can't

 

TO: Mitchy  
3.05 am  
My brain wont shut off

 

TO: Scotty  
3.06 am  
Mine too 

 

TO: Mitchy  
3.06 am  
Wanna have tea in the kitchen?

 

TO: Scotty  
3.07 am  
I wanna have you in my arms

 

TO: Mitchy  
3.07 am  
Come then

 

TO: Scotty  
3.08 am  
No. Can't

 

TO: Mitchy  
3.08 am  
Of course you can 

 

TO: Scotty  
3.09 am  
I don't wanna be a doll you can play with

 

TO: Mitchy  
3.10 am  
You were never

 

TO: Mitchy  
3.10 am  
Im a coward

 

TO: Scotty  
3.11 am  
Why?

 

TO: Mitchy  
3.12 am  
Cause there's so much I should have told you

 

TO: Scotty  
3.12 am  
You can do it 

 

TO: Mitchy  
3.13 am  
Too late

 

TO: Scotty  
3.13 am  
It's never too late

 

TO: Mitchy  
3.14 am  
Come for a goodnight kiss

 

TO: Scotty  
3.14 am  
Stop, please... You're hurting me

 

TO: Mitchy  
3.15 am  
I wanna kiss you 

 

Mitch's heart started beating loudly. Scott was never so straightforward with those things. It was always Mitch asking for a kiss or hug, never Scott who would just do it without asking. This was new.

 

TO: Scotty  
3.17 am  
You can call for anyone, literally

 

TO: Mitchy  
3.17 am  
I wanna kiss YOU 

 

TO: Mitchy  
3.17 am  
Will you come?

 

TO: Scotty  
3.20 am  
I'm coming

 

Mitch wrapped himself in a blanket and tip-toed to his best friend's room, his steps almost inaudible. Scott was half-lying on the bed, his eyes shining in the darkness. When he noticed tenor, he smiled and whispered:  
\- Come – he reached his arms and Mitch eagerly sank down on the bed laying on top of him, their lips immediately connecting in a sweet kiss. Scott was just in his briefs, his body radiating heat and heavy smell of his shower gel. brunet's blanket unwrapped and slid to his waist, his naked chest now brushing Scott's with a quiet sound – Stay – the blond was breathless, linking their foreheads – I don't want to sleep alone.  
\- Scotty... - Mitch breathed into his ear, pulling gently at his hair. Everything was perfect when he was in Scott's embrace, nothing mattered anymore. Just him. Mitch's words about not touching the blond ever again forgotten – Make love to me... - Scott just purred, his nose nuzzling tenor's neck. His strong hands gripped Mitch's waist and changed their position so baritone was on top.  
\- You were with another man literally an hour ago...  
\- And I regret it. I did it to show you that I can do without you... but I can't – his back arched when Scott sucked at his neck – Oh yeah... It's been so long...  
\- You said you don't want us to be physical – the blond's hands were holding Mitch's hips tightly, his hungry lips at his collarbone.  
\- I said I don't want us to be ONLY physical...  
\- I want you – Scott's low growl made tenor shiver.  
\- I know – he whispered, pulling him for a deep kiss – I want you too. Please... - he bit his lip, locking their gazes – Do it with love. Even if you don't feel that way... Make me feel like you love me.  
\- Relax... - Scott whispered, untangling Mitch's blanket and throwing it away, his hands immediately on tenor's naked skin – I will give you everything – they were still sharing kisses, when Scott's index finger collected a drop of precum from Mitch's cock and slid it inside him, his body still beautifully open and welcoming. Tenor whined at the sensation, wordlessly begging for more and pulling Scott's boxers down. Baritone kicked them away and slowly added the second finger, scissoring them inside Mitch and making him moan. Nobody ever felt like Scott, it was like they were made for each other, their bodies fitting perfectly.  
\- Scott... Scott, please...  
\- Just like that... - the blond's eyes were focused entirely on Mitch, he was worshiping him with every cell in his body – Open for me, baby...  
\- Ah...  
\- Very good... Yeah, relax pretty... - the third finger went in and brushed over brunet's prostate.  
\- Sc-Scott... - he was breathless and hot, drops of sweat on his skin as he pulled Scott down for a heated kiss, rocking his hips to get more of the blond's fingers.  
\- Shhh... Slowly, baby, slowly – the blond pinned Mitch to the mattress, gently but also firmly and stopped his movements. He finished prepping tenor and reached to his nightstand to grab a condom and lube. He gave himself couple long strokes and put the condom on. Mitch was laying flat on his back, eying him as Scott was lubricating himself and positioning above Mitch.  
\- Are you sure? - he asked, looking him in the eyes.  
\- Yes, Scott, yes I am sure... Please, fuck me... Please...  
\- I'm not gonna fuck you – he softly cupped brunet's face and kissed his nose – I will make love to you, slowly, like you deserve and asked me to. No more fucking, you're not a toy.  
\- I am not...  
\- Yeah. And that's why I'm going to be soft and delicate. I want you to feel every single cell of your body as I do so – he leaned and kissed Mitch's neck, licking at the skin from time to time. He was slowly going down with kisses, making tenor tremble – Relax for me... Yes, very good... Beautiful – he purred into Mitch's stomach and then kissed the tip of his cock, earning a soft sigh from brunet. He was kissing and licking until Mitch's body was at ease, every muscle relaxed and tenor just whimpering quietly with pleasure. Scott grabbed his hips and very slowly pushed himself inside of him, Mitch gasping loudly at the sensation.  
\- Ah... Yeah... Scott...  
\- Shhhh, look at me – Scott held Mitch's chin and made their gazes lock – Look and don't stop. And focus on me. Exactly like this – he made the first move, one circle of his hips, and Mitch just tilted his head back – Mitchy.  
\- Yeah – tenor's blurred gaze came back to lock with Scott's again.  
\- Perfect – the blond set up a rhythm of slow, deep pushes, not intense enough to touch brunet's prostate yet – I want you to know... that you are not a toy.  
\- I... I know... - Mitch breathed.  
\- No, you don't.  
\- I let him use me...  
\- You are not a toy.  
\- Scott...  
\- You are important.  
\- Please... - tenor's hand gripped Scott's bicep tightly – Please.  
\- I never intended to play with your feelings. Never. They are important to me. You are important to me. You are not a toy.  
\- Scotty... - Mitch was slowly getting out of breath, his sweaty body clutching to Scott's, hips rocking to meet the blond's thrusts – Harder...  
\- I never wanted just your body. It was never this – baritone started panting heavily – I wanted you in general... Every part of you... Cause you're the most beautiful, soft and caring person I've ever seen. I never wanted anyone else as much as I want you. In every meaning of this. I want you, Mitchy... And I will never stop wanting you – their moves became deep and harsh, Scott was hitting brunet's prostate with every other thrust making the smaller boy moan and plead loudly with pleasure. Their gazes were still locked, although Mitch was fluttering his eyelashes with every particularly pleasurable thrust. They linked their foreheads.  
\- Scotty... C... Close... So close...  
\- Yeah... Come for me, baby...  
\- I love you – Mitch let out a whimper as he came, coating Scott's stomach and panting heavily. The pleasure was running through his body making him tremble with waves of his orgasm. Scott came right after, filling him up and causing Mitch to feel amazingly spent and safe when he gently leaned his weight on tenor – I love you so much...  
\- You are my everything – Scott whispered, his eyes closed. He softly withdrew and took off the condom, tossing it to a trash can, before laying back and taking Mitch in his arms. Their overheated bodies fit together perfectly.  
\- I dreamed of this happening... I would think about every time we fucked, wishing we could do this again... And now you made sweet love to me... And I'm the happiest man on Earth – Mitch raised his gaze at Scott – Never let me go.  
\- Never, baby – the blond kissed Mitch's hair.  
\- Will you ever love me?  
\- Will you stay if I ask you to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? DID YOU? Tell me you did cause it's my FAVOURITE chapter and I'm hella proud of it!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE WILL MAKE YOU SCREAM, ENJOY

\- You look particularly happy today... And you and Scott are acting weird. You smile at each other, you blush... Mitchy, did you start sleeping together again? - Kirstin flipped her long, curly black hair. Her eyes seemed bigger with gold eyeshadow and lash extensions she'd done a while ago.  
\- I mean... I'm not sure to be honest – tenor's cheeks turned red – It kinda happened... - he told her all about their fight, sex with Beau and finally night with Scott.  
\- I, uh... I have mixed feelings about this – Kirstie frowned – You both look pretty happy, but on the other hand it looks like you've made a one, big circle. It all started with you two sleeping together.   
\- But we've changed so much! Look at us now. Me, traumatized and bipolar deeply friend-zoned and Scotty, raped and confused about his feelings. And the biggest difference is that back then we fucked... Yesterday we made love.  
\- Why aren't you two eating? - someone's strong arms wrapped around Mitch and hot breath tickled his neck. Scott smelled like eggnog and sandalwood and his body was radiating pleasurable heat.   
\- We're making more coffee – Kirstin smiled at the blond – You look cute together.   
\- We know – Scott giggled, pecking a soft kiss at Mitch's neck – You can't leave me for so long, babe.  
\- Yeah, yeah – tenor laughed – You can stay two minutes without me.  
\- I am not so sure – baritone smiled, kissing Mitch's cheek and left to sit back at the table. Kirstin raised her brow, grinning widely.  
\- I'm not gonna say anything – she poured the water into the coffee maker.  
\- What?  
\- You make the cutest couple I've ever seen. Only if you were together...  
\- Stop – Mitch sighed, taking the pot with freshly brewed coffee – I'm not gonna push him, we're really good now.  
\- As you wish – she shrugged going into the living room and sitting at Jeremy's lap with a smile. Everyone seemed to have a great time. Avi, Rachel and Esther were in the middle of very deep conversation about life, Kevin was discussing gym equipment with Scott and Kirstie was feeding Jeremy some cake with a laugh.   
\- Hey, Mitchy – Esther looked at him, her eyes shining – Tyler coming?  
\- Yeah, he said about 7 pm so he should be here in a moment – he put the coffee pot on the table and lit couple more candles. The room was cozy, there was a lot of food and Mitch felt incredibly happy. Especially when Scott glanced at him with a lovely smile.   
When the bell rang, Mitch quickly opened the door expecting his goofy blond friend. Instead he saw two guys, one being Tyler.  
\- Mitch! - youtuber threw himself at tenor, hugging him tightly. Mitch couldn't focus on him, eying brunet standing behind Tyler. The blond noticed it and smirked – This is Troye, Troye this is Mitch.  
\- Hi – Troye's soft voice almost caused Mitch to melt on the floor. He reached his hand and tenor squeezed it and shook with his lips parted.  
\- Hey – they were both staring at each other until Tyler cleared his throat.  
\- Okay, lovers, we should say hi to the others, come on – he pushed them towards the rest of the group and Troye introduced himself, everyone glad to finally meet him. Mitch couldn't turn his gaze from him, the boy was beautiful, so beautiful...   
\- May I get you something? - Mitch asked and Troye smiled.  
\- Tea, if it's not a problem.  
\- Of course not, give me a moment – tenor turned towards the kitchen and Troye followed him.  
\- I can go with you.  
\- Sure – Mitch was melting, watching the boy from smaller distance. He took a box with tea and a mug and then put the water to boil – So we're finally meeting.  
\- Famous Mitch Grassi, beautiful angel as they say – Troye winked at him and tenor blushed heavily.  
\- Thanks... Oh shit, but it's you, you are... breathtaking.  
\- I'm just me – he smiled watching Mitch pouring the water into the cup – I count on some deep conversation later on.  
\- Oh yeah – tenor nodded with a grin – I'd love to!  
\- Thanks – Troye took the mug and they went back to the living room talking about music. They sat together on the couch and soon were laughing and flirting a bit, Scott watching it with jealousy written on his face. Mitch looked like an angel. His dark hair styled beautifully with bangs falling into his eye, his joyful face, head slightly tilted back as he laughed, showing off smooth throat. A mug of tea in his hand, long and slender fingers wrapped around it. He was the most beautiful guy ever and Troye wasn't half as pretty as Mitch. Suddenly Mitch said something, Troye nodded and tenor gripped his wrist, pulling him towards the cabinet with alcohol. They were choosing wine when Tyler squeaked:  
\- Guys! You're standing under the mistletoe! - Mitch looked up, panic on his face and gazed at the guests.  
\- Come on, Grassi, don't be a coward! - Kevin laughed.  
\- We know you were dying to do this – Tyler added, giggling like crazy. Troye smirked and leaned towards Mitch, holding his chin gently. Mitch looked him in the eyes, they both smiling. Their lips connected in a short but deep kiss, everyone cheering but Scott who was looking at them with unreadable face. When the kiss ended tenor giggled with his cheeks rosy and announced that he's coming for wine glasses. Scott followed him and closed the kitchen door behind them.   
\- That looked... Yeah – the blond brushed his hair, suddenly unsure.  
\- Jealous? - Mitch smirked, taking two glasses and corkscrew before turning to face his friend.   
\- Well – Scott shrugged – A bit.   
\- You should be, Troye is amazing at kissing – Mitch had a dreamy look on his face. Scott bit his lip, hesitating but decided couple seconds after. In no time he was right next to tenor, wrapping his hands around his waist and connecting their lips. Mitch gasped, his knees bending at how good it felt. The glasses almost slipped from his hand but Scott quickly put them back at the table and deepened the kiss even more, his left hand wandering into brunet's hair. Mitch was melting under his touch, his lips parted and welcoming Scott's tongue inside easily. They parted for a breath before returning to kissing, slowly and sweetly. Suddenly the door opened and Kirstin with Esther entered, immediately stopping and gasping in surprise. Scott quickly moved away and cleared his throat embarrassed, leaving Mitch with his eyes closed, lips swollen and red.   
\- Oh shit – slipped from Kirstie's mouth as she covered them with her hand – So sorry! We...  
\- No, we were actually leaving – Mitch sent them both a small smile, took the glasses and quickly left the kitchen coming back to Troye and choosing wine. Esther grabbed Scott's arm before he could escape and said in a conspiratorial whisper:  
\- Tell us everything! Now!  
\- There's nothing to... Ugh – he sighed, seeing both girls' faces – I got... A little jealous.  
\- Because of Troye? - Kirstin eyed him carefully.  
\- Yeah... Mitch can't turn his gaze from him.   
\- Well, from what I've seen he prefers kissing you – Esther smiled, pouring herself a glass of water and giving another to Scott – Is there something you wanna tell me, mister?  
\- No...?  
\- They just sleep with each other, denying obvious love. I mean Scotty denies, Mitch doesn't – Kirstin sighed heavily.  
\- We did it once, that's for start – Scott frowned – And I'm not denying anything! I love him as my best friend... - his gaze lowered – And I'm lying.  
\- Of course you are – Esther rolled her eyes – Nobody kisses his best friend like that. Or in general.  
\- Are you really that dumb, Hoying? - Kirstin looked at him – Why do you think it didn't work with Alex? Why those situations like kissing or so would happen to you and Mitch? Why couldn't you leave his side? Scott! Don't be stupid! You're in love with him and you always have been!  
\- I... - Scott frowned, sudden realization hitting him.  
\- Yeah, doing great, two more words – Esther was smiling happily. She grabbed Kirstin's hand and they approached closer to Scott – It's easy. Just the two of you.  
\- I never... I thought...  
\- Yeah. Feels nice, doesn't it? – Kirstie patted Scott's arm – He's everything you've ever wanted? He's someone you love so much you can't imagine living without him? We know, Scotty.  
\- Now he needs to know too – Esther winked at the blond who looked really confused and lost.   
\- But now...?   
\- Do you really wanna wait longer? - soft gaze of Kirstie calmed Scott down a little.  
\- No, but... It's too important to do this while y'all are around...  
\- When we all go home then. You're gonna tell him. And tomorrow me and Esther want to see you both as happy boyfriends madly in love, you understand? - her finger poked baritone's chest and he nodded – Good. Don't fuck it up.  
\- He will fuck, but not it... just someone – Esther giggled – Good luck! - she pulled Kier out of the kitchen, leaving Scott alone with his thoughts. It was crazy and so weird he had to grab onto the counter not to fall. Even when he realized it before, he didn't fully k n o w... But now he did. And it was scary as he had no idea how to do it right... But it was Mitch after all. He couldn't do wrong with Mitch. Didn't really matter what he would do, cause Mitch loved him and... and it would be alright. Always.   
He came back to the living room, everyone deep in conversations and eating. He noticed Mitch curled up on the couch, talking to Tyler and Troye. When tenor noticed him they shared a warm, sweet smile and Scott couldn't help it but approached them and stood behind the couch, wrapping his arms around Mitch's neck.   
\- Hi – he murmured, pecking a kiss on brunet's ear, causing him to blush and giggle softly.  
\- Hey, hunty. Fancy joining us?  
\- Sure – he positioned himself next to Mitch, pulling him to his side and stealing some of the blanket his friend was covered with. Mitch smelled like ginger and he was warm and when their fingers found themselves under the blanket it felt nothing less but right. Scott's thumb was caressing the back of tenor's hand and his wrist as brunet was speaking quietly about his puppy. Kirstin was completely right – Mitch was everything Scott had ever wanted. And it was time for him to know it. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Mitch's eyes were slipping shut as they were saying goodbye to all the guests. His new pills had many side effects on him, one being that he needed much more sleep than usual. Scott was fine with that and always kept quiet when Mitch went to bed around 9 pm or even earlier. Tonight was different as they were having their Christmas gathering, it was almost midnight and tenor had barely the energy to stand on his feet.   
\- It was so nice – he smiled, rubbing his eyes. Scott locked the door and pulled Mitch to his chest for a silent hug. His pale skin was soft, warm and he smelled really nicely, like cookies and wine. Mitch closed his eyes just to have his chin lifted up, his lips meeting Scott's for a long, slow kiss. The blond even tasted like cookies, heavy smell of ginger and sugar sticky on his body and clothes. Scott was gentle, he didn't try to force Mitch's lips open, it was a really soft kiss, more like a peck but it soon got heated as tenor grabbed onto his neck and sucked at Scott's lower lip.  
\- Where are we going with this? Tell me - suddenly Mitch stopped, breathing much faster than before. Scott bit his lip and it looked like he was preparing to say something really important. Mitch blinked. Their heartbeats mixed. Scott's face relaxed and he kissed Mitch's forehead.  
\- Tomorrow – he smiled, lacing their fingers together – Now I'll take you to bed.  
\- Okay – tenor nodded and let his best friend take care of everything. They brushed their teeth together before the blond left, so Mitch also cleansed his face and only then came to his bedroom to find his bed already made and Scott in his pj's sitting on it.   
\- We're gonna worry about showering in the morning – he smiled, waving at Mitch – Come to bed.   
\- You're staying? - tenor asked softly, shifting under the covers and laying on his left side.   
\- Yeah – Scott whispered back, turning off the lights and positioning himself next to brunet, facing him – Is that okay?  
\- Very – Mitch smiled – The evening was amazing... You were so lovely – his fingers rested on baritone's cheek – Thank you.  
\- It was nothing, really, my pleasure – Scott chuckled quietly, taking Mitch's hand and kissing the knuckles.   
\- I want us to be like this forever – brunet whispered, entwining their fingers tightly – With you holding my hand under the blanket, kissing me just because, us both cuddling on the couch... It's all I've ever wanted.  
\- We can be like that forever – Scott pulled him closer to his body and kissed the corner of Mitch's mouth – I want us to – Mitch was quiet for a long time and just when baritone thought he'd fallen asleep, he spoke:  
\- We should have a talk tomorrow.   
\- We're gonna have.   
\- Oh.  
\- We will be alright, baby – a soft kiss on the forehead calmed Mitch down – I know we will. I'll make your dreams come true.  
\- You already have – tenor whispered and leaned for a deep kiss. It was again quiet, soft and still so full of feelings that they both gasped.   
\- Goodnight, Mitchy.  
\- Goodnight, Scotty. 

 

The morning came with a smell of gingerbread coffee and chocolate muffins. It also brought Scott's hair wet after the shower, his oversized sweater with Rudolph on it and a soft smile he presented Mitch when he appeared in the kitchen in his fluffy robe and slippers.   
\- Morning, sweetheart – baritone caressed Mitch's arm and pecked a kiss on his forehead – I know you will say it's awfully unhealthy and stuff but... It's Christmas and I just thought that we could fuck the diet for once – he showed him a plate with chocolate muffins Mitch smelled before, some cookies and two huge mugs with gingerbread coffee with marshmallows – Ta-daah!  
\- Oh shit – tenor moaned at the sight – You're spoiling me! - he grabbed one muffin and took a big bite, purring with pleasure. Scott laughed, sipping his coffee.  
\- That's what you deserve, babe.   
\- I deserve to be ugly and fat? - he giggled, taking another bite.  
\- No, you deserve to have food as sweet as you – Scott answered blushing and Mitch almost melted. That was the nicest thing ever.   
\- I deserve to have a boyfriend as sweet as you – tenor smiled and winked at Scott, taking a sip of his coffee.  
\- About that... Remember the talk we were supposed to have?  
\- Yeah, sure. Let's sit and talk.  
\- No, it... Are you free tonight?  
\- I am, why?  
\- Cause... - Scott breathed through his nose – Be ready at 8. And wear something nice.  
\- Nice as for...?  
\- Public place.  
\- Okay – Mitch tried to hide a wide smile that appeared on his lips – Where are we going?  
\- You shall see. Don't be late.  
\- I won't be – brunet finished his muffin and kissed Scott's cheek gently – Thanks for breakfast. I'm going to take my pills and go for a walk with Elvis, Avi's going too... Wanna join us?  
\- No, I have something to do – Scott smiled apologetically – See ya later, yeah?  
\- Okay – they smiled at each other and Mitch took some time taking his pills and dressing in a warm mustard sweater and his favourite black coat. He attached a leash to Elvis' collar and went outside. Avi was already there, Callie whimpering and jumping around Elvis, both puppies happy to play with each other.  
\- Hi – bass hugged Mitch gently – You look ecstatic.  
\- I am – tenor nodded – Yesterday was... magical.   
\- What Scott got you? For Christmas?  
\- Himself I guess – he giggled at Avi's raised brows – Really. We slept together. As for sleeping not sex. He held my hand under the blanket yesterday and then he took me to bed and we kissed so much and... And I'm so happy, Avi – his voice was soft as he spoke – And he asked me out. Today. I guess it's... a date? I don't know but we're supposed to have some kind of a conversation and I think... I think that's it. That finally... - he sighed with a smile.  
\- Wow – Avi chuckled – You sound like a teenage girl!  
\- Shut up – Mitch started laughing too – These past few days were... You have no idea. He was so sweet and gentle and kind... After we made love at Christmas night... It all changed. Like we snapped somehow and...  
\- You looked like a couple honestly – Avi nodded his head, pulling Callie out of the snow and putting her back on the sidewalk.   
\- I felt like we were a couple, really. Troye made him jealous – Mitch snorted, kicking a small rock.  
\- About him... You are really into each other, aren't you?  
\- Yeah, he's nice... And handsome... But I want Scott. Only him.   
\- That kiss...  
\- That kiss was awesome. However, kissing Scotty is much better. I love kissing him. I love Scott – he bit his lip still smiling – And I hope that now... He loves me too.  
\- No other way than to see, right? - bass touched Mitch's shoulder – I want to see you two happy.  
\- We can go for a double date – tenor smirked – You with Rachel and me with Scott.  
\- Of course we can. Maybe Kirstin and Jeremy would like to join.  
\- I was thinking... And I came to the conclusion that we should definitely find Kevin a girlfriend – Mitch burst out laughing and Avi joined with his vibrating bass.  
\- Oh we should! - when they calmed down a little, bass proposed a coffee and Mitch gladly agreed. They took their cups and turned to the park, deciding to come back that way.  
\- You know... Everything's gonna change now – Mitch started, his gaze lowered.  
\- What you mean?  
\- The band. Mine and Scott's friendship. Everything... I'm not sure if I can... - he sighed.  
\- Mitchell – Avi's voice was incredibly soft – The band will be fine, we won't die from seeing you mingling together during rehearsals – Mitch let out a chuckle – And your friendship... It hasn't been friendship for a long time now. It's time for another step forward. And if things are like you're saying they are... By this time tomorrow you'll have a boyfriend. And it will be amazing! There is no better boyfriend for you than Scott. I told you once, remember? Soulmates make the best couples. And here we are – he smiled and caressed Mitch's arm – It will be fine. Stop worrying and enjoy life. You deserve this more than anyone – tenor didn't answer but quickly turned to Avi and wrapped his hands around his neck, hugging him tightly – Woah! What's that for? - he embraced Mitch and pulled him even closer, watching carefully so he wouldn't spill the coffee on tenor's coat.  
\- You're the best friend I could ask for.   
\- I thought Scott's your best friend?  
\- Scott's more than that. Scott is my everything. You are my best friend and I'm forever thankful to have you in my life. I love you.  
\- I love you too, Mitchy – Avi smiled widely, messing tenor's hair – I'm always here if you need me.  
\- If not for all of this... - brunet waved his hand – We wouldn't be friends.  
\- We are. I told you, enjoy the presence, that's what matters now – Avi's gaze was soft.  
\- Thank you – Mitch pecked a small kiss on bass' cheek and they started walking again in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's warmth and presence. Two completely different people with coffee cups and leashes in their hands, united with a bond that could never ever be broken. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

Mitch couldn't decide on the cufflinks for his shirt and had been choosing them for solid 5 minutes now, his muscles tensed, foot tapping fast on the wooden floor. Elvis was walking around the room, clearly sensing tenor's nervousness and nuzzling his leg from time to time.   
\- Mitchy? - Scott's voice was clear and beautiful – Mitch! - the door opened and tall, handsome human being stood in the door frame with a smile. Tenor turned around and his anxiety disappeared in a second as he eyed the blond. Scott was wearing casual, white button-up shirt with acid washed jeans, very tight by the way, and black leather jacket. His hair was styled and he smelled heavily with sandalwood and roses – Are you ready?  
\- I'm... - he almost whined, his shoulders dropping. Scott noticed his uncertainty and approached him, gently grabbing his elbow and turning him around so they were face to face.  
\- Mitchy.  
\- Yes.  
\- Mitchy... - Scott's forehead linked with Mitch's and tenor sighed, closing his eyes. His body relaxed and his breathing slowed down – Just like that... - the blond embraced Mitch's waist, pulling him closer – Deep breaths... In and out... Very good. Better?  
\- Yeah – tenor whispered, fluttering his eyelashes and linking his gaze with Scott.  
\- Good – baritone cracked a smile and kissed the corner of Mitch's mouth – The gold ones.  
\- Okay – with his voice still a whisper, Mitch put on the golden cufflinks and smiled at the blond – Do I look nice?  
\- Amazing – Mitch chose a velvet red jacket with stripy black and white shirt underneath and very wide, straight pants along with heavy black boots.  
\- Thank you, but you're prettier than me today – tenor chuckled – Where are you taking me?  
\- I hope you're hungry – Scott led him to his car and soon they were driving while listening to Beyoncé. After twenty minutes they parked in front of a really elegant restaurant. It was called Beatitudine Solare and right at the door Scott was welcomed by a chubby, short guy with a mustache.  
\- Scott! Long time no see! Mi sei mancata!  
\- I missed you too, Mario – Scott laughed, hugging the guy – This is Mitch. Mitchy, this is Mario, my friend. He has the best Italian restaurant in LA if not in the whole USA – they both chuckled and Mitch shook Mario's hand with a smile.  
\- Nice to meet you.  
\- Is that Gucci? - Mario pointed at tenor's jacket – It's winter collection, right?  
\- Yes! - Mitch liked him already – Very nice. The material is everything, touch it – Mario slid his fingers on the sleeve and rolled his eyes.  
\- I need this like now!   
\- Only 1200 dollars – Mitch laughed.  
\- I'll check it out! Okay, boys, the table is waiting for you – Mario himself let them to the table in the corner of the restaurant, private and cozy place, and gave them menus.   
\- I'm speechless – Mitch said with a blush when the owner went to bring them wine – How do you know him?  
\- We used to eat here with Alex a lot and... Yeah. Doesn't matter, did you decide?  
\- Uhm... Yes – when Mario came back with wine and glasses, they made their orders and finally were left alone.   
\- So... - Scott poured them some wine – I guess it's time to...  
\- Is that a date? - Mitch interrupted him with his heart beating very fast. Scott slowly put away the bottle and looked tenor in the eyes. There was a long moment of silence and when Mitch was practically sure he'd destroyed everything, the blond answered with a soft smile:  
\- It is. Yes, it is a date.   
\- Good – Mitch smiled back at him and sipped his wine – That's a very nice wine, what is that?  
\- Brunello. Kinda old year. Good, isn't it?  
\- Amazing! - tenor took another sip – So our conversation...  
\- Yeah.   
\- Uhm...  
\- It's... Right.  
\- Going well – Mitch started laughing and soon Scott joined, breaking the tension and relaxing them. They were laughing for solid couple minutes until brunet's foot nudged the blond's and they went quiet, looking at each other.   
\- You look lovely – Scott murmured, propping his chin on his fist.  
\- You too – Mitch smiled gently – I came up with a song lately. It's called “Worth It” and I thought it could be another song for our future album.  
\- Another song?  
\- Remember “Deny U” I wrote for you? Do you still have it?  
\- Oh. Of course. Safe in my drawer, why?  
\- Good. That was the only copy – he chuckled.  
\- Will you show me this new song?  
\- At home, okay? I see our food – indeed, Mario himself brought them their dishes and two plates with apple pie.  
\- On me – he winked at them both – Bon appetit, boys!  
\- Let's dig in – they started eating and for next fifteen minutes the only sounds were swallowing and sipping. The food was so amazing that they didn't want to waste time for talking so just when they finished everything and Scott paid, they could continue their conversation.  
\- Do you want to go for a walk? - the blond asked, handing Mitch his jacket.  
\- Yeah – brunet smiled and let Scott take his hand and pulled him towards the nearest park. Their fingers laced together as they walked along the river in comfortable silence. The evening was quiet, it was full moon and the park was almost empty, just one runner ran past them on the way.   
\- Maybe we can sit? - Scott pointed at a bench near the water. Mitch nodded and they approached it and sat, the blond pulling his date close immediately. Tenor leaned his head on Scott's shoulder, breathing in his perfumes and enjoying their fantastic date. They were again quiet for a long time before Scott whispered – You're so special...  
\- What?  
\- You're special – the blond grabbed Mitch's chin and looked him in the eyes – No matter what you'll always be my number one – he leaned a bit and tenor knew. His eyes slipped shut and when Scott's lips closed on his, he slid his fingers into the blond's hair keeping him close. They shared a long, sweet kiss and another one, more heated, with Scott's hands on Mitch's waist.   
\- Slow down, hunty – tenor chuckled, feeling cold fingertips dancing on his back – We're still in public!   
\- I want you – Scott breathed into Mitch's ear, making him shiver – I want to make love to you.  
\- Let's go home then – Mitch smiled, pulling Scott up and holding his hand tightly. They came back to the car giggling and touching, the tension between them thick and sweet. As soon as the blond was behind the wheel, Mitch leaned and kissed him passionately, putting his hand on Scott's knee. They spent solid couple minutes making out before tenor withdrew with a chuckle and told Scott to just drive already.   
Just when the front door of their house closed, Mitch was pinned to them with baritone's lips on his sensitive neck. He felt a hickey being made and started taking off Scott's leather jacket. It was all so fast and heated and there was no way they could stop.  
\- My bedroom – Scott panted, taking Mitch into his arms and positioning on his hips – Now. Hold tight – the last couple meters and finally brunet was thrown on the bed, clothes being taken off by impatient Scott.   
\- Oh yeah... - quiet moan escaped Mitch's lips as Scott was trailing kisses down his chest, his tongue playing with the nipples and sucking on them. Every single move was sending jolts of arousal straight into tenor's abdomen making him a panting mess. By the time Scott's mouth was on his thighs, Mitch had his eyes closed and his fingers in the blond's hair – Please...   
\- For what? - baritone teased.  
\- Scotty... Scotty, I... Oh... - Mitch felt a soft kiss on the tip of his cock and soon more of them lower and lower until Scott reached the base and then licked all the way up, swirling his tongue around the slit. He took Mitch into his mouth and brunet gasped loudly, finally getting what he wanted. It was nothing new, they'd done it multiple times during their 'friends with benefits' thing but it was all different and exciting. And Scott was incredibly good with blowjobs, he was slowly building the pleasure with his tongue, his pink lips wrapped around Mitch's shaft and his hand squeezing the base. All together it made Mitch crazy with need and just when he started getting close to the edge and pulled at the blond's hair, he stopped and came back to kissing Mitch's body. A little moan of protest quickly turned into a gasp when brunet felt Scott's tongue on his belly. A kiss, a lick, a bite. Every inch of his chest, stomach and neck was soon covered with baritone's saliva and dark red marks from his teeth. Mitch had his eyes closed so a kiss on his lips took him by surprise, but he opened beautifully to Scott and let him explore his mouth slowly and deeply. The blond leaned a little, propping himself on one elbow while his other hand grabbed Mitch's leg and bent it gently, caressing his outer thigh in the rhythm of his kisses. His fingers were dancing on the skin, moving further and further until Mitch moaned straight into Scott's mouth at the sudden pressure on his entrance. He was so wet that one swipe of baritone's hand on his cock was enough to lubricate properly. Scott gently pushed one finger inside Mitch, not stopping their make out and trying to distract tenor by butterfly pecks on his neck. The second and third fingers went easily but he made sure he was not reaching Mitch's prostate yet. By this point Mitch was a panting mess, his skin burning and the only thought in his mind being “more”.   
Scott removed his fingers slowly and pulled brunet's leg to hook in on his hips, same with the other one. He gave himself couple wet strokes and really gently pushed inside Mitch, breathing loudly at the beautiful tightness.   
\- Scott... - Mitch's nails dug into the back of baritone's neck as he panted, completely lost in pleasure. They shared another deep kiss while Scott started moving his hips, pushing into his lover slowly but firmly. The heavy scent of skin and musk filled the bedroom and mixed with sweat and perfumes, creating a smell that could only be described as sex. It was hot, it was wet and it was perfect for both of them. Ideal. Finally two pieces put back together as they should be.  
\- You feel marvelous... - Scott moaned quietly, speeding up a bit and getting some delicious sounds from Mitch whose head was tilted back allowing the blond to suck on his neck as much as he wanted. Baritone wrapped his flower-covered arm around Mitch's waist to have him closer, the second hand still supporting his weight. Tenor's legs were tightly hooked on Scott's hips, his moves meeting the blond's pushes. Still slow and sweet but changing into more heated and erratic as they both got impatient.   
\- Scotty... I need... More... Please... Please...  
\- Everything for you – he whispered, going faster and circling his hips until Mitch whimpered with pleasure and his head hit the pillow underneath.  
\- Oh right there... Yeah... - brunet wriggled and tensed, arching his back - Harder...  
\- Oh fuck... - Scott groaned loudly, hitting tenor's prostate and trembling at the heat and tightness overwhelming him. The angle was perfect, the movement was perfect... Mitch was perfect too – So good... Baby, so good...  
\- Scotty... - Mitch's nails slid down the blond's slick from sweat back and left couple red lines on the skin, marking him beautifully. His hands rested on Scott's ass and squeezed, pushing baritone deeper and causing Mitch to let out a scream of pleasure. Their bodies were connected with every cell, their sweat and breaths mixing, they were united in a beautiful dance of love and trust. Scott was pressing down on Mitch's cock, making it awfully hard and leaking, trapped between their bellies without a chance for a relief – I n... need... Oh fuck...  
\- Ask for what you need, baby – Scott smirked, his moves slowing down to deep and sensual ones.  
\- Touch me...   
\- I am touching you – baritone's hand was suddenly on Mitch's neck, caressing the pale skin.  
\- N... Not there...  
\- Tell me then – he whispered into brunet's ear, making him shiver – Where?  
\- L... lower...  
\- Here? - the blond's fingers gripped tenor's arm.  
\- No...  
\- I won't do it until you ask nicely, handsome – Scott's giggle was breathy and quiet not to hurt his lover's ears.  
\- Touch my cock, fuck, please...   
\- As you wish – Scott slowly slid his hand down tenor's chest and swiped on his dick, collecting the precum and humming happily. Mitch groaned, arching his body towards the touch and panting loudly – You're so beautiful... - baritone whispered, slowly stroking Mitch and moving his hips rhythmically, enjoying the noises brunet was making. Suddenly he stopped, just looking Mitch in the eyes while his other hand landed on tenor's cheek softly – I couldn't imagine a better person than you...  
\- Scott... - every muscle in Mitch's body was tensed, his mind clouded and the only important thing being his orgasm – M... Move...  
\- Okay – the blond breathed, bringing back his quick and erratic moves along with stroking his lover tightly. Soon Mitch was trembling and moaning loudly, seconds from his orgasm. Scott felt himself tensing and he finally came, his sight going completely black for couple very long seconds. He tilted his head back before linking his lips with brunet's in a sloppy kiss and moaning into his ear – I love you, Mitch...   
\- Oh shit! - these words felt like a command and tenor climaxed forcefully, coating Scott's and his own stomach with his seed and screaming in pleasure before completely relaxing and finally being able to focus his attention on Scott – W... what?  
\- I love you so much – it was barely a whisper as the blond was breathless, still inside Mitch and hugging him tightly – I love you...   
\- Scott... - tenor looked him in the eyes, his hands holding the blond's face – It's... Heat of the moment... You shouldn't...  
\- But it's true! - Scott's eyes were wet and desperate – I love you and... And I have for such a long time now... You are... You are perfect...  
\- You're not... joking...?  
\- I love you... I love you, I really do – Scott's lips covered Mitch's face with sweet kisses, making them both smile – Please, believe me...   
\- Scotty... Scotty – tenor wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, pressing their bodies together even more – I love you too... Finally... Finally everything is as it should be...   
\- I love you.  
\- I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I love you" *sobbing* Finally! You can't imagine how emotional I was during this scene, omg, I LOVE THIS CHAPTER


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you've been waiting for so long so I'll leave my speech for the end of the chapter. One last time, enjoy and... I hope I made our boys happy. They deserved it after all. Love you all and thank you for 100 kudos. Okay. No speeches she said... Here we go

\- Why does it have to be so hot, it's freaking May! - Kirstin was almost in tears, her mum and Mitch fanning the black-haired girl intensely. On her forehead was a thin layer of sweat, couple locks sticking to the back of her neck.   
\- You look amazing, besides everyone is boiling, look at me – Mitch's stripy pants and matching long coat along with thin white shirt with two upper buttons undone made him look sexy as hell but he was also wet already – I'm a big bucket of sweat, don't worry.   
\- At least my dress isn't heavy or something...  
\- See, I knew this was the perfect one – Angelica smiled, gently dabbing the sweat from Kier's forehead with a tissue. Kirstin looked... mesmerizing. Her fluttering wedding dress was perfect on her skinny yet muscled body, her dark hair loose with white flowers tucked inside and natural make-up making her eyes look ever bigger. She was the prettiest bride Mitch had ever seen. [ http://meetmyinnerdemons.tumblr.com/post/177446318355/tell-me-where-it-hurts-chapter-27-author - CHECK OUT KIRSTIN'S LOOK, I'M SO PROUD OF IT ]  
\- My best friend looks like a princess – tenor felt tears in the corner of his eyes so he quickly wiped them off, kissing Kirstie's head – Cause she is.   
\- Stop – she giggled, pulling his hand – My handsome best man is even prettier.  
\- We're both flawless, honey – Mitch laughed, squeezing Kirstin's fingers – I'm so happy for you, you have no idea.  
\- Some people still say it's too early...   
\- Don't listen to them – her mum snorted – You and Jeremy love each other so much that waiting would be pointless.   
\- A lot of fans think I'm leaving the band – Kier laughed – I love performing too much to do that, I would die...  
\- Can't imagine you not performing – Mitch smiled at her, checking his watch – You're ready?  
\- Yeah, are you? - she brought the prettiest and widest smile on her face, standing up and getting a good grip on Mitch's shoulder. Although both of her parents were there, she asked Mitch to lead her to the altar and tenor eagerly agreed. It was an honor.   
\- Holding tight?  
\- If I fall and embarrass myself it will be totally your fault, I have heels.  
\- Got it – brunet chuckled and they both approached the door. Angelica waved at them and went to sit on her place. Kirstie as a Christian, was getting married in a chapel, with priest and stuff as it should be done correctly, in front of God. Mitch was helping with preparations... And it was beautiful. Only white flowers, a lot of green leaves and candles on the aisle. The stained glass windows were painting the chapel in warm colors as the day was beautiful and sun was shining, reflecting on the glass.   
\- Mitchy... - she whispered suddenly, pulling at his sleeve.  
\- Yeah?  
\- What if I fail? What if I stop caring about the band, or I will be a bad wife... What if...  
\- Kirstin – Mitch squeezed her arms and kissed her forehead – You're the best person I know, you're sweet, loving and caring... Your heart is big enough for all the things you love. I know it. You got this – he smiled reassuringly.   
\- Thank you – she breathed as they heard the first notes of Wedding March played by Kevin on his cello. The chapel door opened and all the people turned around to see the bride – Don't let go of me.  
\- Never – he put his hand on hers holding his arm and they started walking towards the altar, every pair of eyes on them, delighted gasps filling the building. Kirstie was walking unhesitatingly, her head raised high, eyes glistening and a big smile on her lips. They stood in front of the priest and Jeremy who reached his hand to take over the bride. Mitch gently put her hand into his and kissed Kirstie's cheek before taking couple steps back and joining Avi, Kevin and Scott in one line. They had a surprise for Kier and Jeremy later.   
Mitch finally had a chance to look at Scott. The blond was wearing white pants held by brown Gucci belt, white shirt tucked inside and another shirt, black with some pattern on it, unbuttoned. He looked deliciously amazing. “Hey” he mouthed and Scott grinned, mouthing back some greeting. The Mess began and as soon as they could sit, Mitch laced his fingers with baritone's. He couldn't really focus on the priest cause Scott was making small circles on his wrist with his thumb and Mitch found it much more interesting. And much more pleasurable. Finally the vows part came and everyone stood up, tenor taking his place next to Kirstin as her best man. Or, to be honest, as her man of honor. Jeremy chose his brother who was couple years younger and really handsome. Not as much as Scott of course.  
\- Kirstie... When you appeared in my life... It suddenly became amazing. I never knew that someone so small and cute can bring so much joy and peace... You're perfect. You're my dream, and my better half and I will do everything to make you the happiest wife on Earth. I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and, with faithfulness, to be your support and help in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry and to always show you the respect and honor you so deserve... I can't imagine my life without you – when Jeremy finished talking, Kirstin was crying, Mitch was crying and basically everyone was crying. But then Kier collected herself and started speaking:  
\- Jeremy, my love... you are my best friend, my playmate, my partner in crime... and my greatest gift. You are the love of my life, someone who always makes me happier than I could ever have imagined and you have made me a better person than I ever thought I could be. I feel truly blessed that you chose me and that I get to share my life with you... and that you have chosen to share yours with me – her voice broke and she reached for Mitch's hand - You are mine. My puzzle piece. Even after just meeting you, I felt like I'd known you my whole life, and now I get to know you forever, as your wife and your best friend... I am the luckiest girl in the entire universe – she finished, sniffing and squeezing Mitch's hand really hard. If someone was not crying before, now they were. Scott's 3 years old nephew, Landon, was softly pushed forward by his mother so he could bring the rings. The priest took them and the boy clapped happily, running back to his parents. The guest laughed quietly, quickly bringing their attention back to the couple.  
\- Jeremy – the priest spoke, smiling and the groom gently held Kirstie's hands with the ring ready – Do you take Kirstin to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, to honor and to cherish her until death do you apart?  
\- I do – Jeremy had tears glistening in his eyes as he was gazing deeply at his almost wife and putting the ring on her finger.   
\- And do you, Kirstin, take Jeremy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, to honor and to cherish him until death do you apart?  
\- I do – she sniffed, tears falling down her cheeks, hands shaking and almost dropping the ring.  
\- I pronounce that your wedding vows are sealed and you may henceforth be known to all as husband and wife. Jeremy, you may now kiss the bride – the priest announced and everyone started cheering, Jeremy taking Kirstie's face in his hands and kissing her deeply with so much love it almost hurt to watch.  
Suddenly there was a complete silence and the chapel filled with four voices humming first notes of “Hallelujah”. Avi, Kevin, Mitch and Scott were standing in line, all smiling and singing this amazing song especially for their best friend who just became a wife. Scott entwined his fingers with Mitch and didn't let go till the end of the song. They planned Kirstin's part to be sung by Scott but Kirstie surprisingly joined and performed with her sweet, slightly shaking voice. The got such a loud ovation that tenor almost didn't hear Scott whispering “I love you” into his ear. He turned his head a little to link their lips in a discreet kiss before pulling the blond towards the door. Kirstin and Jeremy were leaving the chapel in a big cloud of bubbles, camera lights and cheering, followed by their parents and family members and then the whole Pentatonix with partners and rest of the guests. Newlyweds had their own car and for the band there was a limo waiting already. First Esther, Avi with Rachel went in, then Kevin and at the end Mitch with Scott.   
\- I can't believe how pretty and touching it all was – Rachel dressed in a cute baby pink dress looked Avi in the eyes and the bass kissed her softly with a huge smile. Mitch couldn't believe how lucky those two were, how they met was total coincidence and now they were awfully in love.   
\- Kirstin deserves all of this and more – Kevin nodded – My little baby girl...  
\- Oooh – Esther giggled, patting his back – Kevo, come on, she's not leaving.  
\- I know, I know...   
\- Better spill the tea and tell us why you're alone today – Avi teased, cuddling with Rachel.   
\- I'll tell you. One – he pointed at them – Two – then at Scott and Mitch – Our bride and groom is three, Esther and her fiance is four. Too much love, it's disgusting, I am the balance.  
\- Ask Mitch, he finds the best partners – Avi winked at tenor who blushed.  
\- True – Scott murmured, nuzzling his cheek with his nose and making his boyfriend blush even more. Mitch raised his gaze and let their sights lock. He was the happiest man living, it's been couple months and they were still in the 'honeymoon phase', they spent together every minute they could and their relationship was blooming every day more and more – I love you.  
\- I love you – tenor whispered and softly kissed the corner of Scott's mouth.  
\- See? That's what I'm talking about – Kevin rolled his eyes making everyone giggle.  
\- Don't worry, I'll find you a girlfriend, give me some time – Mitch smiled, leaning his head on the blond's shoulder.   
\- You better, Avi looks happy with his. No complaints?  
\- I hate you sometimes – the bass shook his head but a smirk was dancing on his lips.   
When they arrived, some people were already wishing the newlyweds and giving them presents. Scott and Mitch were holding hands when they finally approached them.  
\- You know what I want for you, my sweet princess – tenor embraced Kirstin after handing her flowers and a white envelope – Be happy, be in love, remember I'm always here if you need me. I love you, beautiful. Live your best life.  
\- Thank you, Mitchy, for everything, we'll talk later, I promise – she smiled, kissing his cheek and turning to Scott.  
\- Jeremy, take care of her... Well, I know you will. You're her dream so make sure she never wakes up – Mitch hugged Kier's husband and came back to his lover who embraced him softly, hiding his nose in brunet's hair.  
\- This day is beautiful... - he whispered and Mitch pulled him for a deep kiss, missing his touch so badly.   
\- You're beautiful, hunty.  
\- I'm so happy – Scott's eyes were shining – I never thought I could be so happy.   
\- I never thought you would finally be mine.  
\- Always and forever – the blond kissed his beloved one more time – Let's sit – their places were very close to Kirstin, Mitch as her man of honor was on her left, then Scott next to him, Avi in front of tenor with Rachel, Kevin next to baritone with Esther on the opposite. Everyone together. When the wishes were over, the bride could finally sit and rest a little, waitresses and waiters distributing lunch.   
\- How are you feeling? - Mitch asked, seeing Kirstin's rosy cheeks and sweaty forehead.  
\- Hot – she laughed, wiping the sweat with a tissue – Happy. Enormously happy.  
\- That's how you should feel – he smiled, fixing a flower in her hair – Tell me if you need me.  
\- Of course – they got their food so the room filled with talks as everyone started eating and chatting. Mitch's leg touched Scott's and they smiled at each other before coming back to their plates.   
After lunch there was time for a first dance. All the guests made a circle and Kevin again appeared with his cello, Avi sitting at the piano, Mitch and Scott standing next to them. They prepared Ed Sheeran's “Perfect” and newlyweds started dancing, the choreo not complicated but delicate and very pretty in its simplicity. Kirstin had her eyes closed, leaning on Jeremy's arm and looking like the happiest girl ever. Her dress was waving at her legs, her hair flipping. When the dance ended they stayed in a tight embrace for a little longer, finishing with a sweet kiss. Kirstin demanded a microphone and blushed before speaking:  
\- First... That was the most beautiful first dance I could have, thank you all for singing and playing, you're incredible... I mean, of course, we're Pentatonix after all – they all laughed loudly – But I would especially like to thank one person. A person that's been my rock, my biggest supporter, my best friend since forever and someone I can rely on... Mitch, baby, come here – she couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she reached her hand to pull surprised tenor inside the circle – You are my best friend. You were always there for me, I don't know what I would do without you, you never left me... You... - she felt a lump in her throat – I can't live without you and you're the best friend I could wish for – Mitch was in tears as well. He embraced Kirstin tightly and ignored all the cheering, focusing on the words she whispered into his ear – Don't tell anyone, you're the first to know but... I'm pregnant – he looked at her in shock and she bit her lip, shaking her head – Don't panic, don't tell anyone. Please. I'll tell you more later.  
\- I'm so happy for you – Mitch sniffed, hugging her one more time. She giggled, kissing his cheek and spoke to the mic one more time:  
Now I want you to burn some calories and dance a little – she handed it back to the DJ and rushed into Jeremy's embrace, leaving Mitch speechless and shocked. He soon felt warm arms closing around his body and sweet kisses on the back of his neck.  
\- May I have this dance? - Scott whispered into his ear and tenor giggled, turning around and snuggling to his lover.  
\- Of course – he leaned his head on the blond's chest and relaxed, rocking to the melody.  
\- I didn't even have the chance to tell you how beautiful you look – Scott's fingers moved on the back of Mitch's neck, pulling brunet closer to nuzzle his cheek with his nose – You take my breath away.   
\- Kiss me, stupid – tenor whispered and their lips linked, Scott's hand keeping him in place and his other one holding tightly Mitch's waist. They both heard the sound of a camera and brunet blushed heavily, taking a break for breath and whispering – That's gonna be a beautiful picture.  
\- You are the most beautiful picture.  
\- Scott... - Mitch stood on his tiptoes to steal one more kiss, amazed by how romantic his boyfriend was – I love you.  
\- I love you more – a gentle smile danced on the blond's lips as he brushed Mitch's hair – Did you take your pills today?  
\- Yeah – brunet rolled his eyes – I did, daddy.  
\- Good – the song changed and Scott turned his lover around couple times, making them both giggle – You remember about your toast?  
\- Of course... - Mitch bit his lip, suddenly anxious.  
\- Hey – Scott embraced him gently, kissing his neck – You're gonna do great. You know what Kirstin needs to hear.   
\- Mmm – tenor tilted his head back, allowing Scott to place open-mouthed kisses under his jaw. His hands landed on the blond's neck and stayed there, nails gently scratching the skin.  
\- Better? - baritone asked after some time. Mitch just smiled dreamily, nodding and linking their lips slowly.  
\- Stealing! - all of a sudden Esther was right next to them, pulling Scott for a dance and laughing, leaving surprised Mitch on his own. Baritone winked at him and smiled apologetically before going to the middle of the dancefloor with Avi's sister.   
\- Typical – Avi's warm, low bass behind Mitch and his hand on his shoulder – Hey, by the way.  
\- Hi – Mitch chuckled, hugging his friend – Where's Rachel?  
\- With Kirstie and some other girls, dancing. She ditched me for them – he faked a pout making tenor laugh even harder.  
\- Well, your sister stole my boyfriend, I kinda know how you feel.  
\- Wanna sit?  
\- Yeah. We should have a drink, quickly, Scott doesn't really let me drink.  
\- What? Why? - Avi snorted, leading him to the table and sitting on Scott's empty place.  
\- Because alcohol and my meds don't really go well together.   
\- How?  
\- They either make me awfully sleepy or extremely horny.  
\- Whoa – Avi laughed loudly – And what makes the difference?  
\- What and how much I drink – Mitch tilted his head, taking his and bass' glasses – So no beer or wine for me today. Vodka can be.  
\- How much do you need to drink to feel... the effects? - Avi poured them a shot and they clanked their glasses – For Kirstin and Jeremy!  
\- For Kirstin and Jeremy. Well... - Mitch frowned, thinking after finishing his vodka – It's like... I get drunk much faster now and have side effects probably after third or fourth shot. I'm guessing.   
\- So wait, why doesn't Scott let you drink? - Avi raised his brow.  
\- Cause the sleepiness is shit and I'm grumpy and annoying and Scott wants me to feel good... He says that cons outweigh the pros and that's true. I drink one glass of red wine and I'm dying from exhaustion, everything annoys me and yeah... Shitty.  
\- Okay, but the second option...  
\- Huh – Mitch smirked – He simply can't satisfy me.  
\- What?  
\- Avi, I can go for hours. You know, we usually finish two or three times but when I'm 'vodka horny'... I'm practically unstoppable. My body is ready to go constantly, I don't even finish one orgasm and I'm already hard and ready for another.  
\- Poor Scotty gets exhausted? - bass was crying laughing and Mitch giggled too.  
\- Very. I actually pity him, he can't even move after I'm finally done.  
\- How many times?  
\- Count ten, maybe more.   
\- It shouldn't be physically possible.  
\- I know.   
\- Aren't you... worn out after that?  
\- Sore a bit, but... My body demands.  
\- And what, you can't just... Sleep it off?  
\- No way. It's like you would be trying to fall asleep with your bladder full.   
\- No wonder why Scott is so muscled and fit – Avi snorted, pouring them another shot.  
\- Yeah, we work out a lot – Mitch joined him in giggles, accepting the vodka glass and taking the shot quickly. He already started feeling the alcohol working.   
\- I'm glad you're happy, Mitchell. Really – Avi propped his cheek on his fist and looked his friend in the eyes – You've been the happiest since you and Scott started dating.   
\- He is my everything. I know I wouldn't find anyone better, ever. He is mine and I am his – he smiled softly, fluttering his eyelashes – And how are things with you and Rachel?  
\- I'm gonna ask her to move in with me.  
\- Yes! - Mitch jumped with joy – Oh my gosh, yes! She's so gonna agree!  
\- I hope it works out, cause... Well, I love her.  
\- Aaawh – tenor whined – You two are so cute, I wish you all the best and more! Now all I have left is Kevin.  
\- Yeah – Avi laughed again, taking a sip of his orange juice – Last time I saw him he was talking to some cute blond girl, so maybe you don't have to.  
\- Everything is going so smoothly and well... We're going for a summer tour with PTX...   
\- After everything you've been through, Mitch, you deserve happiness and calm. With the love of your life.   
\- I would like to get married one day... - tenor sighed, looking somewhere behind Avi's arm, deep in his thoughts – To be Scott's husband, to have kids with him... To have a real family.   
\- Wow, I never took your for that kind of a guy.  
\- Yeah, you know... - Mitch smiled, blushing – Not now, one day... I'm different, I've changed so much since last year and... My priorities are different. I want coziness and calm with the love of my life in breaks between recording and touring, nothing more. No matter what happens, I'll be happy with him – Avriel just smiled softly, looking at Mitch's relaxed face – I can imagine myself with a kid or two... In a beautiful house with big, glassy windows and a garden and a pool... Somewhere on the suburbs, so we wouldn't be disturbed...  
\- You're young, Mitch, you and Scott have all the time in your lives to have this.   
\- I just want to be with him forever. That's it, no matter how or where – they drank another shot and called it quit for now. In the middle of their conversation about some new arrangement, Scott approached them with amused Esther and frowned, seeing Mitch's glass.  
\- Are you drinking?  
\- No – Mitch grinned at him innocently.  
\- Of course you are – the blond sighed, taking Kirstie's empty chair to sit – What do you have there?  
\- Vodka – tenor smirked and Scott's expression changed immediately, his eyes darkening and breath hitching.  
\- Oh.  
\- He didn't drink much, believe me – Avi winked at tenor – Scott, have you seen Rachel?  
\- Yes, she was actually looking for you.  
\- Okay then, Mitch, see ya later – bass patted brunet's back and left to look for his girlfriend. Scott came back on his chair, moving it close to his boyfriend's.  
\- You shouldn't drink, baby – he whispered, caressing Mitch's cheek.  
\- It's not wine or beer, I won't be a sleepy mess.  
\- Yeah... But we actually don't have time nor place to fulfill your high sex drive if you will feel like it.  
\- I can control myself – Mitch tilted his head to the side.  
\- We both know you can't – Scott leaned to whisper – We both know you only focus on chasing your pleasure when you're 'vodka horny', honey.   
\- I will behave – tenor promised, his voice sweet and sticky – You look hot – he murmured, biting Scott's earlobe.  
\- See? Already – the blond gripped his wrist and delicately pushed him away – Calm down. You haven't danced with Kirstin yet, go.  
\- You don't want me here, with you?  
\- Sweetheart – Scott sighed, pulling his lover for a soft kiss – I love you, but I need you to sweat this vodka out. Okay?  
\- Fine – tenor went to find Kirstin. She was luckily free, her cheeks rosy from dancing – Hey, queen.  
\- Mitchy! - she giggled, grabbing his hand – Have you had a drink already? Wait – she grabbed an empty vodka glass and poured one shot for him – To my health – she was holding a glass with juice. Their glasses clanked and Mitch eagerly took his shot, smirking.  
\- You know what you did? - he laughed, eying Kirstie.  
\- What?  
\- Scott will kill you, cause it's my fourth shot.  
\- What? - she gasped – Oh... I...  
\- It's okay – Mitch giggled, kissing her cheek - Don't worry, you won't be the one making me come million times later – they both laughed. Kier knew exactly how things were with Mitch and drinking – Now. Tell me everything about your precious secret.  
\- Come – she took his hand and they went outside so they could talk alone – So... I found out couple days ago... I haven't had my period twice and I thought it may be because I was stressing about the wedding... But I went to check and the doctor said I'm in eighth week – she squealed, tears falling down her cheeks – Mitch, I'm terrified! I don't know what to do!  
\- Did you tell Jeremy? - he held her hands, a big smile on his lips.  
\- Not yet...  
\- Were you trying for a kid?  
\- Not exactly, but we weren't totally careful as well.   
\- He will be over the moon – Mitch leaned to her, squeezing her fingers – You're gorgeous and so will be your baby – he put a hand on her stomach and sniffed, tearing up – This is so amazing, Kier... I don't know what to say, congratulations, sunshine – he hugged her tightly, they both crying loudly with happiness.  
\- I'm an emotional mess lately – she gently wiped her under-eye area to get rid of smudged mascara.  
\- Don't worry, everything's gonna be great. You will be amazing, as always.  
\- What about the band? I can't travel, I...   
\- Shhh, hey – Mitch caressed her cheek – We, as people, always come first. You will perform as long as you can and want... and then we can record an album or something and wait with touring. You have no idea how happy everyone will be when they find out!  
\- You think?  
\- I know. I hope it's a girl and you name her Beyoncé – Mitch managed to make Kirstin laugh while sobbing and the whole scene was just hilarious.   
\- I love you so much, Mitch – she was weeping into his shoulder while tenor was patting her back.   
\- I love you too, Kit. When will you tell Jeremy?   
\- Probably tomorrow – she smiled through tears – And Avi, Kevin, Scott... Soon. You know first and I don't wanna tell everyone cause you know... The first trimester is dangerous, I can have a miscarriage and... Yeah.  
\- I get it. Thank you for trusting me.  
\- I had to tell someone and you are perfect – she burst into tears again so Mitch hugged her, his hand in her hair reassuringly. They stood like that till Kirstie calmed down and smiled – Oh God, the cake...  
\- What?  
\- I need to cut the freaking cake – she laughed and Mitch snorted like it was the funniest thing ever.  
\- I should find Scott.  
\- Shot kicking in?  
\- A little.  
\- Bathrooms are amazing – she whispered and chuckled, pulling him back to the party – Big and comfortable.   
\- Good to know – he giggled, letting her go and coming back to Scott, sitting on his lap – Hey, baby.  
\- Hey – the blond smiled – Better?  
\- Oh, amazing – he kissed him eagerly and started trailing kisses on the blond's neck – You smell like heaven...  
\- And you are needy.  
\- A little.  
\- Try to control yourself for couple more hours, please.  
\- They're gonna cut the cake, come on. I need to say my toast – Mitch ignored Scott's ask and approached the newlyweds, someone pushing a glass of champagne into his hand. Kirstin and Jeremy grabbed the knife and had some pictures taken before slowly cutting the first piece of the cake and feeding in to themselves, accompanied by the guests cheering and sobbing a little. It took couple minutes before the cake was distributed but then Mitch got the microphone and everyone went quiet. Tenor felt droplets of sweat forming on his forehead but Kirstie's warm smile gave him much needed courage.  
\- Kirstin is the most perfect person I know, not counting my boyfriend of course... But she was horrible at choosing her man of honor. As much as I love her, my anxiety screams at me to run, she should've chosen someone more brave... But this is for her, right? So... - Mitch rocked on his heels a little, blushing – Since the day we'd met I knew we were going to be best friends. She was cute and insecure, almost as much as I was... We were perfect for each other. She is that kind of person that will help you even if she will fail something important to her. She is sweet, caring and loving and being her friend is the greatest honor. You can ask anybody and no one will tell you something bad about her, cause she is a literal angel. Being the only girl in a band sometimes sucks and she can probably tell you a lot about it... But she is actually the piece that keeps us together when it's hard and something goes wrong. She helped me many times with my complicated relationship with Scott – he locked his gaze with the blond – If not for her I wouldn't be so happily in love today. She is the sun in a rainy day, she may be short and tiny but has the biggest heart of us all! To Kirstin, my best friend and our beloved princess! - everyone raised their glasses and Kirstie threw her arms at Mitch, sobbing and thanking him. Mitch was breathing quickly, adrenaline leaving his body with sweat and laughs as he was kissing Kier's hair and forehead. Then he was embraced by Scott who pressed brunet's back to his belly and put his hand on tenor's waist and that's how they stayed, listening to Jeremy's brother's speech.   
\- You did amazing – the blond whispered, his hot breath tickling the back of his lover's neck – I'm so proud of you.  
\- Thank you – his mind calmed down allowing his body to feel everything perfectly and Mitch's hips absently rocked, his ass brushing Scott's crotch.  
\- Mitch... - the warning tone in baritone's voice kept Mitch in place but not for long. Speeches were done and they all sat to eat the cake and brunet forced Scott's hand on his thigh.  
\- Touch me, hunty – he pleaded, fluttering his eyelashes – Just a little.  
\- You're so not drinking anymore – the blond was amused, gently caressing Mitch's leg. In this giggly state tenor wasn't getting fucked anytime soon. He needed Scott at least half as eager as he was.   
\- I'm sober – brunet shrugged, taking a bite of his cake.  
\- Yeah, yeah. I can see.  
\- There's a lot of people, so much is going on... I'm just missing you.  
\- Mhm – Scott raised one brow and lowered his voice to a whisper – You just miss my cock, admit it.  
\- That too – Mitch purred – I was hoping for a little something in the bathroom.  
\- No way, nope. You're not getting anything on the wedding, my love.   
\- If I was on my high sex drive you'll have no choice.  
\- But you're not and I'll make sure it stays that way – Scott winked at him, coming back to his cake. Mitch felt a gentle touch on his right arm and Kirstin started whispering into his ear:  
\- I'll get you some shots, don't worry.  
\- I love you, queen – tenor giggled quietly watching as she pours the shot into a normal glass and discreetly moves it towards Mitch so it basically looked like water. He drank it casually and thanked her quietly with a large smile. Scott was having rum and coke, his favourite. They had some rest, some talks and there came another set of dancing before dinner.  
\- Come – Scott pulled Mitch up – We're going to dance.  
\- I like the idea – he smiled, clinging to his lover tightly. The song was nice and the blond seemed much more relaxed after his drink so Mitch used this to get some hips-to-hips action. His body was reacting very nicely to Scott's closeness and soon the blond's hands were on tenor's ass and their tongues entwined in a heated kiss. Mitch took Scott's hand to press in into his crotch, moaning quietly at some nice pressure and friction he needed so much.   
\- Mitch...! - baritone hissed, opening his eyes – We're in public!  
\- I need... - he was breathless and Scott already knew – Please...  
\- Mitch, sunshine, calm down... Easy... Oh fuck – the blond hissed when Mitch repeated the movement with the hand. Scott could feel even through the fabric of his boxers and pants how hard his boyfriend was.   
\- Scotty... Just get me off quickly, please, it hurts, please... I need to come...   
\- Come on – Scott pushed him towards the bathroom. In no time they were closed in the cabin, the blond yanking Mitch's pants and briefs down and touching his cock, his hand immediately wet with precum. He started jerking tenor off in quick, tight moves, swallowing every moan with kisses. Mitch was breathing heavily, his hips pushing forward to get as much as he could and in no time he was coming, Scott watching carefully not to get their clothes dirty.   
\- I love you – he moaned, biting Scott's lower lip and panting, his body hot and shaking.  
\- I love you too... Is it enough for now? How you feel, baby? - the blond eyed his boyfriend carefully.  
\- I need your beautiful cock in me like now... - Mitch breathed into his ear, pulling at Scott's shirt.  
\- Mitchy, love, there's no physical way I can fuck you here and not break you in half...   
\- Please... Please, anything...   
\- You're so hot like this... - Scott panted, sucking at his neck – So needy for me...   
\- Please, please... I can lean on the toilet and you can...  
\- No – the blond put a finger on tenor's lips – I told you once. I will never fuck you from behind cause you're not a freaking toy. We make love and I wanna see you as we do so.   
\- But I need... Please... - his rock-hard cock was rubbing on Scott's pants to get as much friction as he could – Scott, you're hard too... Please...   
\- Hold tight – the blond pulled himself out of his pants and positioned Mitch on his hips, pressing him to the wall – Don't let go cause you'll kill yourself if you do.  
\- Yes, yes, yes... - brunet was murmuring and soon whining as Scott's fingers started preparing him quickly. His muscular arms were shaking a little, but he was holding Mitch safely, not letting him fall – Get in me, daddy, I'm ready...  
\- So tight... - Scott growled, pushing himself inside of his boyfriend almost immediately hitting his prostate. Mitch moaned loudly, gripping baritone's neck tightly. He barely could move, depending totally on Scott's mercy. The blond had no interest in teasing, his hips were pushing fast and hard, earning sweet pleas from the smaller boy who was enjoying it a lot.   
\- Scotty... Scotty, so good... So... - suddenly they heard a thud of the door opening. They both froze, Scott putting his hand on Mitch's mouth to silence him.  
\- Scott? - Kevin's voice was loud and clear. Tenor gasped inaudibly feeling Scott's hips slowly moving, just pressing at his prostate. He gazed at his lover with panic but the blond just smirked – Scott are you here?  
\- Yeah! - baritone answered, still keeping his hand on Mitch's mouth – What is it?  
\- Kirstie is looking for you!  
\- Oh okay! I'll come soon – he felt brunet smirking and blushed, realizing what he just said.  
\- I'll tell her! - Kevin seemed satisfied with the answer – You okay in there?  
\- Y... yeah! - he almost moaned when Mitch's muscles clenched around his cock – Be right back!  
\- Okay! - the door slammed shut and Scott took away his hand from tenor's mouth.  
\- That was close – he whispered and they both giggled before baritone brought back his fast pace, Mitch groaning into his ear and soon coming, the blond catching every drop with a wet Kleenex. He needed just couple more moves and tenor's dirty words to also finish with a loud whine, almost falling from pleasure. He put Mitch back on the ground, kissing his lips deeply and smiling when brunet clung to him for couple seconds.   
\- I love you.  
\- I love you more, Scotty. Thank you for stopping the fire inside me... for now – he smirked – Busy night is coming.  
\- You know who else will be coming? - the blond chuckled and pecked one more kiss on Mitch's lips before tucking his pants up and waiting for Mitch.  
\- Hopefully both of us – tenor answered with a cute laugh and opened the cabin door, grabbing Scott's hand. 

 

They came back to the table giggling and hugging tightly. Kirstin raised her brow but smiled seeing how happy they both look and stood up, pulling Scott's arm.  
\- Come honey, I need you for a second – they went outside passing by Kevin talking with some blond girl. Kirstin wanted to sit at the stars but Scott quickly took her on his lap.  
\- Can't get this dress dirty – he smiled and Kier chuckled, kissing his cheek – So?  
\- Are we doing this or not?   
\- I... What if he stresses out and panics?  
\- He's doing great, babe! He hasn't had a relapse since you're together.  
\- Yeah, but...  
\- No, Scott – she held his face and gazed deep into his eyes – I can't imagine a better way to do this. We're all ready, Kevin and Avi are waiting for your decision.   
\- You think I should? Maybe it's too early...  
\- He's been waiting for you long enough. Make him even happier, Scott – some tears glistened in her eyes and she wiped them with the back of her hand – You deserve this and more.   
\- Okay... Midnight?  
\- Yes. You sure? It's supposed to be your day, I don't wanna ruin this...  
\- Scott! Ruin? This is the best give you two can give me, believe it. It will all be fine, I promise – she kissed his cheek one more time – Let's talk it through once again.  
\- Okay. 5 minutes before midnight Avi takes Mitch outside for some fresh air and keeps him close. Kevin will have flowers ready. The photographer will come after Jeremy tells him to do so. DJ says to form a circle for and keep quiet but not suspiciously quiet, we're gonna lie it's for a group dance. The main lights go off. There is silence. Avi comes with Mitch and...  
\- Perfect – she clapped her hands – I'm so excited!  
\- I'm deadly scared...  
\- You're expecting it to end badly?  
\- Maybe he doesn't... want to...  
\- You're stupid, Hoying. Now let's go, we don't have much time.

 

Avi discreetly glanced at his watch as he listened to Mitch's story about his friend who lost herself in the supermarket.  
\- Hey, Mitch... Can we go outside for couple minutes? It's freaking hot – bass frowned, praying in his mind that it works. Tenor stopped talking and nodded.  
\- Yes, sure, of course.  
\- Let's walk around the building maybe, there's a garden in the back – Avi proposed with a smile. As they were walking, Mitch finished his story and then they were silent, comfortable with each other.  
\- Look – brunet noticed some sunflowers growing – How beautiful. I should take one for Kirstin.  
\- She got so many of them... Leave it to grow even bigger – Avi smiled, putting his hand on tenor's arm.  
\- True. You're right – he nodded – Maybe for Scott then?  
\- Do it when the party is finished otherwise it will wilt.  
\- Right again – he giggled – You're so smart, Avi.  
\- Oh come on...  
\- No, I mean it. It's like... In you.   
\- Thank you... Okay, I feel better – another glance at the watch – We can go back.   
\- Sure – they turned around and slowly approached the door. Avi opened them and held it for Mitch, his hand on tenor's back. The lights were off, just light balls placed on the walls reflecting beautifully, the whole room in the pleasurable dusk, pretty quiet. Mitch frowned – Did we miss something important?  
\- No idea – Avi shrugged, pretending to be equally surprised. They came closer to see all the guests in a circle. Kirstie noticed them and smiled.  
\- Finally! We were waiting for you! We're gonna dance! - she grabbed Mitch, pulling him inside the circle, tenor's eyer searching for Scott and not being able to find him. He noticed all the guests smiling, Avi joining them with even wider grin. Kirstin was holding his hand a little bit too tight and he realized something was happening.   
\- Kirstin... - a hint of panic in his voice.  
\- Shh. Don't worry, it's okay. Just don't move – she took couple steps back, Jeremy wrapping his arm around her waist with a cute smile. Suddenly the music started playing and Scott appeared, a microphone in his hand. He started singing and tenor felt all of his stress disappearing. Scott wanted to sing him a song, nothing was wrong.  
\- The book of love is long and boring, no one can lift the damn thing. It's full of charts and facts and figures and instructions for dancing. And I... I love it when you read to me. And you, you can read me anything – Scott came closer, his eyes glistening - The book of love has music in it, in fact that's where music comes from. Some of it's just transcendental, some of it's just really dumb. And I, I love it when you sing to me, and you, you can sing me anything – Mitch felt some tears in his eyes. The song was beautiful and was expressing feelings perfectly. The moment was perfect and he wanted nothing more than to kiss his boyfriend till the night was over - The book of love is long and boring and written many years ago. It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes and things we're all too young to know. And I... I love when you give me things – his voice started cracking – And I... I wanna give you wedding rings, yeah... - Mitch froze – I wanna give you wedding rings – Scott finished, the music stopped immediately – Mitch – his voice shook – We'd met when we were eight and I knew you were my best friend since then. We grew up together, we started a band together, won the Sing-Off together, got out first Grammy together... My life always consisted of you and I can't imagine it being differently. You were always my best friend, my biggest fan, my rock, my therapist, my voice teacher, the one who always made sure I wouldn't get lost when we traveled, you checked my tweets so I wouldn't embarrass myself with my typos... - everyone laughed along with Mitch – We've had an awful ride the last year, we almost lost everything we'd had... But you know what they say... Soulmates make the best couples – Scott nodded at Avi who smiled softly – That's why we're here. We always found a way back to each other... And you found a way to my heart – Scott's eyes shone with tears and Mitch felt some gathering too – I believe that if we're lucky enough to have found each other in the first place, we're worth betting on for life. You deserve the very best, someone who will back you up without limits, let you grow without borders, and love you without end. I promise you, no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. When I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. Life offers many challenges. I know I can meet them if you're willing to face them with me – baritone came closer and grabbed Mitch's hand - When I look into my heart, I see only you. If you can look into your heart and only see me, then we should spend the rest of our lives together. There are many ways to be happy in life, but all I really need is you. That's why... - he dropped to his knee and pulled out a small box. Mitch gasped loudly, covering his mouth with his hands. Kevin pushed a bouquet of orchids, Mitch's favourite flowers, into Scott's other hand, smiling widely. Baritone took a deep breath, opening the box and said – Mitchy... My best friend, my lover, my everything... Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me? - the blond's eyes were full of anticipation and fear, his hands shaking. Mitch sobbed loudly, still totally surprised and slowly nodded his head, his face wet but a huge smile lighting it up. His heart was beating loudly and he couldn't believe it was really happening.  
\- Yes, you fool – he cried and Scott immediately stood up, taking him in his arms and pulling closely to his chest, his loud sobs shaking his whole body.  
\- I love you so much – he whispered kissing Mitch deeply, their lips wet and salty. Tenor felt a ring being slid onto his finger and he wept even more, grabbing a handful of Scott's hair and hearing everyone cheering and clapping.   
\- I love you too – his breaths were sharp as he was still in tears, hugging Scott – You're so fucking perfect...   
\- You made me the happiest – the blond whispered, kissing Mitch's earlobe – We have whole life to be perfect together.  
\- This day couldn't get better – tenor smiled, leaning his head on his lover's arm. DJ played some slow, romantic song and they started rocking to it, tightly embraced. Scott's hands were enfolded on the small of Mitch's back, his cheek connected with the side of tenor's head.  
\- You are my dream and I don't ever wanna wake up from it.   
\- Scotty?  
\- Hm?  
\- I don't wanna wake up either. 

 

* - * - * - * - *

 

The day was warm, the sun turning orange as it started hiding behind the horizon, painting the blue sky with pink, yellow and red. The beach almost empty, the sand still hot and waves slowly going back and forth, the wind rustling quietly allowing seagulls to fly freely while looking for some fish. Two people were walking on the coast with their feet in the water, their fingers laced together, a small rose gold ring brushing the skin from time to time.   
\- Look – Scott bent down and picked up a small rock showing it to Mitch – It looks exactly like your eyes.  
\- Oh wow... - a soft gasp escaped tenor's lips and he leaned to steal a small kiss from his smiling fiance – It's beautiful.  
\- Just like you.  
\- Mhm – brunet's cheek became rosy – It's a shame there's no blue rocks because I would love to find one matching your eyes too. The water is blue though – he stopped, allowing Scott to enfold him in his arms and start kissing tenor's neck – And the sky... oh... the sky is also blue... Scott... - his voice became a whisper when the blond kissed particularly sensitive spot.  
\- I love you – baritone murmured into the hot skin and went higher with his kisses until he linked their lips.  
\- I love you too – Mitch relaxed even more, his hands wrapping around his lover's neck and deepening the kiss – My everything.  
\- My everything – Scott repeated with a cute smile. He nuzzled Mitch's cheek with his nose – I can't wait to marry you. The future looks so promising and good... Us together, Kirstin expecting a daughter, Avi proposing to Rachel, new album, world tour...   
\- We're gonna be so happy... - Mitch sighed softly - Or maybe you'll change your mind if I have a relapse.  
\- Mitchy – the blond was whispering – I will never do that. I love you. Just tell me where it hurts... And I will kiss it all better. Always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where to start. This is the longest fanfiction I've ever written, it's my baby and finishing it hurts like... yeah :') I would like to thank you all for being here and reading this. Thank you for all the kudos, comments and views. I have to especially thank my lovely friend, Kinga who's been here, reading and NOT TELLING ME she does so. Thank you, honey. I love you. Another person, my personal Scotty aka my friend Gosia who was reading as first and helping with my typos. Love you so so so much. Thanks, girls *blows a kiss*  
> I made them happy at the end, because as much as I love drama... They had to be happy. I'm currently working on couple new things so I'm not disappearing. Thank you once again *sniffs* You're all invited to Scomiche wedding, cause I'm sure that's gonna happen haha. If you have any ideas for one shots, wanna talk about this fanfic or just make friends, my instagram is @rosegold_pentatonix. Love y'all.  
> xoxo


End file.
